Infernal Fox
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma is hearing teh voice a murderous creature in his head and it urges him to kill... A Ranma Naruto Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own this. This was written in a fit of temporary insanity and I don't know what to do now. I don't own Ranma ½. I don't own Naruto. This is my first attempt at a crossover between Ranma and Naruto.

**

* * *

Awakening of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

* * *

**

Why does this always happen to me? The young male Martial Artist looked at the scene that played out in front of him. He saw several of his acquaintances fighting because they wanted to be with him. Couldn't they see that he just wanted some peace and quiet? Couldn't they see that he wanted to have some rest.

Ranma looked as Kuno slashed into Ryouga with his bokken. Ryouge then sent Kuno into a wall causing massive property damage. Ranma just looked as he saw them fighting. He noticed that their techniques hadn't changed. He noticed that they kept on repeating what they had said. Akane was ranting about floozies while Ukyo and Shampoo ranted about keeping their Ranma for themselves.

Ranma was sick of all of it. He had found out on his seventeenth birthday that he had been adopted by the Saotome's. Apparently he had just appeared out of thin air. Ranma had noticed a tattoo on his stomach in a swirling pattern. When he asked his father about it he just thought it to be a birthmark and a long rant about honour was given.

Ranma decided that this could no longer go on and began to try and move in to stop the fight but he heard a voice:

"**Stop it, foolish kit. You'll only get hurt yourself. I wonder if that old fool managed to land you into more trouble this time."**

Ranma looked around for the voice but saw no-one. The fighting still continued and Mousse had joined in sending his blades everywhere. The houses across the street were hit with several blades and Ranma watched the inhabitants get out quickly. He felt anger course through him as he watched as one of Nerima's citizens was nearly hit with a stray spatula shuriken.

"**Rip them all apart. I want to see blood! Paint the streets with their blood!"**

Ranma found the voice to be right. Indeed did he want them to suffer for all the pain they let him go through. He had been hearing the mysterious voice for some time now. It started when he was battling Saffron. He had ripped the Phoenix god apart like tissue paper. He had found out that he could summon an aura of pure red colour. It was unlike his normal blue one and seemed to be connected to the spiral that was on his stomach. The spiral was only visible when he used Chi. Ranma had noticed that the aura seemed malicious in nature and didn't use it too much. It contained awesome power but he couldn't control it. It dissipated. Whenever he used it the voice would encourage him to go out and kill something.

He felt the power that contained was within the spiral and slowly let the spiral disappear. Suddenly he felt drawn inside his head. Within a few seconds he was within the confines of his mind. Ranma looked around in the darkness and then he saw a cage made from iron bars. Two gleaming red eyes were peering from within it and something moved inside oif it. Ranma looked at it and then decided to lighten up the place. He started to use some of his Ki to light up the place and he saw a gigantic kitsune being imprisomned within his own body. Somehow the giant kitsune was being contained by the spiral seal on his stomach but Ramnma didn't know what the hell the kitsune was doing within him. He was one of the good guys. He shouldn't have to contain some wild animal. The voice came once again:

"**So you have made it here young Kit. How nice to finally meet you in person. Have the circumstances around you made it possible for you to see me or are you still so dumb that you believe me to be a figment of your petty imagination?"**

Ranma looked at the giant fox and saw the red eyes look at him with a piercing intensity. Ranma spoke to the kitsune:

"Who are you to talk you damned Fox! I just want the fighting to stop! Can't you understand that?"

Kyuubi smirked in the same arrogant style as his prison did:

"**It is mere bad luck that you are bound to me and I am bound in your body. I have given you an advanced healing rate. I saved you from those cats without going berserk. Now slaughter all of them and let your own bloodlust come forward. They all hate you can't you see? They hate you with every look they lay on you. The women are just out for your genes to create the perfect offspring. Don't waste a breath on them. Just annihilate them and we'll be free. You were once a child and I was sealed within you by the fourth Hokage. Feel the bloodlust flow through your veins. Access my power and paint the streets with their blood. Dismember their bodies. Let me inside you!"**

Ranma started glowing with the same crimson aura which he had ripped the Phoenix god apart and he said:

"I accept Kitsune. Show me your power and I will accept!"

Then a dark laugh issued forth from the Kyuubi and the Kitsune said:

"**Well then young Chaos Demon. Let's give you my power. I'll let you use my body. The body of the Kitsune no Kyuubi. And let me train you to become the best. But first let's return you to your own dimension."**

Ranma looked at the fox and said:

"What do you mean with my dimension. Am I not from this world?"

Kyuubi laughed and said:

"**After the Hokage had sealed me inside you he made a mistake and you were sent to this dimension by accident. Luckily I was able to prevent some serious injuries or you would have died. Did you know that your true age is somewhere around twenty-seven or something like that? Time here is a lot faster then in your home dimension. Accept my power now young Kit and become the greatest Demon the worlds will ever see. I have lived longer then humans can count. Let's get vengeance from their pitiful human hides for abusing us for so long!" **

Ranma was engulfed with the red angry Chakra from the Kyuubi and started changing. Agonised cries issued forth from his mouth as fangs began to protrude from them. Ranma's form lengthened and gained almost a foot in height. A scream was heard and nine tails began to come out of the base of the spine. They were black in colour and seemed to radiate evil. All this was done within Ranma's mind and would not affect his outer appearance. Eyes turned red like blood and slitted. Evil chakra seemed to come out of Ranma's body and seemed to form a red corona around him which shone like the sun.

Outside of Ranma's body the battle was still raging. Suddenly Ranma was drawn out of his mind and he looked at the battle royale that was going on. A wicked smile crossed his lips and he said:

"I unseal the Kyuubi no Kitsune to wreak havoc on the world. By the seal on my stomach I swear to destroy and kill whatever stands in my way."

Then the changes that had already been done in his mind started to take place. Soon Ranma felt his clothes getting too small for him and he felt them ripping. The tails came out of his spine and swung in the air behind him. His hands became clawed and eyes became red slits that shone with malicious glee. Ranma grew to stand around 2 metres tall. The wicked smile was still around his mouth as his features began to grow older until he looked like a twenty-seven year old. A maniacal glint came into his eyes and he screamed:

"Die for this affront to my sanity, you bastards!"

Ranma jumped into the action and grabbed Kuno by his throat and slashed at the man's chest. Blood was drawn and Ranma licked it off his claws while being started at by the NWC. Akane was the first to speak:

"What kind of Baka are you!"

Ranma looked at her and said in a dark voice:

"So my own Inazuke doesn't even know the guy she is supposed to be marrying? What a joke you are Akane. Can't you see that I am too old for you? Genma made a big mistake in ever letting me meet you. I'll kill you someday!"

Akane looked at the bare-chested man who was staring t her with the same expression that her inazuke always wore. She summoned her mallet and with a cry of:

"RANMA NO BAKAAAA!"

Tried to mallet the Demon into orbit but Ranma was quick. He disintegrated the mallet in her hands and then broke her arms with a swift motion of his hands. Ranma felt eh frail bones break under his grip and he looked at the pained visage of Akane. He let out a laugh that was so cold that it made anyone in the vicinity cringe.

Ranma dodged a swift kick made by Ryouga and said at a tone often associated with homicidal maniacs:

"Poor piggy wants to play too? Then let's roast the damn piggy with a little fire!"

Fire started to burn all around Ryouga as Ranma activated a fire tornado courtesy of the mixing of the Demon Chakra and the air. Ranma grinned as flames began to hurt Ryouga and the smell of burning flesh could be smelled. Kyuubi spoke in Ranma's mind:

"**Chaos demon you need to be careful. While your body is still adjusting to my power it means that you can easily be defeated. Due to your use of skill in the martial arts it means that you can evade most of their attacks but there are some attacks that really will hurt you like their Chi attacks. Let me instruct you in a simple way to make yourself revert back to your seventeen year old self. Just think of yourself turning into your old form and it will be done. Only with advanced magic can your true form be seen."**

Ranma looked at the NWC and said:

"Now watch as I kill one of your number you pathetic humans."

Ranma rammed his claws straight through Kuno's chest making the arms become embedded in the man's chest and blood spurt out of it. Then Ranma got his arms out of the chest and licked the blood off them and then glared at the horrified people that stood there:

"Well now that you have seen my power I must be off."

Then Ranma got up and calmly walked away. Then he grabbed his head and started screaming in pain while the evil smile was still in place on his face. The tails receded into his spine and the claws disappeared into his hands. All features that his true form held were gone by now and there stood Ranma clothed only in a pair of pants and slippers looking at the road. Then collapsed.

Ranma had thought about a strategy to get away and haddecided that Demonic possession would do nicely. The old ghoul would think that a demon had taken possession of him. He heard Shampoo say something about her great granny helping Ranma get better from demonic possession. Then Ranma was launched into the air by Akana for some reason he couldn't decipher. Ranma just shrugged and made a portal to his dimension of origin choosing to go away without the NWC knowing. When Ranma tumbled out of the portal he fell to the ground hard. He looked at his body and noticed that he seemed smaller somehow. Checking himself over to see if he was in female form he found out that he was younger. Kyuubi answered his unspoken question:

"**You are younger in this world. I urge you to go to Konoha as that is where I was defeated by the fourth Hokage. There you will go to the Shinobi training academy and I expect that you will graduate from it and become a Genin in mere days. In this world I guess you are around twelve years old so you are practically old enough to be selected to become a Genin."**

Ranma nodded and went to a small stream. He noticed that he had gotten whisker marks on his face and that his hair was blond. He gave a small gasp of surprise as he noticed that he was no longer the twenty-seven year old man he was in the previous world but then he remembered Kyuubi's words about focusing on what you wanted to become and within seconds there stood Ranma in his full glory with his tails out for all to see.

Then Ranma shifted back in his twelve year old form and the tails became orange in colour. Ranma just smiled and said:

"What name should I have Kyuubi? Ranma would give away my true name to the people."

Kyuubi gave an answer immediately:

"**Kit just use your name you received upon the moment of your birth would you? It's Naruto. Umazaki Naruto is your birth name. But Chaos Demon seems to suit you better then Naruto."**

Ranma smiled at the name and said:

"Then Naruto Umazaki I will be. Now let's get to Konoha!"

Then Ranma ran through the lands to get to Konoha. When he got to the village gates he was stopped by a few ninja's who asked what his business was. Ranma just looked at them and said:

"I am here to train. I am a member of this village. I am a member of the Leaf village."

The ninja looked at him and one said:

"Listen kid no matter what you say we haven't seen you around here. So no entrance for you. Now scoot we have more things to do then converse with children."

His companion had seen the seal on Ranma's stomach and had paled rapidly and said:

"Ichiro we have to let him in. he is a member of the village. Remember that day twelve years ago? This is the kid."

Ichiro got a scared look on his face which then turned into a look of loathing and said;

"Come kid we'll bring you to the Hokage."

Ranma smirked at them and said:

"Bring me to the guy."

Ranma was led to an office where an old man sat drinking tea. When Ranma entered the man had looked at him and had said:

"Welcome child. Would you care to have a cup of tea with me?"

Ranma nodded and sat down on the opposite side of the Hokage while the Hokage studied Ranma. The old Ranma would have blurted out something stupid but the new one just studied the Hokage carefully. The old man spoke up first after seeing the calm and collected Naruto take the tea and drink it slowly:

"Child you have returned to us. When you went missing twelve years ago we have searched the entire country for you. Would you like to learn how to become a shinobi young Naruto?"

Ranma smiled at the old man and said:

"Sure. Once when I have learned all that can be learned I will become the Hokage just to get respect!"

The third looked at that proclamation and laughed:

"It takes a while before you reach that level Naruto. Why not take the Academy first and see if you are suited to become a true Shinobi. Then let's see about getting you the title of Hokage. Becoming a hokage is a long and slow progress child. Not many reach that level and it takes a long time to do."

Ranma was content with that and soon he was assigned a place to live. The next day he would have to report with the Academy to receive training. The fact that Kyuubi was teaching him several Jutsus already mad eRanma eager to start on some more.

Dark looks were thrown his way when Ranma passed the villagers. Ranma knew that they saw him as the vessel for Kyuubi and ignored them. He had enough of that bullshit when in Nerima. No way that he was going to suffer under them again.

He went to bed in his young form and dreamt about all the things he would learn while being instructed by LKyuubi who had began on reaching him in the Demon Jutsus too as well as some of the Jutsus that were being used against him in the battle twelve years ago.

* * *

A new story of Ranma 1/2 this time mixed with Naruto. Your reactions are necessary for the fic to continue. But don't be worried because I am already getting started on the next chapter. As for any pairings I'll surprise you. but you can still suggest to which person i shall pair Ranma up with. NO MEN ARE PAIRING UP WITH RANMA!I don't do any male relationship things. no offence to gay people but i just can't imagine a gay Ranma. But review it and tell me who i should pair Ranma up with. I hope to see your reviews soon! 


	2. Academy and Exams

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma ½. They are the property of their respective owners and I am in no way accountable for what is written here. Well I have written it but no legal actions are to be taken against me because I write this story for fun. And of course to amuse people.

**

* * *

Academy and Exam

* * *

**

Ranma woke up with a scream as something moved in the apartment. He looked around and saw a cat hiding in the room. He quickly grabbed the cat and threw it outside and heard a woman scream as the cat apparently was flung against her. Ranma laughed silently and then got some breakfast from the fridge. It seems that this world had a blend of medieval and modern technology available.

Ranma grabbed a packet of instant ramen from the fridge and heated it with some Ki. The packet was hot within seconds and Ranma tore open the packet and started eating it. When he had finished it he looked out of the window and noticed that he probably still had a few hours to train a little. He forced himself to go through the Kata's that had been taught to him buy his adoptive father. When it was time to go he just jumped out of the window and bounded over the rooftops towards the Academy. Ranma's eyes narrowed as he saw that several people were trailing him and he quickly used the Umisenken to hide himself from them leaving behind a few confused people. When Ranma had landed in front of the building he just entered it and was pointed to a room by a woman who looked at hi with something akin to kindness in her eyes but also a deep sadness. Ranma smiled at her and thanked her. Then he got to the classroom.

When he knocked on the door it opened and a man looked at him:

"What can I do for you?"

Ranma put on one of his best innocent faces and said:

"Are you Iruka-sensei?"

Iriuka nodded and Ranma continued:

"Alright then! I have been instructed to come to your class and be taught all stuff the shinobi needs to know. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be hokage someday!"

Iruka's face betrayed none of his feelings as he took in his newest student. He had been there when the Kyuubi had been rampaging. He had seen the damage done by the Demon. And knew that the boy in front of him had been the keeper of the demon. He motioned Ranma inside and said:

"Stand in front of the class."

Ranma did so and Iruka spoke up:

"Class it seems that we have a new student. I want to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto please tell us something about yourself."

Ranm stepped forwards and spoke in a loud tone:

"Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am twelve years of age. I love ramen and my ultimate goal is to become hokage. I dislike people who brag about their skills."

Ranma smiled as he had the attention of the class. He was seated next to a girl with a large forehead and a boy with red eyes. He looked at Iruka as he taught and noticed the chakra flowing around him. When Iruka did a small demonstration of the bushin no jutsu Ranma immediately copied it in his memory and without warning he did the same and became the hokage.

Iruka looked at his student who had suddenly became the hokage in appearance and clapped and said:

"Very good Naruto. Turning into a person is very hard to do at first try. Now try to do something more difficult."

Ranma thought for a few seconds and asked Kyuubi if his female form was still accessible. The Kitsune just grinned and said:

"**Sure kid. Wanna show them some cleavage to the old guy? It would be funny to see his reaction."**

Ranma gave a mental affirmation and then imagined himself in his female form. Soon there sat an incredibly busty seventeen year old girl. Iruka's eyes threatened to roll out of his head and he turned red as she winked at him. Ranma decided to go and surprise the teacher. He jumped off his seat and to the front of the class and did something that had the older man turn red as a tomato:

"Sensei I am such a bad girl. Spank me Iruka sensei. Spank me hard."

Then he pressed his cleavage into the man's face and the man fainted. Ranma grinned evilly and transformed back into his normal form. He looked at the stunned class and said:

"What? It IS a way to knock out a person without too much problems. Just think of all the advantages against male opponents."

Ranma grinned as the faces of the students became one with their desks as they face faulted. Iruka regained consciousness the moment Ranma sat in his chair again. Narutowas called to the front of the class again and would have to demonstrate the bunshin no jutsu again. Ranma sighed and became a perfect copy of the kid that sat in the chair next to him.

Dark eyes stared at the class and Ranma said:

"This okay Iruka-sensei? I tried to copy him but I don't know if I succeeded."

Iruka just said:

"Well done Naruto. A perfect copy of Sasuke. Return to your seat please. Class as you well know there is an exam to test your skill in two days. So I will advise you to train hard and don't slack off. That's all for today class dismissed. Naruto please stay behind."

Ranma did so and when the class had cleared out he looked at Iruka. The Chuunin spoke:

"Well Naruto it is up to you if you want to do the exam. With the amount of skill you used on the bunshin no jutsu I would say that you would have scored perfect marks on the exam but since I haven't seen any grades from you since you are new I have composed a small test for you to do. If you score well enough then I suppose you can partake in the exam."

After that speech a paper was handed to Ranma and he started to sweat at the questions. The first question was about the prime directives of being a Ninja. Suddenly Kyuubi spoke up:

"**Well Kit do the test. Don't tell me you have gone dumb all of a sudden. You know a ninja called Sasuke don't you? Wasn't he the servant of the fool we killed yesterday? Then write something down. Or do you want me to help you out? I have gained some knowledge from having watched history unfold and of course I have played a part in the history of the village. And I know a fair deal about ninjutsu. Well then lets get started on the questions. I believe one of the people I killed had something in his memory about that. I'll see what I can dredge up from those memories."**

Ranma gave a mental scream which reverberated through his mind:

"HOW THE HELL IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO KNOW THIS SHIT! DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LOOK INTO ONE'S MEMORIES?"

Kyuubi gave a foxy grin and said to the man trapped within a child's body:

"**Kit if there is one thing you can and will learn is that if a Demon eats someone their memories are transferred to the Demon for his own personal use. The same is it when a Demon devours another Demon. Their power is added to the Demon that killed the other Demon. So essentially we have good skills available to us. The only thing we have to do is eat someone and we'll be gaining their skills."**

Ranma grimaced at the prospect of having to eat someone and then decided that he would answer the questions and see what he remembered from someone's memories. Suddenly the questions weren't hard at all. He remembered things from several people and within ten minutes he had filled out the entire sheet of questions without one being wrong. Ranma walked up to Iruka who sat at his desk and said:

"Iruka-sensei I am finished with the test."

Iruka looked at the boy with the whisker marks on his cheeks and said:

"Let's see how well you have done Naruto."

Iruka looked over the answers to the test from an answer sheet and to his amazement he couldn't find a wrong answer. He looked at Naruto and said:

"Well done Naruto. Let's go out and eat some ramen shall we? It's on me because you have answered every question correctly."

Ranma smirked as he let the infamous food craving that he possessed come forward and said:

"Are you sure Iruka-Sensei? I don't want to burden you with buying me food."

Iruka just laughed and said:

"It's no problem kid. I am actually glad that you answered it all correctly. So let's go to my favourite Ramen shop shall we?"

Ranma nodded and soon they were eating pork ramen. Ranma devoured his seventh cup and looked at Iruka who had a sweatdrop on his head. Ranma just grinned and shouted to the waitress:

"Another one!"

Iruka watched as the boy devoured seven cups of Ramen. What the hell was this kid made of? It was simply inhuman to eat so much without getting stomach cramps. Iruka noticed several people looking at the eating boy with astonishment in their eyes including a Jounin dressed like she had just come from battle and very well could have must returned from a mission. The Jounin walked over to Ranma and said:

"Kid it is unhealthy to eat so much. If you eat too much you'll get stomach cramps."

Ranma looked at the woman and said:

"Don't sweat it lady. I'll be fine. As long as I can remember I have been eating this much. Something about having an advanced healing rate I guess. Every time I got hurt I just regenerated quicker then most people. Not to mention that there were a lot of people who wanted to kill me."

Yuuhi Kurenai stared at the boy who had so casually answered her. She looked at the Chuunin that sat next to the kid and said to Iruka:

"Who the hell does the kid think he is to talk that way to me? And why are you sitting next to him?"

Iruka looked around and said in a whisper:

"He is Uzumaki Naruto. He has reappeared after disappearing twelve years ago. He bears the seal and I offered to treat him to Ramen. That was before I knew of his ravenous appetite."

Ranma smiled as he heard the conversation and added to it:

"Well if you knew that then you wouldn't have offered to pay for it. And it's your loss. I scored perfect on that test. And lady why don't you come sit next to me? I could use a little female company."

Kurenai stared at the kid who had so carelessly addressed her and said:

"Listen kid I don't have time to be spent loitering around with a academy student. I am a Jounin and have far more important stuff to do."

Ranma looked at her and said:

"Like finding a boyfriend or something?"

Yuuhi Kurenai was once again baffled by the attitude the kid had. She looked at him and said:

"That is none of your business. I have a boyfriend already so why would I try to find one."

Ranma smirked at her and said:

"No you don't. You haven't touched a man with any feeling in your life. You still are a virgin and I can simply smell that you have only touched women so that means that you either like women or haven't got the time to be searching for a boyfriend?"

She looked at the kid and a vein started to throb on her forehead:

"DON'T YOU DARE LECTURE ME ABOUT MY LFIE YOU BRAT! YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN WHAT I HAVE SEEN. I WAS AT THE BATTLE WITH THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE. I HAVE KILLED MORE POWERFUL PEOPLE THEN YOU HAVE EVER SEEN. TRY TO TOP THAT, KID!."

Ranma smirked at her and said:

"Follow me."

Then he got up and walked outside. She followed him and Ranma looked at her and said in a cold and deadly voice:

"Have you ever seen one of your loved ones die Miss? Have you ever felt hopelessness as you watched you life being controlled by your kin? Have you ever felt the bloodlust course through you as you ripped apart an immortal phoenix with your bare hand? Tell me and then I will admit that you have had it worse then me."

Kurenai didn't have anything to say about that. She had never seen a phoenix nor ripped one apart with her bare hands. The only thing she knew was that this kid wasn't normal. Well she knew the kid wasn't normal because he carried the Kyuubi within him. But how could he have ripped apart a mythological creature like a Phoenix when he was so young. She decided to ask him and went inside after him. She sat down next to him and said:

"Well then tell me about the Phoenix kiddo and I'll see if I believe you."

Ranma looked at her and said:

"Well you know I am stronger then most people of my age don't you? I was raised by a man with no morals who hid from me the truth that I was adopted. I initially was residing in a city when a girl I used to love was kidnapped by a Phoenix. I followed the creature and ripped it apart with strange charka that came from me. The only thing I remember is a strange creature with nine tails staring at me and saying something about being held prisoner within me. I really don't know what the thing meant but I was nearly killed by the girl because I was a little slow in my rescue attempt. Damn Bitch."

Kurenai saw the kid mumble something about girls not able to stand up against his might and said:

"Alright then. If girls are weak according to you then let me prove you otherwise. I challenge you to a fight. Now."

Ranma grinned at her and Iruka tried to persuade her not to fight with his student but Kurenai paid him no heed and grabbed Ranma by the neck and dragged him to an area that was bare and threw him on the street.

Ranma felt the bloodlust return and he saw red literally. His eyes became two red slits ofmalicious intentand he ducked an attack by Kurenai. The fight had officially begun as he had landed on the ground. He closed in on her rapidly and kicked her in the ribs feeling them break under his foot.

Ranma glared at her and said in a demonical voice that made the woman shiver:

"Don't mess with me or do you want to die now Yuuhi Kurenai? I remember you from twelve years ago. You were trying to hurt me with some kunai as I recall.Also used some Genjutsu on me to confuse me so Yondaime could arrive.Pity I didn't eat you. Maybe I will do so now."

The eyes became red and Ranma looked at her as he began to turn into his twenty-seven year old form and he scratched his head with his clawed hands and said:

"Hurts doesn't it Yuuhi? Mind if I call you Yuuhi?"

Yuuhi Kurenai was a woman who didn't care much for the male part of the species but as she set eyes on the Demon in front of her hearts appeared in her eyes and she started drooling a little. Ranma sighed and decided to play around with her a little. He walked up to her and snapped his fingers. Then in a lightning fast motion he reached into her clothes and when he retracted his hands within a millisecond he was holding a lacy red bra in his hands which he immediately stowed away somewhere on his body.

Kurenai snapped from her daze as she saw one of the most hunky men standing in front of her. Now it made much more sense. The story abut ripping apart the phoenix was something this man had done. She didn't know why he disguised as a child but she knew that she would have t get the address of where he lived. Then she felt the pain of her broken ribs and sank to her knees. Ranma shifted back into his normal form and was happy that she couldn't see the tails. They were hidden from normal eyes and could only be seen by a person who possessed some visual skills above the normal humans.

Ranma lifted her body carefully and carried her into the ramen shop where he was greeted by stares. Kurena had a weird look on her face which was accentuated by a small stream of blood that dripped from her mouth onto Ranma's clothing. Luckily Ranma had chosen to wear clothing that stretched to great lengths so his change wouldn't be ripping through his clothes.

Ranma set Kurenai next to him and looked at Iruka and said:

"She was easy to beat. Just one hit and she was out for the count."

Then Kurenai tried to say something but fell over directly onto Ranma's lap. Iruka just stared at the kid who had single-handed beat one of the Jounin of the village. Iruka gulped as he imagined what the exam could bring including a test of strength. That would break some bones if he ever got to test Naruto. Ranma smirked at him and said:

"I have finished eating dinner Iruka sensei. I am anxious for the test. Do you know where Yuuhi lives? As I apparently broke some ribs I think I would have to go bring her home. That would be a proper thing to do."

Iruka nodded and said:

"I know where she lives. But are you sure you can carry her? Isn't she a tad too heavy for a kid like you to carry?"

Ranma smirked in his famous way and said:

"Nope. I can carry her. And if she is too heavy for me I'll go transform into another person who could carry the burden better."

They made their way to Kurenai her house and Ranma used some of his lock picking skills and the door opened for them. Ranma walked through the house with Kurenai in his arms until he found a bed in a room decorated with pictures of various weaponry. Apparently Kurenai liked weapons because some littered the room. As he got her into bed she clung to him and Ranma saw no choice but to call out to Iruka who came within five second. He took one look at the situation and saw that Kurenai was already asleep. The Chuunin laughed as she rolled over and released Ranma while muttering something about getting the number of the kart hat had run her over. Iruka and Ranma sneaked out of the house and Ranma left a small note on the door saying that he had carried her home and where he lived. He signed it with Naruto Uzumaki.

The next day in school was spent with trying to review all the stuff that had been taught over the year and Ranma completed it all flawlessly. Ranma had a conversation with the pink haired girl and soon it became apparent that she liked Sasuke who sat to his other side. The boy called Sasuke by the pink haired girl proved to be an interesting person. He said that he was an avenger and Rama believed it. The eyes looked so much like his eyes in Kyuubi form but lacked the red shine.

Ranma looked at Uchiha Sasuke with wary eyes as the kid got into a battle stance. Ranma associated it with a stance that would the Sharingan be used to its full potential and did something about it. Ythe practices battle that they had agreed on would test their skills for later use. Ranma knew that he would have to hold back 99 of his true strengths and even then he would have to be careful not to break Sasuke's body. Ranma looked at his opponent as he sent a few Kunai at him. Ranma dodged and sent a few shuriken at Sasuke who countered it with his flaming breath attack. Ranma watched as a giant fireball was headed towards him and he jumped up and shouted:

"Kyuubi no Kitsune Forbidden Arts: Akuma Neko-Ken!"

Ranma grew catlike claws on his hands and due to the feral abilities he gained he looked like some evil incarnation of a feline just waiting to rip you apart. Ranma jumped at Sasuke with incredible speed and began to slice at the kid while keeping himself in check. He didn't want to hurt such a friend who wanted to spar with him. Ranma's blue eyes looked as Sasuke fell to the floor bleeding from several wounds. Ranma had tried to keep the damage in areas that could be healed easily. He scooped Sasuke in his arms and raced towards the hospital careful not to aggravate Sasuke's condition. When he got there Sasuke was rushed off to the ER and Ranma followed. He was met by evil glares from the doctors and one hissed:

"You did this, Kyuubi. You hurt the child prodigy. If I hadn't sworn an oath not to hurt you I would kill you with my bare hands."

Ranma just stared at the body of Sasuke and said:

"Let me do something then."

Ranma started to glow with a dark red glow and it went into Sasuke whose wounds started to heal at an advanced pace. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was. Soon the kid was up again and followed Naruto.

The exams went well. Ranma graduated one place above Sasuke making him the Number 1 rookie Gennin. He performed the Bunshin well. After the exam he was approached by a Chuunin called Mizuki who asked him to steal a scroll from the Hokage. Ranma did so and met the man in a forest near konoha. Ranma didn't really keep himself to the bargain because he had already learned all the contents of the scroll with its supposed hidden techniques. He had learned the Kage Bunshin no jutsu within three tries and another skill to eliminate someone with just a small hair.

Ranam looked as the pale Chuunin came into view. He heard something rustle in the bushes and saw a giant Shuriken with four blades come at him. Ranma ducked and Mizuki grabbed the scroll with hidden techniques. Ranma just gave the man a passive glare and said:

"Why did you throw the Shuriken Mizuki-Sensei?"

Mizuki looked at Ranma and said:

"Well young fool I want to unseal the demon within s it can wreak havoc on Konoha again. You Naruto are the one and only carrier of the…"

Then a pair of Kunai flew through the air and Mizuki dodged. Iruka came to the scene and looked at Mizuki with an angry look and said:

"All of us swore an oath to not tell anyone of the younger generation of IT. Especially him."

Mizuki just laughed at the younger manand said:

"Iruka you are a fool. When I unseal the Kyuubi no Kitsune I shall control it and destroy Konoha."

Ranma looked at Mizuki and gave him the finger. Iruka chuckled at the obscene gesture and Mizuki fumed then screamed out loud:

"YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN THE CONTANER FOR THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE NARUTO! THAT'S AL YOU WILL EVER BE TO THE VILLAGE."

Iruka grew pale and Ranma said:

"I know that. Why would I be able to beat Yuuhi-san if I hadn't found some way to boost my power. Other then that I am bloody gorgeous."

Mizuki looked at the boy with the bright yellow hair and sad:

"Then let it be unsealed you brat. The Demon Fox shall return to destroy the entirety of konoha and I shall be rewarded by HIM."

Then Mizuki hit Iruka on the head with a Shuriken that he had kept in his outfit. It looked to be the same in mass and weight as the one that had soared past Naruto's head a few minutes ago. The only thing Iruka saw was a smooth black surface descending upon his head and darkness overtook him. He landed in an unconscious heap on the floor. Then Mizuki focused his attention on Ranma and said:

"Now to unseal the Demon within I need to read the scroll."

Ranma smirked as he had gotten the scroll the moment Mizuki grabbed the Shuriken. Mizuki looked at the scroll and screamed:

"FOR THAT YOU WILL DIE YOU BRAT!"

Ranma smirked evilly at the man and shifted into his true form. Luckily all the mechanisms Genma had set in place so that he would keep his younger form had been dissolved and now he looked like any other twenty seven year old male. The only thing different were the blacktails and the piercing red eyes.

Ranma advanced upon the man with his tails swinging in the wind. The man was now cowering at the frightening visage of the Demon Fox coming at him. Ranma grinned at the man and then transformed int his more Demonic look and there grew his claws and fur all over his body. In all essence there stood the Kyuubi No Kitsune read to take the iunfortunate being that stood in its way.

Mizuki's cries of anguish were heard in the village and none dared to tread any closer to the frest in fear of having the same fate.

When Iruka regained consciousness he looked at his student who had a few drops f blood hanging in his hair. Iruka said to his student:

"Where is the bastard? Did he leave with the scroll Naruto?"

Ranma looked at the man and retrieved the scroll from within his outfit. Iruka gave a sigh of relief and they walked back to the village. Ranma had taken the liberty of modifyingIruka's memories of what had happened and now Iruka knewnothing of the fact that Ranam could control the Kyuubi no kitsune's power.Soon they were eating Ramen with the Hokage and Ranma was happily munching on some Ramen. The Third asked him what happened to Mizuki after Iruka was knocked unconscious. Ranma just grinned and told them that he had been dealt with. As Iruka offered to take him home Ranma coughed a little and a forehead protector was launched from his throat to land on the street in a garbage can with a clang.

Ranma had nice dreams of the things he had done to Mizuki. The meat tasted sosweet to him.the blood was a little harder to try and get it off but that had all worked out in the end. it was quite refreshing todrink it. it tasted strange first but soon he had been dfdrinking it out of Mizuki before eating the man alive. the clothes had been stuck between teh teeth a little but thos ehad been removed with Ranma's hands. he was lucky that he could stretch his mouth to fit almost impossible to eat food.

The Kyuubi taught him more history and Ranma knew that the Kyuubi somehow had foreseen that growing up here in this village would be not good for Ranma's education as the villagers hated him with a passion. So he had somehow managed to transport Ranma to he other Dimension and due to the foresight he had been able to predict the reactions to protect Ranma.

It also became to Ranma's attention that the female Jounin he had fought with a few days ago had been intoxicated by the Pheromones that Ranma emitted. Ranma chased Kyuubi for a while because the Pheromones automatically attracted women to him depending on what form he was in. if in his smaller form they would just like him.

Ranma had learned some time ago that his age had been slowed by Genma and selective memory wipes had been done on Nodoka. Ranma burned with a wild anger at the old man who dared to make him young again just so he could feed his fat belly. He remembered being told to drink something when he was twelve. Then a blank and when he looked again it was three years later and he was a toddler again. Did Genma somehow force him to eat a toadstool of youth or something? Ranma knew that the old bastard would try to track him down again but with his new look it would be difficult to find him.

Genma would rue the day when he met the Demon Fox Kyuubi. Ranma decided that his full name in his twenty seven year old form was going to be, Ranma Kyuubi no Kitsune which was translated in English as: Ranma the Nine tailed Fox Demon. He found it to be a nice name for him as it struck so close to the truth. Tonight he would start training again in the stealth arts.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I hope you all liked it. Please review it and I'll be happy. Kurenai will be a part of the pairing. I hope to get many reviews 


	3. Kakashi

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2. I would like to own it but sadly I don't have the rights to them. I would own them if I could. I really like the series Naruto because Demons are present in it and because the awesome power which some people have. And I just like the sneaky way ninja's act.

Rumiko Takahashi owns Ranma 1/2 and the creator of Naruto owns Naruto. The only people I own are those I insert into the story as OC's. I will introduce some new people to the scene whenever I need them to be present.

**

* * *

Kakashi

* * *

**

Ranma was eating some Ramen for breakfast and then he looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time to go to the academy to see which Jounin would train him. He had a faint feeling he might get paired with a Jounin that was either lazy or just perverted.

Across town a silver haired Jounin sneezed and dropped his Icha Icha Paradise book. He just got it out of the pile of mud t had fallen in and mumbled that he should check his health in the hospital because he might be coming down with something.

Ranma sighed as he recalled a meeting between the Hokage and the Jounin's who would be teaching the Genin teams.

**

* * *

Flashback**

* * *

Ranma was clinging to the wall of the Hokage tower and looked inside through a small gap in the wall. The Hokage was sitting on his chair and apparently was waiting for someone or some people. The door opened and three people walked inside. One was dressed in spandex and one of them was smoking a cigarette. The only woman had bandages on her body and Ranma smiled as he saw her as she had been burned into his memory the time he had met her first. The fact that she would be a Jounin instructor made him hope to get her as his Sensei. He might even teach her something useful for in the bedroom but he wiped the grin off his face as it threatened to give away his position and he might get scolded for spying on them.

Ranma waited for three hours and then with a light poof of smoke Hatake Kakashi poppede into the room. He was shouted at by Kurenai who had been standing for the entire three hours and had to endure the continuous stream of smoke wafting form Asuma. It irritated her.

The Third Hokage just looked at the Jounin who had come three hours late and just said:

"Why are you late Kakashi?"

Said man grinned sheepishly nand said:

"I got lost on the road of life Hokage-sama."

The man just sighed and said:

"Tomorrow you will meet your Genin teams. I trust you to keep them from doing any hard tests to allow them in. and Kakashi your team will have three very promising young Genins in it so don't try to make the test as hard as possible for them."

Kakashi grinned and said:

"Well Hokage-sama because you said that I will just test them to my best effort. If they succeed I shall accept them as my students and shall teach them what I know."

The Third nodded and said:

"You are dismissed to go and prepare yourselves for meeting your teams. And Kakashi if you are late you will make a bad impression on your team. Try to be on time."

Kakashi just smiled underneath his mask and said:

"I'll try Hokage-sama but if any old lady is in need of help or a Demon attacks the village I shall be forced to assist and be delayed."

The Third sighed and said:

"Okay then. Do whatever you like. As long as you try to evaluate them on their work."

Kakashi nodded and said:

"Goodbye Hokage-sama. You'll get my report after the test."

Then he was gone in a poof of smoke. Within a few seconds the rest of the Jounins were out of the room. Ranma had to duck as Gai jumped out of the window with his phenomenal speed. Ranma sighed as he wasn't detected due to his use of the Umisenken.

Ranma had then gone to one of the training grounds and had started training himself in the martial arts which were called Taijutsu in this world. Thanks to his incredible stamina he was able to do relentless techniques from his previous life in the other dimension without tiring. Currently he was punching a boulder at almost 900 mph. The boulder has cracks all around it and the only thing keeping it from shattering was the chakra that was continuously being pumped inside of it. Ranma sighed as he finished his millionth punch on the rock and released the chakra on it. He watched as it turned into dust so fine it couldn't be seen with the naked eye. Then Ranma sat down on the ground and went into a meditative trance. His blonde hair shone in the sun as it shone on him relentlessly.

Ranma was pulled from his trance as he heard the sound of combat coming from somewhere nearby. He looked around and saw a Genin team training with their Jounin instructor. A boy with big eyebrows was currently battling g a boy with long hair and strange white eyes. For a second Ranma thought the kid might be blind but then he noticed that the Chakra was focused in the eyes and in the hands as the boy delivered glancing blows to the other kid. Said kid with the large eyebrows was dodging like mad and even retaliated but always seemed to be blocked or missed. Ranma grinned and stood up from his meditative position and walked over to them. He leaned against a tree and watched the battle. He noticed a girl with her hair in buns look at the fight and saw that she was carrying an assortment of throwing weapons. Immediately Ranma knew that she was a long to medium distance fighter just because she carried the weapons and because she had a small stance that was often used for long to medium distance combat. Ranma felt the blood within his veins react and he saw everything crystal clear from his viewpoint. He saw every blow that the kid with the strange eye delivered and saw every movement of the boy with the large eyebrows in slow-motion. Although the battle went very fast he was still able to view everything. The thing is that the kid with the strange eyes was actually using only Taijutsu and those strange eyes to fight. No other seals were used and when he used a technique called Kaiten Ranma's interest was peaked. Immediately he had analysed the technique and had added it to his repertoire.

Ranma stepped onto the battle scene after the boy with the eyebrows was knocked out and looked at their sensei. The man had big eyebrows like the kid and wore green spandex. He recognised him from the meeting in the Hokage tower a few hours ago and bowed and said:

"I would like to test my skill against one of your students honoured Jounin-sensei."

Gai nodded and said:

"Tenten you are up against this kid who dares to try and defeat the pride of Konoha. Show him your eternal spirit!"

Ranma looked as the girl with the buns stepped onto the battle scene and then took the same stance he had seen her wearing while walking but then he saw a scroll pouch on her hips.

She withdrew a scroll from it and Ranma watched as Kunai and shuriken came forth from it and sped at him. With a lightning fast dodge he was out of the path of the Kunai and Shuriken storm and then dodged a gigantic shuriken thrown at him. Ranma sighed and started using some of his own energy to make him faster. The air around him started to ripple as his battle aura sprung forth around him and lighted up the area. Then in a blur of motion he was running at his opponent who had just opened another scroll and sent the attack at him. With a maniacal grin on his face he met the attack head on and watched as the Kunai pierced through the skin and hit him in several very painful areas. He didn't stop and still came at her. With a roar the ejected all of the weapons from his skin and then knocked the girl out with a punch to the ribcage and smashed her right through a tree that stood behind her. She went through two trees and finally stopped and was embedded into a tree which toppled over the moment she came to rest.

Gai could only watch as the young blonde kid had defeated the girl who had actually hit the boy in several places that would be considered to be fatal. He had watched the fight and had come to the conclusion that this kid was extremely good at Taijutsu. Then he gave Rock Lee a small slap on the back and he watched as the kid awoke. Then he focused his attention once again on the kid that had managed to disable the best long distance fighter of Team Ten.

Ranma was now relaxing in a meditative pose as he had sat down after the fight and started concentrating on healing himself. He felt the wounds on his body close as he focused his chakra on healing them. To the people outside he was bathed in a bluish crimson aura and they watched as the cuts and bruises caused by Tenten all fade away and be healed.

Ranma opened his eyes and saw Gai standing there with a boy with eyebrows almost as big as his own and Ranma nodded when Gai said that he wanted to test the strength of his premier Taijutsu student Rock Lee. Ranma nodded and took on a stance he used in Nerima. It was designed to fool his opponents into thinking that he was a weak fighter and that his attacks didn't pack that much force.

Ranma had been fooling the Nerima Wrecking Crew all along by holding back his true strength from them. The fight with the Phoenix God had made it especially difficult to keep his full power in check and Ranma had bore the brunt of Akane's verbal and physical assault. Nabiki had sold him out every time she could for mental scarring her younger sister at Phoenix Mountain. The girl didn't see that Akane was just a thug who used her martial arts to bully people into doing things her way. Ranma knew that the Nerima Wrecking Crew would show up sometime during his stay in his dimension and prepared for it. If he met them again he would have to be in his 12 year old form because they would find him if he went half demonic or just looked like his eighteen year old self. The fact that he already was 27 years and that it had been kept from him by the use of pressure points and other things to block his memories. Why else didn't he remember very much of his past? Genma must have taken him at a young age and have removed every memory of him being twenty-seven from everyone's memories.

A young seventeen or eighteen year old wouldn't be able to go toe to toe with a Phoenix God and come out of it alive. He knew that he was far more skilled then the rest of the Neriman loonies. He just hid it at the command of his father. Ranma growled in fury as he remembered how his father used to control him by saying that it was unmanly and using magic to try and force him to comply. Luckily the magic failed but it made him look to be incredibly dense.

Ranma was jerked out of his thoughts as he looked at his opponent. The kid with the large eyebrows was standing in front of him in a ready stance. Apparently he had challenged him. Ranma grinned and took a cat stance learned form the Neko-ken. Well actually enforced by Kyuubi but Ranma wasn't going to tell other people that.

Said Demon grinned inside of Ranma and said in his head:

"**Let's kick this guys ass Kit! And afterwards let them treat us to dinner. I am so hungry I could eat a man."**

Ranma grinned and then became a blur of motion and he slammed his elbow at Rock who just dodged it and then delivered his own kick at Ranma. Ranma grinned and dodged only to follow it up with a swift right hook. Then a kick followed that up. Both were blocked by the bandaged hands.

Ranma grinned as he felt his hands and feet being blocked after he had delivered a punch kick combo. They had been fighting for over ten minutes and he was bruising a little. He was very satisfied with what he had accomplished though because Lee was in bad shape. He could barely stand and had performed the Initial Lotus three times.

The second time Lee performed it Ranma surprised him by getting out of it and trying the manoeuvre on him. While Ranma had no bindings on him he simulated them with pure chakra strings keeping Lee chained. Then he turned around in the air and let Lee and himself slam into the ground damaging Lee. Ranma didn't feel very much because he was used to hard impacts.

Ranma grinned and then slammed Lee in the ground by using some of his chakra to wrap him up and then throw him in the air and letting him slam back into the ground. Then with a kick to the groin area Lee was knocked out after squeaking in a very high-pitched tone.

Ranma grinned and looked at Gai who had grabbed his privates. Neji apparently didn't look at the fight but had grabbed his own privates when he heard Lee's being kicked. Ranma just grinned and helped Lee stand again after being kicked in his privates. Ranma gave him a fake apologetic smile and said:

"Sorry to have hurt you. I needed something to knock you out for a few seconds."

Ranma felt confident in his acting skills and he watched as Lee nodded and apparently had recovered remarkably fastand said:

"Your flame burns bright young one. You have studied in the field of Taijutsu and are powerful enough to beat me. I'll run twenty laps around Konoha as compensation for my loss."

Gai came forth and said:

"Fear not young Lee as I have watched this battle and have found you to be the equal of this young flame! I, Maito Gai the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha and Taijutsu expert command you to forget about doing more training and meditate instead."

Lee got tears in his eyes and Ranma watched as they trailed down his chin and Lee said in a voice loaded with emotion:

"Gai-sensei!"

Gai looked at his student and had tears trailing from his eyes too and said:

"Lee!"

Then the pair hugged and cried together. Ranma's eye developed a twitch as the pair continued to weep in joy at seeing each other. The love of a master and a student was overwhelming Ranma and he found himself repulsed by it. He felt the seal on his stomach flare up a little and he heard his Youkai companion say:

"**I'm glad they didn't fight against me with that crazy act. I would have collapsed from the sheer love they have. It truly is amazing to see such a connection between student and teacher."**

Ranma nodded and he watched as Tenten looked at the sight with a disbelieving look in her eyes. Neji was just looking at the pair and sighed at the sight. Ranma went over to Tenten and bowed and said:

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. Pleased to meet you miss."

Tenten looked at the blonde kid that had bowed and introduced himself and said after bowing herself:

"My name is Tenten. Pleased to meet you Naruto."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Do those two do that a lot?"

Tenten smiled and said:

"Actually I have never seen that before. But I guess since Lee looks so much like Gai and is very good at Taijutsu that Gai might be reminded of himself at that age and be emotional about it. And it is obvious that Lee loves Gai as much as Gai loves Lee. Both love Taijutsu and teaching people something about it. I use weapons and long distance weapons. I congratulate you with your win against me especially because you don't seem to be a Genin yet. I have been a genin for a year or something like that and have some experience with D class Missions. But why the hell we got to do those crappy missions is beyond my comprehension."

Raqnma sighed as he looked at the pair which was still crying and rejoicing. Then he just shrugged and said:

"Maybe your sensei could teach me a cool move or something."

Ranma felt something move towards him and he saw a green blur speed past him and when it stopped his elbowed it directly into its stomach and he heard a low groan as Gai tried to gain his breath after his ribcage was nearly smashed into bits after receiving a elbow to the stomach from the kid.

Ranma turned around and looked at Gai and said:

"Don't try to sneak up on me. I always notice it when people try to sneak around me and try to scare me or try to kill me. So don't do that again."

Ranma looked at the older man who had regained his breath and said:

"Oh youthful spirit of Konoha be rejoiced. Finally another one who wishes to learn the holy art of Taijutsu."

Ranma sighed as it began to look like Kuno had appeared and had started spouting poetry. Ranma groaned as twenty minutes later the man still kept on rambling about the honour of Konoha and said at a tone which clearly showed his annoyance:

"Show the technique or I will kill you very slowly. If you don't show it within the next ten seconds I will personally rip out your spine and play with it and then plant it on the Hokage monument."

Gai gulped as he was intimidated by the dark maniacal look on Ranma's faceand performed a jump and then focused some of his power into his arms and then came down and the ground rumbled and a deep crevice appeared. Ranma nodded and jumped in the air and did the same but accidentally focused a lot of power in his arms and then the ground shook and a deep crevice appeared in the ground and swallowed three trees and the Genin team had to jump away because they would get swallowed too if they stayed there too long. Gai was looking at the kid with tears in his eyes. Then he jumped forward and hugged Ranma while bawling like a certain Tendo patriarch about having found another heir.

End flashback

Ranma still got the creeps whenever he thought back to that and then immediately prompted the thought out of his mind. It was revolting to even think about it. A grown man had hugged him and bawled like a child. Granted the man seemed to be emotional for most of the time but nevertheless Ranma learned a great deal from him. He had to keep up a happy facade for them to be fooled that he was an optimistic kid but on the inside Ranma had been plotting several ways to violently lash out to the villagers that gave him dirty looks.

He reached the academy and got in just in time before Iruka got in. he saw Sasuke sitting on one of the benches and looking bored. Ranma knew that the kid wanted power above all just to do something;. What that was he didn't know but he knew a vengeful person from a brooding kid. And Uchiha Sasuke was a vengeful kid that's for sure. Ranma had watched the kid whenever he started to train and then he had always paid attention to the younger boy's eyes which would become reddish sometimes. Ranma didn't care if Sasuke copied some of his martial arts. He knew that he could do several techniques that couldn't be copied unless Sasuke somehow managed to extract the demon within him and use its power on himself. But as Ranma thought about it the kid might want to do that if he knew that Ranma contained the great Youkai Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Ranma waited as the teams were all called and their respective Jounin teachers appeared on the scene. A guy with a beard took away the lazy guy and the fat guy and the blonde bitch while the hot attractive babe AKA Kurenai took away the girl with white eyes that had been staring at him for a while since he had entered the classroom and the boy with the wild hair and the dog and the guy with all the bugs in his body. Ranma knew all their names well but he used their nicknames in his mind most of the time because they were easier to remember. And the fact that Kyuubi was laughing at the names was a good indication that the Youkai Kitsune liked the names.

Ranma waited a few hours and started tossing a Kunai into the air. He was so absorbed in throwing it that he didn't see the door opening and a familiar Jounin step in. suddenly he felt the aura flare up a little and he threw the Kunai at the aura and watched as Kakashi was nearly hit but then disappeared in a burst of smoke. The Jounin stared at him and Sasuke and Sakura and said:

"My first impression is…"

The genins leaned towards Kakashi to hear what the Jounin had to say and Kakashi continued:

"I don't like you guys."

Ranma grinned at the older man and said:

"Who would like us? After all everyone hates me for my unique position as the Loudest Ninja of Konoha and of my other trait."

Kakashi raised and eyebrow and said:

"Let's all head up the roof and then talk about stuff."

Ranma and Sakura nodded while Sasuke just grunted. Ranma jumped from the window and finally got himself on the roof after apparently struggling to get up on it. This made him look like a worthless Ninja and inwardly he grinned. Hide your true potential indeed. He mentally sent a thank you at Kyuubi who just grinned in the cage that was the seal and sent him a small image of a female Kitsune stretching lazily. Ranma wasn't impressed and sent back an image of Genma bathing. Retching could be heard in Ranma's mind as the Youkai stared at the grotesque sight of Genma washing himself. Ranma grinned and heard Kakashi introduce himself:

"I am Hatake Kakashi and what my likes and my dislikes are is none of your business. My dreams for the future are none of your business. But I have a lot of hobbies."

Then he turned to Sakura and said:

"You with the pink hair. Introduce yourself."

Sakura introduced herself and even said that she hated Naruto. Ranma just glared at her and when asked who he was and what his likes and dislikes were he just answered:

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Ramen and my dislikes are waiting for the ramen to cook. My dream is to become the Hokage and to get the people to recognise me for who I am."

Kakashi just shrugged and thought:

"Doesn't this kid think of anything except of Ramen and becoming Hokage?"

Then he said out loud:

"Meet me tomorrow on field 7. there we will decide if you are worthy. And don't eat anything."

Then in a poof of smoke he disappeared.

Ranma grinned and jumped from the roof onto another rooftop and then began to head towards the training ground designated as 7. There he worked the entire night on constructing some traps that would make life very hard for Kakashi if he decided to spring some weird test on them. Kyuubi gave him hints on how to make the traps and increase their lethality.

Ranma grinned as the sun rose. Kakashi wouldn't come out there unscathed if all the traps worked like planned. Today would be a fun day. He didn't get something to eat but he could endure that. He had gone without food for a week or longer while training with Genma.

Kyuubi grinned in his cage. The fox had always wanted toi surprise someone and thanks to the vessel he had finally gained a way to kill at his own volition. Finally one as nbloodthirsty as him had come and had used his power to kill. He couldn't wait until the true killing began as an ANBU would be required to kill people en masse. Ranma felt some of Kyuubi's chakra leak out of him and he grinned in maniacal glee. If he wouldn't get blood soon he would go on a killing spree. But to do that he would have to go away from Konoha so he wouldn't be recognised.

Hopefully an opportunity would arise soon. And thus Ranma seated himself on a bridge nearby waiting for his teammates.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I hope you people liked this because I am going to continue writing on this today and maybe tomorrow because I have a sudden fit of inspiration. Please review this story again so you please me with the reviews. Currently the matchup is: Ranma/Kurenai/Anko. Someone want to add another girl? I am open to suggestions. 


	4. Test for Genin! AKA the torture field!

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma ½ they are the property of their respective owners. I do not claim any characters for myself except those that I create. I am so insane that I am actually going to create a missing nin and pit her against Ranma and see what happens. Probably she'll get ripped apart but that is left to further debate by me. Now let's look at the torture I am going to put Kakashi through just to let him feel what the Kyuubi can think up.

**

* * *

Test for Genins AKA the torture field and a new home

* * *

**

Ranma sat on the bridge and looked at the sun rising from behind some trees. He sat there for three hours just staring at the sun rising without blinking once. Then Sasuke came in followed by his love crazed groupie AKA Sakura who just shouted at Ranma for being in the way of Sasuke-kun as he sat on the spot that Sasuke wanted to occupy. Ranma gave her a glare and then said:

"Well then Sakura if you would be so friendly as to stop shouting at me because I don't want to go deaf."

Then Ranma got off the bridge and just looked at Sasuke who sat down on the bridge and suddenly a mischievous light appeared into Ranma's eyes. In a fast tap he sent Sasuke falling into the stream below. A scream came from Sasuke's mouth and Ranma caught him before he could fall into the water. Then he hoisted the Uchiha back onto the bridge and then said:

"Were you scared Sasuke? There is nothing to be ashamed of if you were afraid of falling into the river."

Ranma laughed as the boy flushed and suddenly a small poof of smoke appeared and their sensei looked at them with his facemask on and said:

"Yo."

Sakura screamed immediately after that:

"YOU ARE LATE!"

Indeed Kakashi didn't make it in time and Ranma suspected that he did it on purpose to see their reactions if he came in late. Ranma grinned at the Jounin and said:

"Why were you late Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just looked at the blonde boy and said:

"I had to help protect the village from some terrible demon."

Ranma raised an eyebrow and said:

"How come we didn't feel the Demon's Chakra then? If this were the same kind of Demon the Kyuubi no Kitsune was then the aura of fear must be hanging in the air and we would all be shitting our pants in fear."

Kakashi stared at his young student who had just managed to describe the effect a Demon had on people. He shrugged it off as being read in a book. There were some books on the attack of the Kyuubi after all and in them was described that the Demon caused panic into the village by just being close to it.

Kakashi told them that they would have to get a bell or else they wouldn't pass and would go back to the Academy. Ranma screamed:

"WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ACADEMY. WE ALREADY GRADUATED FROM IT!"

Kakashi looked at them and said:

"This test is to eliminate those not worthy of becoming Genins. So only the true Ninja will survive. You have until noon to get the bells."

Ranma darted into the bushes and hid himself. He jumped through the trees and found Sasuke beginning to try something on his own. Sakura was with him and adoring him like usual. Ranma felt disgusted by the pair and said:

"I have set some traps. Now please follow me and I will detonate some of them. Sasuke you attack with taijutsu. Sakura you go and distract him with some Genjutsu. Let's do this together."

Then Ranma darted out of the place and began to take position and watched as Sasuke attacked Kakashi at his own command. Ranma groaned and knew that Sasuke would have to face the hell that he had set up for Kakashi.

With a maniacal grin on his face he swatted Sasuke away from Kakashi and said:

"Kakashi-sensei I have a surprise for you. _Kage bunshin no jutsu!_"

Twenty Ranma's sprang up and all attacked kakashi at once. Ranma grinned as all of them dissolved into mist after being hit. Then he cut the rope he had used to chain the first trap and kakashi was barraged by a rain of Kunai and shuriken. Then it hit the man and a log appeared. Ranma grinned even wider and watched as the trees caught fire. Then he heard a rustling sound and knew that the jounin had escaped the flames and was once again on the floor. Then a blast of fire sprang forth from the ground and immediately scorched Kakashi. When the man looked at Ranma he saw that it was genjutsu and not some trap that had set fire to the trees. Kakashi grinned and said:

"Genjutsu is not everything Naruto. You must look underneath the underneath."

Ranma grinned and watched as the Jounin came walking to him. Kakashi pulled out his volume of Icha Icha Paradise and started reading it. Ranma watched as the man was swallowed by a big hole and soon screams of pain came from the pit as the man had fallen into it and was now tortured by a few cats. well few make that around fifty and you'd get close yto the number of cats.Ranma grinned and said:

"That is what happens when you don't pay attention to the small details Kakashi-sensei. Now let's read the book you were reading."

Ranma seated himself on the edge of the pit and started reading Icha Icha Paradise. He grinned as the naked ladies were depicted in various lewd poses. The next section was even better as then the action started with ladies having sex with men. Ranma's face began to redden a little as a very suggestive scene came forth of a woman dressed in an ANBU uniform with the face mask on but nothing underneath it.

The screams continued to sound from the pit and Ranma looked down to see Kakashi being mauled by the cats and due to the fish that he was chained with unable to move his hands and he shouted into the pit:

"Feel the same torture I went through Kakashi-sensei. My adoptive father thought it funny for me to learn some ultimate technique. He threw me into a pit like this until my mind snapped and I went berserk. It seems that my power has grown thanks to my regaining of my sanity from returning to Konoha. Let me get you out of there before your mind snaps."

Then Ranma jumped down and incinerated the cats with his aura making them overheat and burst into gory bits. Blood splattered all over him and he grabbed Kakashi and then jumped out and deposited the man on the ground. He started checking for any wounds and he heard adisgusting sound and saw Sakura throwing up as she looked at the wounds that were inflicted to Kakashi by the cats. Ranma had made the trap so that Chakra immobilised the person who fell into it and then wrapped sausages around him and then bound him with chakra binds so that no seals could be made.

Ranma looked at the man and stripped off his jacket and found out that the cats had actually managed to go through it and hurt then flesh underneath. Ranma grinned as blood poured from wounds and he told Sakura and Sasuke to go and get some medic nins. They complied and rushed off to the hospital. Then Ranma grinned at Kakashi and said:

"I guess we all pass. I got the bells Kakashi-sensei. I'd love to study under you. But now let me heal you a little."

Kakashi just groaned and Ranma gave him his book to read while he cared for the man's wounds. Then he grabbed the arm and licked off the blood. The cuts healed and Ranma found himself with the taste of fresh blood in his mouth. Ranma's eyes turned crimson and he sucked on the wounds and got more blood out of it and then watched as the cuts healed. Feeling that the bloodlust had subsided a little Ranma knew that someone would get killed pretty soon. But first Kakashi had to go to the hospital.

Ranma watched as the medic nins all surrounded Kakashi and started healing him. Dark glances were sent his way and Ranma shrugged them off like it was nothing. He didn't feel a damn if they glared at him or loved him. The only thing he had to do was to keep out of sight for some time until all had forgotten about his presence there. The fact that he had almost killed his Jounin instructor apparently would be noted and would be in the file that was being made about the incident. Ranma sighed as he went with kakashi and the rest of the team to the hospital where Kakashi was rushed off into one of the emergency rooms and sounds of bones being reset and screams were heard after each snap. Ranma grinned as he saw medic nins hurrying into and out of the room. He peered inside and saw Kakashi lying on a surgical table with several tubes into his body and they were filled with strange liquids.

Kakashi felt his wounds being treated by the medic nin and he felt a new sense of pain as the liquid being injected into his body burn. He felt his insides being healed by the medic nin. He thought about the situation that had happened today. It was disturbing that he had been beaten by a mere genin who shouldn't be able to defeat him with simple traps. And the complexity that it all was made with. Kakashi couldn't get himself out of the binds so he had been at the mercy of the cats that attacked him without stopping and ripped some meat from his body in their crazed state to get the fish.

Blood red eyes peered from Ranma's sockets as he made his way over the rooftops towards his home where he would find something of interest according to the Kyiuubi. Ranma could see smoke on the horizon and once he had gotten to his apartment he saw that it was burning and a mob of villagers were standing there with torches. Rnama morphed into his older self and mixed into the crowd. When he asked one of the villagers why they had burned down the house he got as an answer that the house had housed some demon and that they burned it to destroy the Demon. Ranma had then asked who or what the demon was and he had gotten this answer:

"The Demon was the Kyuubi no Kitsune in its container called Naruto Uzumaki. We are glad we burned him inside of his house. No longer will we have to look at the child and watch the destroyer of our loved ones try to become a shinobi."

Rnama growled at the man and said:

"Was he a kid with blonde hair with a black shinobi outfit? Then I have seen him walking around a few minutes ago."

The villager groaned and he shouted:

"Come on guys apparently we missed him. DEATH TO THE DEMON!"

Ranma groaned and watched as the angry mob tore through the streets in search of him. He transformed back into his young form and then decided that some food was going to get devoured or else he was going to loose his mind due to hunger.

Ranma walked through the streets hidden under a very loosely made henge. Ninja saw him and identified him but the villagers could not. Ranma spotted the Third Hokage as he bounded overt the roofs and confronted the mob:

"What are you doing?"

One of the villagers shouted:

"We are going to rid the world of that damned fox. Stand aside Hokage-sama and let us kill the Demon brat!"

The Third Hokage's face took on a look of stony rage and he shouted:

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM A HAIR ON THAT CHILD OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE ALL MADE TO BE AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE LAW IS BROKEN! THE CHILD HASN'T HARMED ANYONE IN HIS LIFE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT HIM!"

Ranma scoffed as the villagers retreated at the sight of the angry Hokage. Weak people all of them. But if he finally ascended into his true form they would once again shiver at the sight of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. They would shiver under the might of Ranma Kyuubi no Kitsune who would destroy their village and then come across the shinobi countries and raze them to the ground.

Ranma's eyes turned blood red once again and he let loose a terrifying yowl which spooked the villagers and they all ran away shouting in fear. Ranma quickly dropped the henge and returned to his not evil look AKA normal Naruto look and then walked to the Hokage and said with a foxy grin on his face:

"That showed them bastards. Nobody messes with the future Hokage!"

The sandaime Hokage looked at the boy in front of him and said:

"That was quite an impressive yowl Naruto. Mind telling an old man where you learned that?"

Ranma shrugged and said:

"Well actually I tried to imitate a cat which was in the process of getting a prey. I messed up though and ended sounding like some strangled cat only a lot louder."

Sarutobi nodded and said:

"Well then I think we need to get you to live with someone since there are no residences available. You are being taught by the Jounin Hatake Kakashi?"

Ranma nodded and said:

"Old man, Kakashi-sensei is currently in the hospital because he had a small accident in the training field. And guess what! We passed his test after me and Sasuke lured him into a few traps."

The Hokage's eyebrow rose at that little snippet of information and he said:

"I hope that he is in good condition. Let's visit the man shall we?"

Kakashi was currently busy with peeking at the nurse's panties and doing a good job at it. Using a special jutsu he had developed him self he made a mirror underneath the stretcher he was being carried on and spied at the black thong that the nurse wore. He was jerked out of his observations as the stretcher was put down and the Hokage followed by the student which had put him into that predicament came into the room he was just being carried inside.

Kakashi smiled wearily at the pair and said:

"Hokage-sama sorry that I can't stand up but thanks to Naruto I am in this predicament. The doctors tell me I have to stay here for at least three hours before I can leave. I'll be recovered by tomorrow. Any reason as to why you are here with my pupil?"

The Third Hokage smiled wearily at the man in bandages and said:

"Kakashi an hour ago the villagers decided to do something about Naruto and have burned down his apartment. I would like to ask you if you are willing to have Naruto live with you. All expenses for Naruto will be paid. Consider this as a bit of a raise. And you won't live alone anymore."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage and said:

"Is Naruto agreeing with this Hokage-sama? Maybe he doesn't want to live with such a boring old man like me."

Ranma grinned and said:

"I would be delighted to live with you Kakashi-sensei. Then I might finally have someone to talk to while at home. And not having to talk with myself as I do normally since not many people would come and visit me. Only Iruka-sensei and Hokage-sama have actually isited me before."

Kakashi still looking doubtingly and Sarutobi said:

"I can give you a subscription on that book you like so much. Maybe a lifelong subscription on that Icha Icha Paradise book will make things easier."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he realised that taking in Naruto would give him a free subscription on his favourite porn magazine. A grin made its way beneath the facemask that head been replaced after the surgery and he said:

"Sure I'll take him in Hokage-sama. I'd love to have the kid around. Wait for me to get better first and then I'll discuss with you the things about Naruto's living quarters."

The Third Hokage nodded and told Ranma to wait outside as the men wanted to talk. Ranma scoffed at that and complied with the order and chose to lean against the door as to keep one side of him protected at all times. He could see medical nins walking to their patients and give him hateful looks. Ranma just sighed and occupied a chair. He sat there motionless for a few hours not moving an inch. Hios thoughts were different though. He was asking Kyuubi if he could teach him some new tricks and the fox had complied. In his mind they trained and made such great damage that it was almost impossible to imagine what would happen if the same damage was inflicted outside of the mind. The grassy knoll that they had started battling in had totally been devastated and the gigantic Kitsune had immediately brought down one of his tails and had created a typhoon that had blown Ranma away. Ranma had battled the fierce winds and then had transformed into his Kyuubi form with his black tails behind him. He sent his own storm to combat the one of his Youkai companion and watched as the two storms clashed in a beautiful array of different colours.

Ranma attacked the gigantic fox with several clawed strikes wounding it a little. The gigantic Youkai just snarled at its container and began to slam his trails at Ranma trying to kill him. He knew that Ranma couldn't be killed but he could at least try.

After a long battle the two titans stood on either side of a deep chasm made by their own destructive power. Ranma grinned at the kitsune and the kitsune grinned back at him. They were both exhausted. Ranma knew that no physical exhaustion would be visible but his mind would be working slower then usual for the first forty minutes. He had learned a great deal and knew how to make seals with his tails while in his Kyuubi form.

Ranma watched as the door opened and a healthy Hatake Kakashi stepped out. Healthy was relative as the man still was covered in bandages.Ranma looked as the old and wizened Hokage stepped out with a grin on his face and got up from his chair and walked to them and said:

"Old man and Kakashi-sensei have you come to an agreement if I can live with Kakashi-sensei?"

The Hokage nodded and said:

"Naruto Kakashi has agreed to take you in and care for you the best he can. You will be given a room in his apartment and will live there. That okay with you Naruto?"

Ranma nodded and he and his sensei made their way to Kakashi's apartment. When Kakashi opened the door Ranma went inside and looked at several stacks of porn magazines. Ranma picked one up and started reading it. Well reading, more like looking at the pictures of the hot nubile ladies who were in suggestible poses.

Ranma got a goofy grin on his face as he read several things to please a woman and there were even some pictures of it next to the article.

Ranma grabbed a pen and a piece of paper that was lying on the floor and started making a very detailed sketch of his female form in a very erotic position with her legs spread and not wearing very much in clothing. He had sat down on the couch and Kakashi had settled next to him reading Icha Icha Paradise while scratching one of the bandages that still were on his body.

Ranma finished his drawing and then studied it carefully. He had captured the breasts very well according to his own mind. They seemed to be alive. The clothing was well done as he only had to draw some panties and a small bra.

Then he tapped Kakashi on the shoulder and said:

"Kakashi-sensei look at this."

The man looked at the picture and got a grin on his face which wasn't shown due to the face mask. Then he said:

"Nice picture Naruto. Let's show you your room shall we?"

Ranma nodded and put the picture on the table next to a stack of porn magazines. Then he followed Kakashi to a small room. A bed was present in it and a small table with some papers on it. There was an ANBU sword hanging on a small nail on the wall and several ANBU uniforms still hanging on a clothes rack. Adog mask was on them and Ranma knew that Kakashi had been a member of the ANBU.

Kakashi turned to his student and said:

"This will be your bedroom Naruto. You can do whatever you like to it and decorate it in your own style."

Ranma looked at the sensei he had been apointetd too only a few days ago and mentally smirked. This was going to be fun. With an innocent smile on his face he said:

"Kakashi-sensei can I borrow some of your porn? I think I know of some posters that I might want to place on the walls."

Kakashi nodded and together they went to a huge stack of porn in the living room. If Kakashi was surprised by this request he didn't show it and together they went through several magazines.

* * *

Kakashi's thoughts on this:

"Hmm it appears that Naruto is like me. Also interested in the fine specimen of feminine flesh Miko Lee. Ooh looks like he has picked one of those pics where she bends over. This kid is definitively smarter then he appears. He seems to be older mentally then he is physically. Maybe I could teach him something useful. Like my previous pastimes have rewarded me with the skill of sneaking expertly I might be able to teach Naruto to get the same skill in sneaking."

As Kakashi mused Ranma got some posters out and went into his room and within a few minutes came out to get more magazines. Whoever would go into his room would see a lot of porn on the walls. Not that Ranma would let just anyone come into the room of course. Kakashi was allowed as well as the Hokage for giving him the room to live. He still lusted after blood but his opinion of those people began to differ. Ranma actually hoped with a small patch of him that wasn't corrupted by Kyuubi's evil presence and his own evil that the old man would just die. It died a long and painful death as Ranma began to torture it with knifes into it.

Within two hours Ranma had decorated his room with several posters with girls in suggestive poses. Ranma had also made some posters on some paper that he had gotten from a bookstore a few blocks away. One was in the process of being coloured and it depicted the Kyuubi no Kitsune staring at Ko0noha with a hungry look while his tails swung on a slight breeze. Blood red eyes were drawn so well that it seemed like they were alive and belonged to the true Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The finished one was one of Ranma himself in his original form which was nude and got all the proportions right. Nine black tails were swinging behind Ranma in the picture and the blood red eyes stared at anyone who entered the room and would creep out any intruder who looked at them. The fangs in Ranma Kyuubi no Kitsune's mouth was poised in an attacking position.

Ranma stared at his work before he went to get Kakashi to look at the decorating and finally get something to eat.

Kakashi was impressed as he got into the room. Granted the porn on the walls was good and the drawing of that guy with the fox tails and red eyes was creepy too. Kakashi turned to Ranma and said:

"Naruto why did you draw that poster? It is slightly creepy and I doubt it that you would come up with it yourself."

Ranma grinned and said:

"It is actually someone I met during my travels with the man I perceived as my father. He and I share a bond. We were subjected to the man's training."

Ranma gained a haunted look in his eyes and Kakashi asked him to explain:

"Well Kakashi-sensei, first he made a pit in the ground and then he threw in some cats. Then he picked me up and threw me in. well he wrapped me in fish sausages so I couldn't escape. Eventually I went mad because of the cats. Sorry I subjected you to the same Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi's eyes widened as mental images of the pit sprang up in his mind. How could this twelve year old kid have withstood such torture. To his adult mind the cats were scary and did hurt a lot. But then he imagined himself at a young age and being tossed inside of the pit with his arms bound. That caused him to shudder and wish vengeance against the man that had done that to the kid which was staying with him and was his pupil.

Ranma grinned. Manipulation came so easily if you told some horrible detail of your life. He could faintly feel the killing intent from Kakashi as he apparently thought of the man who had done this to him. Ranma felt the bloodlust swell again and he heard in his mind:

"**Slaughter them if they dare come here. The Nerima Wtrecking Crew will know what it feels like to have a Youkai against them. Let them feel fear first anf then anger and tehn finally let them fear so much that they will taste so much sweeter as we devour their souls!"**

Ranma grinned and then went to see if there was any food in the area leaving Kakashi to himself. Ranma groaned as it appeared that Kakashi had a great love for instant food and apparently had instant trice and instant ramen readily available. The ramen he liked but the rice was just a little much. So Ranma decided to spice it up a little buy mixing some of it and soon delicvious smels were wafting from the kitchen and soon both teacher and student were gathered around the table and were each in the pose4ssion of several mixed cupsd of ramen and rice and then said to each other at the same time:

"Itekedamas"

Then the food was eaten. Ranam remembered later when he lay in his bed that the food had been delicious. Then he drifted into sleep. His dreams were plagued with visions of himself being nice and friendly to the NWC. But soon the dreams changed and bloodshed and murder became the main topic. Ranma let a smile slip onto his mind and unknowingly he was engulfed in a cocoon of red chakra which would make his body more durable then before as he delighted in the scenes.

* * *

Another chapter finished. I hope you all like it. Please leave some good reviews. I hope to get at least twenty reviews people. If not I might not be wanting to add another chapter. Next Chapter: Ranma plays Poker. Watch the female Jounin undress as they play Strip Poker against Ranma! The Incredible Card Player! Remember Naruto's luck at gambling? Then mix it with ranma's skill and now regained memory and there you have a super card player if you get him to learn the rules. 


	5. Playtime! Girls with cards is GOOD!

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Naruto. I just try to make the best of it and avoid all those pesky lawyers and all the people who wish to kill me and steal my talents. Although I am sure that the amount of people reading this fic is small I hope to have at least caught your attention with this fic and hope that you will all enjoy it and review me a lot.

Just as a small side note. While Ranma was bad at cards I a mix of Naruto and Kyuubi playing card, which is essentially a very good combination in my opinion. Since Naruto has great luck at cards the Kyuubi has the cunning and intelligence of a Kitsune and a Youkai and thus is highly intelligent and still sneaky as can be.

Lets get this chapter on the way shall we?

* * *

**Playtime! Cards and girls make a GOOD combination

* * *

**

Ranma was currently reading a porn magazine found under a heap of the porn that Kakashi usually kept in his room. The older man didn't like to keep his room clean and actually only cleaned it once in a while and then only when he had guests that were important.

The training went well actually. The regimen that Ranma had created together with Kakashi consisted of training in strength for some time and then focusing on agility. It was truly a work of art that they had managed to construct. It made Ranma feel all alive and somehow managed to keep his thoughts from becoming too bloodlusting. He had been hearing a strange voice in his dreams. The voice reminded him vaguely of blood and corpses. It wasn't that it was irritating him but it made him want to find the owner of it and maybe fights against him or her. Ranma began to doze as he watched Sasuke training with Kakashi. The older man focused far more on Sasuke then on the other people on his team. Ranma began to get angry as Sasuke was the only one to train and just sat there dreaming.

Ranma was walking in a killing field watching bodies being flung all over the place. He saw two Shinobi try to attack their target but Ranma watched as they were flung backwards by a large blade of wind coming from somewhere in the area. Ranma managed to discern a big thing standing a lot taller then he was easily looming over buildings and trees. It seemed like it had tails or something and the voice spoke once again this time a lot louder:

"Husband where are you? I have been waiting for you. Destruction does not sate me anymore. Come back to me!"

Then Ranma looked at the thing and saw two yellow eyes looking at him. Then he was snapped away from the battlefield and he felt himself dripping wet. He managed to control the curse due to the chakra of the Kyuubi and glared at Sakura and growled as she said:

"PAY ATTENTION YOU DUMBASS! SASUKE-KUN IS GOING TO DO SOMETHING COOL! I JUST KNOW HE WILL!"

Ranma looked at where she was pointing and saw Kakashi standing there with a sweat drop on his face. Sasuke just huffed and Ranma groaned. He really had wanted to see what that thing was.

* * *

In the meanwhile in Nerima Genma, Soun and Nodoka sat around a table and were discussing the topic of the week namely the disappearance of Ranma and the hospitalisation of Tatewaki Kuno who had said something about a foul Demon.

Nodoka was for the plan of searching for her son. She wanted to test his manliness once again and was clear with her Katana visible that she would go and find her son even if she had to drag the two morons with her.

Genma was sweating at the katana and was rejoicing as the plan for the uniting of the schools might continue. Soun agreed and they all decided to enlist the aid of Cologne to send them wherever Ranma was.

Cologne was busy wiping one of the tables as the Saotome matriarch entered the Neko-hanten with her husband and the Tendo Patriarch. The old wizened woman listened to what they had to say and then said to the overexcited waitress:

"Great-Granddaughter, close the Neko-hanten for today. We are going to talk with your mother-in-law and your father-in-law and with Mister Tendo."

Soon every customer was ushered out of the Neko-hanten and Cologne sat on her stick and waited for Shampoo to come back:

"What do you wish to talk about?"

Nodoka was the first to speak:

"I believe that my son has been possessed by a Demon if what I heard was correct?"

Cologne nodded and said:

"I believe that the Demon might have taken him to its world. I might be able to make a suitable portal to the realm if I can get a personal item that Ranma always used to play with."

Nodoka nodded and got out a set of worn clothing which had a distinctive red tint with black kung fu pants:

"These were Ranma's before he was possessed by the Demon. They might be a personal item to him and might be used for the ritual."

Shampoo came over and said:

"Why mother of Airen here? We go after Airen?"

Shampoo was then clubbed over the head with Cologne's cane and she groaned and Cologne said:

"Speak polite Great-granddaughter. We are not uncultured barbarians."

Then Cologne went into a backroom and then got out a large and dusty tome. She put it on the table and started looking through it for the spell she was searching for. She looked through the pages in the attempt to find anything which could lead her to the page the spell was copied on and sighed as she only found spells to increase one's arousal and thus making the male attracted to them. They had tried it on Shampoo and Ranma hadn't done anything. The rest of the NWC was attracted by her now. Luckily it only lasted for a few days and Cologne had wondered why Ranma hadn't been affected. Maybe something of the foolish father had done something to his mind or something? Cologne couldn't bear the thought of the one who slew Saffron being gay or something like that. That would be an utter disgrace to the Amazons as they had sent out their finest to go and capture the heart of a gay man.

* * *

Ranma sneezed as he stood opposite of Sasuke who was currently trying to get him angry enough to make him loose his focus. Ranma ducked underneath a punch and then sent back a volley of kunai at the dark-haired teen. Ranma watched as Sasuke ducked and sighed. Beating this kid was so easy that he decided to humour the kid by fighting with a very low amount of skill. Thus he still beat the kid but Sasuke was improving.

Ranma sighed and decided to end this little sparring match. He grabbed Sasuke's head and said:

"You are very impatient Sasuke. Learn control and you'll become great. Whoever you want to kill knows how you think and will take advantage of that. Remember that."

Ranma grabbed Sasuke's head and with a clever bit of Genjutsu seemed to rip off Sasuke's head with the blood splattering all over him. Sakura's face with white in fear that her crush had been killed by the blonde kid and Kakashi knew that Ranma had switched Sasuke with a log and had bound him with some thick rope that he had gotten from somewhere.

Ranma grinned and said:

"So you aren't very good Sasuke. I had expected a little more resistance from you."

Ranma began to walk away and Sakura screamed:

"YOU KILLED SASUKE-KUN! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Then she leapt at him and he blocked the kunai that was thrust at him. Ranma grinned and said:

"You really wish to test yourself against me foolish girl? I have fought many opponents before you could even walk. In all my time on this world I have been scorned and hated by everyone I met and that is as good an incentive as your petty quest for vengeance for a lost dream. If you would have looked carefully little girl then you would have seen that I have used a genju8tsu to make an event happen in your mind thus making you believe that I accidentally pulled Sasuke's head off and I….URGH!"

Sakura had thrusted her kunai directly through Ranma's neck and he gurgled as blood began to come from the wound with the kunai being jerked out by the berserk girl. Ranma dispelled the genjutsu and it left Sasuke in his underwear hanging from a tree. Immediately Sakura darted over to help Sasuke out of the tree and undo the bindings on him. She didn't seem eager to help Ranma at all.

Kakashi had gone white as a sheet as he had seen the kunai go right through Naruto's neck. He stood there and waited for the girl to go and do something. He was astounded as the girl darted off to help Sasuke instead of helping her team mate who was about to drown in his own blood.

Ranma couldn't believe it. He was actually drowning in his own blood as it filled his lungs. He had been careless with the girl as he didn't fully grasp how much she was devoted to Sasuke. Ranma looked at his pale sensei and gasped. The man had done nothing to help him. Ranma felt the rage swell within him and he felt the healing process start working closing the hole and cleaning the blood of any infection that might be in the blood by the kunai.

Blood was spit out and Ranma advanced upon the girl who was in Ranma's eyes doomed to die. She was currently with her back to him.

Ranma grabbed her hair roughly and then flung her into a tree. Then he summoned up a small part of his human aura letting it swirl around him in a corona of dark blue energy. Ranma grinned like a maniac something which didn't go unnoticed by both Sakura as well as Kakashi.

Kakashi had only seen such a grin on someone's face and that had been when the man had been on the verge of going on a berserk rage. The man had literally ripped open a house and had slaughtered everyone within. Kakashi immediately went to stop the blonde boy from killing Sakura. Then he'd have to either kick Sakura off the team or give her a harsh punishment. Like cleaning his apartment.

Ranma was about to go and punch the girls spine into dust when he felt two hands take hold of his hands and jerk him backwards. He turned around and stared into the eye of Hatake Kakashi. The man had once again tried to hold him from going on a killing spree and he just struggled against the man trying to get loose. It wasn't as if he couldn't break free with his normal strength but he had made his strength be lessened to such a degree that he would be as strong as the average 12 year old fighter. Which isn't really strong if you think about it.

Ranma calmed down a little and turned around and said:

"You can let go of my hands now. I don't think that attacking Sakura would solve much but you'd better punish her harshly. Nobody will get away with hurting me. Not even the Hokage will."

Kakashi was taken aback by the determination he saw in those eyes. He saw such determination in them that he had a small feeling that Naruto would someday achieve his goal in life. How true that statement was because at the moment the only thing Ranma wanted was the death of every person in Konoha village and in several other villages. But first he would need to learn every technique that could be of use to him. Power was the thing he craved and power he would receive. With his remarkable ability to copy any technique he saw he would be able to make his own version of those techniques and even improve them.

Ranma looked at Sakura who was blushing as she redressed Sasuke. Ranma's face took on a stony look as he looked at Sakura who had snapped her attention away from Sasuke to look at her teacher.

Kakashi had waited for this and summoned the rainclouds and ominous thunder and said:

"Sakura you had no right to stab your team-mate through his neck and then let him bleed to death. If it hadn't been treated by me immediately then he might have died. You know my opinion on those that don't work in a team do you? I think that they are lower then trash. Why did you go and help Sasuke first when you knew that Naruto was in a potentially dangerous situation?"

Sakura looked into her sensei's eye and she said:

"Because Sasuke-kun is twenty times more powerful then Naruto. Sasuke-kun needs my help before Naruto."

Ranma's eye twitched and he mumbled something about maybe releasing some of his pent up anger on her. Kakashi's face turned grim even under the facemask. He didn't like the way the girl spoke over Naruto and it became clear to him that she had some major issues with Naruto being on the team with her. Maybe it had been a bad idea to let the girl into the team. It would cause too much trouble for him if he were to go and throw Sakura out of the team. Needless to say there was some part of his brain that said that the girl would have to be kicked out of the team for the offence of nearly killing Naruto. If the Kyuubi's chakra hadn't intervened the boy might have bled to death and then there would be no other choice but to kill Sakura because she had unknowingly broken the law set by the Third Hokage.

Kakashi looked at the girl and said:

"For this offence you must be punished. Meet me at my house this afternoon at 5 pm. Now continue your training while I get Naruto to a doctor to get him treated for any after-effects of the wound. Maybe it would get infected. I'll be seeing you at 5 pm. And if you are late then I guess that means that you'll be put off the team. Maybe I should ask Asuma if that blonde chick would like to fill in your place in the team."

Then Kakashi grabbed Ranma and began making a beeline for the hospital. They passed a few training grounds where several teams were training and suddenly a voice rang out:

"ETERNAL RIVAL WAIT!"

Kakashi halted and stared at the Taijutsu master who had called for his attention. He looked at the man with the bowl cut and the shining eyes. Then he said:

"What do you wish Gai?"

Gai smiled and said:

"ETERNAL RIVAL OF MINE I WILL CHALLENGE YOU TO A GAME OF POKER AT YOUR PLACE!"

Kakashi just shrugged and said:

"What time?"

Gai smiled and said to the silver-haired Jounin:

"TONIGHT AT NINE! RIVAL OF MINE YOU ARE GOING TO LOOSE AGAIN THE BEAUTIFUL BEAST OF KONOHA!"

A black-haired beauty stepped onto the field with her team following her:

"A poker game tonight eh? Count me in! I'll beat you like last time. Maybe I can get Anko to join too. And if the lazy bugger is willing, Asuma too."

Then the Jounin stepped on the field just as he was talked about and said:

"I'll bring the sake. You just get the cards and enough money because I am going to win this little poker game."

Ranma smiled and said;

"Can I play too?"

The four Jounin's looked at Ranma as he stood next to Kakashi and Gai said:

"OF COURSE YOU CAN! THERE IS NO WAY TO INSPIRE YOUTH WITH A GOOD HEALTHY POKER GAME! ETERNAL RIVAL, I AND MY TEAM MUST BE OFF! SEE YOU TONIGHT!"

Then the spandex clad Jounin jumped into the trees and went back with his team to their training ground. Ranma winked at Kurenai and she actually giggled a little and said:

"Long time no see Naruto-kun. How have you been all this time? I heard you got quite good at being a ninja. Still training to take me on? Last time you won but that was due to the strange strength that you seem to possess. Now let's try it with Genjusu which is my specialty."

* * *

Ranma immediately saw blood and corpses all around him all falling and dropping their intestines and other gory bits all over the ground. Kurenai was making the Genjutsu against all on the field and the effects were spectacular. Hinata got actually green as she puked out the lunch she had eaten. Kiba had fainted from the overdose of smells assaulting his nose. Shino was just staring at the corpses with abject fear in his eyes. He had never seen his Jounin sensei use her Genjutsu at this level. What she taught them actually were some Genjutsu's to conceal themselves.

In the meanwhile Ino was just standing there in shock staring at the bodes that were now littering the field around them. Shikamaru was just shivering in fear. He wasn't even saying that this was troublesome. Chouji just ate and felt fear tat the bodies surrounding everyone.

Ranma looked at Kurenai and said:

"You think that would scare me? Well then you are mistaken. Let me show you one I have come up myself after reading something from a book about Konoha. It only offered a vague description so I don't think this will be accurate but I'll give it a try."

Then Ranma made some hand seals and immediately the Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared above him standing as tall as the clearing allowed. Ranma didn't want the villagers to go out and kill him after all. Kurenai was clearly shocked at this and immediately dispelled her own Genjutsu. Ranma made some dispelling hand seals and immediately the Genjutsu vanished. She was breathing hard at having stared at the same demon that had once razed the village.

Kakashi was by now staring in awe at his student not only could the kid make a Genjutsu so powerful even he was fooled but he made it look like the same Kyuubi that had once attacked the village.

Ranma grinned and helped the woman up as she had fallen after being consumed by the memories that had assaulted her mind. He snapped his fingers once and the woman woke up once to stare into those blue orbs that were his eyes. They looked so cute in her opinion.

Ranma felt himself staring into those reddish eyes and he grinned and then said:

"Do you believe that I have just come up with that piece of Genjutsu? I just looked into my mind and remembered that the greatest fear of this village was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Good piece of Genjutsu isn't it?"

Kurenai nodded and Ranma grinned and she blushed as he leaned over and said:

"I might teach you something more effective then Genjutsu. It is guaranteed to put out any male opponent."

Innumerable things went through her mind and she looked at the blonde kid with surprise and something remotely being identified as a mix of respect and love.

Ranma grinned and said:

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, when do you think that Sakura has cleaned your house. Think it'll be ready around 6 pm?"

Kakashi looked at his student and said:

"If she hurries it'll be clean within the hour. If she slacks then I think she won't get finished in time. You up to a small game Naruto?"

Ranma grinned and said:

"Whats the game name? For any game I'm game. Oh wait that just sounded extremely corny."

Ranma looked at his silver haired teacher and then said:

"The game name and if it's something perverted like stealing panties I won't join. I know one old guy who steals them and he is beaten violently whenever the girls find him. Really disgusting is that he tried to get me into lingerie to pose for him. What I did to him was les then pleasant."

Kakashi had gone a little green at hearing that on old man made Naruto dress in lingerie then pose for him. Surely he might be a little perverted but that was going to the extreme.

Kurenai was at the moment thinking up horrible Genjutsu tortures for the old man who0 dared to do such a horrible thing to Naruto. She had a small problem with keeping her anger in check and currently the only thing on her mind was the destruction of the old man's mind. She knew the Genjutsu which could get the desired results. It made a scene around the person which would be their worst fears. In this case she decided to add more lethal things then just fear inducing things.

Ranma grinned as he surveyed their reaction. He heard the maniacal laughter of his companion and he said in his mind:

"What is it you old fox?"

The Kyuubi stopped laughing and said

"**Well young Kit it seems that you have been selected to play poker. Or more like insisted to join them. Let me teach you a variant of Poker that I have enjoyed when I was amongst humans in disguise. It always gave me a lot of pleasure to play it. Especially with young nubile females."**

Ranam just grew a sweat drop as images of a man with bright red hair was talking to a nude female who had been sitting on the same table in what appeared like an apartment of some kind. Needless to say was that the woman was now bright red in anger and was screaming something about cheating at strip poker.

Then information about poker and strip poker was added to his mind and Ranma just blacked out as the Kitsune had grinned mentally to him and had shown him a VERY detailed image of a naked girl.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later in his bed and looked at the clock which showed that it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. He got up out of bed and immediately grabbed a porn magazine and started leafing through it and soon he was so engrossed in it that he didn't notice the door opening and Sakura coming in. he looked at her the moment she shouted:

"DON'T READ DIRTY MAGAZINES YOU DOBE!"

Kakashi came out of his room and put away the volume of Icha Icha Paradise and looked at her and said:

"Great you are here. Clean up this room first and stack the magazines in alphabetical order. And don't mind Naruto he's quite busy with setting up the poker table."

Ranma grumbled as he had ran to the attic and had gotten the damn poker table from it after releasing a lot of dust from the shelves that littered the attic. When he got down he noticed Sakura trying to stack the dirty magazines in alphabetical order. Ranma just shrugged and placed the poker table in the middle of the room after shoving the table away so that it could stand there. Then he grabbed a rag and cleaned the dusty table. Then he got out a deck of cards and started to analyse them as it was as clear as day that the players would cheat each other. They were shinobi after all.

Ranma had never met Mitarashi Anko before so he was anticipating maybe a sophisticated young woman. So he dressed for the occasion resizing some clothes of Kakashi and sliding his hitai-ate over his left eye. Ranma grinned as he looked in the mirror. Then with a little bit of concentration his hair was all spiky and with a few seals it was silver.

Then he sneaked towards Kakashi's room and found the man lying on his bed doing what a normal person does when lying on a bed: reading porn. Ranma grinned and seated himself on the bed and said:

"Kakashi-sensei do you think I can fool Sakura?"

The man looked around and saw a young copy of himself sitting on the bed. He grinned and said:

"Use henge Naruto. Then you'd look like me."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Nah, she'd see through that. Hmm let me try something."

Then with a few seals Ranma grew to his adult form without the tails. The only thing was that his eye was still blue but that was fixed the moment he chose to use a Genjutsu on his eyes. Then he made his voice sound almost exactly like Kakashi and the older man was happy that his student could emulate someone so well. The kid showed potential.

Ranma smirked at his sensei and said:

"Watch this."

Kakashi got up and using some stealthy ninja style he clung to the wall and made himself invisible. Rnama just walked out the door and strode towards Sakura. Then in an angry tone he said:

"NO, NO GIRL YOU ARE DOING IT ALL WRONG! ICHA ICHA PARADISE GOES ONTO THE SPECIAL PILE NOT ON THE 'I' PILE!"

Sakura was by now shaking as she had apparently offended her sensei. Ranma grinned underneath the facemask he had borrowed and said:

"Sakura lets explain this to you again. The icha Icha Paradise series is one series that belongs in the Special pile while the rest of my porn magazines will need to be sorted alphabetically. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded wearily and began to sort the magazines. A few minutes later the real Kakashi came in and grabbed one of the magazines off one of the piles and started reading it letting out the odd giggle. Ranma seated himself next to the man and picked up a hardcore porn magazine which had some really detailed pictures in it.

Sakura looked at the finished job and then looked at her sensei sitting on the couch. Then she did a double take as she saw two Kakashi's sitting on the couch both reading porn. She checked for any Genjutsu and found none. So she screamed with her large lungs:

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

And she was pointing at the real Kakashi who just grinned and said:

"Me? I am just Kakashi. He? Well he's himself."

Sakura let out a scream of frustration that broke a nearby window and then punched at Ranma. Ranma just caught it and released the growth from his body and once again he de-aged to be looking like twelve again. He just grinned and said:

"Hi Sakura-Chan. You don't have to scream so loud."

Then she slapped him after screaming pervert. Ranma scowled at that. She would get what's coming to her. But first he'd need to be out of the village to go on a killing spree they would talk about for a long time. But first he'd need to gain the trust of the Hokage and of Kakashi. The older man didn't suspect him the least because they had a common interest which was reading porn and discussing it.

Ranma had found out during his life in Nerima that his photo's had been published in several nude magazines and he had sued them saying that he didn't know that the pictures were taken. He had gained a nice bit of cash from that and a free subscription for it. He had let it be sent to a special mailbox where he would pick it up and read it. It was really fascinating to read about porn. Just looked at the nude pictures made him feel depressed because the situation he had been in. Now in this new world he could finally get a relationship without his mother or the fathers butting in on it.

Genma and Nodoka Saotome sneezed as they made the final preparations for the ritual.

Ranma just watched as Sakura left after telling him that it was wrong being a pervert. He and Kakashi had become bored and they actually agreed that listening to the girl ramble about the evilness of Porn wasn't a good one so they had made some bunshins who sat in their place.

They had gone out to get some dinner as it was almost near dinnertime anyway. When they came back with full stomachs they saw Sakura still ranting and Ranma's clone was by now sitting there with a crazed look in his eyes. Kakashi's clone wasn't that deranged but it showed some signs of being strained. While they were Chakra constructs they could actually portray emotions on their faces.

Ranma and Kakashi took their places once again and Kakashi waited until she was finished and then dismissed the pink-haired girl who departed in a hurry not even saying goodbye to her sensei and team-mate

Ranma was now waiting for the Jounins that would come over. Kakashi had instructed him in some of the rules of ninja poker and Ranma took to it like a fish took to water. And thus he was now winning a game against Kakashi. Then there was a knock on the door and Ranma opened it to see a green blur rush past and soon Ranma was looking at a man carrying a few bags filled to the brim with full Sake bottles. Then he looked back and saw that Gai was putting his Sake bottles in the room. Ranma raised an eyebrow and said:

"Why do we need so much Sake?"

Asuma grinned and said:

"Anko drinks a lot and can stand Sake pretty well so I think she is going to be the one who drinks most of it anyways. And it relaxes you a lot if you drink it."

Ranma nodded and said:

"Come in then. Do you know where the ladies are?"

A small cough was all that warned him of the presence of the ladies and Ranma raised an eyebrow at the attire the student of Orochimaru was wearing. She wore her usual clothes this time with a black jacket. The maniacal glint in her eyes did nothing to disprove her maniac looks. an aura of blood hung around her and her aura literally radiated cheerfulness and bloodlust.

Ranma noticed Kurenai standing next to the slightly psychotic Jounin and he grinned at the woman and she came to the front and ruffled his hair a little and said:

"Hello Naruto-kun. Mind letting us in?"

Ranma nodded and said:

"Come in. Let's not keep the Eternal Rivals waiting by standing here unnecessarily."

Ranma got out of the door opening and led them inside. Kurenai stared as the Jounin rivals were playing a game of janken to determine a winner or something like that. Kakashi was currently leading with 60 to 57. Gai was now groaning. Ranma seated himself on the couch and watched the battle between hands.

After a while he got bored and decided that they'd better start playing Poker if they wouldn't want to get bored to death by the two battling fools.

Ranma's small movement attracted the attention of a certain insane woman and with a precise amount of throws Ranma was pinned to the wall by several kunai.

Ranma groaned as he was now attached to the wall. He hadn't seen the woman draw her kunai and he suspe4cted that Kyuubi was sleeping inside his mind or else he would have sensed it.

The smile on her face threatened everyone who dared to interfere with her a swift death and Mitarashi Anko strode up to the hanging boy and started grinning at him. Then she grabbed a kunai from one of her sleeves and sliced across his cheek and said:

"I like blood little boy. Do you like it too?"

Ranma grinned in the exact same way and he said:

"Sure I do. I love the taste of the sweet red liquid in my mouth and then gulp it down. It is so soothing to watch someone bleed to death. Even eating a person alive causes me to get shivers down my spine. So do you want to be my next victim?"

Her psychotic look disappeared and she looked at him with amusement in her eyes and said:

"Sure. Let me get some stuff from home and we'll do that in your room."

She was about to depart and then come back with several torture devices that she had stowed away there but Kakashi grabbed her hand just as she was about to jump out of the window. She looked at the silver-haired Jounin and the man just said:

"No chickening pout of the poker night."

Anko nodded and said:

"Okay. When do we start?"

Ranma immediately got loose by expelling some of his normal chakra and the kunai fell to the floor. Then he got the chairs and the adults sat themselves on the chairs. Ranma just noticed that several people took a bottle of Sake and after heating it with some Chakra poured some of it into a small cup. Ranma did the same and then in one big gulp he drank the hot Sake.

The taste was incredible. It tasted like rice but then sweeter then it normally was. It made him feel all tingly from the inside. Once they were busy dealing cards and occasionally one of them was winning.

Due to extraordinary luck Ranma had managed to win a decent sum of money. He wondered why he had so much luck at a card game as he had such bad luck against that card dudeand then Kyuubi's voice came into his mind:

"**We foxes are seen as lucky charms in some villages. That's why we got extraordinary luck sometimes. Like I had enough luck to be sealed within a container who is just as bloodthirsty as I am."**

Ranma chuckled at that and said in his mind:

"Well why didn't I have luck before you awakened within me?"

Kyuubi paused for a few seconds and then replied:

"**I wasn't aware that you were such a deliciously evil person. All I saw was a nice and brave young man who saved everyone without thinking of the possibilities. Now I know that I was mistaken. I can't believe that such darkness could exist within a human soul. I enjoyed the chat but now I'm off to sleep. Remember the rules of strip poker I gave you. They might come in handy."**

Ranma looked at the poker players and saw that Anko was pretty intoxicated and still winning money off Gai who was now sulking at the amount of money lost. Then when he saw Ranma staring he said:

"AH THE FIRE OF YOUTH ONCE AGAIN BURNS BRIGHTLY! THERE IS THE BRIGHTLY SHINING EXAMPLE OF TRUE LUCK!"

The rest of the almost drunk Jounin stared at Ranma and then at the three empty Sake bottles next to him. Apparently Ranma had drunk sake without really minding how many bottles he took. Any normal kid would be severely drunk or even killed by alcohol poisoning.

But Ranma was anything but normal and he drank the fourth bottle eager wanting to taste more of that fluid that makes him feel so nice and warm. He once again looked around as his eyes got slightly bloodshot after having so much alcohol within the blood that made his eyes light up red as the Kyuubi's healing powers made the alcohol disappear.

Ranma once again won a reasonable amount off Anko who grudgingly handed it over. She was now losing to Ranma who was the only player left besides her. They were now playing blackjack and Ranma was winning a lot of money. By now the woman was totally drunk and as normal drunk people either got quiet or very violent Anko was once again an exception to the rule. She started to get extremely mischievous and played pranks on the rest of the Jounins.

Kakashi was now wearing a pink version of the Jounin uniform and didn't seem to care for it too much because his head was lying in the lap of Gai who was sleeping and was still dressed in his normal green outfit. He had make-up on his face which would cause for much confusion when he went to teach his students still unaware of the make-up.

Kurenai was passed out on the floor and was currently dressed in a Kimono which had been gotten from somewhere by Anko who had jumped out of the window and had gotten it from her house apparently.

Asuma's beard was coloured in several colours which included silver. The insane Jounin had made Asuma a literal Shogi board as she had just grabbed some paint and had painted everything on his body in the colour of a shogi board.

She had just giggled as the drowsy man hadn't even resisted and would find out what he looked like when he awoke seven hours later then he would look at Gai and laugh heartily at the antics of the Special Jounin who wasn't seen in the room.

Ranma just smiled as Anko got out a small packet from her coat and then tried to piut something on him. He evaded her first hand and then grabbed her coat and forced her to the floor and he grabbed one Kunai from his pants and then put it to her throat and said:

"I won't be a part in your devilish contrations lady."

Anko just smiled and batted the Kunai away from her throat and then threw Ranma out of the window. Ranma gulped and immediately ran away as far as he could. He saw the leather whip in her hands and the dog collar followed by something that looked like a tazer or something like that.

He heard her body hit the floor and he looked behind him and he herd her shout:

"Don't run away my pet. I want you to be leashed."

Ranma just eeped and jumped up on a rooftop not wanting to be caught. With a few leaps and bounds he was running over the rooftops with the insane Special Jounin hot on his tail. Still he was in his blonde haired twelve year old form and still he had a speed disadvantage. So he dodged her attempts to get him.

He gulped when he saw a familiar house. Sakura had shown the team once where she lived. Sasuke said that it looked nice and the girl had completely burned red at that statement. Ranma gulped and knew that he'd have to hide there or he wasn't going to get away from Anko.

So he enhanced his speed with Chakra and ran to the front door where he almost rammed it out of the portal and was rewarded with watching a sleepy Sakura opening it. With his face pale and sweating he knew that he didn't look like he was hot or something and he said:

"Sakura can I stay here for a few moments? I need to escape that crazy girl who is after me!"

The girl seemed to think about it for a few seconds and then Anko shouted a few streets away but still heard in the neighbourhood:

"Where are you my pet? I need to put a leash on you."

Ranma shivered as he imagined what the special Jounin could do to him and Sakura snapped back to attention and her Inner Sakura said:

"Let him in! That voice givesme the creeps."

Sakura nodded and said:

"Naruto you can come in but I don't want any loud noises. Luckily mom and dad are on a mission and onlyI and Ino are here."

Ranma nodded and was let inside. He followed Sakura to her room and watched as Ino was reading some sort of funny book or something if the giggles that came from her mouth were any indication. When Sakura opened the door Ino looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Ranma enter. Ranma knew that he didn't look pretty because he had just ran through almost the entirety of Konoha with the psychotic Jounin following him.

Ranma said:

"Hi. My name is Naruto and I'm currently in hiding."

Ino almost sweatdropped and a wall exploded next to her earning a shriek of surprise. Ranma gulped and looked at the person who came through. Surely Ryouga couldn't have found his way here. But what appeared from the hole in the wall was enough to make Ranma shiver. With a cheerful smile the Special Jounin stood there with a dog collar in her hands and said:

"There you are my pet. How dare you walk away from me. We were just having so much fun. Kakashi was already sleeping and Gai is now wearing Make-up. Wait until I teach you how to do some things. Come my pet on with the leash."

Before he could stop her she put on a leash and Dog collar on him and soon he looked at the studded spikes on it and the small tag which labelled him as Anko's boyfriend.

Ranma gave an apologetic smile at the girls and said:

"Sorry but she caught me. Damn, now I got to find another way to escape."

Anko just grinned and said:

"You can't escape, my little pet. I took care of that with Chakra binds."

Then she turned to Sakura and said:

"I think you are the daughter of the owners of this house? Then let me give you some money to pay for the damage done. And tell them that Mitarashi Anko is sorry for damages done to the house."

Then she was gone and Ranma gave them a brief look that clearly stated that he wanted nothing but to get away before he was dragged through the air by the Special Jounin and then within ten minutes they were about to pass the Hokage tower and from there on towards Kakashi's house.

Anko halted and Ranma crashed into the rooftop of a house. He took a ragged breath of air as his air had been cut off from him ever since she had taken it upon herself to get him to Kakashi's house and then back to the Sake.

The Sandaime Hokage stood on the rooftop in front of Anko who just stared apologetic at the old man. Hokage walked over to Ranma and saw that the face of the young man was bluish and air was being sucked inside of the lungs in a manner that only the half strangled or drowning could do. Then he noticed the small tag and said:

"So you picked him as a boyfriend Anko. Mind to tell an old man why you chose him? And why you were screaming around the city for your pet to stop and get leashed?"

Anko just smiled at the Hokage and said:

"My pet is now leashed and I gave it the tag. So no worries Sarutobi-sensei. I'll take him back home with me. Anyways; Can I keep him at my home?"

Sarutobi was about to sweatdrop at the different thought patterns of the girl that was now talking to him. She had always been a little odd and possessed a great amount of bloodlust even at a young age.

Ranam giggled as he scanned the mind of the Special Jounin. He had a small telepathic gift from his father whoever that might be. He scanned her surface thoughts and found out that she was at the moment planning to play a small prank on her pet which involved a whipping and a spanking. Who might be spanked wasn't mentioned.

Ranma scrambled to his feet the moment he got enough air back and then looked at the girl who still had him on the leash. He coughed and watched as she turned around and raised an eyebrow:

"Doesn't my pet like its little collar?"

Ranma grinned and said:

"No your little pet doesn't like being dragged all over Konoha by its owner. So unleash me or at least carry me."

Anko nodded and said:

"We'll finish our small poker game later pet. See you Hokage Sama! Tell Konohamaru that I didn't like the prank he pulled on me. And tell him that I'll be getting revenge."

The only thing the Hokage did was sigh and go to his Grandsons house to tell him that messing with Anko was a bad idea. Especially if you went there and stole some of her stuff which was later returned by Ebisu after he caught the sword that the child was playing with. Anko had reclaimed it when she saw it and had glared at the kid which made it piss his pants.

Anko bounded over the rooftops and Ranma was resting comfortably between her boobs. He liked it there and soon he would be back at Kakashi and then he'd play a small game of strip poker with her if she wanted to. She was already drunk so she'd be easily persuaded to play. And the girl was slightly insane and was in a similar mood as he was.

When they got in the room they saw that the guys were still sleeping and Kurenai was mumbling something about getting some fun. Kurenai was standing leaned against a wall and was currently n the process of keeping her giggles inside as she stared at the sleeping men.

Gai was now snoring loudly and Ranma grinned and whispered loud enough for the ladies to hear:

"Shall we put the rivals into bed? It might make for good blackmail material."

Kurenai nodded and she got Kakashi off the couch and then dragged him towards his room. Then she opened the covers of the bed and then put the man inside. Anko grabbed Gai and then hoisted him into the air and carried the man to the bed and put him in it. Then Ranma came and put them into a position.

Then he got out a photo camera and then clicked a few times with a flash signifying every time a picture was taken.

Then he stowed it away and got back to the main room where Asuma was snoring up a song which seemed like a nursery rhyme. Kurenai was still sleepy so Ranma just got the poker table and put it into his room. Then he placed the chairs in it and soon the three were playing poker with big amounts of cash. Ranma had looted Kakashi's wallet and had gotten some money out of it. Then he gambled it. When the girls were out of money Ranma shrugged and said:

"Why don't we go and play strip poker? That way we don't lose money."

Anko just grinned and said:

"Why should we do that pet? Are you of the same type as Kakashi-kun?"

Ranma grinned and dropped the age of twelve to assume the age of eighteen. His black hair fell to the floor and Ranma stared at it. Then he shrugged and said:

"No I am far worse then him. I am someone who doesn't want to be called a pet, Anko. People are like pets to me. Even you shall bow before me and lick me if I command you to do so."

Anko giggled and Kurenai was seriously scared by the attitude change. And not to mention the body change. She felt so carefree even while she had only consumed about three bottles of Sake. The rest of the guys had drank a lot more and were all drunk after a while.

She just seated herself at the table and waited for Naruto and Anko to stop scaring her. Those two could be creepy if they wanted to. Kurenai knew that the Kyuubi might have something to do with the attitude change but he was just so cute with his long black hair and those well toned muscles. The danger she felt could be an effect of the Kyuubi being sealed within the body and that might have changed the look but she didn't care anymore.

Ranma dealt the first hand and watched as he won and got Kurenai to undo her Kimono a little loosening one of those ropes that kept it together. Her cleavage was now very viewable and he noticed that she had pretty large breasts even for a twenty-seven year old.

Next hand was won by Anko who ordered Ranma to undress himself with one article. He did so and his chest came into view. The women stared at it as the muscles were visible and he just looked so cute with that nice smile on his face.

Ranma grinned as he let pheromones seep into the air which made their disposition to him friendly. He knew that if they ever got word that he used pheromones that everyone would be angry at him but with the help of the great Kitsune sealed within his belly button he knew that they wouldn't pose too much of a threat. Now the only thing he would have to do was to corrupt the women and then he'd be able to go and manipulate them to help him.

"Ah well, lets win this game" was the first thought that crossed his mind. He won the next few rounds and watched as the ladies unclothed themselves until all that remained was lingerie. Ranma grinned and then transformed back into the cute blonde kid. Then he grabbed his cards and once again won. Grumbling the girls slipped out of their lingerie and sat grumbling on their seats.

Ranma grinned and slipped out of his clothing. He looked at the girls and saw that Anko had a strange tattoo on her collarbone. He walked over to her and softly caressed the mark. He could feel Chakra being contained by it and he started to tinker with it a little.

Anko felt the cursed sea on her collarbone act up a little and she felt it burn as the boy apparently did something to it. It burned white-hot and then she fell to the ground unconscious of the Chakra that has been released from the seal.

In the village of Sound, Orochimaru grasped his head as he felt that one of his curse seals was on the verge of being broken. With an angry growl he sent a huge burst of his Chakra through the connection he had with the seal and then watched as the Chakra flooded his student's body. But still he wondered who might have caused the seal to nearlybreak. Surely the Hokage couldn't have broken it because it just helped someone unleash their power.

Ranma felt the seal give off tremendous energy and he studied it intently. It seemed to have a dark tint to it and he sensed it only helped the woman to recover or something like that. He knew he shouldn't have messed with it without asking but seeing that it was only helping the woman and not harming her Ranma decided to let her be and then said:

"Kurenai-san please put Anko-san on the bed."

Kurenai looked at the boy who apparently had a mood swing and called her Kurenai-san. Ranma just grinned cheekily and grabbed Anko by her midriff. Then he hoisted her into the air and Kurenai grabbed the legs of the unconscious twenty-four year old. Then she glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was close to 2 o'clock. She just put Anko into the bed and then crawled into it too, not minding that she was in bed with a female. She was one of Anko's best friends after all and they occasionally got together and drank so much liquor that they eventually landed into bed with each other. Nothing happens because they are too drunk to do something but it sure makes a good surprise when they wake up.

In the Sound Village a certain ex-Konoha Sannin looked at the sky and mumbled to himself:

"Anko-chan who was it that tried to banish your seal? Who might do that to you? I caught a small glimpse of a dark aura. Please introduce me to the person who has tried to rid you of my cursed seal and I might consider removing it although it would be a loss of power that's for sure."

Then the fifty-year old man retreated within his house and went to sleep. He still needed it because even in another body he needed to be well-rested. And of course tomorrow would be another hard day for the Sound Four. They would need to be subjected to a special 'training course'. Orochimaru grinned as he felt the presence of his most trusted subordinate.

He turned around and said:

"Kabuto I want you to go back to Konoha and report to me anything you see that is off. Tell me if my apprentice is acting weird and I shall let you lead the attack against Konoha."

Kabuto nodded and said:

"It shall be done Orochimaru-sensei."

Orochimaru nodded and let the boy run off back to Konoha. There would be much plotting to do before he could let Konoha fall and burn beneath him.

Ranma watched as Kurenai crawled into bed with her friend and felt envious of the ladies. He just sighed outwardly and said:

"I think I'll get clothed and then sleep on the couch next to Asuma-san."

He made a motion to go and get his clothes and was mentally preparing himself for sleeping on a couch with a loud snoring Jounin who smelled like he had been inside a room filled to the brim with cigarette smoke and then had remained there for three years.

He began to turn around and he felt a slender hand grip his shoulder and when he looked he saw that Kurenai had her hand on his shoulder and with a tug she pulled him back towards the bed and then put him into it and then slipped underneath the covers herself.

Ranma didn't know what the hell had happened to make the girl so interested in him but he sure felt that the body heat of the two girls was enough to make it hot in there. He felt their soft flesh against his body and he reacted like any sane man would. Well any man who wasn't interested in other men. He reddened as he felt his reaction press against Anko's leg.

Then he gulped as Anko rolled over and then pressed her body against his. Now he knew what her body really felt like. He wondered how well that was going to be received by the guys once they woke up.

Kurenai grinned as she felt some muscles tense within the boy and immediately knew what had caused it. Lying next to an attractive girl who is naked and you are naked too had the normal male reaction shown almost every time they pressed up against you. Naruto just needed to be careful that Anko didn't grope him like she used to do the last time they got in bed. Kurenai could still remember it when Anko started touching her body in her sleep and when she woke up she couldn't remember a thing. Well she did ask why her hands were touching Kurenai there but she just dismissed it like she always did.

And Kurenai was right about Anko groping Ranma because the moment she had thought that Anko's hands started to wander from her own body all over Ranma's. the poor guy was really tense by now since she was actually caressing him in way's that made his mind think about the situation in Nerima with that crazy Nymphomaniac Shampoo after him she had done the same to him.

In Nerima Shampoo sneezed and promptly crashed into a telephone pole and was knocked unconscious. Then the Telephone pole was knocked over and landed on her body. A bystander laughed.

Then she hit the jackpot. She found his balls and Ranma felt the unpleasant sensation all over them and paled and turned blue as she accidentally twisted them. He immediately removed her hands and then sighed. This was going to be a long time waiting. Ah well if he made himself comfortable then there shouldn't be any major problems. As long as Kakashi wouldn't see the ladies in bed with him.

Ranma groaned as the Youkai within his head laughed loudly. He wouldn't get any sleep that night because that damned Youkai found it necessary to teach him a new Jutsu. that one would become very useful in the future...

* * *

A new chapter for Infernal Fox finished and I must say that I am surprised at the length this chapter is.Hmm maybe I should keep them to a thousand words and make more chapters? I just hope to get many reviews for this. So Review! 


	6. Ice

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ or Naruto. They are the respective creations of their creators. I just borrow the characters to act out my insane fantasies which might be disturbing to people. Although I can't say that I am enamoured by some people I'll kill them off as soon as possible.

**

* * *

Ice

* * *

**

Ranma looked at the ceiling from his position in the bed. He found that he didn't have much to complain as he was lying comfortably between Anko's breasts. The only thing that kept his nose from erupting in blood was the thought that the woman could break his bones and snap them into a thousand pieces before drinking his blood. He had been lying there being taught a new technique by Kyuubi. It allowed him a Sharingan like effect on his eyes and they captured everything in the vicinity but with more detail. The power it had was only dampened if the user would be attacked but for watching fights it was a great technique to pick up Jutsu and new fighting styles.

Ranma squirmed as Anko once again grabbed his balls and was about to violently twist them, he decided to act before she did that again and slapped away her hand. Her eyes opened immediately and she stared into his icy blue eyes. Ranma's face remained impassive and he looked into her dark eyes. She grinned and now he could no longer prevent her from groping him. He vainly tried to struggle but Anko said at a soft and seductive tone:

"Don't try to resist, my little pet. Mommy is going to make you feel good."

Ranma gulped and turned red immediately as she started caring for her little pet.

Asuma woke up with his entire body covered in paint in the form of a Shogi board. He stood up and felt the effects of alcohol on his system. A headache formed and he sunk to his knees groaning in pain. Then he noticed that neither Gai nor Kakashi were in the room and he figured the girls might have left early. The kid was probably sleeping in his bed.

With curiosity he opened the door to what he thought was Kakashi's room and he peeked inside. In the room there were a lot of posters hanging on the wall including a very detailed picture of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and a person who looked to be a cross between Kitsune and human. Looking at the bed he saw something moving and when he had adjusted his sight to the darkness he saw a blonde boy squirming next to Anko who was obviously undressed if the clothes on the floor were any indication. The clothes of the Jounin called Kurenai were also scattered around the room and Asuma nearly sweat dropped when he saw a delicate hand draped over Anko's back. They had dragged the boy into bed after getting so drunk that they didn't care if they were naked or dressed when they got to bed.

Ranma stared at the bearded Shogi board coloured Jounin standing there. He made motions to shoo the man out or at least give him some help. Sighing Ranma began to mumble something under his breath and did some hand seals and in a flash of fire he stood next to Asuma fully clothed. The rapid clothing technique came in handy if you needed to change quickly.

Asuma just shrugged as Anko just pouted at the loss of her little pet. Then he noticed the collar around Ranma's neck and raised an eyebrow. When they were standing outside of Ranma's room he asked her:

"How did you get that collar? I heard that she was insane but so insane to give a collar calling you her boyfriend is a little extreme don't you think?"

Ranma shrugged and said:

"The only thing she did last night was chasing me through the entirety of Konoha just to get me leashed. Then she wanted me to play strip poker with me and Kurenai joined in because she was drunk too. Then I somehow landed into bed with those two. And I feel sore now. I didn't get any sleep tonight."

Asuma looked strangely at him and immediately Ranma caught onto the look and said:

"No I haven't done anything to them but Anko gets a little wild in her sleep. She punched and kicked me quite hard. So hard that I didn't get any sleep."

Asuma nodded and Ranma said:

"Lets wake up the lovebirds."

Then he opened Kakashi's door and looked upon the sleeping rivals. They looked so peaceful with Gai hugging kakashi and Kakashi drooling a little in his sleep and mumbling something about finally getting some. Asuma's eyes widened as he saw the rivals in such a position and said with a sigh:

"Another of Anko's pranks?"

Then he caught sight of the make-up applied to Gai's face and he laughed. A sun and all kinds of strange texts were drawn upon the Taijutsu expert's face. Asuma let loose with a barely contained laughter and that awoke the two rivals from their peaceful slumber. They awoke simultaneous and stared at each other. Then they turned towards the spectators and Ranma grinned and said:

"I hope that any further parties won't end like that anymore, Kakashi-sensei and Gai-san."

The two older men blushed as they realised that they were in Kakashi's bed and that Kakashi was lying under Gai at the moment. Immediately the Taijutsu master got off the Ninjutsu specialist and jumped to the other side of the room. There he quickly looked over his clothing and then glanced at the clock. He paled as he saw that he had a meeting between him and his team in ten minutes. There simply wasn't enough time for him to go and grab a bite of something so he jumped out of the window comforted by the fact that his clothing was still on. Nobody could have done something if the clothes were still on.

Asuma looked on the clock too and paled as he saw that he was late for the team meeting of the day. Almost ten minutes had passed beyond the time that he would have to meet his team. Quickly he jumped out of the window too leaving behind Kakashi and Ranma who were both staring at the ridiculously coloured Shinobi. Kakashi looked at Ranma and said:

"Who painted Gai's face like that? You or Anko?"

At that exact moment a sleepy Anko came into the room wearing some clothing she had grabbed. She hadn't even noticed that it had been clothing from Kurenai which would leave Kurenai to dress in Anko's clothing. Ah well she could go for a nice change of clothing. It was not like she needed clothing to be good at what she did.

She grabbed Ranma and dragged him over into the living room with a curious Kakashi following them after recovering from the shock of having the woman stroll into his bedchamber. Anko just let herself fall onto the couch with Ranma being squashed underneath her. With a muffled voice he began to ask if he was to be released because he had a team to go to with his sensei. Anko just said that she'd take him to it and Kakashi just said that they should both get to the team as he was renowned for being late and it would make for a nice surprise if he actually was on time.

So Kakashi pushed Anko off the couch and within seconds he was out of the house with Ranma in his arms. He could hear an outraged shout coming from the house and soon they were joined by Kurenai who was wearing Anko's outfit which showed a lot more of her feminine assets. Ranma grinned goofily as he remembered the night before and how their bodies had been warm. He winced as he felt a bruise acting up. He gave Kurenai a smile before Kakashi appeared into the clearing where Team 7 was instructed to wait.

Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke and Ranma jumped out of his arms while still dressed in the same outfit.

Gai arrived a few minutes ago and was wondering why his students were laughing so hard that they had fallen to the ground. So he tried to encourage them to stop laughing:

"THE YOUTH OF KONOHA DOESN'T LAUGH WHEN THEIR SENSEI HAS ARRIVED! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL BURN AWAYTHE PRIDE OF YOUTH!"

Lee was laughing as his sensei had appeared on their training area. The words written on the man's face were just hilarious. They said something about stupid poetry and how Gai was kinda cute and should get a girlfriend who could stand his ramblings. Tenten was laughing as some comments on the man's face made several mentionings of how well he was shaped especially if his stamina was so high then he must be able to keep it up a long time in bed.

Neji was smiling at the accusations on his sensei's face and actually let go of his cold demeanour until he saw his sensei's angry look. Then he finally cracked and joined is team-mates on the ground laughing his ass off. The muscles within Gai's face twitched and Lee managed to say between laughs:

"Gai-sensei…Look on… your face. Haahahahahhaha"

then Gai got out a small hand mirror and soon an anguished cry was heard throughout Konoha. He had finally discovered the words and drawing son his face that made him look like a total fool.

Asuma had less problems but still Ino was laughing while Shikamaru just stared and shrugged and went to sleep. Chouji was eating chips.

Kurenai just met with her team and met the wild dog-boy who kept on staring at her. With a cool gaze she said:

"Is something wrong Kiba-kun?"

The boy coloured at that and said:

"Nothing Kurenai-sensei."

A few minutes later she caught him staring at her again and said again if something were bothering him. At his negative reply she said:

"Do you like these clothes Kiba-kun?"

Shino was staring at the scene impassively while Hinata had flushed at the tone her sensei used.

At Kiba's positive reply Kurenai got a shark like grin on her face and said:

"Do you like to look at me Kiba-kun?"

At the boy's nod she continued still with the evil shark like grin on her face:

"You are going to be my next test subject for thinking perverted stuff about me!"

Kiba's eyes widened as his sensei began making hand seals at an incredible speed. He knew she had a slight aversion against perverts and in that direction were his thoughts but did she really have to punish him for just looking at such a hot body which she possessed. She practically asked for a good mating. She behaved exactly like a bitch in heat.

Unfortunately for the dog-boy he had voiced that last thought out loud. Shino's eyes widened as did Hinata's and Kiba paled as he saw his sensei's head grow redder with fury and she began making more seals. Suddenly Kiba found himself in hell. Trees were burning all around him and horrors were walking the plains that looked barren to him. He saw humans getting slaughtered by strange demonic beasts and suddenly he saw Kurenai standing there with a sword pressed to her neck. He looked at her assailant and saw that it was the blonde kid who had beaten Sasuke in the Academy. It didn't matter what the kid was doing all the boy could think about was that he had to save Kurenai-san and then they'd live happily ever after and maybe she would allow him the honour of being her mate.

Kurenai's eye twitched outside of the Genjutsu. It allowed her a little time to read the boy's mind and what she found there shocked him. So he wanted her as his mate. Well then let's not disappoint him. If he wanted her then let him battle against Naruto-kun and see who'll win. She thought that she'd better place a bet on Naruto-kun just to make sure she'll win. She'd set things up so that eventually the two would do battle. What she had already seen of Naruto was that he was quite good at Taijutsu and extremely skilled with both Genjutsu and Ninjutsu,

Kakashi looked at his team and saw that they were getting bored at chasing that stupid cat. They got to the Hokage and then Ranma chose to speak his mind:

"WHY ARE WE DOING THESE CRAPPY JOBS OLD MAN! I WANT SOMETHING TO DO WITH ACTION, SOMETHING MORE EXCITING THEN JUST CHASING CATS OR BABYSITTING!"

Iruka who was sitting next to the Sandaime Hokage shouted:

"YOU ARE JUST GENINS AND CAN'T HANDLE ANYTHING BETTER THEN D RANK MISSIONS! HIGHER MISSIONS WOULD GET YOU KILLED!"

Then the Hokage raised a hand to silence Iruka and said:

"Naruto if you and your team wish for a higher ranked mission then you shall get one. I'll give you and your team a C ranked mission."

Ranma gave a cheer and the door behind him slid open to allow entrance to a Sake drinking old man who glared at the Genin team. Then he said:

"Is this squirt supposed to protect me? He doesn't look like a ninja to me."

Ranma glared at him and said in a hyperactive voice:

"I'LL KILL YOU OLD MAN! I will become Hokage sooner or later and then you'd have to acknowledge me!"

Kakashi put his hand on Ranma's shoulder and held back and said:

"It isn't wise to kill the client Naruto."

Ranma calmed down but still scowled at Tazuna. Hokage-sama continued:

"Team 7 you are to protect Tazuna-san from any danger that might come in the way. The Wave country is your destination."

At Tazuna's worried glance at Naruto, Kakashi said:

"Don't worry I am a Jounin. If something happens then I'll take care of it."

* * *

And so the team was off to Wave country. Ranma was certain that this was about to be a boring road trip and immediately began to scan his surroundings for something to do. Suddenly he sensed something odd about the road they were walking on and he saw2 a small puddle of water lying in the heat. Immediately his mind sprang into action and the only conclusion it made was that a Shinobi was hidden within the puddle of water and about to strike at them. He walked past it and when he had passed it two Ninja emerged from it and stood behind him. Ranma wasted no time and grabbed their faces and his hands became claws and tore their faces open. The long chain they were carrying swung and Ranma grabbed it and began to heat it with his Chakra until it was so hot it glowed red. Then he felt that the Ninja had recovered from the face scratch and he said:

"See you in hell guys!"

Then he began making hand seals and shouted:

"Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!"

The flames came from his mouth and enveloped the mist Chuunin and left behind their charred carcasses. Ranma smirked and dusted himself off. Kakashi was staring at the brutal execution and he watched as the class no. 1 rookie had made the mist nukenin into first class charcoal. Kakashi's eyebrow was raised and he said:

"Very good Naruto. It is incredible that you were able to take down two Mist Chuunin if I guessed correctly. But next time please inform us if you are going to use a Katon Jutsu."

Ranma stared at Kakashi and saw that some parts of the facemask were slightly singed. Ranma shrugged and said:

"Kakashi-sensei I won't use them if you teach us a new Jutsu."

Ranma grinned as Kakashi scratched his ear and said:

"Well I could teach you some Jutsu I know but I don't think I should. They are a little bit too destructive and are regarded as Kinjutsu."

Ranma nodded and said:

"Well then let's go to Wave Country Kakashi-sensei and then be back to Konoha."

Kakashi stared as the blonde kid got hyper all of a sudden and as Sasuke suddenly go a glint on his eyes at the mentioning of Kinjutsu. He would need to do something about Naruto. It wasn't normal for a kid to be experiencing such mood swings. Maybe the Kyuubi was affecting him to a degree. You never know what a Youkai sealed within one's stomach might do.

The rest of the mission proceeded quite well. Suddenly Kakashi shouted:

"DUCK!"

And as one they ducked and saw a huge sword fly over them. When they looked at its trajectory they saw a tall eyebrow less man grab it from the air and look at them then rushed at Tazuna. The older man was nervous and Kakashi sprang into action and blocked the sword with a Kunai. Then he jumped away. Ranma, Sasuke and Sakura got in a guard position around Tazuna. Ranma decided just to play the scared kid and then just protected Tazuna while he saw the eyebrow less man and Kakashi struggle in a battle of raw muscle power.

Then the man jumped away and Kakashi said:

"Momochi Zabuza. What are you doing here?"

Zabuza smirked cockily at Kakashi and said:

"If it isn't the famous copycat Kakashi. I have come to kill the old man and you aren't going to stop me!"

Then a shout came from Ranma:

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Twenty shadow clones appeared around Ranma and he let them charge recklessly at Zabuza and he watched as they were all ripped into shreds by the sword which was wielded by Zabuza. Ranma grinned as he began to see some holes within the defence of the Nukenin.

Ranma felt the Chakra surge through his body once again and he heard the same malicious voice within his head. He momentarily was staring into space as the voice was heard in his mind:

"**Where are you? Die you pesky humans!"**

Then he watched and his eyes grew large as he saw the sword heading in his direction. With a lightning fast kick he kicked it upwards where it stayed for a few milliseconds before plunging deep into the earth.

He looked as Zabuza once again grabbed the sword and then began to do a series of hand seals with an outcry of:

"Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!"

He watched as copies of Zabuza rose from the water. Then he saw Sasuke charging at the clones and he slashed them all apart. Ranma grinned as he saw the ingenuity of the Uchiha. Although the guy was an utter bastard he still had intelligence.

Ranma looked at Kakashi again and noticed that he seemed to have pout off his hitai-ate and now an eye with a red pupil with three comma's in it was visible and the comma's were swirling. Some strange dragon made of water came from the water both Shinobi were standing on and Ranma sweat dropped as Zabuza got scared. What was so exciting about some stupid freaking pupil thingy? It was not as if those stupid things could do something like sending someone into a nightmarish world where they could be tortured fro some time?

* * *

Somewhere in Lightning Country Uchiha Itachi sneezed before glaring coldly at Hoshigaki Kisame who was staring at him. Then in a cold voice he said:

"Continue the interrogation."

* * *

Ranma began to see that Zabuza clearly was at a disadvantage as he kept getting nervous. Ranma wished that it would stop because he was getting bored. This was no fun since nobody got violently maimed or something like that. They were just cancelling out each others attacks. Why couldn't they just go right for the kill and break someone's body open with a claw or put a tail through someone's body. Kyuubi reminded him at that moment of one crucial thing he forgot:

"**Kit, you do know that they don't have a Youkai sealed up within them and thus can't grow claws. Although I must agree that it would be very entertaining to see someone bathed in the other's blood. It makes me hunger for the day that we'll wreak havoc across the Ninja countries.**"

Ranma smiled cheerfully on the outside drawing weird looks of his team mates. Suddenly he looked at Zabuza and watched the man fall to the ground with several needles protruding from his neck. Ranma lifted an eyebrow and mumbled:

"What the…"

Then a masked hunter-nin dropped down from a tree and immediately Ranma's senses began to tingle like they were mad. He felt something strange around the hunter-nin and Kakashi talked with the hunter-nin and the hunter-nin went off taking Zabuza's body with him. But Ranma was still following them as the hunter-nin and his quarry darted between trees off towards the south. He couldn't help but feel something was off about the man who had worn the mask. Something which felt strangely familiar. Then he looked at Kakashi who just said:

"Luckily this is over. I am out of Chakra…"

Then he collapsed and together Team Seven dragged him to Tazuna's house and met the daughter of the old man whose name was Tsunami. They also met the kid whose name was Inari. He got a cold attitude against the entirety of Team Seven and Ranma immediately disliked him. He didn't even think about why the kid would hate him he just grabbed the kid by the collar and hoisted him in the air suddenly gaining some height and said:

"If you don't stop acting like a stuck up brat I'll rip you apart and drink the blood as it comes from your skin. You have no right to treat us with this attitude young man. Even if you think we are thrash then you could at least act nice to us. If you can't do that I will leave this house and sleep outside."

When Inari showed no signs of acting nicely Ranma put him down and said:

"I'll be outside."

Sakura was in shock of her team-mate's actions. She looked at Tsunami who was looking to be equally shocked and Kakashi stirred a little and lifted his head and said:

"Naruto has been treated like he was filth since he has been raised by a father with loose morals. I cannot imagine why he has turned out so well even if he acts a little cold sometimes. I have heard him scream for his father or his mother in nightmares he has. One time he actually was so upset that it took him a day to finally calm down a little. If I ever meet the guy who has done that to Naruto then I'll go and bring him to Hokage-sama."

* * *

Mentally he added:

"Not after I give him a little piece of my mind. Hopefully the Hokage will overlook the fact that the man will be bleeding and mangled a little when I bring him in."

* * *

Genma Saotome sneezed and then he watched as a circle was completed on the floor by the old crone. The old mummy looked at him for a second before going back to her crafting of a circle which would take everyone to Ranma's location. Shampoo was standing on a side of the room thinking about the things Ranma would do to her when she rescued him from wherever he was he'd give his Amazon wife his virginity and then they'd go back to China and live with the Amazon tribe and he'd settle in with Amazon life easily.

Ukyuo was thinking among the same lines and she was thinking about how she would hold a great wedding with her Ran-Chan and how he'd help her run the Okonomiyaki business. She wasn't even thinking about the fact that Ranma had repeatedly shunned her and had helped Akane instead. She thought that he had a little crush on Akane and that he'd get over it soon.

Akane was angry at the sheer stupidity of Ranma to get possessed and then go to another place. Couldn't he see that he was only around to serve her and become her love slave? If she somehow found a way to release the female part of him then he'd go away and leave her and Ranko to become lovers and finally marry. Then she'd have Ranma's female side lick whipped cream off her body and then she'd go and get out the whips.

* * *

Ranma sneezed as he felt that someone was thinking about him. He didn't know for sure but for a moment he thought he heard Akane think about getting a love slave or something. But that wasn't possible since he had no gift to read someone's thoughts.

In Gatou's lair Zabuza stirred and the young man known to the world as Haku looked at his mentor worryingly. The man had been out for a few days and still hadn't recovered from the pressure points that had been hit by the senbon needles.

In the meanwhile Ranma was sighing as he kept his façade up well. He watched as Sakura walked up a tree like it was nothing. Ranma knew that he had some problems with controlling his chakra. Either it would come out in huge bursts or something would trickle out.

Kakashi stared at the tree walking students. He had seen the most progress in Sakura today and sadly he was disappointed by Sasuke. He had expected better from the young boy. The kid got only half way up the tree but after seeing that the girl had a low Chakra capacity he understood. Because she had so little Chakra it would be easier to mould. He looked as Naruto fell to the ground once again and complained about getting bruises on his ass. Kakashi sighed and began to think that Naruto wasn't all that great as a Shinobi. He lacked the general insight normally. But in some situations he could come up with brilliant plans.

Ranma kept up the façade of not being very proficient at the tree climbing exercise. He struggled to gain control apparently and Kakashi had written him off as brilliant for some time but then showing not much improvement. Sasuke was seen by Kakashi as the child prodigy that was so like him.

Ranma sat outside on the sixth day since meeting Zabuza and watched as a person walked through the fields and picked up medicinal herbs. Intrigued Ranma decided to go investigate and he appeared right next to the person:

"Hi."

Haku looked at the boy who had seemingly appeared right next to him and calmly he said:

"Hello. Who are you?"

Ranma grinned and said:

"Uzumaki Naruto. And you?"

Haku smiled with a hint of sorrow in his eyes:

"I am Yukiyami Haku. Pleased to meet you Uzumaki-san."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Don't call me Uzumaki-san. That makes me feel old. Call me Naruto."

Haku smiled and said:

"Only if you call me Haku."

Ranma grinned while scanning the aura of Haku which was a neat trick learned from Kyuubi. It could tell which curse the person was under if they were cursed. It also gave a short description of natural appearance, Sex and height and weight. That was useful for looking if someone was under Henge or some other thing. It didn't grant him the ability to foresee the future or which attack was the most powerful.

And so he saw that it was a female soul inhabiting the body. Something listed under abnormalities was: Transformation by cold water- permanent.

Ranma looked at Haku and said:

"What are you doing here Haku-Chan?"

Haku looked at the kid who had dared to address him as Haku-Chan and said:

"I am a boy. So don't call me Haku-Chan."

Ranma smiled and said:

"I know the burden you wear Haku-Chan. I was cursed once to turn into a girl and it seems like you have the opposite curse on you. Would you tell me how you have gotten it?"

Haku looked at the strange boy called Naruto and said:

"I remember being a girl for the few years that I was a member of kirigakure and then when I killed my relatives I was cursed by the man who gave life to me. Now it all becomes clear to me. Females of my advanced bloodline can control the bloodline completely and father sealed it halfway into me by cursing me to become a boy."

Ranma was interested in the story and said:

"Well then tell me. I wanna know."

Haku just giggled and said:

"Its not that easy to tell Naruto-kun. I was born and immediately showed some amount of talent for possessing my bloodline ability. It didn't matter to me then. When I was around four I remember managing to make a bubble of water float in the air and m y mother slapping me for doing that. Later on I was always hit when I did something with my bloodline. My mother was killed by my father when he found out that she possessed an advanced bloodline limit. Then he tried to do the same but my limit kicked in and all I remember is him starinbg at me with those lifeless eyes impaled on a spike of ice. Afterwards I met my precious person and now the only thing I am is a tool for him to use."

Ranma nodded and said:

"Don't you want to break free from your life? Don't you want to do something with your life and make some things happening to people? Feel the blood running through the veins of yourself and knowing that you are about to kill someone? Feeling the flash and the bones beneath your blade as you slice open your enemy?"

Haku just stared stunned at such a proclamation coming from the blonde kid that sat in front of him. If only it were possible to become his normal self once again then he could live the way he had wanted. This form was just a shell of what she truly was. She just referred to herself as if she were male. She had almost forgotten how it felt to be a woman. She looked at the blonde kid and said:

"You are just a little boy. Why would you feel happiness when killing someone?"

Kyuubi took that moment to speak up within Ranma's mind:

"**Well it seems that you got her thinking about things. Come on I want some action! That Anko girl was no fun at all. Not even a decenthandjob from that girl. Damn. Ah well just trying to get in her pants would probably give her father some incentive to go out and hunt us."**

In the village of the Sound Orochimaru sneezed and was handed a tissue by Kabuto. Orochimaru was a little confused as to why he was sneezing but figured that someone must be thinking or talking about him. He hated Konohagakure no Sato because they had denied him the place where he so rightfully belonged. The Hokage title was before that Arashi fool decided to show up with his kind and loving attitude.

Orochimaru hated all that stupid crap about being kind and gentle with the people. What was wrong with it if he decided to force them into a rule which was tyrannical and then continue to learn as many Jutsu as he could?

He just sighed knowing that he couldn't get his hands on the thing that could give him the chance to learn all the Jutsu in the world: Uchiha Sasuke.

Ranma was looking at Haku with a strange expression on his face and said:

"I had a bad past. I was continuously harassed and beaten for things that I didn't even know. My mother gave me to the man who pretended to be my father and he took me on a trip to 'enhance my body and make me a Taijutsu specialist!' I didn't like the man because he would occasionally grab me and toss me off a roof or something if he and I were travelling over the rooftops. He said it was to toughen me up and let me stop whining like a little girl. To teach me some supposedly unbeatable technique he tossed me into a pit until I went insane from all those cats scratching me. He had tied me up and I was still so young that I couldn't free myself. The cats were continuously attacking my body as they wanted to get to the fish meat that the bastard had put all over me. The damned baka hadn't even read the entire training manual that stated that anyone would go insane because of it. Because of that I couldn't stand cats for a majority of my life. Just recently I have overcome that fear."

Haku was at a loss to do. His every instinct told him to go to the boy sitting in front of him and hug him and tell him that everything was going to be alright but that would be something that would be looked upon as wrong. The female within himself was arguing that hNaruto was just a poor kid who needs some comfort. The part that was Haku at the moment and acted like a boy also found that Naruto at least deserved some comfort and Haku was at a loss of what to do. Should he go hug the poor kid or just let him be? Ranma talking startled him out of his thoughts:

"It gets even better. Afterwards he and I went through the lands learning techniques from masters of the Art. Finally we came upon some place where you could get a water based curse if you weren't careful. I received one and that's how I k now that you also have one. We have a different feel around us. But enough talking now. I should go back to training. Or could I help you with your gathering of herbs?"

Haku just looked at Naruto and smiled briefly and said:

"Naruto, it would be nice if you were to help me. I would like that very much."

Ranma just smiled at the boy whose soul was female and trapped within a male form. Together they picked herbs and Ranma found himself enjoying her company for he was funny and witty making jokes about some ninja techniques. Ranma inserted his own comments during that and generally amused the girl.

Then it was time to go back to Kakashi and the rest before Kakashi would ask where he had been. Haku just smiled cheerfully at Ranma who just nodded and said:

"If you ever need help returning to your original form then just ask me or if you were to fight with me then I'd just turn you female to put you off balance or something like that."

With a lingering smile on his face he made his way back through the forest and back to Tazuna's house. When he arrived there he was greeted by a lazy Jounin called Kakashi. Sasuke was already sitting at the table and was currently getting served by Tsunami who had already laid out Dinner for the Shinobi. Ranma smiled at his Jounin sensei and said:

"Kakashi-sensei! I met a nice girl in the forest. Sorry for not coming to training today but I offered to help her with gathering some herbs."

The Jounin just grinned and said:

"Well if she was cute then I have no problem with it. Tell me how she looked."

Ranma grinned and said:

"Long black hair and she wore a pink kimono. She has a really nice face and probably would look good in anything. Hmm what did you and Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan do?"

Kakashi looked at his student for a few seconds and then said:

"Not much that you should be aware of Naruto."

Ranam just shrugged and said:

"Is it time for dinner already?"

At the nod from Kakashi Ranma just cheered like a hyper kid and then raced inside letting Kakashi murmur something about boy's that were obsessed with food. Then Kakashi went inside and ate.

Ranma was laying in his bed and thought about nothing. His mind was resting at the moment and several problems were addressed to it: Would he have the guts to kill off a lovely woman like Haku if she were against him? The answer to that one was no. she was just too pure to kill. She was as pure as snow.

What would he do if faced with Zabuza. He couldn't show off his true power or else he'd get killed on sight by the guards of Konoha. Ranma knew that he was in a tricky situation with that one. Kyuubi spoke up within him:

"**Why not create a Summoning contract between the Kitsune and you? It is an honour being in the possession of the Summoning contract for the Kitsune because no mortal has ever signed it. It is in my possession since I essentially am the ruler over all Kitsune."**

Ranma's face betrayed no emotion as the Kyuubi had explained all there was to do and soon a prick of the thumb and red blood being smeared onto the contract signifying the deal being made. Ranma looked at it and grinned. Now he was in the possession of the contract and with it he could summon up the Kyuubi No Kitsune form within him and ride it as it aided him in fighting the battle against any foe.

Ranma's eyes were bloodshot as he came down and saw Tsunami in a position which didn't look very healthy for the young woman. She was held by some wannabe samurai who were taunting Inari. Ranma just growled a deep and feral growl and they turned towards him. One taunted him saying that it was no use.

Ranma's grin widened and he began to call upon the power of the Youkai sealed within him and let off a killing intent so strong it froze everyone in the room except for Tsunami and Inari. Ranma went over to the frozen Samurai and said to Tsunami:

"Get away from them. I'll need to teach them a lesson."

Ranma cracked his knuckles and then let his nails turn to claws. Then he advanced upon his prey and with a feral growl he pushed his hands into one of the samurai's neck and then raked his hands across the skin making it come off with a wet sound. Ranma didn't even look as the man cried in pain and then started to rip out the man's throat. Blood was coming from the wound and Ranma ducked away from a slash of a katana and then watched as blood began to spout from the impaled samurai who had a sword buried in him because of the slash of his comrade.

Ranma grabbed the attacking Samurai's throat and said:

"You could have lived. But now I think its time you died!"

* * *

Then with a surge of blazing red chakra the man's head exploded. Ranma grinned as he began to get soaked by the blood and then walked calmly out of the room and announced to Tsunami that he was going out:

"Miss Tsunami I'm going to see Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry for the mess."

She just stared at the child who was soaked with red blood and other bits of something she couldn't identify and sighed. She watched as the kid departed by jumping through the trees.

Ranma was literally excited by the prospect of having slain two other humans. They were so fragile but they could put up a good fight. Ranma loved the way the blood tasted and briefly considered cleaning it off him.

He decided against that course of action as he sensed a battle being waged. He ran through the woods to the bridge and watched as Kakashi was battling Zabuza while Haku was attacking Sasuke. Ranma didn't care if the bastard lived but he did care for Haku's survival. She looked so cute with her mask on.

Ranma stopped caring for his own survival as he looked at the battle. This was not the place for him to die but he liked a battle. He saw the moves that were lethal beiung avoided by Sasuke and Kakashi. Ranam decided that this was his time to move into the picture and an nounce his presence:

"YO! Eyebrow less freak! Fight me! I'm not afraid of your cheap tricks."

Zabuza just grinned as he disappeared and reappeared behind Ranma. Ranma just grinned as Zabuza's sword came down upon his back and sliced right through. Still grinning he said:

"Wrong one you bastard!"

Then he turned into a poof of smoke and the real Ranma appeared behind Zabuza and shouted:

"Take this! Suiton: Ryuudan no Jutsu!"

A dragon made of water rose beneath Zabuaza and shocked the man jumped back and avoided the water dragon. Ranma grinned as the Chakra used for the technique was drained from his body and he jumped back towards the Mirror cage made by Haku.

Zabuza just dispelled the dragon by making his own to block it. He looked at Ranma and said:

"Quite an impressive technique boy. No mere Genin could do it. It is ranked as a Jounin technique."

Ranma smiled at the man and suddenly Zabuza was in his face just looking at him and Ranma said:

"You may be nicknamed as a Demon but you don't know that I am a true one. I was shunned by the majority of my village just for the thing I have within me. Did you know that I have one of the greatest of Youkai within me?"

Zabuza just laughed and said:

"There is no way a mere child like you has a Demon within him. Its not possible."

Ranma just smiled and said:

"Kakashi-sensei tell him."

Kakashi sweated for that moment and just shrugged and said in advanced ninja sign language which wasn't taught in the Academy but only to Chuunin and Jounin:

"He has the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed within him."

Zabuza's eyes widened for a moment and Ranma grinned and said in sign language which wasn't visible to kakashi:

"You know what? I'm gonna let it eat you. He can sense your fear."

Zabuza gulped audibly and was now backing away and Ranma said:

"I'll go help Sasuke."

Zabuza turned to Kakashi and missed the sign language Ranma made:

"Kakashi-sensei I just bluffed. I hope he's scared enough to make mistakes."

Ranma jumped inside the mirrors and saw Sasuke getting battered by the senbon needles. He jumped in front of Sasuke and said:

"Let's beat this guy, Sasuke-teme!"

Then Ranma jumped forward in a bold fashion which almost got him pierced by several needles except when Sasuke jumped in front of him and took the needles into his body and then dropped to the floor. Thinking fast Ranma decided to act like he was getting angry about Sasuke apparently dieing when he saw that the young boy was gasping for breath and apparently going to die.

Ranma looked at Haku and acted like he was getting mad:

"YOU KILLED SASUKE! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Haku just looked at the boy and said:

"He chose that fate for himself."

Ranma's face twisted into a feral snarl and he let the power of the Kyuubi be unleashed from within himself and said:

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Then he charged at one of the mirrors and smashed it not minding the needles that pierced his skin

Kakashi was looking at his opponent and sizing him up. He felt the burst of Demonic Chakra and then gasped and said:

"Oh no. The Seals breaking!"

Ranma let loose a feral yell and the mirrors smashed by the power contained within that yell. Haku came out of a mirror and attempted to stab Ranma in the back and failed as Ranma dodged and kicked the boy which was no real boy in the stomach making him crash outside of the broken mirror shards.

Zabuza looked at the one-sided battle and then heard a voice speak:

"So the bastards haven't killed themselves yet."

Zabuza turned around and looked at Gatou. The man was grinning as he stood behind 50 or so mercenaries all wielding weapons. Gatou smirked at the nukenin and said:

"Men, kill them. They are in the way."

The mercenaries complied and advanced upon the two Jounin class ninja and Kakashi and Zabuza knew that they were too exhausted to fight back against such a horde of enemies.

* * *

Haku was unconscious at the moment and Ranma took that moment to look at the boy. Then he formed a few brief Demon Seals with his hands and then murmured something and Haku was restored to female form like she had originally been. Ranma looked up after Gatou's proclamation.

Zabuza's face turned into one of rage and seeing that his arms were both useless at the moment because of them getting pierced by some kunai just a few moments ago. He looked at Kakashi and said:

"Hand me a kunai. I want to kill that bastard for doing that to me and Haku."

Kakashi wordlessly handed him a kunai. The determination in Zabuza's eyes was seen as the man grabbed it with his mouth and ran towards the group of mercenaries And cut a path through them and got injured himself to the point that all that kept him alive was sheer determination.

When he reached Gatou Zabuza just looked into the man's eyes and said:

"Now fear me. I am a Demon of the mist."

A ghostly Demon was seen as Gatou's head was sliced off his head by the kunai and the body was thrown off the bridge and landed in the water with a splash. Zabuza sank to the floor and Kakashi and Ranma did the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu at the same time giving their enemy the idea they were facing numerous copies of their enemies.

The mercenaries all took off screaming as they jumped into the icy cold water. Zabuza attempted to speak as Kakashi and Naruto came closer to the man.

Zabuza looked at Ranma and said:

"I want you to take care of Haku for me squirt. I know that you met him in the forest and that you chatted for a while. He had a bad past and I would like it if he were to live with you. Kakashi I want you to look over my student and make sure that nothing happens to him."

Haku came up to the threesome and said:

"Zabuza-sama. Please don't die."

Zabuza lifted his head and said:

"It's alright Haku. I was going to let you go on your own hen you reached the age of eighteen. You never were a tool for me. I regarded you as one of my closest companions even as a son to me."

Haku just swallowed and hugged her teacher in the Shinobi arts and said:

"You were more of a father to me then my original father. I'd be proud to be your daughter."

Zabuza briefly looked into Haku's eyes and said:

"Yes, it would seem that you are female now. How did that happen?"

Then Zabuza coughed blood and it splattered onto Haku's face. She looked at the man with tears in her eyes and said:

"I was a female when I was born. The curse was bestowed on me to teach me to be an asset to the family."

Zabuza smiled briefly and said:

"So you were set free. I wondered about it when I first saw you sitting on that bridge if you were under that particular curse. I never mentioned it because you acted so like a boy. Haku I want you to care for the blonde kid like you did for me."

Haku looked at her master and said:

"If you wish it to be then I shall. I am honoured to have known you."

Zabuza smirked and said:

"No problem Haku. I am glad to have known you too…"

Then the man looked at his student and a tear slid down his face and he breathed his last breath. Haku looked at his body and tears began to stream down her face. Ranma looked at her and at Zabuza and said:

"He was a man with many faults but also a great comrade in battle. I am honoured to have known him even if we were on opposite sides of battle."

Then Ranma looked at Kakashi and said:

"Kakashi-sensei should we get Sakura and Sasuke?"

Kakashi nodded and walked towards the fallen Uchiha heir. Haku looked at the man and said:

"He's only unconscious due to the needles within his lower neckline. They have cut the circulation of blood and thus making him unconscious. He should regain consciousness within a few hours..."

Ranma just nodded and looked as Kakashi got out a senbon needle of Sasuke and then slung the body over his shoulder and walked towards Tazuna and Sakura. Ranma just looked at Haku and said:

"Shall we bury Zabuza now? I have seen a nice spot on that cliff which overlooks the sea. As he was from the Water Country he might like it in the afterlife. I might be a bloodthirsty beast but even I know compassion."

Ranma picked up the body of the nukenin named Momochi Zabuza and gently cradled it within his arms. Then in a swirl of red chakra he was gone. Haku disappeared within a mirror.

Ranma looked at the place where he was going to dig the grave. He let his disguise slip and he stood there with all his tails swirling in the air. Haku looked at him and was about to attack when she noticed the body of her master within his hands and calmed down. Ranma let one of the tails slam into the earthy and a hole approximatively 4 metres wide was made.

Ranma looked at Haku and then jumped into the hole and placed the body of Zabuza within it. He looked at the man's body and then grabbed the sword which he had taken with him and threw it out of the hole. And he looked at the body for a last time and then jumped out of the hole and began shovelling earth in the hole filling it up. After that job was done he looked at Haku and then placed the sword as a memento to who was buried here in the earth and with his claws he inscribed an inscription in the blade:

_

* * *

Here Lies Momochi Zabuza_

_One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist_

_He was a worthy foe and friend_

_He died fighting for what he believed was right_

_Let his soul rest in peace_

* * *

Ranma looked at the inscription and then nodded at it seeing that it was perfect for the grave. Haku was silently crying after seeing her master get buried. The inscription made her eyes get even tearier.

Then Ranma reverted to his normal form and said:

"Come on Haku-chan. We need to get back to Kakashi-sensei."

Haku nodded and stepped into a mirror she created. Ranam nodded and jumped through the trees towards the bridge. When he saw Kakashi talking to Haku he listened to their conversation:

"…You cannot come with him. You are a nukenin and don't deserve to be in the Leaf."

Kakashi was seemingly averse to the idea of the apprentice of Momochi Zabuza living within Konoha. Ranma decided that this would be a good time to show himself. He walked up to Kakashi and then stole his Icha Icha Paradise book from its holster and leafed through it. Looking at the pictures of the book and then at Kakashi he said:

"She is coming with us. It was his last wish and it shall be done."

Ranma's eyes got a steely cold glint to them. Kakashi managed to suppress a shudder at those eyes. He had seen them a lot in his life and they had always been of men or women who had seen so much death that they had gotten a fondness of killing people.

His sensei once had those eyes before is death fighting the Kyuubi. He hadn't looked at the Yondaime's eyes that much but he had heard they had gained that hard tint when the Yondaime got back from a mission which had resulted in the dearth of the rest of his team.

But still the man had been one of the kindest people that Kakashi ever had met and as he watched the Hokage play with some children he had found out that one with a high position would not only be able to defend people but play with children for fun. The Yondaime had been a man who valued teamwork over completing a mission. But he was a man of forgiveness and that was one aspect of him that made him so beloved within the village.

Kakashi didn't like the request that Zabuza had made towards Naruto. He liked the kid but he didn't know if allowing the apprentice of Zabuza to live with him in the same house would be beneficial.

Ranma didn't know what would happen but until then he'd give Kakashi the cold shoulder. Kakashi would know the error he had made. Ranma motioned for Haku to follow him. She did follow him but not after looking at the Jounin.

Kakashi looked at the retreating pair and sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. Those eyes made him be remembered of his sensei and that was a bad subject in Kakashi's mind. The determination they carried made him sigh because he knew that nothing would keep Naruto from reaching his goal which was to honour a dieing man's last wish. He just poofed back to Tsunami's house where Sakura and Tazuna were currently located at because he gave her the order to return to the house. Haku and Ranma entered the house and looked at the bloodstains on the wall which weren't removed yet. Ranma remembered the blood and smiled to himself. Then he entered the dining room where currently dinner was being served. He greeted Tsunami and then seated himself.

Haku sat down next to him and at that moment was the time that Sasuke entered the room with Sakura. Tazuna had seated himself long before Ranma and Haku even had arrived and the rabid fan girl followed her object of fascination like the hound she was. She looked at the table and at the beautiful girl that sat next to the loudmouth and said:

"Who is that?"

Sasuke had no problem recognising the girl who sat next to the dobe and said:

"What are you doing here?"

Haku just smiled innocently and said:

"Accompanying my master."

Sasuke looked around for Zabuza and Kakashi poofed into the room right behind Sasuke Kakashi looked at Naruto and said:

"Give it back."

Ranma looked at the man and said:

"Fine. Here's your perverted book."

Ranma glared at the Jounin with his eyes briefly turning red and with that same look he glanced at Haku. He smiled briefly and said:

"Haku-chan would you like to live with Kakashi-sensei and me? Kakashi-sensei was asked to take me in because my house burned down. And I know that he has no objections against having a lovely woman in the house as was demonstrated earlier with the Jounin pair that stayed at the house a night."

Kakashi just sighed knowing that he couldn't do anything against it. He came to the conclusion that the seal was still intact after looking at Naruto's stomach in a moment that the boy wasn't watching his movements and came to the conclusion that it was still as intact as it had been when it was made.

While it was illegal for nukenin to be inside a Hidden Village the rules could be bended a little for Haku. She was after all the student of a Nukenin and had an advanced bloodline. Kakashi just looked at the girl during dinner and then decided that she should stay with them until the Hokage would resolve the matter.

Haku was happy after that short announcement and she hugged the older Jounin who just stood there stiffly as if he didn't like being hugged.

Now there was only one slight problem. Where was Haku to sleep? Obviously she shouldn't sleep with any of the males so that left either her sleeping with Tsunami in one bed or with Sakura. Haku just smiled cheerfully and said:

"I'll just sleep in master's bed with master. That's not so much of a problem for him because he wouldn't dare do anything to me. Well not without my consent anyways. Or else he's going to get frostbite."

with that she conjured up a few of her ice senbon and briefly twirled them around in her hands before disappearing into Naruto and Sasuke´s bedroom and then throwing out the stuff that belonged to Sasuke. The Uchiha symbol was present on all of the clothes and other articles. She was about to thrown out a bright red jacket too but Sasuke kept her from doing so:

"Why did you just throw out my stuff?"

Haku just smiled at the boy and said:

"Go sleep with your sensei. I don't want any boys in my room except for my master."

Sasuke blushed beet red and Haku threw a few senbon into his arms making them useless for a few hours. She grinned sadistically and said:

"Think that way about me again and I'll throw those a lot lower and make sure that no Uchiha spawn will come from you ever again."

Then she just closed the door behind her and left behind a stunned and pale Uchiha and equally stunned people. Kakashi coughed to get the attention at the moment:

"As she has stated that she wanted the room to be shared between her and Naruto I think that Sasuke should sleep in my room. Naruto will sleep with the lady of course but if I hear any sound of anything besides sleeping then…"

"you will do nothing and let those sounds continue."

Haku had slid open the door and was now dressed within the pinkish Kimono. Ranma just looked at her and said with a mischievous smile on his face:

"You act like you are my wife. Always getting them to lay off on me. Anyways whatever happens tonight I know for sure that I'll sleep nice."

Haku just smiled and said:

"Well then 'husband' lets go to bed then."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the room. Ranma let out a startled yelp as he was dragged inside;. He had enough of those females who liked to be in charge. He'd like to be the one to be in charge for once.

Once inside the room he looked at her and saw that she was smiling slightly. He noticed only by a slight curve of the lips and the twinkle in her eyes. Ranma grinned himself and said:

"You take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. There's no way I'm going to touch Sasuke-teme's bed."

Haku looked at him and said:

"Do it again."

Ranma looked at the black-haired girl and said

"Do what again?"

She giggled at his sunned expression and said:

"Transform into that handsome guy again. He looked so cute with his long furry tails and those lovely eyes of him."

Ranma looked at the girl and said:

"That's my normal form. This is just a complicated illusion to make them believe my cover story of being raised away from the village. I was sent to another dimension and then I returned with the help of my inner prisoner. Those damn bastards actually tried to kill me several times. Genma was the worst out of them all. He was the one who I thought was my father."

Haku looked at Ranma and once again a mirror formed next to her. She made a few one-handed seals and then the mirror became like a viewing glass. It showed Saotome Genma and Nodoka and the rest of the Nerima Wrecking Crew standing in a circle of power. Then in a flash they were gone. The view turned out to be positioned above Konohagakure and Ranma and Haku watched as the NWC crashed down and right through several houses.

At that moment Ranma felt like letting loose one of the most colourful rants full of curses towards mankind about them being filth that must be exterminated and such. Haku shared his sentiments and just let loose with a few colourful curses.

At the end of the evening they finally climbed into Naruto's bed together seeing that it would be beneficial to share body heat. In the morning they were woken by the opening of a door and a silver haired Jounin stepping inside who looked at the room and the neatly folded clothing on a chair then he took one look at the bed and was about to go and giggle in a perverted way like he usually does when reading Icha Icha Paradise. Haku had wrapped herself around Naruto's body in a pose which seemed to be something out of the third volume of Icha Icha Paradise when the nurse was treating the patient.

Ranma heard the giggling and glared at the Jounin. Then he mouthed to the man:

"Don't you dare say a word of this or else I'll cut off your head and let it be eaten by a demon."

Kakashi didn't stop giggling but from Naruto's he did it softer. Ranam looked at his sensei and said:

"We need to talk. Now…"

Then he gently disentangled himself from the body of the female and dressed himself as fast as possible. Then he got out of the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at Kakashi and said:

"THEY are in Konoha."

Kakashi suddenly got a scary grin on his face and began to chuckle. They would meet the power that was Hatake Kakashi soon and when they did they would be repaid for their sins against a human being.

* * *

Nodoka looked at the old man who sat in a comfortable chair with several stacks of paper in front of him. They had been led here after they had accidentally crashed through a building. Luckily it wasn't very bad but the ruckus that Ranma's friends had made had her irritated for a few minutes.

Those ninja had led them to this old man and told them that he was their leader called the Hokage. Nodoka could feel the waves of energy that the man subconsciously emitted and knew she could trust him.

The two fools were making fools out of themselves by demanding that they be shown where Ranma was. Clearly the Hokage couldn't make anything of it and by the vein seen throbbing on his head it also annoyed him.

Now she only had to find a way to deal with the two morons that called themselves martial artists. She'd talk to the Hokage about this and see if their situation could be helped.

* * *

A new chapter made by me. I hope you have enjoyed it because I am planning a lot more of fun for the next chapter when Team Seven including Haku-chan comes back to Konoha.

Reviews are appreciated…


	7. Nerima Wrecking Crew meets the Shinobi

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Ranma ½. I use them in my stories but I'm only using the characters and not doing this to make profit. I hope that you can all once see the beauty of looking at the ladies from Naruto excluding a few of course… take for instance Sakura and Ino. I don't like them a lot. Well Ino has some good points in my book but Sakura is just a little bit strange. She does things only for her Sasuke-kun and just plain ignores anyone else. She is too obsessed with Sasuke to care much about anyone else and I think that makes her not a good person. Although I might be wrong but then there is still Ino. While I cannot match her up with Ranma because I think the Manga's going to have a Shikamaru and Ino matchup if my gut feeling is correct at the time.

Ah well let's stop the ranting at you before I get uninspired…

**WARNING: **IN THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE SOME SEXUAL CONDUCT THAT I'M NOT QUITE SURE ABOUT IF IT SHOULD BE POSTED. I ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS IF IT OFFENDS YOU. TRY TO LOOK AT IT LIKE NODOKA AND JUST GIGGLE AND ENJOY IT. WITH THAT STATEMENT I MEAN NO OFFENCE. I TRIED TO KEEP THE ACTION VERY UNDESCRIPTIVE BUT THE SCENARIO IN MY MIND CALLED FOR AN ANALISTIC APPROACH TO THE SITUATION.

ONCE AGAIN I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS…

P.S.: If any of the women that might be reading this takes offence to it then I humbly offer my apologies and when I notice a review that states that I should cut the scene from the story then I shall do that.

**

* * *

Nerima Wrecking Crew meets the Shinobi

* * *

**

Saotome Nodoka was seriously pissed off at the moment. How dare that stupid husband of hers just shove her aside as if she were just some tool? With a shink she drew her katana from its sheath and held it under her husband's neck and hissed at him with a venomous voice:

"If you ever do something like speak against that man like that husband I'll remove your head from its neck."

Genma seemed to have found some new bravery and said:

"Shut up Nodoka. I'll talk to that old geezer how I want to."

The Hokage made a hand gesture and Nodoka felt an aura of someone retreat. She looked at the shadows and saw some cloaked figures standing there. They must be the Hokage's guards. While she didn't get the Ninja world exactly she could at least feel that the Ninja within this room were all above normal martial artist standards. Most of Ranma's friends could beat them up but if her instincts were correct then she'd somehow know that the men or women in the room would kill at the command of the Hokage.

The old man spoke up and Genma shut up immediately:

"Alright. From what I have heard you are travellers from another dimension and you want to retrieve a man known as Ranma."

Genma started to harp about honour and that Akane should marry Ranma to unite the schools of the Art. Sarutobi shot a quick look to the woman in the room who was wielding the katana and was looking at her husband with murder in her eyes. The old man smiled at her and said:

"Miss Saotome how can I help you? I have tried to get through to your husband but I have failed in that aspect."

Nodoka just looked at the old man and said:

"I can't understand how I ever loved the baka. All he did was cheat on me and I thought it manly behaviour. Can you arrange for a divorce from Saotome Genma for me?"

The Sandaime Hokage nodded and as Genma rambled on about honour and the like Nodoka signed the papers that would make her a free woman in this world. No-one of the Nerima Wrecking Crew had noticed the small exchange because they either were in fantasy worlds or just planning their revenge or getting him into the tribe or making him wear a bra.

Nodoka looked at the Sandaime Hokage and said:

"Are there any properties for sale? While I don't have any money which would be of use here in would be able to work for my stay or something like that."

Being the kind-hearted old man that he was Sarutobi just grinned and said:

"Already one step ahead of you misses… What is your maiden name anyways?"

Nodoka smiled gently and said:

"Yami should be a good surname for me here. My maiden name was Yamikaze but I think I'll shorten it to Yami for now."

Sarutobi nodded and said:

"Well Miss Yami there is one property in Konoha that you could use for the time being but you'd have to share it with a Jounin who lives upstairs in his apartment with one of the village's heroes. Well hero isn't quite the name for the kid because I have a gut feeling that he'll be more then that. By the way are you proficient with kenjutsu?"

Nodoka looked at the man with a nonplussed look and he explained:

"The art of the sword. I watched you handle it with great precision and the angle was just right to decapitate your ex-husband."

Nodoka smiled as she understood the question and then answered:

"Yes I practised a little bit with the sword and I am able to cut some vegetables with it now. But I'm not very good at it so I probably won't be able to handle it very well in a fight."

Sarutobi's smile widened a little and said:

"I think I can arrange for you to be trained in the art of stealth and the like. You would be ranked as a Kunoichi which is a female ninja. With the potential I see within you, you could be an even match for the Kirigakure Swordsmen."

She didn't know what a Hidden Mist swordsman was but she knew that she would be better off then she had been before. Genma was finished according to her. She would never know what grudge there would be against the man.

She left the room after getting an address and a set of house keys form the Hokage. Then Hokage-sama coughed and the Nerima Wrecking Crew was jerked from their thoughts. Sarutobi sized them all up and said:

"I will make you a deal: You live in this village and we'll look for that Ranma guy."

Koh'lon looked at the man who was the leader of this village and said:

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

Then she departed with her granddaughter and the blind Mousse. Ryouga just got lost and ended somewhere up in the mountains or something like that because it was snowy and it had high peaks.

Genma just walked out of the door with as much arrogance he could muster.

When they were all gone Morino Ibiki stepped form the shadows and said:

"Why didn't you let me have some fun with them. I wanted the fat guy to scream like he had never screamed before. He shouldn't have disrespected you Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime Hokage looked at the young man in front of him and he chuckled and said:

"Saotome Genma is the man who suits the profile gotten from Kakashi to a T. He is the exact lout that was described by Kakashi. So I think that I might allow some of the Jounin to order Genma around or even punish him."

Ibiki looked at the Hokage with newly found respect. That the man could devise such a way of torture seemed a streak of genius. To let a fat man do heavy work and get belittled and beaten was just one of the tortures that would be very good to do on some of the guests that Ibiki normally got during work hours.

In the meanwhile the group with the lone surviving Uchiha and the Kyuubi no Kitsune in the form of a small boy with blonde hair according to the villagers but in reality was just a boy who gained the awesome power of the Kyuubi to use for his own dark purposes. A girl of around fifteen or sixteen was accompanying the genin team. She was clothed in travelling gear and had once again assumed that same posture of distancing herself form everyone around her as if she were too bad to be around people.

Haku looked at the massive gates and they swung open to reveal a peaceful village with some Shnobi loitering around. She immediately took on a slower pace in her steps as she took in everything around her. She didn't know that at the moment some members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew had come to the gates to look at it for themselves. Ranma didn't know it but he would be faced with his 'fiancé' once again.

* * *

Akane looked at the design of the wooden gates, that they were able to protect the people of this village. She looked at the workings as it swung open to allow entrance to a stunningly beautiful woman and a man with silver hair and a stupid headband over his eye. A dopy blonde kid was trailing behind the woman and immediately Akane went over to get the perverted male away from any attractive female. She summoned up her mallet and was about to hit the blonde moron in the head when the mallet was blocked by a delicate hand holding three icy senbon. Haku stared into the young woman's face and said:

"Who are you and how dare you attack my master?"

Akane didn't like her feminine retribution getting blocked and screamed I outrage. Haku just glared at her and Ranma just laid his hand on her shoulder and said:

"Calm down. I don't want to explain to Hokage-sama why we killed a stupid cow-faced slut when we entered the village again."

Haku nodded and Akane lashed out with a punch that sent Ranma crashing back in tot eh gates. Ranma's eyes turned red briefly and he felt the anger at his one-time fiancé surface again and he began gathering his power and made it all collect within his hands and he watched as the nails began to grow into a claw like form. He grinned and grabbed the girl by the throat letting the claws make a bloody gash in the neck.

Then he threw her off him and said that he didn't want to feel her dirty blood on him. He turned back to Kakashi and said:

"Kakashi-sensei why don't we go and deliver the report to Hokage-sama? That way we should be able to get Haku into the village. Well legally that is."

He looked at the looks he was given and once again pig boy interrupted the moment by shouting:

"BLONDE KID FOR HURTING AKANE SHI-NE!"

The lost boy lashed out with a kick with such force that it nearly tore out a good chunk of the road. Ranma watched it come at him and he caught it with his hand. Then with a grin on his face which wouldn't have looked off-place on a certain Snake Sannin. Ranma noticed that some blood was coming from his lip which had split on impact with the wall. He looked at the delusional pig boy and said:

"Why did you do that? Is she your wife or something that you need to defend her honour?"

Ryouga blushed at the W word and then looked at the blonde punk who had dared to hit Akane. Ranma got out some kunai and threw them at the boy who had dared to be so rude to him.

Kakashi had seen the move before it even happened, the body language of the boy who he was training had changed from normal to hostile after the blatant insult of the foreign boy. While the foreign girl had kicked his student into the gates with one hit Kakashi could see that the kid had a low amount of control over his temper.

Before he was able to do anything a Jounin wearing a trench coat and underclothes made from nettings appeared on the scene and looked at it for a few seconds and then laughed and appeared behind Ranma and grabbed the collar and cuddled Ranma half to death.

Ranma gulped as he was hoisted into the air and then hugged by a woman who clearly wasn't one of those serious types as she pressed him into her breasts. Ranma didn't blush but it sure as hell got some looks from the ninja in the area. Anko looked at her pet and said:

"Welcome back my little pet. Come on, back to home."

Ranma was on the verge of sweat dropping as he looked at the half crazed woman. He could faintly hear in the back of his mind that there was someone calling out for her and that he should give in to her carnal urges.

Rama gave the Kyuubi the mental equivalent of the finger and then decided to have some fun. He grabbed the Jounin's breasts and said:

"Well mistress it seems like they are still as soft as ever. Mind if I snuggled up to them every night?"

With the devilish glint in his eyes everybody could see that he was joking. Haku just smiled and said:

"I'm willing to share."

Ranma just stared oddly at her and shrugged. He looked at Anko and said:

"Could you bring me and Haku to Hokage-sama?"

Anko seemed to think it over for a few moments and said:

"Alright. But I want a massage in return. The last time you gave me one it lasted for days. I never felt so relaxed in my life."

At Kakashi and Haku's looks Ranma just shrugged and said:

"I can massage someone pretty well. I know the body of the human species well and I know some spots and how to release the tension from there."

Then he turned around and said:

"Come on Haku-chan. Anko-chan is going to give us a ride."

Anko just giggled to herself and said:

"It would be far more pleasurable if you took me on a ride."

Then in a whirl of leaves they were gone and within mere seconds they appeared next to the Hokage. Anko grinned at the old man and Ranma took that moment to get out from her pair of lovely and shapely breasts. He grinned at the old man and said:

"I'm back old man. And I'm going to become Hokage someday!"

Anko just grinned a smile which could be taken as insulting if you didn't know her and her personality and she said:

"Good luck kiddo. Yo Hokage-sama is it alright if this girl were to move in with Kakashi?"

Ranma glared at Anko and then looked at Hokage-sama and said:

"As that irritating older woman had already stated I would like it if you were to allow this woman the privilege of living with me since her previous teacher had ordered her to follow me no matter what happened."

At that moment Kakashi appeared looking at the pair standing in the Hokage's office without a care in the world. Ranma was smiling at the Jounin and said:

"Late as ever Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi just frowned and handed in his report. The Hokage looked it over for a few seconds and said:

"Since this young woman apparently was ordered by her sensei to stay with Naruto until he ordered her otherwise I think I might be able to bend some rules like the nukenin acceptance rule. She could easily become a Chuunin or even a Jounin if what your report states are correct."

Haku nodded and said:

"Whatever he wishes I shall comply with. Until now his wishes have been nonexistent. Master may I be allowed to work with the Konoha shinobi and be able to take the rank whatever Hokage-sama decides after this conversation?"

Ranma was a little bit surprised after that question and blinked a few times and then said:

"Umm sure. Anything more you want from me or can we leave it at this?"

Ranma looked at the Hokage who had a smile that reminded him kind of like his surrogate mother in the other world. When the Hokage spoke a feeling of dread flew through his being and Haku just looked curiously at the man:

"Miss Haku then I think you are to be ranked a Chuunin. In what areas do you specialise?"

Haku looked at the old man and said:

" I had a great fascination with healing techniques when I was younger. I was a Kirigakure hunter-nin when Zabuza had taken responsibility for my welfare. When he became a nukenin I followed him on that path and occasionally getting him out of trouble using my old mask of a Kirigakure Hunter-nin."

Sarutobi smiled at that and said:

" Well then it's decided that you are to join Konoha as a medical specialist. Your knowledge of the body would be beneficial to everyone."

Haku nodded and Sarutobi continued:

"You are to be ranked as a Special Jounin and as to fulfil your last master's wish I shall allow you to live with a kenjutsu specialist who lives in the same building as Naruto and Kakashi."

Haku nodded and Kakashi sighed. Ah well there was nothing he could do about it. At least he still had his porn. Ranma just sighed about not being able to look at Haku's gorgeous body but controlled himself.

Together he and Kakashi led Haku towards the building where Kakashi had his apartment. Kakashi looked at the doors to see any changes. He knocked on the door that showed recent use and after a few seconds a redheaded woman opened the door and said to the two men and on woman:

"Who are you? Are you the Jounin and the student that live upstairs?"

Kakashi nodded and said:

"Hokage-sama has decreed that this girl is to live with you. She is a Special Jounin with a specialisation in healing Jutsu."

Nodoka looked at the girl and nodded and invited them in for tea. Ranma didn't know what to think and just said his thoughts out loud:

"Were you married, Miss Yami?"

Nodoka looked at the blonde boy that sat on the table and said:

"Yes I was. Only today I divorced the worthless bastard after I found out he's been using my son as his personal plan for retirement. If I ever see my son again after he got possessed by that strange shadow demon than I'm going to take care of him the best that I can."

Ranma looked at the woman who had been his mother for so long only to find out that she wasn't his mother a few weeks ago. Ranma still felt the anger and hatred for that bastard flow through his veins and fill them like a thick syrupy liquid and with a voice laced with venom he sad:

"Was your husband's name Saotome Genma, Nodoka-sama?"

Nodoka looked at the blonde kide with a stunned expression and said:

"Why, yes he was my husband. How do you know of him?"

Ranma snarled in a very fox like manner and said:

"He put me through hell. He threw me into a pit full of cats with Ranma. He tied us both together and then threw us in covered in fish articles to make the cats attack us faster so we could learn a supposedly unbeatable technique. I got over my fear but Ranma didn't. It seemed like there were some problems with his earlier youth now that I look back on it. When Genma that bastard took me I was forced to lift heavy weights daily and was worked until the fruit of my labours was within his fat belly. I and Ranma were only fed enough to survive when that fat glutton ate all of the food he could get."

Nodoka was by now manifesting a battle aura composed of chakra that could equal the power of a half-powered Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu. Ranma looked at his mother and saw that she was on the verge of going out and ripping out Genma's spine.

Ranma was on the verge of going after his mother and making sure his father got chopped into tiny bits. Kakashi was also on the verge of killing the fat panda.

Ranma looked at Nodoka and said:

"Leave the fat bastard to me. I want him to suffer for eternity for what he's done to me. I think if he gets locked with IT in one cage then he'd be able to suffer for eternity."

Kakshi was the only one that got the hint. His eye widened and he said:

"You aren't really going to weaken the seal on you just to get revenge on that guy. Think of all the people you could endanger."

Ranma looked at Kakashi and said:

"You don't know what its like to have it sealed within you. You don't know what that beast sends me during my dreams. That damn thing is always letting me relive memories of battles he fought with other Shinobi and I watched as he killed them."

Nodoka was still in the dark about the thing they were talking about. As Kakashi knew that the woman was overage he told her immediately:

"Within Naruto is one of the most powerful Youkai to ever live sealed. It was sealed there by the Yondaime who gave his life and hoped that Naruto would be seen as the hero of Konoha. Sadly that wasn't what the villagers saw in him. At two years of age he disappeared and everybody thought him dead but he reappeared and here he is now."

Ranma just looked at the woman and said:

"Please don't shout or scream. It gets annoying after a while."

Nodoka looked slightly ruffled by the news. A Youkai sealed within such a nice and charming kid? She couldn't believe it yet and she prodded Ranma's side to test if it were safe. Haku was looking at the scene with interest written all over her face. How come he let that woman touch him? Wasn't she his mother and one of the causes of his ire? Maybe the divorce form his surrogate father had done something to his decision.

Ranma looked at the woman who was now freed from her husband. He grinned and said:

"Well I think Kakashi-sensei and I must be off. We need to dust some things off in our respective rooms."

Whatever those things were Ranma didn't reveal. When they left the apartment Nodoka and now Haku resided in Nodoka turned to Haku with a grin matching some old evil woman on her face and said:

"Tell me all about your relationship with that charming young man, dear."

Haku looked at the older woman and said:

"There is no relationship between us Miss Yami."

Nodoka just grinned shark like and said:

"Call me auntie Nodoka please. Miss Yami makes me feel so old. I saw the looks you were giving hi and as I once was a hormonal teenager a long time ago I know the signs. Does he give you that feeling that it makes you happy when he's around?"

Haku briefly nodded and Nodoka almost squealed in joy at the thought of the two of them making children for her to take care of. It almost made her wish to be twenty again and capable of childbirth.

Haku was getting scared now as the woman opposite of her was starting to giggle which was often a bad sign by elder women as they might be concocting some plan to get grandchildren.

She slowly edged her way towards the door and just as she was about to press the handle and escape to freedom Nodoka called out:

"Haku-chan? WE are going shopping. The Hokage gave me some money and we are going to buy you a new dress which will make all the men drool.

Within 2 hours of shopping Haku was the proud owner of several dresses that fit her perfectly and showed off al her nice features. She looked like someone who was about to go to some very important parties. Ranma was in the meanwhile setting up things so they would be smooth once the plan was set in motion. He was stacking up several episodes of Icha Icha Paradise and then he'd be able to get some good things happening. It didn't really matter to him what it did to clean the house but somehow he knew that he'd better hide those books.

And after half an hour one Akane Tendo came into the room with an angry glare in place which she usually reserved for him. Ranma just glared back and said:

"What do you want?"

Akane just huffed and said:

"I came to see how an urchin like you lives. You stole this place off someone didn't you?"

She was so engrossed in her speech why it was evil to sneak inand use someone's house that she didn't even see Kakashi standing behind her. The Jounin grew tired of hearing that dull girl prattle on and on about some stupid morals and ethics. If she were cute then it'd be a different story but since she looked kinda like one big cow walking on two legs the fun quickly disappeared and with a few seals thunder struck outside and Kakashi said in his most ominous voice:

"What are you doing in my house, young lady?"

Akane turned around and said:

"Telling this blonde punk that he shouldn't live in someone else's house. This apartment was assigned to me by that old geezer that you call a Hokage."

Kakashi looked at her and said:

"You will respect the Hokage young Miss. Naruto lives here with me. I heard a moment ago that some new tenants would be occupying this building and for this time I'm willing to overlook your mistake of entering my house. But if this happens again then you can bet your ass to it that I will take preventive measures to keep everyone except me and a few selected people out of my home."

With a hand pointed at the door he said:

"There is the exit young lady. I met with your 'acquaintances' and they occupy the apartment directly above us."

Akane just grumbled something about perverts and walked out of the door. Ranma gfrinned at kakashi and said:

"She sure knows how to make one feel welcome doesn't she?"

Kakashi just stared and said:

"Let's go and clean all this up. If that girl makes one other attempt to get into this apartment I think I'll let her get a sneak preview of what there is to a Jounin class Shinobi."

An evil chuckle came out of the man's mouth but was slightly muffled by the mask. Ranma just briefly stared at the man and shrugged it off as another factor to the man. He was confused about the man. If the man was against the village then Kakashi could help out. But the only thing he needed was to find someone who hated this village and harboured a great dislike towards it to destroy it.

In Tea Country Itachi sneezed as he was about to buy some new additions to his ninja gear. The sword he currently wore had gone blunt and a new one was required. Kisame was just standing there caressing the bundle which carried the Samehada.

Orochimaru sneezed while in a meeting with several Jounin of his village. He rubbed his nose absentmindedly while wondering who was talking about him. He glared at the Jounin which dared be surprised by a sneeze of their master.

Ranma looked at the room and sighed. He got out a volume of Icha Icha Paradise and then opened the book and started reading it. He noticed that there was a knock on the door and he walked there in typical Kakashi-style which consisted of reading and walking at the same time while keeping a careful eye on the surroundings. He opened the door and looked at the person who stood there. He watched for a few seconds before his mouth fell open and he blinked a few times. Nodoka stood there clothed not in her kimono but in ninja gear. Then he looked to the side and saw Haku dressed in a pretty dress and once again his jaw divorced his mouth and married the floor. She had just enough fabric on her to be extremely sexy.

She looked at the cute kid that had opened the door. He looked so manly with that book in his hand. She could look into the pages a little and she saw several illustrations of naked women in incredible detail. She wore the clothes that that woman had selected for her as she wasn't used to the clothing worn here. The woman had been a professional at shopping for ninja clothes probably because she was a Jounin ranked ninja from what she had understood from the conversation with her.

Ranma just stared and then keeled over in a dead faint. Too much exposure to women was definitively bad for a guy. Especially when a certain youkai would like to have a talk with its container.

* * *

"What do you want you baka Kitsune! I was just getting to know the woman who abandoned me to that fool. Although abandonment wasn't the right word to describe my situation then I still think that I should get to know her."

"**And what do you think that I am going to let you do? I'm just here to give you a slight gift. Something that was blocked off by the fat fool before I awoke within you. The man tried to do magic but sealed your birthright instead. Didn't you wonder why this form has blonde hair Kit? You have both blonde and black hair at your disposal because your father was blonde. Our unique connection made it possible if you used my power and your own to make your hair black and that's what you did. The entire time you were in that other world you had tapped into my chakra and because I possess infinite of it I wasn't awoken by the drain. Only the mental trauma you had has awoken me as a situation of life threatening danger was enough to awaken me."**

Ranma looked at the giant fox and sighed. There was not very much that he could do except talk with the fox. He looked at the huge beast and said:

"Would you care to help me if I got into some trouble with the fat idiot? I think he hasn't been introduced yet."

"**I think I have some idea as to the fate of that guy. Nobody will get away from my or my container unless they are dead. The fat fool will pay for the torture he let you undergo."**

Kyuubi sent a pulse of Chakra surrounding Ranma's body and Ranma felt stronger then ever. With a minimal amount of Kyuubi's Chakra Ranma could probably annihilate one Genin with minimal. With the amount he was being fed at the moment he could easily take out something that was as large as a house or around Chuunin to low level Jounin. And that wasn't even taking into account on his skills. With all the power he currently had he could go toe to toe with Kakashi if all went into Kakashi's favour.

The infernal chakra danced on the skin of the kid letting it take a reddish hue that seemed to float above the skin. He looked as if he had a fever as the heat seemed to be turned on as it got hotter and hotter around Ranma's body. The chakra pulsed briefly and then receded into the skin.

Nodoka had seen the boy collapse to the floor and had picked him up and gone into the apartment without much hesitation. There she had laid him on the couch and watched the strange phenomenon. The energy seemed to be evil or something that bore malicious intent

He cracked open one eyelid and groaned as he felt his body weight increase thirty times as heavy as it had been before.

"**Feels heavy doesn't it Kit?"**

Out loud Ranma answered:

"What the fuck did you do you bastard Kitsune. Is this some sort of joke?"

"**Silence! This is to train your body to be in prime condition. This is similar to the way that guy in the ugly green spandex suit trains. So bear with it and become stronger. I will not sit around and watch you become weak!"**

"You want me to train with that much weight on me! Are you insane you baka Kitsune! I could get killed one moment when I set a step."

Then he got up while groaning under the heavy weight. He stood on the floor for a few seconds before falling on his stomach as he was no longer able to stand upright. The women and the Jounin looked at him. Kakashi's genius mind was racing.

"He complained about the Kyuubi doing something to him. The chakra was clear and it seems that the fox is taking him to train. But why would the Kyuubi train Naruto. Unless he would like to have a good container so that it wouldn't drag his reputation into the mud. Can a demon actually feel such emotions as pride?"

Ranma groaned again as he stood up shakily:

"Sorry but that bastard dragged me into the cage. Apparently he finds that I am lacking in the body department so he has increased the gravity around me making me super heavy. Apparently he thinks it will make me super muscular but if it helps with the women I'm not complaining."

"Master, don't say such things. You got me and that other girl who hugged you while coming back from the mission."

He looked at Haku and said:

"Alright. Now the bastard Kitsune told me that I have some kind of bloodline limit which has been suppressed by Genma no Baka. Because the fox is sealed within me I have 2 choices of a hairstyle. One is black and one is blonde. Which do you prefer Haku-chan?"

The girl thought for a few seconds and said:

"Try the black one. I'd love to see you with black hair."

Ranma nodded and just thought about him turning black-haired and suddenly he felt an intense pain on his scalp and he saw his hair growing and turning darker as it grew and soon it was as long as Sasuke's with the same shine to it. Jokingly Ranma said:

"Now only I got to have Sasuke-teme's sharingan and I look like a carbon copy of him."

"**You just had to make that wish and it could come true. If you want to I can make your eyes become like Bastard guys. I wonder if the kid knows how to control the true power of the Sharingan. The only one that showed some promise when I attacked was some old guy who looked like he got a stick in his ass. I believe he was theleader of the Uchiha because Sasuke bears the same stick-up-his-ass look every time we see him."**

"You got to be kidding me…"

Ranma sighed and turned to Kakashi and said:

"Kakashi-sensei… How do I look?"

Kakashi could only stare as he looked at the once blonde kid who had suddenly grown a head full of black hair and looked eerily like a certain member of the Uchiha clan and apparently was as talented as the one he was thinking about.

* * *

"ACHOO! Somebody must be thinking about me. Kisame let's not hang around. They might find us here and I don't want to waste any more chakra on this assignment."

Uchiha Itachi looked at the corpse and grinned. The information had been most welcome to the ears of the seventeen year old. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke and soon there was nothing left but a dead body which still bore the signs of torture. They would leave Tea Country immediately after giving the information to their superiors.

* * *

He looked lovely. The hair made him look so manly. The black hair gave him a mysterious look which she knew would be appreciated by the ladies. She briefly stuck out her hand and touched the hair. It was soft and felt like silk in her hands. She smiled at the kid and said:

"You look so manly!"

A mass face-fault ensued instigated by Kakashi and later Haku and Ranma who got used to this type of behaviour. Kakashi inquired after Nodoka's presence here and Nodoka began to tell her story:

"Your Hokage has deemed it worthy that I go on a mission where I'll be taught several sword styles by you. Since you are someone who is called the Copy-cat if I'm correct then you should be able to teach me a sword style you know."

Kakashi slowly nodded and Nodoka continued:

"The Hokage is planning to send your team and another team on something that was called a C rank mission to bring some scroll or something to Sunagakure or Sunogakure and I am to accompany you while I receive instructions on sword techniques."

Kakashi nodded and then said:

"What kind of techniques do you know? From what I've seen you handle the sword pretty well and are most of the time in a balanced stance which lets you attack and defend at the same time while allowing mobility. From what I see I think you can do some techniques like forming a wind blade with that sword of yours."

She nodded and said:

"Yes. I can fight with wind blades and my husband has made a technique made after that. I can also make an attack that will slice my opponent t to bits within a mere second but I'd have to get close to use it."

Kakashi nodded and said:

"Well then if it's all finished then I think I'll head to bed. I got to set my clock and I'm pretty tired. See you tomorrow."

Kakashi turned around and sauntered over to his bedroom. The door opened and slammed shut and after the man had went into the room Ranma looked at Nodoka and said:

"Well then it seems that we'll be working together. Haku-chan take care and sleep well. I'm heading to bed."

"No you don't master. I need to give you a check up to see if that chakra didn't damage something of your body. Strip now!"

"What?"

"Strip!"

Ranma looked at the girl who had a glare on her face which totally didn't suit it and as a last manner of getting out of it he said:

"You strip too."

She looked at him frostily and he got out of his clothes.

"**Fufufufufu getting whipped Kit?"**

* * *

He sent the mental reply of a slap to the Kitsune and he looked at his clothes and then he just stripped making the fall to the floor. When he looked at Haku he saw the dress on the floor and then he looked at her legs and then somewhat upwards and spontaneously he had a normal reaction like any normal hot-blooded male who loves females had.

"Pretty large for such a small kid." Noted Nodoka and she looked at the now blushing girl as she scanned the boy and let her fingers laced with chakra slide over the body parts she was scanning.

She went with her delicate hands over his abdomen and then traced his legs but found n o damage. The seal was visible on his stomach and after checking the legs she placed her fingertips on his stomach and began to check. The chakra there was nearly overwhelming her and her hands slipped as she felt the Youkai chakra try to seep into her. She gripped something hard and her hands slipped. She looked at the seal as it glowed red.

Nodoka noticed the seal flaring up red and saw the girl jerk away her hands and saw them land somewhere lower. She raised an eyebrow at that and waited until the time the girl knew exactly what she was currently gripping.

Ranma just felt startled at the Kyuubi seal and then felt two hands grip his male anatomy hard. He looked down and saw the seal glowing and Haku staring transfixed at it. She was currently gripping his erection and he felt strange. Then he heard laughing in his mind and he knew the Kyuubi was behind all this.

"**Enjoy it Kit."**

He felt strange and suddenly relaxed. Then pleasure hit him like a train does to a brick wall and he briefly noted a stunned look on Haku's face as she looked at something before all went black and he fell into a slumber so deep that he would awake the next morning refreshed.

Haku stared at the seal as it seemed to burn or something and then looked at what exactly she was holding. The first thing her mind processed was that it was damn big. The second thing that her mind processed that it was hot and that it seemed to be getting tense. Her eyes widened as a white fluid shot out of the tip in a straight line crossing the distance and landing in a strand of her hair. Then another shot of the fluid came out and she felt it hitting her face. She closed her eyes and hoped that it wouldn't make her too dirty.

Nodoka had trouble keeping her laughter to herself and was currently in the process of letting her giggles be locked within her mouth and not releasing them lest she shook the girl out of that comical look. Nodoka grinned as her slightly perverted mind understood exactly what had happened. The girl had accidentally stimulated the penis a little bit too roughly which had resulted in the orgasm she had just witnessed. But she had to give some credit to the kid. He'd make one hell of a husband to Haku. Not many guys could shoot so far with just one orgasm.

She got the sticky fluid off of her face and then heard a chuckle:

"I did that once too. My husband liked it but not in the rough way you did it. Come lets get you cleaned up."

With no further ado Nodoka got out a box of tissues and she began wiping the fluid off Haku's face:

"Some of it even got in your hair. Seems like Naruto-kun can really put out a lot."

Haku flushed red at that comments and remarked:

"It smells kinda nice. Like something that really turns me on."

Nodoka just smiled kindly and said:

"I'll teach you some techniques how to please a man when we get back to the apartment. That should keep you and Naruto-kun busy for a while."

She laughed and picked up Haku's dress and handed it to the girl. Then they walked over to Naruto and clothed himwhich was something that Nodoka took pleasure in because she had always wanted to clothe a child even if he didn't look like one. It reminded her of her Ranma.

Then they grabbed Ranma's arms and legs and lifted him up and after looking in the room that was then positively identified as Ranma's room due to the menacing picture on the wall of a Kitsune and the form of Ranma in full Youkai mode.

Then the women left the Youkai rest in the bed and Nodoka even kissed Ranma goodnight. They left the apartment leaving both occupants in a deep slumber. Tomorrow would be the day of many shocks and confrontations…

* * *

A new chapter for you! I hope to get many reviews on this story since this is a rather long chapter and I hope I made it nice enough for you to leave me a review. I tried to make the women act like women and not like men in women form. Well at least I tried.

Was the scene bad? Please tell me if it was good or bad. Haku's kind of innocent in the anime so I recon she hasn't had any experience with sex even when she was locked within a male shape. Thus she is innocent… Nodoka is an entirely different case… I hope this explains most of it.

Now comes something that sprung from my mind.

**Author Troubles**

A young man sat in a chair typing things onto the keyboard which was translated in text that sprang onto a word document and as the young man looked at the screen he straightened his glasses and smiled at the scene.

"Hi Mister."

He turned around to look at the person who had spoken and only saw a small young girl sitting on his shoulder. She looked to be wearing some sort of samurai outfit with a sword that put him slightly on edge. The entire outfit was black and it scared me. The pink hair alerted him to the fact that this was no ordinary girl. He gulped and said:

"What do you want little girl?"

She just giggled and said at a cheerful tone of voice:

"Have you seen Ken-chan?"

A confused look came onto his face and he looked at the kid who was still smiling at him:

"Ken-chan? And who might you be little girl?"

She just giggled and said:

"You have cute glasses. Name is Kusajishi Yachiru Vice Captain of the Eleventh Division. Pleased to meet you."

Realising the Japanese-sounding name apparently meant that the girl came from Japan or something like that the young man nodded and said:

"Pleased to meet you Kusajishi-san. My name is Scheeringa Pieter and I have no rank or place in the army or wherever you are a vice-captain of."

She seemed to be amused by my answer and I could literally feel the hairs on my neck stand upright as I felt something scary come close. I know that I'm in the possession of psychic powers as I happen to predict exactly who is going to win a soccer game when standing on the sidelines and I don't even know the rules since I'd rather be in my own cosy workplace writing stories then watching a few guys slip in the mud and get dirty. I might even add to the list that I like being clean and wash myself every day and take showers every day. The feeling I got was absolutely not pleasant.

She giggled and squealed:

"KEN-CHAN!"

Then the doorknob turned and a man who was absolutely the creepiest man I have ever seen stepped into the room clothed in the same outfit as Yachiru on my shoulder was wearing. A white vest was over it with a kanji on it that I didn't know. A sword was unsheathed and currently had me sweating blood.

With such rapid movement that my eyes couldn't even keep up Yachiru had leapt off my shoulder and onto the man who she called Ken-chan. I got up from my chair and gulped. The man looked menacing with the eye patch on his eye.

"Thank you for looking after Yachiru. At least you didn't wet your pants when seeing me kiddo."

I just gulped and managed to say:

"It was a pleasure meeting her sir."

The man just grinned and said:

"Zaraki Kenpachi is my name and current Captain of the eleventh squad. Goodbye."

Before I could blink a sort of gate appeared with bright light streaming out of it. Yachiru looked at me and said:

"Bye Hentai-san!"

I briefly stared at the girl before Kenpachi walked through the gates of that strange portal and then blinked a few times. Then I slowly walked out and looked for my family which was gathered around the table in the kitchen. After asking if they saw that guy with the huge sword they replied negatively.

In response I just grabbed a bottle of liquor and drank it all within an hour taking slow sips to let that experience seep from my mind. I collapsed onto my keyboard after drinking too much. Long live a good drink!

Since there is so little amusement in this story I made a small section devoted to me. Tell me if you like this meeting between some weird people and myself.

Just as a small note: I don't hate Soccer and am pretty neutral on the subject but I have a dislike for it because one guy tried to aim for the ball but kicked me in the balls by mistake.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Flames will be ignored as I usually do with them. I don't have the rights to the characters I just used in the Author Troubles story I did so I disclaim them.

**Demon God of Chaos**


	8. Dog boy gets a treat and is beaten

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. I don't own Naruto. Enough said about them its party time! I am proud to produce the next chapter of my story and hope that you all like it and even if some of you don't then I know some people like my work just because this is in several C2 groups for which I am grateful since it gets more people to read it. I thank everyone who has been supportive to me as you've been a great mental help to me getting something done on the story.

Let's ROCK!

**

* * *

Dog-boy gets a treat…and is beaten for it!

* * *

**

She looked at the mirror and her red eyes shone with mirth. She had selected her normal outfit which fit nice and snugly around her curves to give her the most male attention she could want. It showed some cleavage but didn't go so far that she was literally showing her assets.

He grinned as he stood in front of another mirror and checked his hair. It was now a mix between the black and blonde that he usually had in this form. The weight was now a little bit easier to deal with especially when the Kitsune had said that it would help him tremendously. He looked at his clothes and grinned. He had chosen a black vest with some pockets in it to store weaponry and had taken the sword in his room as some sort of extra measure against an opponent. This was going to be fun dealing with enemies while using Kuno's freak show attacks. He didn't know why he had fainted last night. Was it because he somehow got an overdose of weight on him that his mind was mentally reduced to what it was? Or did the Demonic Chakra stimulate his senses so bad that it had caused something to occur?

It was all so confusing to him. The feelings he had were all confusing him and swimming through his mind. He felt totally mad and crazy. It was like he was high on drugs or something like that.

"SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!" He looked at the room that was above them and briefly noted that Ryoga was awake and probably had a dream about Ryoga beating him. Couldn't the kid see that it was useless to shout so loud? He might awaken Haku-chan. He still didn't know what had happened after he blacked out. Ah well he would find out later by asking Haku.

* * *

She smiled at her reflection and caressed the blade in her hands. She looked at her face and noted that it seemed almost innocent even if she was dressed in Shinobi gear. Slowly she removed the hair needles to let the hair fall loose and she looked again and saw the long red locks fall around her face and fell down a long way. She hadn't cut it since she was sixteen and getting married to Genma. She would see about getting it cut because she had a slight feeling that it would be getting in the way while in combat. It still looked nice and she tied it upon in a ponytail since it was too long to be worn loose.

Ranma opened the door and dragged Kakashi out of bed with a hand holding onto the older man's foot and dragged him into the shower. Said man was still sleeping like the dead and Ranma could see why he was sometimes named as one of the laziest Ninja.

Then he grinned and put the water on freezing cold and then after stepping out of the shower he put the water on. An almost unearthly shriek sounded through the house waking up most of the NWC which were still sleeping. Normally Kakashi wouldn't be taken by surprise like that but since he trusted Ranma's chakra signature somewhat he allowed Ranma to come close to him without making any hostile action. If one with hostile intentions came near him he would notice the shift in their Chakra and react accordingly.

Haku awoke at the scream of a man who seemed to be put through hell. She looked at the ceiling and then got up sleepily. She looked at Nodoka who was standing in front of a mirror looking at herself. The woman had her hair untied and it was long enough to be considered a hindrance in battle.

"Slept nice Haku-chan?" "Sure auntie Nodoka. I slept pretty well. Are you going on a mission?" Yes. Kakashi-san and Naruto-kun are coming with me after they have awoken. Apparently Naruto-kun awoke first and has put Kakashi-san through some sort of torture if the shriek was any indication." Haku just grinned and Nodoka noticed it and said: "Alright let me give you a final tip: When stimulating the male genitals takes good care to lubricate it and you won't cause any damage to it which could lessen the pleasure for yourself. I don't think you would like the same thing to happen like last night Haku-chan. Although he came it must have hurt because the expression was one of pain on his face. Although I rather liked the amount he put out. Makes me wonder who his father was." Haku just blushed as she thought back to that event. She was kinda surprised when that white fluid came out and was taken by surprise. It smelled like musk or something like that. Auntie Nodoka had taken her to 'enlighten' her about sex and other things as she was 'A beautiful young woman who should know how to please men especially Naruto-kun'. Auntie had taken a perverse pleasure in seeing her blush every time she explained some pleasurable actions that a man could do to her.

"**Think you are up to it Kit? No problems with the weights anymore?"** "Not anymore you bastard. You increased them so much I need my body to stay upright only by my Chakra." Ranma was once again talking to his Youkai companion and said Kitsune was happy with malicious thoughts about things that are better left unspoken: **"It was rather nice the way she did that to you. I stayed conscious through it all and it was rather funny seeing the look on her face. Here have a look at what you missed."** Ranma got a load of images and a memory in his mind and he grinned like the jounin he lived with. The grin was full of perverseness.

"When are we going Kakashi-sensei?" "In just a few minutes Naruto. I need to get dry after you awoke me with that shower. I'm still not pleased about that." The Jounin was at the moment busy making his facemask dry and had turned away from Ranma so that his face wasn't visible. Ranma snickered briefly before making sure that everything was in place. The black pants looked good with some of the gear he had on him the ANBU sword also looked goods as it gave him some class and a dangerous look.

When Ranma got out of the house with a still grumbling Kakashi and a beaming Nodoka who was mentally imagining scenes that would feature Ranma and Haku in positions that were perverted to the extreme and which made up half of the Kama Sutra. The lecherous grin on Nodoka's face made several men uneasy as she studied them.

* * *

When they arrived at the gate they met the sight of one Hyuuga Hinata trying to calm down a certain excitable dog-boy who was in the process of getting too excited about something. She was just looking at him with a timid air around her. The boy was too excited for his own good and Ranma didn't like someone like that. It made him irritated.

He didn't like to be irritated. Those that irritated him would face hell at his hands before they were killed mercilessly at the hands and tails and claws of Ranma Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yes Hell would be a blessing to those that would suffer his wrath. With the Youkai enhancing his already large basin of power he was nigh unstoppable. Only out of fear that there might be someone to seal him he hadn't eradicated everything in sight yet.

He felt his blood act up as he saw the small dog. As being a Kitsune Youkai it meant that he knew that dogs were trained to hunt foxes and that was one thing that he didn't like. At the moment he was literally raring to go and have a shot at the kid so that he could kill and sate his bloodlust. It didn't matter if only the dog got killed.

A creepy smile etched on his face he came closer and then saw the Jounin sensei of the team standing somewhere near the dog boy but a look of boredom and irritation was seen on her face and in her stance. With the creepy smile still in place he looked like a certain person who had fled Konoha a long time ago and was currently plotting to overthrow said village. The only thing that needed to be changed was the length of the body and certain snakelike tendencies as well as looks and he'd be a dead ringer for Orochimaru.

"Shut up would you? We got a mission and we are going to complete it because I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto." "Who do you think you are dobe? I didn't even know you were actually ready to fight." "You dare calling me a dead last? Well it seems that we don't see eye to eye with each other about it? It doesn't matter anymore. It is just something that was in the past and all things that are in the past will get blown away by the winds of change."

Nodoka looked strange at that small poetic saying but chose to comment on it: "Well that was a nice saying. Was it something you thought up?" Ranma nodded and said: "While travelling with your EX-husband he used to say some things about honour and made things up like: 'A true martial artist should be rude to women. Only then he can be an example for other men.' That was all a load of bullshit but Ranma believed it to be true. We even fought about Genma's beliefs as Ranma said that he demanded our respect as he was teaching us. I gave as a retort that the only thing he did was cause us pain." Nodoka's brow creased for a moment before returning to its original state and she said: "Well it seems that he hasn't really kept his word about raising my son to be a man amongst men. It seems I need to remind him of that once again even while he is no longer my husband."

Ranma smiled at the thought of punishment for Genma. It seemed as if suddenly a shroud had been lifted that hung a long time before his eyes. Why not corrupt the woman who thought that he was her son? She would make a nice toy for him to sate his lusts. It wasn't enough that he had only Haku and Anko and Kurenai to play with, he wanted more women to pleasure him at his beck and call. All must be capable women of defending themselves and above all they must be strong enough to withstand the pressure of being married/a slave to a Youkai.

While Nodoka and Ranma entertained thoughts in the same direction of finding Genma and teaching him a harsh lesson which would result in the death of the unfortunate person the rest of the people assembled there were either watching Kiba build up a lot of anger and was almost ready to attack Ranma or was looking at their Jounin-sensei with hopeful eyes that this conflict would be solved without fighting. Hinata just sent a pleading look at Kurenai who gave in to the girl and went over to Kiba and whispered something in his ear which made the boy pale and stop generating anger. Now embarrassment was written all over his face: "How did you know that?" he whispered to the woman. "That's a secret Kiba-kun. But if you don't want the others to know then I suggest you pull up your pants a little." The boy did as he was told to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

Akane wasn't what you'd call a normal person. Capable of breaking bricks with her bare hands and summoning up a mallet when truly angry with someone she had the rather uncommon trait of blindly trusting her interpretation of things which was rather warped according to several non-Nerimian people. They had labelled her a danger to all human males as she was prone to beating someone with a rather huge mallet. To any Nerimian it was rather common to see her fiancé flying over at some time of the day but since it didn't happen they got curious. The only thing they found was Kasumi tending to the house and saying that they had all gone to search for Ranma who had gotten possessed by a Demon and had then fled to a strange world.

She could be described as the living incarnation of fury in itself. She was loud and hated all things male and she picked certain people to vent her anger on. Everywhere she went she would randomly select someone who just rubbed her the wrong way and that has scared most people away from her. The rage she had within her had allowed her to make mallets from the Ki she used and slam people with it. Her favourite target was her fiancé Ranma. Many people in Nerima asked themselves when the boy would snap from the pressure but still he had protected them like some sort of guardian. If he only looked at a woman he was directly malleted by his oh-so-loving fiancé. Akane tended to go and attack anyone getting on her nerves even if their hair was weird.

She already disliked the blonde kid because he just looked weird with his short build and blonde hair and blue eyes. She had read somewhere that that was one of those crazy followers of a dictator named Hisslerr or Himtler. She couldn't recall the name of the leader but she could recall from those history classes that the entire country was full of blonde freaks that wanted nothing else to do then make their race the only one on the world. Then those American Gaijins had blown up Hiroshima and Nagasaki with those atom bombs and had caused the entire country shame with their emperor claiming he was no descendant of Amaterasu-sama.

Saotome Genma was a totally different man. He had no spine at all and just had a warped sense of honour and married off his son on more then ninety occasions with no signs of stopping. He was a crook and a bad person. Well bad person usually meant in his book that it was a rotting piece of filth that shouldn't be allowed to live. That was the exact description one would get when asking about the looks of Genma Saotome. Gluttonous to the extreme Genma had always made sure that he had enough to fill his stomach and let the boy live on rice and other things. Surely the boy would survive because he was raised by the great Genma Saotome, master of Anything Goes and pleasurer of countless women.

When the strange team made offive Genin and two Jounin and one Youkai in disguise made their way into the woods. Akamaru barked several times when in close proximity with Ranma but the Demon carrier just growled at the dog and it went back to its master with its tail between his legs. A few minutes later Kiba would come and tell Ranma that he shouldn't treat Akamaru like that. It would result in some insults being traded and Nodoka chiding the boys for being too brash and stuff. Ranma clearly enjoyed it even if he hadn't let it show on his face. It was all part of his facade he had to keep up.

**

* * *

Ranma's POV

* * *

**

Almost nothing uneventful happened and it was so boring that I had to go and force myself to think about the blood I would shed when I released my true power against the village. It didn't matter if I were a Genin or a Jounin the power bubbling within me was enough to make any grown man step back in fear and wet himself. The power is so powerful that it can overcome everything. It was almost unbeatable but had only one flaw…

I remember when it first happened. I wanted it so badly but couldn't get it. It was like something within me had opened and wanted out and get release… heavenly release from all this stress. With fiancé's hounding you every day and night it wasn't easy to live life without problems. They wanted that from me which I so desired but I never budged. I was almost crazy from wanting it so badly until I met HIM. He gave me an opportunity to let it all loose. My anger, frustration and despair let loose on the world. Let it ravage it and tear it all apart. It looked like I were some mad insane person and that's exactly what I am. I am not so different from the creature within me. The power it gives me comes at a terrible price. By thinking in different ways I have managed to stave it off for some time by allowing myself to lock away that mindset and adapt another one. I still feel the yearning for it. The yearning for hot flesh slapping against hot flesh. Blood flowing faster through the veins as the bodies grow sweaty through the intense movements they did. The release I craved and never got. Ah well lets start to write in that journal I got from her. She told me that it's good for getting to know yourself and your true inner spirit.

As Ranma was thinking amongst those lines the group noticed that he was unusually silent and Kurenai attributed it to the last fight with Kiba which had almost resulted in Naruto getting ripped apart by a Tsuuga from Kiba. Kiba had apologised afterwards to Naruto of course while she towered over him. She was getting rather tired of keeping watch over the two hotheads. She signalled to Kakashi to come over and told him of the situation. Kakashi agreed with her that the situation between the Inuzuka and Naruto was troublesome but he immediately suggested that they made camp at a secluded spot. "Why would we do that?" "Because I know of a small waterfall in the area that could serve as a place to wash or bathe and it would serve as a good training ground for Miss Yami. I think that if we rested and trained there for two days that there shouldn't be many problems up ahead."

"Well Naruto what is that little book that is poking out of your backpack?" She got it out of the backpack and noticed in a neat handwriting: _Uzumaki Naruto's Journal_. She smiled at the small boy and said: "Oh this is your journal. So you bought one after all. I just suggested it because you seem like a kid with a lot on his mind." Yes indeed Miss Yami. The villagers haven't been exactly kind to me."

That night when he was laying on the grass in the clearing that Kakashi had picked out for them to train for a while he looked at the stars. He opened the black book and put his pen to the paper:

_

* * *

This is the Journal of Uzumaki Naruto, Container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Anyone who is not myself or anyone who I trust will be dealt with brute force. I WILL know when someone else then those that I trust will read this book. My deepest secrets are within this and I trusted them to this book since it would get a lot of these feelings off my chest._

_First of all I would like to state that I am not the person everyone thought me to be. I might bear a slight resemblance to the Uzumaki Naruto that was a child when he first was transported through dimensions but I am no longer him. Uzumaki Naruto died when Saotome Genma got his hands on him. Now only I have remained and within me are all the negative feelings one could possess._

_These dark feelings I have felt within me are always with me like some burden only I can carry. It pains me to admit this but I'm scared of myself. Even thought the Kyuubi tells me that I shouldn't fear this I still feel afraid for my own sanity. Now you might be wondering why I should fear for my sanity but it's entirely true. As I lay here trying to write in this I feel my anger at the village. They caused so much pain to Kyuubi that it has made him so angry that the village must burn. They didn't even treat me like they were supposed to after the Yondaime's last wish was made public by the Third Hokage. All they see me as is the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I'll show them that they were correct in their assumption. I might have had a slightly happy childhood if I had stayed there but Genma taught me one lesson that has always stayed with me: "The strongest will survive and the weak shall perish." I will crush the entire village with one of my tails should I feel obliged to. Now that I can summon the Youkai Kitsune I know that their power is at my beck and call. The blood of the Kyuubi no Kitsune flows through me as well as the seal has linked our bodies and souls together. There is no salvation only death to await us both._

_Hatred shall fuel my determination to become the best in the word. With my power I am already formidable but with the rest of the tailed beings out of the picture I shall rule supreme. They shall either join my banner or fall like flies before the might of Ranma Kyuubi no Kitsune. I, Ranma the Nine-tailed Demon Fox shall punish the entire world for allowing children to be maimed by insensitive people like Genma or Akane. She might not know it but if I hadn't stepped in she would have killed several children in her rage. I might sound like some sentimental old fool but if she had killed one of those children then I would be blamed since it's always Ranma's fault._

_Depression isn't really common in my emotional range but occasionally it shows and my entire being mourns as I realise that I cannot be saved from what I have become. My lust is raging through my body like a fire. I never showed it and it always hid from my conscious mind but I always had a certain air of lust hanging around me. _

_Lust is one of the things that I fear most. I am attracted to women who show power in their movements and are capable of being more then they are at the moment. Take for instance Kurenai-san. She is a newly appointed Jounin but she could be so much more if she were just to drop her hesitation. Not that she wouldn't kill if the situation forced her to do it…_

* * *

A scream of surprise ripped through the silence that hung over the camp and Ranma looked up from his writings. He had the sudden feeling that someone was attacking his mate… wait a minute. Who the hell was his mate? Confused by all this he just looked to see Kiba flying through the air and crash right into a tree. Currently he looked like he had been hit by a freight train which had run him over three times before stopping on the remains for a thirty minute break and then raced back again.

Kiba had taken the opportunity that there was a waterfall close by and thus a bath for him and Akamaru was in order. He hadn't noticed that a certain Jounin might also take a bath at the same time and thus be fully exposed. When he had first looked at her through the bushes he looked at her fine form and then had stared for almost five minutes while gaining a problem that many males usually had when looking at attractive women while in public places. Kiba knew what it was since he had gotten the talk on a young age since he had to be told about canine mating rituals and the like. In this situation the only thing he could do was stare and hope that he wasn't discovered.

**

* * *

Kurenai's POV

* * *

**

She looked at the water cascading down into a small pool that was deep enough for her to submerge herself in and float in a standing position and still couldn't feel the bottom of the pool. That usually meant that the pool would be full of cold water but she didn't care whether the water was cold or warm. She wanted to get clean and get all of this filth out of her skin. She thought back about the poker game she had with that adorable kid Naruto. Hell it surprised her that he won a game of strip poker so easily. She and Anko were good friends and it didn't matter that they regularly slept in the same bed. It was actually quite funny to see the look on the Hokage's face when he came in muttering about irresponsible women who had been trained by one of the greatest students he ever had. It actually had been funny to se the look on the man's face when she had opened her eyes and gotten up with the sheets falling off partly exposing her well endowed chest to the air. The man had opened the door and had stared at her before Anko stirred and mumbled something about "another ten minutes daddy." Then the girl had turned to the other side and accidentally grabbed her breasts. She smiled at the thought of the geyser of blood that had spurted from the Hokage's nose when he saw that. She had been a Chuunin at that moment in time and every meeting that she had with the Hokage in it she winked at it and had the distinct pleasure of seeing the man turn red briefly. She had told Anko about the Hokage's reaction and she just laughed and said that the Hokage was a pervert through and through. If he saw a naked woman he'd pass out. She had seen the Hokage faint at the sight of naked flesh once before when her father had still trained her. Kurenai hadn't asked further about Anko's father and they had abandoned that topic.

She was about to go and think about the guy she had seen a few weeks ago. How he had brought her home while she must have been unconscious. He looked so cute when she had seen him. A blush came on her cheeks as she began to touch herself at the memory of that handsome guy and how he smelled.

She was almost so lost that she stopped to pay attention to her surroundings but a small rustle in the bushes attracted her attention. Shifting her gaze towards them she briefly noticed something. A dog's tail seemed to be sticking out of the bushes and a throbbing vein appeared on her forehead. So the kid actually had the gall to come and peek on her? She'd show him a lesson that he wouldn't forget in a while.

Within mere seconds she was clothed once again and she appeared right behind Kiba. "Hello Kiba-kun." The voice was so loaded with loathing and coldness that the boy turned around and gulped at the sight of a very angry Yuuhi Kurenai. She took several breaths to calm herself and try to keep herself from killing the boy. She was by now actually beginning to tap into her true potential and just letting go.

"Kurenai-sensei I'm sorry I didn't mean to peek at you but you are just so beautiful naked."

Kiba tried to get away from his sensei but it was to no avail. The woman looked at him and said: "Tell me everything…" Kiba gulped and then felt something cold trickle down his spine and then up again and he found himself telling Kurenai what he truly felt: "Well sensei I think you are one of the hottest women in town. I don't know about your relationships but if I got the chance I'd surely mate with you. Akamaru actually suggested that I take you as a mate as he thinks that it would be a perfect match between us. You see since his nose is so good I told him that your one damn hot broad and he sniffed you once and then told me that you have an erotic scent on you. Untouched by any man. I'd like it if you would just submit to me as your mate and let me take your…" By then Kurenai had enough: "YOU PERVEEEEERRRT!" and she grabbed him by the vest and with strength that was born from anger she lifted him up and threw him at the ground and within mere seconds she slammed her fist down in a sport that would cause pain. She liked to use Genjutsu and had gotten the title of Genjutsu mistress of the village but she was not above brute force and definitively knew where to hit in places where it would hurt and the damage would be extensive but easily recoverable if rested for eight hours and receiving some medical care.

She cracked most of the ribs so that it would cause pain but not disability. Then she grabbed him and threw him towards the campsite as hard as she could. Then she followed with an aura of anger crackling around her but not visible to the naked eye.

* * *

Sakura watched as Kiba sailed through the air and crashed into a tree. She wondered what that baka had done to attract the ire of someone. "Sasuke-kun why don't we go on a date when we get to the next town and if we are staying there overnight then we might be able to full an entire night with oiur date."

The cold-hearted bastard that was Sasuke Uchiha just looked at her totally uninterested and said: "No." At the short answer the girl grew frustrated but knew that Sasuke wouldn't give in once he gave an answer.

Hinata could only stare as her Byakugan activated and she looked at Kiba while keeping a close eye on the surroundings. She saw Kurenai coming close to the campsite with a lot of angry Chakra about to be released from her. She seemed to be calm but the Inner Coils said a different thing. She was angry at Kiba who had just crashed into a tree mere meters away from Hinata.

No words could describe Ranma's mood at the moment. It felt good to see that dog moron get his ass handed to him. He quickly grabbed his pen again and started on the continuation of his journal:

**

* * *

Journal**

_But she seems to be caught within her anger at the moment. It is literally rolling off her and it seems that there is no stopping it. The anger flows son freely within her that it makes me wonder what the hell caused it. Maybe Kiba peeked on her in the bath? That would explain the anger immediately. But her current mood seems to suggest that she is almost at the threshold of anger. She looks murderous and frankly it scares me a little. Me, the container of Kyuubi's soul and wielder of his power afraid of a mere mortal woman who is now glaring at a poor excuse of a human like mad. _

_Well back to other things. I can hear the scolding she is giving him. Something like: "Peeking at me you little shit! How dare you even try that! I am a Jounin and can literally make your life hell so don't even think about doing that again or the bruises and cracked ribs you got are only the beginning of what I would inflict to you. I'll be telling your parents and sister about this." The look on his face is absolutely priceless. I think he wet his pants because Kurenai's eye is now twitching like mad. I'd hate to be Kiba at the moment. _

_Anko is even preferable over Kurenai when she is mad. I just saw her stalk away and leave behind the rest of us and probably went somewhere to calm down. I think I might follow her after some time. It wouldn't do to get killed by some woman who is angry at the whole world just because one of her students peeked on her. The peeking job is mine._

_Ah well let's go see where Kurenai is and then I'll get back to writing…_

* * *

"Hi Kurenai-sensei…" He ducked beneath a thrown kunai which was about to be plunged deep into his forehead at the last possible moment and stared at her: "That wasn't very nice Kurenai-sensei. Stop this foolishness now."

She looked at him with a glare and went to throw several other things at him all of which were evaded with ease that belied his normal look. Claws formed on the hands and nine tails sprouted from the tailbone. With a devilish glare at her he pounced at her and sent them rolling over the floor before he reverted to his other form. He almost lost control as he felt her scent trickling into his nostrils and he wanted her so badly that it was just so frustrating even being near her. It hurt his poor nose to sniff her scent which was arousing him. He knew that he shouldn't give in to his lust but it was so overwhelmingly powerful that he felt his body reacting: "**Now you are learning Kit. A Youkai's lust is thousand times stronger then any normal humans. In other more plain words: When you get all horn y you got to fuck. Essentially you haven't lost your virginity yet so it could mean that she's gonna get a sore cunt when she wakes up or you knock yourself out."** With a devilish grin the fox took over.

The presence wasn't really irritating to Ranma as he had gotten used to the constant feeling of the Demonic blood he carried due to the effects of the bond he shared with Kyuubi. The eyes turned blood red and red tails whipped out of the tailbone at an alarming speed.

As she looked and saw the red eyes, she backed away from them in fright as a deadly fear began to overwhelm her. It was numbing her body from the fear and she felt like she was frozen. It didn't matter anyways because tails sprouted from the tailbone once again but instead of being black they were red. She didn't know why she hadn't reported this to the Hokage when she had first seen it. Was it because she felt some strange attraction to the kid or something else. The fact that he looked adorable with the blonde hair and reminded her of the Yondaime. She looked at the tails still whipping in the air and audibly gulped as the killing intent was solely focused on her. If she hadn't had such control she might have wet herself when first looking at the red eyes but Yuuhi Kurenai was made of stern stuff.

"**Finally we meet Yuuhi Kurenai. It's an honour to see you all grown up since you were a mere child when I attacked. The Kit wants something of you and I want the same. We both feel the fire burning within our bodies. Did you know that when a Demon is contained a bond forms between the host and the Sealed? It allows us to communicate and for me to occasionally train him."** She listened with baited breath as the boy's hair briefly turned black and then red and the Kyuubi continued speaking: "**Aha so the boy doesn't want me to tell you that he likes being around you and would fuck you into submission before he'd put his…**"

THWACK!

A fist impacted on Ranma's cheek and his head snapped upwards as the fist that he himself had used to try and knock him out fell limp as darkness claimed the Demon Carrier's conscious.

She just blinked a few times and then prodded Ranma with a stick. Then she just shook her head and grabbed him. To her surprise he wasn't even heavy. The fox tails shrunk back into the tailbone and he looked like any sleeping kid would. She chuckled softly as he snuggled up against her chest. So the Kyuubi had taken over the kid for a moment? It was rather cute that Naruto-kun liked her. After all even if that Youkai was just a pervert, Naruto-kun wouldn't do something like making me sore by having sex with me until he tires out. It's Kakashi's job to be a hentai and not Naruto-kun's job to be the same as he.

Bearing a slight hint of a smile she stepped into the camp and was instantly rewarded with curious looks. When Kiba enquired as to why the baka had to be knocked out she coolly replied: "I think I hurt you enough Kiba-kun. You really should think before you do anything. The consequences might be rather 'painful'." She did rather delight in seeing the boy pale before her. Shino was quiet like usual and he kept to himself a lot. Hinata was just a shy and rather timid girl. The only one who really managed to get on her nerves was the kid who was now pale as a dead corpse and sweating severely. With a dark grin o0n her face she made a Genjutsu around her head giving her eyes a malicious twinkle and a burning anger within them that only Kiba could see.

She just opened her arms and Ranma fell to the floor with a thud. He groggily opened his eyes and said: "Wear some underwear next time you drop me Kurenai-san… THWACK!" A fist on his head sent him back to la-la-land. A vein was throbbing in Kurenai's forehead and she muttered: "Why am I surrounded by perverts? Can't I just live a life without old men or horny teenagers intruding on my privacy?" then she picked Ranma up and went over to Kakashi motioning him to follow her. When she got to a place that was out of hearing range she spoke up: "Kakashi did you know that the Kyuubi took over a few minutes ago? He said that the Kit which probably refers towards Naruto-kun likes me in a certain way." "Yes, I have noticed that the Kyuubi is actively training Naruto. He has a gravitational Jutsu around him according to him. The Kyuubi wants him to be the strongest by some weird sense of humour or something akin to that. I don't know what's up with the fox but it seems like Naruto has accepted the plans the fox has for him. It is that Naruto's dead set on becoming Hokage and still loves the village. Imagine what Naruto could do when he decided that Konoha was ripe for the slaughter and attacked us full force? Even without the power of the Kyuubi the kid's stamina is exceptional. He could be a match for me when he refines his style and by the looks of it his bloodline might make an appearance. I don't know what bloodline it is but I have a certain sneaking suspicion. I never knew what kind of woman could produce such a child like Naruto but then again most women shun me for my hobbies."

Kurenai briefly smiled at the mentioning of hobbies and she thought back to the time where the pervert had actually been knocked into a women's hot spa while numerous women were bathing there including herself. She growled at the memory of the pervert resurfacing from the water and getting the beating of his life. Kakashi just looked at the woman as she clenched her fists.

"Indeed it seems that the Kyuubi is spurring the kid to be more active and ready for a fight to the death. That should be only beneficial for Naruto-kun but have you noticed the look he sometimes gets while he is bickering with either Uchiha-san or Kiba-kun? Those eyes look so sad and angry at the same time. It is almost like he had gone through hell and back without even stopping was sent back to relive it some more and get some souvenirs. Those eyes look so sad when he looks at a couple and I think that while he reads the same dirty magazines he still is a kid." At the mentioning of magazines her face forms an expression of disgust. "I might have been drunk enough when we stayed at your house for the poker game and Anko might have been wrong to drag him into bed but if that kid doesn't have some serious problems, I'm a slut who likes nothing else then to get fucked everywhere."

Seeing Kakashi's shocked look at the normally anti-pervert Yuuhi Kurenai stating that she would be a nymphomaniac slut if his student was completely normal and not messed up in the head. If she resorted to such crude language and that statement she must truly be serious went through the pervert's head and he nodded: "Yes indeed and I think it comes from the training he did with the boy those foreigners have come looking for. The training methods I don't know but I have heard screaming coming from his room. Something about cats was pretty common about the screams as well as several outcries to be released. Whatever the man has done to the kid I know that if I get that man as an enemy once I think I'll even outdo Ibiki."

She gulped as she knew how sadistic the man could be. Morino Ibiki, leader of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Squad wasn't a man who would be crossed easily. His sadism was infamous amongst the ninja countries. To be threatening someone with becoming even worse then that man was simply inhumane. Whatever that man had done to Naruto apparently affected Kakashi deeply as a single tear slid down from his visible eye: "I heard him cry for his mother once and begging for the pain to stop…He cried out for his father to save him… at the end he even wished to die Kurenai…I don't even know how to describe it. It was so sad that I just stood there frozen." Seeing the man about to break down by even thinking about the memory she offered him a small smile and said: "Kakashi-san. Have you ever tried asking him what has plagued his dreams?" At Kakashi's shaking of his head he hadn't. She sighed and said: "I think is could have a talk with him. I think I can be able to help him over the pain of the memories. I know some things about the human mind through my studies of Genjutsu and thus I think I am capable of making sure that we don't have a depressed Kyuubi carrier against the village. Maybe he is keeping a diary or something like that. It could very well be because I saw Nodoka-san hand him something but I didn't see what it was."

Nodoka sneezed from the place where she sat polishing the blade she was given. She had given the Saotome Honour blade back to Genma who just didn't understand what she had said. All the man was muttering about was his ungrateful son who had run away.

**

* * *

Ranma's POV**

* * *

He felt it again as he slowly opened his eyes. The anger was there. It was almost as if he were split in several pieces all containing different emotions. One of hatred… One of depression… One of Lust… One of Vengeance… all within him and he didn't know how long they could be within him. His anger and sadness and depression about his pseudo-father… the hatred for the village of Konoha who looked at him like he was the devil incarnate. He knew that the entire village had been alerted by his return to the village. He saw the cold eyes as one of the villagers gazed upon him. It made him angry, vengeful by looking at those accusing eyes accusing him of things that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had done. He knew that he would be killed if they knew he and the Kyuubi were working together now with its power at his disposal. They are a waste of flesh anyways.

He really needed someone who would be there for him. Someone he could take comfort in and could trust with his innermost secrets, who wouldn't talk about them with their neighbors. He knew that finding such a person was hard. A harder task didn't exist to his mind. The perfect mate… one he could trust without treason.

The seal on his stomach flared up unseen and the Kyuubi commented: **"Well it seems that the broad took the suggestion well. She is now talking to the Jounin you live with. I think they are talking about a possible madness or ailment you have. It'd be nice if that broad were to come to you in the night and then slowly get out of those constricting clothes which I totally find unnecessary because walking around naked is far more practical to me… Well to continue: She'd strip and lay down to you and then slowly begin to slide her hands over your legs while blowing on the skin with her breath tickling the small hairs you currently have growing there. Then she'd…**" Ranma tuned out the fox and began to stir a little. Kakashi looked at the boy and gave a look at Kurenai that stated that this wasn't over yet. Softly he picked up the boy who had managed to make him feel angry at a person. He almost never got angry with someone. Surely if they irritated him he could get a little irritated but he wasn't angry. He had lost his anger when Obito had died.

He felt like he was floating in the air. On closer inspection he smelled the cheap cologne that Kakashi used to 'attract the handsome women to him'. Needless to say it didn't help. It made him stink according to Ranma. His nose was very sensitive and definitively NOT appreciative of the smell the man exuded.

Ranma just opened his eyes fully and took in the facemask and the silver hair. With a small twitch of his eye he got out of his Jounin-sensei's grip and scowled at the man. It wasn't very liked by the Kyuubi carrier that he was carried by a man and not by a woman who had lovely breasts to snuggle onto.

He yawned and said: "I'll head to bed Kakashi-sensei. See you tomorrow!"

With that Ranma shuffled into the tent where Sasuke and Shino were located but was kicked out by the irritated Sasuke who grumbled about idiots not being wanted there. Ranma sighed and went over to Kiba's tent and went inside and looking at the dog gave a small nod with his head and lay down. Soon he fell asleep…Only to wake up as a horrible sound ripped through the air and made shivers go down his spine. He located the source of the noise and decided that if he wasn't going to have much sleep if that thrice-damned Dog lover kept on snoring.

Grumbling he went outside and settled onto a tree branch like he was used to while training with his pseudo father. Actually it had often been a must that he slept high because Genma was quite an unpredictable drunk. He would hit Ranma for no reason at all. Now his rage was only fueled by those incidents and the hatred was building up.

In the meanwhile in Konoha there was a meeting between the Hokage and a certain group of youngsters which all bore several weapons of destruction. One huge umbrella, several chains and a Katana. The old man looked at the trio and the fat older man with curiosity and finally he spoke up: "So you want to be entering the ranks of the Konohagakure Shinobi? I'd normally say that you'd need to be trained in the Ninja academy but in your case I have reviewed your skills and have decided that you rank adequately as Genin. Your teachers have accepted to become your Jounin instructor. All I can say is: Welcome to the Konoha Shinobi, Hibiki Ryoga, Mousse and Kuno Tatewaki." The three didn't even bow but gave nods as their names were being called. A smirk was dancing around their lips.

Exactly thirteen minutes and seven seconds the door open ed again to give entrance to four figures: One old woman who resembled a mummy, a girl with purple hair and a short Chinese dress, a girl wielding a cooking tool and a girl with short black hair. After talking for a few minutes and the Hokage looking bored he spoke up: "Well since you serve a good argument I think I can fit you into the roster of Konohagakure shinobi. I shall list Cologne-san as a Jounin rank shinobi while the rest of you shall be Genin rank. Welcome to the Konoha Shinobi, Shampoo, Kuonji Ukyou and Tendo Akane." The three girls barely acknowledged the old man and each of them was thinking about how they would find their 'beloved' Ranma.

Ranma looked and sighed. The tree was slightly uncomfortable but he could bear with it. It didn't make him anything less then a man. A man with back pains maybe but at least he had a supernatural phenomenon sealed within his stomach that, like he, cared about nothing but killing, the bloodlust was still there. It was only muted by something that was faintly recognized as lust. The lust was overwhelming the bloodlust by being slightly more intense. Still the lust for blood wasn't sated.

It wasn't continuously raging through his body like it did by certain people but it was still there. When given the chance he would slaughter his opponents in ways instructed by Kyuubi. The Kitsune knew how to eradicate his opponent and make it as gory as possible. Ranma couldn't wait until he had an opponent worthy of being executed in such a way but for now he'd settle for the first thing attacking him.

* * *

Sorry people but no Sunagakure (Hidden Sand Village) yet. I've been mulling over all this and have concluded that a little training session was in order before they'd reach Konohagakure. The NWC is becoming Shinobi to make things a lot bloodier. Imagine the havoc they could do on houses when provoked. Wonderful damage potential a fight between two Demons has.

**Author Troubles**

As he sat working on his desk he glanced outside after hearing something that sounded like a cross between a bull and a yeti and he saw a strange creature stand on the grass plains that were outside of his home. The sky was blood red and fire was falling from the sky. Blood red eyes looked at the carnage that his minion had did. After all he was the Demon God of Chaos and commanded most of Hell's minions. To him was supreme power nothing... then he saw an angel appear and send a bolt of lighting at him. All went white to him…

Then I awoke from my dreams by the sounds of something that sounded like some movie I had seen with Bruce Lee in it. I forgot the name of the movie and got out of bed while still wearing only my underwear. I slipped into my comfortable bathrobe and walked outside to see the racket. I blinked and rubbed my eyes at the visual I got: Men and women fighting something that looked to be spawned from some sort of horror movie but were rejected because of the sheer ugliness of the masks and shapes. They were wearing Japanese clothing and I groaned when I saw a tall person standing there while wearing a white jacket over the clothes. I briefly noted that the girl on his shoulders was gone before I felt a similar weight on my shoulders and sighed.

"Hi hentai-san!" I turned towards Yachiru and said: "Hi to you too Yachiru-chan. I trust you are well today?" She giggled at the question and said that she was fine. I looked at the creatures and said: "What are those?" Then I wolf whistled as one of the women lost a part of her uniform revealing that she didn't wear a bra. "You like Rangiku-san?" I turned to her and said: "Why do you ask?" "Well I heard that men do that to women when they feel attraction to one." "How old are you at the moment?" The girl looked at me quizzically and said: "Ken-chan knows how old I am."

I looked at the man who was currently doing nothing but boss his troops around and Yachiru went over to him by just leaping off my shoulder. She talked to him for a few minutes and then jumped back at me. At the moment I wasn't really sure if this was a dream or real but if this was a dream then I'd better look at the women in it. One of the men was bald and irked me the wrong way. He was accompanied by some weird guy with some seriously messed up eyebrows. How anyone could like that was beyond me. I dubbed them Baldy and Peacock as I sighed. Yachiru was back on my shoulders and the weight didn't bother me anymore. She looked kinda cute: "Ken-chan told me that he found me twenty years ago. So that makes me 20."

At that moment I pinched myself. Then looked at the girl and pinched myself again: "You are 20? And look like a child? That's weird…" Then that weird thing had to howl once again and I turned towards it: "SHUT UP YOU DAMNED MOTHERFUCKER! IF I WANTED YOU TO HOWL THEN I'D TELL YOU TO HOWL! HOWL ONE MORE TIME AND I'M GONNA TAKE YACHIRU-CHAN'S SWORD AND STICK IT RIGHT BETWEEN YOUR FUCKING EYES AND THEN DRAG IT DOWNWARDS SLOWLY SO YOU ENJOY ALL THE PAIN THAT COMES FROM IT!"

Then I noticed the damage to the backyard. My precious work all destroyed… My beautiful work victimized by that damn creature. My beautiful place in the shade being destroyed because that damn thing had knocked over the tree that gave the shadows… With a growl I grabbed the girl on my back and then pulled the sword out of the sheath she kept it in. it changed shape to become a katana or something eastern like I didn't pay much attention to that. All I saw was red at my work being destroyed as I planted that tree when I was three and there thought up most of my oh-so-brilliant strategies to get out from the school without getting caught. It was my relaxation spot and a place where I could retire if the sun got too hot. The creature was the only thing that remained in my vision and I called out:

"ANNIHILATE LUCIFER!"

A change of the sword I was holding was apparent and I felt a surge of something flow through me. The fire within me became too much to handle and I saw a version of myself wearing a long cape that seemed to be made from shadows while the claws were razor-sharp. The wings were also large and a dark grin was on m y alternate self's features:

"**So you called out for me… How attentive since I have been your inspiration for your time as a writer. Let's beat that fucker together so we can get back to getting that hot chick into bed."** I sent a weird glance at the reflection of my inner self and said: "Please do not make any of those comments as I am not actively searching for a girlfriend at the moment." **"She won't be a girlfriend." **I sighed a sigh of relief. **"She will be your fucktoy."** My breath hitched in my throat as I looked at my slightly perverted remarks from my internal self. That must be the part of my mother that I inherited. Ah well it didn't matter.

I didn't know what I had done. One moment I was looking at the creature and about to hit it when a beam struck out from Yachiru's sword and struck the thing. It howled in agony as it began to somehow rot as it began to smell bad. I almost threw up from the smell. I felt healthier then I ever had. I noticed that I was still wearing my bathrobe and I colored as I felt the soft material brush my skin. I grabbed the hilt of the sword and then looked at Yachiru and handed her the sword which shrunk back to its original size.

I looked at her with something akin to fascination as she sheathed it. Then a hand landed on my shoulder and I whirled around and laid eyes on the man who was scary enough to make me gulp. He looked at me with his eye boring into mine and a managed a weak grin.

"Good job kid." I looked him in the eye and said: "Thank you…Zaraki Taichou." The man just grinned in his savage way and said: "No need to call me Taichou kiddo. Just call me Kenpachi. Marvelous move you did. It somehow seemed like my Squad was a bunch of sissies who couldn't even handle such a medium-high Hollow. But thanks to Vice-Taichou Matsumoto we managed to keep casualties to a minimum. She shows some guts."

"Along with some nice assets" was a silent murmur of me but nonetheless it was picked up by the Taichou and a hearty laugh echoed through my ruined backyard. My folks weren't going to approve of this. Seeing the entire backyard being destroyed wasn't one thing that I'd like to take the blame of. The pretty woman stepped forth and I could see that either she was wearing an outfit slightly too small for her or that she liked it that way. It automatically regenerated to my great displeasure and thus I had no more chance to look at boobies without getting slapped by the woman.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." She bowed before me and before I knew it I replied in the same language: "Arigato." I bowed while saying that and I explained that immediately by speaking in my native language: "Thanks for trying to at least keep that thing from attacking me. But you ripped up most of the backyard. Would any of you be bothered to try and fix it? I don't think my folks are going to be happy with this?" She gave an almost unnoticeable shrug and I bent my head towards her ear and whispered in there: "If you really want to annoy a man then go and press your breasts into his face. That is sure to either give him a boner or to make him faint like one of my friends did when a girl did that to him." To my great surprise she just giggled instead of being offended. I had expected a whipping with her sword and I stood upright.

"My name is Scheeringa Pieter." "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice-Taichou of 10th Division. Pleased to meet you." After our introductions they had to leave and Yachiru gave me a small pendant to remember her by. I looked it over and noticed that it was a nice red color. "It's pretty." "Yes I made it myself from the blood of several Shinigami who irritated me." This kid was truly a dear. Killing people just because they irritated her. That's the girl I want to have as my daughter. "See you later Pi-Chan." I almost snorted at the name as it was similar to a certain black pig I use in my stories. Some glowing portal opened again and they all walked through it. Matsumoto-san turned back at me and blew me a kiss.

I stood there unblinking until my parents got home and swore to never tell them about what the hell had caused their back yard to be destroyed. Not that they would have believed me…

I hope that small scene amused you. It is just for your amusement and if you'd like me to stop then say so and I will stop. I think the Author Troubles parts are kinda funny but that's my opinion. Next time: Sunagakure! Fight between Demons!


	9. Sunagakure, Battle between Demons!

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Naruto. The only thing I own is myself and my characters that I put into this. It's kinda nice to see that people like this story. It warms my ice-cold heart to think about people loving my work. I like the cold. My sister doesn't so the girl always sets our heating on the Sahara setting as I've called it. She is really irritating me with those damn speeches about heat getting to your brain and melting it.

Enough crazy babble. You are here to read a story by me, Demon God of Chaos and I shall plague you no more.

**

* * *

Sunagakure! Battle between Demons!

* * *

**

He felt something shaking the tree and he fell out of it with a rather loud thud. He glared at the one who had shaken the tree and let him drop out of his sleeping place and watched the infuriating grin on the Inuzuka's face. Oh how he wanted to just cave in the brat's face. He was the great Kyuubi no Kitsune's container and he shouldn't take this mockery of a Shinobi into a battle or the foolish childe would die before he even got ready. The dog was just another irritant to Ranma as it barked gleefully at seeing a person fall out of a tree.

He had slept for a few moments until disturbed and then had gotten into the tree again after a small scene with a certain redheaded woman.

**

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**

Ranma had just rested his head on one of the branches when he was rudely awoken by a certain voice which came from the base of the tree. "Naruto-kun! Come on out of the tree. It's cold tonight so come and sleep with me." Thinking about how to act like a normal kid to keep up the pretence that he wasn't some homicidal Demon king out to destroy the village after raping several pretty women and killing off all men, he did what he thought was best. His face flushed red and in some attempt to sound like a young guy he said: "Nodoka-san…That wouldn't be proper." She just grinned at him in a grin that faintly seemed familiar to him: "No worries Naruto-kun. I'll keep you safe from any pervert's that might peek on us." Ranma gulped and slowly climbed out of the tree and walked up to Nodoka with a frightened expression on his face. After all who wouldn't be frightened if an older woman was wearing such an expression on her face that made you go all icy on the inside? The want in her eyes was enough to make him shudder. Not because of lust but because it was simply inexhaustible.

She took his hand gently and led him to the tent she was sleeping in. He looked inside and gulped. He saw the katana lying to the side with several things he didn't even want to know about lying to the same side. They were slightly phallic in shape and he gulped quite audibly. He felt a slight push in his back and he went inside further just to look at the woman as she entered and closed the tent. She looked at him with a shark like grin on her face: "Naruto-kun…" "Hai Nodoka-san." "Let me give you a small present from me for pleasuring Haku-chan. After all I have seen what a BIG boy you are I just wanted to see it for myself and feel it. It is rather large to be stowed within your pants all the time. Why not release some tension?"

A very audible gasp came from Ranma as the woman he had once thought to be his mother advanced on him. Suddenly a thought shot through his head: The Pheromones! He had forgotten all about them enhancing his attractiveness to the fair sex. It still bugged him a little. He was torn between either giving in to lust or let his hatred for humanity take over. He knew that he couldn't hurt her but did the lust part o him need to keep an erection at all times? It really bugged him that since he had blacked out he was always so hard down there. His pants hid it well since he got pockets in it with several items in it that were either Kunai or scrolls which could easily make his erection seem like a Kunai or Scroll.

She slowly advanced on him while he backed away. He looked at her with eyes full of fear. "Haku might have given you some pleasure but it was rather rough wasn't it Naru-kun? Do you mind if I call you Naru-kun?" She looked directly into his eyes and then reached out and put her arms on the rather visible bulge in his pants. A startled gasp was the answer to her laying a hand on it. "It's large isn't it Naru-kun? Shall I help you release some tension?"

He paled as she stroked the material currently covering his crotch. This was definitively NOT what he was expecting at the moment. Without a second passing by he was out of the tent with a strangled cry. Nodoka just pouted in reaction of the strange behaviour. "All I wanted was to have a little fun…" was spoken by the woman and a shiver went over Ranma's back as he ran up the tree by using his feet to stick to the bark.

**

* * *

End Flashback**

* * *

Ranma got up and unsheathed his ANBU sword:"I'd run if I were you. My patience is wearing thin Kiba. One more stupid act from you and I'll use this to make a nice hole in your body by ramming it right through your body and then twisting it rapidly." Kiba looked at the insane looking Genin whose blonde hair had gained a slight amount of black streaks through it. The black streaks began to widen until the hair was almost black and Kiba retreated with his dog.

Ranma looked around and saw Hinata coming out of the tent she shared with Kurenai. She took one look at him and a blush came to her face. He hated it when people blushed around him. It was a sign that they still had human emotions and weren't like him. **"Did you expect anyone to be like you? With one Demon sealed within their stomach and a craving for blood?"** "Well no but still they are weak and fragile and not worthy of my attention." **"That's true…But I think you should use the summoning contract I let you sign sometimes. I want to feel the air once again through my fur. I want to feel and enjoy the feeling of it before I am put back on your stomach."**

Ranma just grinned weakly at Hinata whose blush increased until it encompassed her entire face making her look like a tomato. With a devilish grin on his face he walked up to her and decided he'd play with her a bit: "Hinata-chan…" "Y-y-yes Naruto-kun?" She replied and became even redder then before. It looked like a red aura was radiating from her head. "I like you Hinata-chan." "N-n-n-naruto-kun…….." he watched as the girl slumped to the floor with cheeks flaming and clearly unconscious. A dark grin came on his face and he faintly heard a scream of anguish. Kakashi came running out of his tent without his pants, an act that was slightly hilarious until Ranma sniffed one scent on the man and his left eye twitched.

"Kakashi-san!" The redheaded woman came out of the tent with a smile on her face that looked exactly like the one Ranma currently sported but was slightly different because it held the air of a prankster. The embarrassed Jounin had run out of the tent after a small prank from Nodoka and right into another tent which Hinata had just vacated.

She had snuck into the tent immediately after she awoke and had stripped the twenty-seven year old until he only wore his underpants and his mask. Then she had gently shook him and said: "Care to go for another round Kakashi-chan?" The eye of the Jounin had enlarged so much that it was funny to look at. The man had stumbled out of the tent instead of staying there. Even though he was a major pervert he still had his wits and he definitively knew that he didn't have sex with Miss Yami. First there was no Stamina loss nor could he remember ever agreeing with her that she sleep with him.

She just giggled at the young man. She had wanted to do worse then that little joke with the Jounin ever since Naru-kun had ran out of the tent like the hounds of hell itself were after him but if she overdid it he might stop her lessons in Kenjutsu. That would be a bad thing because she was just getting the hang of the style he was teaching her. The sword swings were relatively easy for her to accomplish. She grinned as she remembered her first mastery of a style. It was a variation of a style she had learned while in her own dimension and thus it was easily learned. She took some stamina from herself and pumped it into the blade and thus moulding it through the blade and then released it generating a Chakra wave which would cut anything in its path.

She and Naruto were being trained in the same style and while Naruto would use a ANBU sword she used a regular Katana the ANBU blade was slightly different from the normal katana's because they had a special substance coating the blade that would render anyone who has been cut by it paralysed for a few seconds. That's why the ANBU normally handed S rank missions for the Hokage and the village. They had 2 divisions: Normal ANBU and Hunter-nin. The sword Naruto was currently using was one of the normal ANBU captain swords she had been told by Kakashi since he had admitted that it was his sword being used. Not that the guy minded that his student took his blade. After all Kakashi could handle himself perfectly even without a blade. The only thing that Kakashi currently was doing was trying to plead for his to an angry Kurenai who didn't like a half naked man storming inside a tent just to get away from the chilly morning air.

Especially when she was just sleeping and having weird dreams. Dreams about chocolate and a gorgeous young man present in it. A foot to the face can do such things to a woman. The pleas for mercy were justified because the cracking of knuckles was heard and the pervert who stormed inside a tent without checking whose tent it was got a sound beating. Nodoka just giggled like some schoolgirl and Ranma just raised one eyebrow but said nothing. His experiences with her had told him that she was absolutely fiendish in bed given her treatment of him last night. **"You could have accepted. That would be easy to get us some good stress relief."** "Shut up you baka Kitsune. It was enough that you sent me those dreams of her doing that with me. It's not as if I reacted to them." **"Yes you did. Look at your boxers."**

With a small groan he knew exactly what the damned Demon Fox meant. After having a wet dream while he was around 11 Genma had pressed some pressure points to ensure that he didn't have those anymore. Those also made him totally not interested in sex as the hormones were stopped from being released from the brain by touching several points around the cranium.

Ranma's face looked to be neutral at the moment but a throbbing vein on his forehead told most sane people that he was angry. Kiba not being the most sane person of the bunch decided that he'd go and pester the kid a little because he was so short. "Yo blondie finally awake? Short guys like you should get up earlier. Maybe then you'd grow some inches." Ranma looked at the ignorant human and was about to go and rip out the boy's throat but something held him back. The urge was strong and he had the time for it but something compelled him to stop his attacking thoughts. **"Look at that. Doesn't that make you want to just go and grab her tits?"**

**

* * *

Ranma's POV

* * *

**

I looked at the direction pointed by Kyuubi to see Kurenai standing there before a cowering Kakashi who was making a warding sign and she looked gorgeous in what little clothing she had on her. I noticed the thin fabric immediately and how her nipples had hardened due to the cool morning air. I somehow doubt that Kakashi has seen it but the glare she was currently giving him was possibly one of the coldest glares I have ever seen on a woman's face. The man was fearing for his life there and I did nothing to stop it. Let him suffer under her wrath. He IS a human after all. **"Well spoken Kit. After all he is still frail and mortal like the rest of the species. Not used to grand bloodshed like we, the Kitsune Youkai. It is rather nice feeling the fear from that mortal. Finally he is fearful of female wrath."** "You like seeing a guy getting beaten by a woman?"

No reply came and I noticed the lack of sounds of violence. I looked at Kakashi who had seemed to convince Kurenai of something. I didn't know what exactly he had said but I knew that at least the woman had been calmed down. I looked at Hinata who was still knock-out on the floor. I gently lifted her head thinking about how nice it would make as I crushed the skull and saw the brain matter stream out from the ruined remains of said skull. Oh she opened her eyes. That's good because I don't wanna be seen like this because it looks like I like the girl. That'd be so unnatural. Know that I don't discriminate against women in general. The only thing that unnerved me about Hinata was that she had such weird eyes. Totally white and kinda looked like the eyes of the dead. And the shy attitude made me totally creeped out. Was she abused at home or something? Or did she just have a prick for a father or sensei? From the little things I have heard is that Hinata is the Heir of the Hyuuga clan and thus there must be more with the freaky eyes.

"Awake again Hinata-chan?" Well that got a reaction. Once again she is in blush mode with it powered up to full capacity. I like toying with these humans. Though I should kill them all like any normal Youkai would do I think I should try to make some things happen. It would be no fun if I just killed all of them. If I can just get one of these humans to do my bidding then I have slightly won. Maybe I should try hypnosis to see if there is a person who would like to play with me for a while. Maybe getting some bloody wounds on the plaything would be nice. Maybe I can get Kurenai-chan to go and give me a small Genjutsu Lesson. Maybe even spar with her. That'd be nice. If I get the chance I'll think I'll go all-out. I wanna see the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune to its full limit. **"Kit there is no limit to my power. Be glad that you can now summon my brethren and as I am the ruling Leader of the Youkai, I can order them to obey your orders. But if we see that Tanuki-teme then I think I'll take over. I got a score to settle with the bastard for abandoning me and going after the Sand. It's not like I like to be imprisoned within you."**

"What are you talking about? I think I'll become a farmer then and never kill anything if you keep on talking about my unworthiness. There is nothing wrong with my body and if you want blood then I'll give you blood. I'll go and rip my first opponent apart if it pleases you. Even if that damn person is Kakashi then I will rip him apart with these two hands and lick the blood off my hands. Then you can see that I am a person worthy of wielding the greatest of Youkai that ever lived." **"Flattery doesn't get you anywhere with me. But of course if you somehow killed one human then I might look favourably on you and give you another chance. After all it would be easy for me to take over if not for this seal."**

I muttered something about possessive and maniacal demons that were out to massacre entire villages without abandon and then go and screw every woman in sight even if there were Genjutsu layered over their faces to make them young or bestowing youth to them through other means.

In a gambling den Tsunade sneezed and once again lost a bet with some old geezer who had Yen signs in his eyes. She grumbled and excused herself to the bathroom where she transformed into a young girl and made it the hell out of the gambling den

* * *

Haku was at the moment busy with some new adjustments to the outfit she was dressed in. the mask was over her head with the Konoha emblem on it. She looked in the mirror and decided that she looked perfect like the Hunter-nin she had been assigned as. It didn't really matter. She was just to kill some irritating Nukenin who had been bothering caravans for a few weeks.

She was now jumping from tree to tree and looking around for the nukenin while keeping an eye on the trees and the road for signs of ambush. She had to be prepared for anything. She looked around and saw a hint of a Chuunin vest. She looked around and spotted her target, the Nukenin Maragoshi Uriko, Chuunin rank Nukenin. With a few seals she let one of the Demonic Ice mirrors appear and she slipped into one. It would be easy getting to the Nukenin because the Demonic Ice mirrors allowed travelling at speeds almost unseen to the naked eye.

As Ice mirrors suddenly appeared all above the Nukenin she could only stare as in each of them a hunter-nin appeared. She knew that this was going to be a hell of a fight with the hunter-nin probably out to kill her. She readied her hands to make seals but it was futile. Three ice senbon imbedded themselves in the chest area and she could feel them piercing right into the heart. Another senbon flew at her and imbedded itself right through her forehead. Darkness was all that remained for Maragoshi Uriko as she fell to the floor dead.

Haku sighed as the corpse fell to the floor. She walked out of an ice mirror and then got out the sword she had with her and cut off the head slowly. Then she opened a small bag and placed the head inside. Then she did a Jutsu which caused the body to freeze and then shattered it by kicking it making it turn into fine ice dust which would melt soon. A grim smile was on her lips as she once again jumped into the trees and went back to the village with the head in the bag.

**

* * *

Ranma's POV

* * *

**

Well it seems that we are getting some training done now. Shino is over there training with his bugs which looks like some sort of blurry cloud all around him which is buzzing and looks like it has something to do with a dust cloud. Hmm it would seem that Hinata is gaining confidence or something. I never saw her attack Kiba with such resolve. Maybe she could be of use to me in my plans. Those weird eyes look odd to me but if they help her fight that well.

And look at the bastard. He looks like he has a stick up his ass. Damn why girls like him I'll never know. I think his blood will taste good. Still he looks like a girl to me. **"His mother was an ANBU."** Hmm so the fox has graced me with his presence once again. "How do you know that Kyuu? Killed her or something?" **"Well I can only tell because he has the same scent then her but mixed with something else. I don't know exactly what the hell happened to the kid but I can tell that he's either crazy and hiding it well or he's an Avenger." **"Yeah Sasuke told us something about wanting to kill a certain guy when he introduced himself to us all. Maybe I should have added something to my likes and dislikes." **"Let me hazard a quick guess kid."** The Kyuubi took on a voice that was eerily reminiscent of Ranma's: **"I like to tear people apart and watch them die screaming and I dislike the way people scream if they are continuously being tortured. That'd be a nice scene if it ever happened."**

* * *

Ranma's eyes unfocused as if they were looking at something that was only visible to him. His mind was wandering and he felt like he was seeing the future. He was standing on a wasteland with burning trees all around him. Blood was dripping from his claws and he brought them to his mouth and licked off the ruby fluid. It tasted nice and he looked as a group of shinobi came at him. He could briefly hear the sounds of combat all around him and then he looked at where they came from while sending out his tails to kill the shinobi. Anguished cries of pain and horror came from the shinobi as the tails took on the shape of the elements and destroyed them.

He looked at the scene of the battle and he noticed a giant snake slithering around with a woman dressed in black Shinobi gear on top of the snake's head. The black hair was in disarray and it looked like the woman had some eerie yellow eyes with slits in them. Ranma looked at the generous curves and watched as the snake killed several shinobi buy whipping them with its tail.

He turned around and heard something that sounded strange. Music was coming from one side of the battle and he noticed a red-haired woman standing there playing a flute while Oni were slaughtering the shinobi that dared attack the woman. She seemed to be around eighteen or something like that. There were horns growing from her head and Ranma stared in fascination as the woman made shinobi scream with just a small music note.

He turned around after hearing the lovely sound of breaking bones and looked as a blonde woman stood there apparently fighting against some shinobi who seemed to be deathly afraid of her. He watched as she sent one of them crashing into the ground with one punch. Apparently she used raw power to kill her opponents and Ranma grinned. The sounds of pain were enough for his mind and suddenly he began making strange hand seals and he cried out:

Youkai Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Smoke billowed beneath him and he felt lifted into the air as a menacing fox appeared beneath him and he stood on it. The nine tails whirled behind the Youkai and it laughed: **"This looks nice Kit. I wonder how they are going to take the return of the greatest of Youkai." **Then Kyuubi let out a ferocious growl which was heard throughout the entire battle field and the women and Shinobi turned towards its creator and noticed the big Kyuubi no Kitsune stand there with its nine tails swinging in the air.

Ranma watched as the shinobi's eyes went wide and they all screamed at the sight of the greatest Demon ever to walk the land. Out of a corner of his eye he noticed a woman with long black hair kill some Shinobi with a few hand motions. She was being assisted by another black haired woman who was killing them by conjuring up ice senbon and throwing them at the shinobi killing them by hitting them in their vital areas.

He revelled in the thrill of battle and he looked around to see the women fighting with the shinobi and he jumped off the Kyuubi's back and said: "Have fun!" The massive demon immediately started on the carnage and blood and screams began to mingle on the battlefield as the Demon began its massacre.

A sudden gust of wind jerked him off balance and he looked around to see a massive war fan being wielded by a young woman who had blonde hair. He briefly noted that he'd better hang onto something or else he'd get blown away from the fight and didn't have any fun killing anymore. He looked as the wind rushed several shinobi that were hiding behind a tree and the tree was blown back by the wind thus smashing the shinobi to bits.

He looked at the battlefield and a laugh issued from his mouth: "Kukukukuku. Feel the might of us. Feel the might of the true rulers of the world!" Then he felt nothing but darkness as his gaze was drawn to a female fighting several ANBU. The last thing he saw was black hair and a lovely face looking at him…

"**That was a prophetical dream. Youkai get those when they are in the mortal world and they can predict things or be rubbish. It's all on the interpretation. Kit I think you should wake up. That Jounin of yours is walking towards you."** Ranma opened his eyes and immediately closed them as they took in the colours since they had been closed for some time. He faintly registered Kakashi crouching down next to him and heard the man say: "Naruto I'd like you to train with me for some time. I want to gauge your current skill level."

Ranma got up groggily and stared at the people that were now resting. Kakashi was standing a few meters away and Ranma note with some amount of glee that Hinata had a blush on her face.

With an impish grin he pulled off the jacket and deposited on the ground. The black material lay there on the grass and Ranma pulled the t-shirt he had on him off his body and threw it on the jacket. Then he grabbed the ANBU sword and got into a ready position: "Prepare to get your ass whipped Kakashi-sensei. Fear my power!"

With that said he charged with a battle cry and immediately Kakashi blocked the sword with a kunai. Ranma grinned and said: "Can you beat my style? Go all out and you'll see how much damage I can do." Then Ranma straightened himself and said: "By the way… Do you have a summoning contract for dogs Kakashi-sensei?" At a nod Ranma grinned and said: "Well then that's all the information I need. Here I come!"

He pulled back the sword and got into a stance that was totally unfamiliar with anything Kakashi had ever seen. Ranma only knew it because Kyuubi had been so 'generous' as to make him watch how the massive fox did it by making a replica of Ranma and transferring his spirit into it and then showing him the style in his dreams. It was one of the styles that caused massive damage even when it was blocked. With a savage grin on his face he looked menacing to everyone in the clearing. Then he blurred in notion and Kakashi was forced to block with a kunai but the vibrations of the style Ranma was using were enough to slightly numb the arm. Ranma grinned and said: "Nobody defeats this style. This is a mere taste of the true power that the style has to offer. Feel it Kakashi and let it burn through your bones, the sweet pain shall be your mistress."

Then the sword lashed out once again and the kunai blocked it which sent vibrations through the arms and numbing them. Ranma's eyes turned into wicked red slits and blood red chakra began to grow visible around his arms and body. The feral look on his face screamed to the world that something was amiss. The sheer bloodlust on the face was unnatural to be seen on Naruto's face and it seems that Kakashi noticed because he suddenly got into a serious stance and attacked with blinding speed which was blocked by the sword Ranma wielded. **"Think you can beat me Kakashi? I'll give you one free shot and then you are up against me."**

The red eyes were uncomfortable and Hinata used her Byakugan to see if something was wrong with the Inner Coils. Her eyes widened as a cluster of red shone from the Inner Coils and it flowed in a spiral, pattern just like some Inner Coils. Her eyes widened and fright was etched on her face as she saw the red chakra take a monstrous form which could only be described as evil. It chilled her blood when she got a clearer image and it looked like some giant thing that was imprisoned within Naruto.

Ranma lowered the sword and exposed his body to the Jounin: **"Remember one free hit."** Kakashi nodded and began making seals. The rat and tiger seal came within the order and then Kakashi looked sad as he said:

"Katon: Ryuugo no Jutsu" a dragon made of fire appeared right besides him and slammed into the Kyuubi child in a blinding flash of fire and a wave of heat being expelled.

Ranma felt himself burning within the heat and then absorbed the Jutsu and pretended to pass out. It wouldn't do very much to alleviate suspicion from him if he beat his sensei who was a well renowned Jounin. The last thing he heard was Kakashi sighing as he shut down his consciousness.

Kakashi sighed. The Fire Dragon technique had a high chakra requirement which he could supply but two were his limit. Blood was dipping from one arm but he didn't know why it was bleeding. With a mere flash as identifying signature he was with Ranma and picked the smaller kid up. He grinned underneath the facemask and said: "Yes you showed me that power that you possess Naruto. Just don't get possessed by it." Then he walked over to Nodoka and asked her to care for Naruto. "Would you please try to care for him Yami-san?"

She looked him in the eye and said: "Call me Nodoka, Kakashi-san. No need to be formal." He just nodded and deposited the child into Nodoka's arms. Nodoka was almost giddy with excitement of finally being able to care for a child even if he was well endowed.

He awoke by something stroking his hair and he briefly noted that the soft female hands were currently busy trying to trace a path over his cheekbones. He opened his eyes and looked directly at Nodoka's face.

"Thank you for caring about such an unfortunate soul like me." "Nonsense Naruto-kun. I love to take care of people. Why do you think I let Haku-chan stay with me?" Ranma just looked at the woman and sighed. It didn't do much for him except to gain the attention of the woman who was taking care of him. It only made her lift an eyebrow and she began to stroke his blonde-black hair. He had opted to make one side blonde and one side black to make him look like some bizarre version of Ying and Yang.

Suddenly he felt a stinging pain into his eyes and lost his vision for a bare second. **"Your bloodline has been awakened Kit. Have fun with it. I can't wait until you summon me in battle so I can go and slaughter a few people to sate my thirst for blood."** "I thought you were talking about my supposed bloodline limit or something. How can you switch the topics like that? Are you insane or something? No wait don't answer me. I know that we are both one and that you often get carried away. So we both must be insane. ""**You said it kit. Just remember that a nice bloodbath would be nice to slake our thirst." **

Ranma grumbled something about damn bloodthirsty foxes and then he rolled onto his back. He looked so cute and it probably wouldn't hurt to just take a swift jab at him. It's the look on his face that makes me yearn to tease him more. "Naruto-kun? Please let me do something for you." This is actually funny to see the kid pale when I let my hands slide over his body down towards his equipment. Damn he's gone now. I'll have to wait until another opportunity appears.

Ranma felt her hand slide over his body and he heard the voice within his head laugh and felt a stinging pain in his abdomen. Suddenly he felt like he needed to get out and he was out within mere seconds. The speed he had he used to get away from the woman that he had thought that had given birth to him. He darted through the trees and the rest of the forest until he got to a desert. His clothing was now tattered due to the speed that he had run at. Little cuts had appeared onto his skin as branches had hit the skin while he was running through the forest. He ran into the desert without stopping until he got to a plain that was littered with sand dunes. He looked around and saw a lone figure standing atop one of the dunes. He looked at it and then saw red hair and sand whirling around the person.

"**Seems like we found one of my loyal subjects. Shukaku was always a fool when he served under me. He was always going to rush into the battle without even observing the enemy. But his use of the sand is masterful. Let's confront him." **"Alright. He seems like a guy who I can relate to." **"Just don't do that in a literal sense Kit." **"What do you mean in a literal sense?"**" To put it bluntly: I don't want you to go and get into a relation with Shukaku in the way lovers do. First of all I like women over men and would never be caught dead kissing a man or doing anything remotely sexual with them…"**"Damn you! You are just making me think bad thoughts. I will never love a guy. That's just wrong. Give me a nice woman with nice breasts that are soft and firm at the same time and I'll be happy."** I can't agree more with that statement. Especially what you can do with a woman's breasts. You can go and put them around your di…" **"A BIT MORE CHAKRA OR ELSE WE'LL BE TOAST BY THAT PSYCHOTIC SERVANT OF YOURS!"

The container of Shukaku had noticed Ranma standing on a dune and had caused the sand of the dune to form into a quicksand like mass that was now sucking Ranma down into it. The fact that the container was standing there emotionless made Ranma's eye twitch a little and he had shouted that last thing to the Youkai within him because he somehow knew that the only way to escape was to let the Chakra lift him.

The Chakra surrounded his form and he got out of the sand effortless as his features changed. Ranma briefly noted that the container of Shukaku seemed to be slightly stunned by seeing a guy avoid his technique. Ranma's nine tails ripped out of the skin as the tailbone had grown them. The black fur made him look like a demon straight out of hell which the claws also accentuated. The last part that finished the Demon-from-Hell look was the blood red eyes with slits in them. A fierce growl came from Ranma's throat as the Chakra whipped around him and the container of Shukaku stepped back a few steps being awed by the sheer malicious intent Ranma was emanating.

He had never felt anything like this. The sheer frightening presence that that man emanating was enough to make mother worried. **"DON'T ATTACK HIM AGAIN!" **"Hai mother." He looked at the man again and shivered. The nine tails looked so much like that monster he had dreamt of the rare times he had slept. The walls under his eyes spoke volumes as he hadn't slept within two years.

It seems that the kid must have someone conversing with him. He's not attacking me. That's a relief. I'd hate to kill one of Kyuubi's servants. **"Many of my servants were banished here. After all I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon King of a great part of Hell." **"Hmm does that mean that I'm a Demon King too because we merged?" **"Yes, technically we should both have the same status."**

Ranma walked towards the container of Shukaku and he looked at the boy. The kid seemed to be struggling with the demon as was seen in the pained look the kid had on his face. Ranma briefly entertained the notion of maybe even getting to spar with Shukaku to improve. After all the Chakra that he possessed was great but his ability to tap into that was severely limited. He could access the large portion of Kyuubi's Chakra but only for a few seconds or else the physical aspects would kill him. There was such a thing like overuse and Ranma didn't want his Chakra Coils to burst from the sheer pressure of the Demonic Chakra being forced through them.

"Shall we fight Shukaku? I might be the container of your master but since we merged I have almost complete control over Kyuubi's power or none at all. It varies often but is triggered by emotions I have. When fully transformed into my normal state like I am now I have almost no control because I'm still pretty new to controlling this amount of power. So lets test my strength in battle shall we Shukaku?" Ranma briefly noted that there were no people in the area for almost 90 kilometres in all directions which was good. Apparently they feared the container of Shukaku so badly that they left the child to train on his own. It didn't matter because he might finally be able to summon up Kyuubi or do something to test his physical power. **"Try to test your physical power now. I think it is better to keep the fact that you can summon me a secret because when I am summon ed most people would know because of the sheer killer intent I leak even while not focusing. Literally as one of the most powerful Youkai I leak it because everything alive is so frightened of the Demon King Kyuubi that they hide out of fear. Not to mention that my chakra would also appear and would be felt all over this world."** "Alright the physical battle it is. I think I might be close to trying to match Kakashi's speed on just a physical base. I have enough stamina to do so, don't I?"

"**A little more physical training wouldn't hurt Kit. There will always be someone that will be faster but with your true speed you'll have to be careful that you don't kill them too fast. That takes all the fun out of killing. I think that you'd like the enemy to suffer." **"Well yes I'd like any enemy of mine to suffer. I want to cut out strips of flesh and eat them in front of them while the victim looks at me devouring the flesh. I want to hear them scream in fear as I rake my claws over their skin after making it hypersensitive. I want to look in their yes and see their fear." Ranma stopped in front of the kid and said: "Shall we begin the battle Shukaku?" "My name isn't Shukaku. It's Sabaku no Gaara." said the redhead."Gaara of the Desert… How appropriate for the container of the Sand Demon. Let's fight."

Ranma blurred and slammed a fist into the barrier made of sand that had appeared. A psychotic look came upon Gaara's face and he summoned the sand from the gourd all around him and Ranma jumped back and began to run away to find a better vantage point.

The sand beneath his feet began to form waves as they were manipulated by the Sand Demon. Ranma grinned as he remembered something form Kyuubi's memories that had been given to him at the first moment that they had merged partially. His nine tails began to glow and one slammed into the ground and the sand quieted. Then a geyser of dirt sprang up beneath Gaara who was launched into the air and Ranma couldn't help but make a remark: "Seems that the ground is also mine to obey. I just want a spar and not want myself getting killed."

The warring Chakra was felt by the group that Ranma had left in the forest as well as in Sunagakure. In the camp Kakashi and Kurenai wondered what could generate such an amount of power while in Sunagakure they knew that the Demon was loose once again.

Ranma just dashed from a wave of sand coming right at him and a tail glowed and a last of water appeared form the ground soaking the sand all around Gaara and making it harder for the container to use it. Ranma grinned and two tails lit up:

Doton/Suiton Combination: Mizu Tsuchi Bakuha no Jutsu!

A blast of water accompanied by a large stream of rocks was sent at Gaara and they hit the boy and sent him crashing back into a sand dune. Blood was now flowing from the wound that had been inflicted by a jagged edge of a rock and Ranma knew that he should stop using Jutsu to do the damage for him and instead focus on the physical aspect. He looked at the kid and began to run at him with his fangs and claws bared for attack. He looked and saw a wall of sand coming at him. Ranma grinned and slammed his claws into the barrier and slashed right through it. Then he continued to go and get to the Shukaku container and soon he was within range and he slashed his claws in a downward arc and hit the boy on the right side of the face and his claws ripped through the armour of sand that Gaara had on his face and all over his body at all times.

Blood was flung into the air as deep gashes were made into Gaara's face that dripped with blood falling onto the sand. Gaara was looking at the Demon that had wounded him. For the first time he saw his own blood drip onto the sand. For the first time he was hit by something that made him bleed. Shukaku was cowering within him by the presence of the Demon who stood a few centimetres from him.

"**PLEASE MASTER FORGIVE ME, YOUR LOYAL SERVANT!"** Ranma looked as Gaara's face suddenly changed and the cold look was wiped off his face as the Demon within took over. A confident smirk came onto Ranma's face as he let his inner beast AKA Kyuubi take over. **"Hmm so it seems that you were imprisoned within this child. I expected you to be still ravaging this country. With all your power you were still imprisoned. I'm a little disappointed with you Shukaku." "MASTER PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY FAILURE!" "Silence! You shall cooperate with my wishes or be destroyed immediately. The human who I was sealed inside has given in to his darkest urges like he should. He is a worthy container of me and I have granted him the honour of merging with me." "Yes master… I shall obey with whatever wish you or your container gives me."**

Ranma's red eyes looked back at the redhead and a savage smirk came onto his face and he said: "Make your host deathly afraid of me. I want to see the fear in his eyes every time he looks at me. I want to taste it and smell it hanging all around him. You think you can do that?" **"Hai Kyuubi-sama." **"You may call me master." **"Hai Master."**

Ranma then turned around and said: **"Until we meet again Shukaku!"** Then he was gone with a huge gust of wind trailing behind him. He ran through the desert for about ten minutes until he got back to the forest from which he came from. He looked around to see if anything was in the surroundings or maybe even Kakashi who might have gone out to finds his missing student. He looked at himself and saw that there was some sand on his body. He didn't know why but he knew that the sand was pretty hard to get off. He would need to take a bath soon or else it would get all sticky.

He slowly transformed back into a human form and he conjured up a small pool of water, just enough to let him look at his reflection in it. He had opted for his black hair to see if he looked different in his usual form then he did in his eighteen year old form. And indeed there were some changes. The eyes were a total ruby red and they seemed to contain within them a glitter of untold tortures and other things that nobody would like to know about. He studied his face and came to the conclusion that he had a pretty good-looking face. Nothing out of the ordinary but if he turned off the pheromones somehow he'd be acknowledged as incredibly handsome by the women wherever he went. He looked over his build and noticed that it didn't change much. He looked like some guy who worked out regularly and would probably counted as prime beefcake by girls wherever he went. It didn't matter to him because there was nothing that would be useful.

The fact that the build looked like nothing out of the ordinary was that Ranma had been subconsciously focusing on his appearance before he met Kyuubi. **"You are doing it wrong Kit. You need to go of that previous self-image and then you'll see your true self. This is just something that that bastard made to make everyone believe you were his son."**

In Konoha a fat man sneezed while he was training the rivals of Ranma and he ordered Ryoga to start working on his speed by making the boy run a course while being chased by several rabid dogs he had managed to get.

Ranma looked at the reflection and noted that it looked like the boyish man he had been while in Nerima. He let go of that image of himself that he had in mind and instead focused now on his personality as it was now. Suddenly the image changed and the eyes changed. They were still a blood red colour but suddenly gained more intensity and were adorned by slits in them. The body looked more powerful with muscles all over it. The clothing seemed to be fitting snug around the body and made him look like some sort of serious Shinobi. The face was in one word gorgeous. Long black hair fell around his head and he had a look in his eyes that would immediately make a man scream for mercy. The face was gorgeous in most aspects of it. The nose was nicely proportioned and not overly large while the mouth seemed small but could easily take in a lot of food. the whisker marks were still there but were almost unnoticeable.A smirk was etched onto the mouth making Ranma look dashingly handsome. He looked into the water and looked at his reflection for a few seconds and then turned away letting the water disappear with a small gesture.

Then with the sound of snapping bones and flesh being rend and torn he began to change back to his twelve year old body. He disliked it but he knew that he just couldn't appear like he truly was. That'd cause one hell of a lot suspicion. Sand was still sticking to his body and he felt it getting into a little wound that had come from the fight with Shukaku. He had opted not to heal his wounds and let them appear like the results of training on his own. That would make sense since he just couldn't go and tell them about him meeting up with a demon and having a chat with it and then fighting it. He snorted at what he'd tell them if that were to happen: "Oh yeah Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme I got one big pissed off Kitsune living in my stomach after being sealed by the Yondaime. That's why I keep outdoing you." Like they would take that silently. He could already hear their outraged screams at not being told they were being teamed up with a demon. Sasuke would demand he hand the power over to him so he could finally kill that guy he wanted to kill.

* * *

In Lightning Country Itachi sneezed and looked at Kisame irritated because the man had raised an eyebrow and had made a small comment about the sneezing: "Itachi-san you should probably go and see a doctor or something because you keep on sneezing like that." Itachi just sent him a glare that said that Kisame better shut up or land on the other side of a Tsukiyomi. Then he continued to eat his Miso Ramen which was accompanied by a glass of Sake. Itachi liked Sake by his Ramen because it helped him calm down from a long day of working. Killing several high ranked Shinobi always made him want to take a little time for himself so he could loosen up a little. What was happening now was too stressful. After all he was still seventeen so he should try and enjoy life. That's one thing that is above all the things he has on his to-do list. Above getting Sasuke to see something very important about his clan and not letting the kid wallow in his own sadness and hatred. A small sigh escaped his lips as a waitress looked at him with a seductive look in her eyes. He grinned at the girl with a roguish tint to the grin and she walked up to him.

"Can I take your order Sir?" she said and Itachi noted that the top two buttons of her waitress uniform had miraculously become undone. Still smiling at her he said: "Yes. My friend and I are looking for comfortable lodgings. Would you please inform us if any lodgings are within this area?" The waitress blushed a little and Itachi smiled at her making the blush worsen. He was really good with women and he liked to play with them.

Kisame noted that his partner was once about to break another woman's heart and shook his head. He had watched this game so many times that he could anticipate the next move of Itachi which was going in for the kill. "Yes I think I know a place where you two could stay. Do you object to sleeping in the same bed as your friend?" Itachi smiled at her and said: "Not at all. We usually sleep together. We are very _intimate_ friends." Immediately a look came on her face and her mood swung and she walked away after giving them an address where they could stay for the night. She had caught the implied hint of the two of them being lovers or something like that and was now licking her wounds by chatting with a handsome guy.

Kisame bowed his head to Itachi and said: "You really broke that girl's heart Itachi. You are so mean to women." "Let's go Kisame." The Uchiha stood up from his seat and then walked out oft eh establishment without even paying. Without much thought Kisame made a few hand seals and within a few seconds a mist formed where he was and covered the entire room with the mist. Kisame made his escape swiftly and knew that they would get out of the town as fast as possible. He left some money on the table which was just enough to cover Itachi's meal while paying for about half of the fish dishes he himself had eaten.

They met up on the edge of the town and Itachi looked like some asshole with a huge stick up his ass and he said: "Let's go. They don't approve of us slacking on the job." Within a flash both Shinobi were gone with only the slight amount of grass being disturbed the only sign that they were ever there.

* * *

Ranma got back to the camp and saw that Kakashi had begun training Sasuke in the use of Chakra by making him do some hand seals and some faint chirping was heard from Sasuke's palm accompanied by a slight bluish glow. It didn't make him lift an eyebrow and he almost fell over Sakura who had been staring intently at the training Sasuke while not lifting a single finger in her own training. She looked at the boy with all her attention focused on him and frankly it made Ranma all the more determined to kill the girl in some sort of accident where the Kyuubi's chakra would come out.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU BAKA!" The reply almost deafened him and he grabbed his ears to keep the sound from breaking his eardrums. He sent her a scathing look with his eyes briefly turning red and the Kyuubi's chakra flowing through his coils faster then before fuelled by the rage he felt. The change in the eye colour wasn't noticed by everyone but Sakura felt a brief chill go through her spine. She shrugged it off and went back to looking at her Sasuke-kun.

Ranma threw off his shirt and stepped inside the cool water of the pool. He began to swim a lap and felt the dirt and sand being washed off of him. It felt so good being able to clean himself in this cool water. It made him feel like he was in a tranquil area with no humans around. He felt the cool water all over his skin and he dove to the bottom of the pool. He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the water. Genma had forced him to see under water for some time without closing his eyes. Probably because the old guy wanted him to look for treasure. And Ranma had done that while believing that old fool to be his father. He had also learned how to keep in his breath for a long time. He could keep submerged for over half and hour which was extraordinary by human standards. **"That's probably because I could control the elements with my tails. After all the tales that were made from my attack on that pathetic human dwelling stated that I could level a mountain with my tails or create Tsunami's from a swing of one tail. Try staying submerged for over an hour." **"Why over an hour?" **"I want to test a theory." **"Alright then."

Ranma grabbed a stone from the bottom and held onto it making it so that he was anchored to the ground with the stone keeping him under water. His blonde hair was floating in the water as his eyes turned a shining azure colour. He let his mind wander while he was submerged in the water and thus didn't notice that several of his senses were telling him that someone was approaching the pool.

* * *

She looked at the pool of water which lay there undisturbed and slipped out of her robe. Naruto was nowhere is sigh so he probably had left and the only thing she had to worry about were perverted Jounin who were peeking on a fellow female Jounin or a perverted student.

The robe fell to the ground with a slight sound and she stepped into the water making a circle go from her foot entering the water. She felt the cold water around her foot and briefly shivered at the coolness of it. Then she stepped further into the water and Goosebumps were on her skin. She looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting rather dark.

A few stars could be seen and she walked farther into the water until her entire body was submerged. Then she looked at the sky once again and thought back ton her own situation. She was an unmarried Jounin who didn't seem to be able to get a decent guy to go on a date with since most guys her age were either perverted and were reading a certain book or wearing clothes that made people scream by just looking at the greenness of it while it showed the body off to the world. And the fact that she absolutely hated smoking was also a big deciding factor in her current status.

Suddenly she found something beneath her feet and it felt like she had stepped on something soft with some hard ridges on it. She looked down at the thing she had stood on and her eyes widened. She looked as her feet were placed on the back of a human person who was in the water. She got off Ranma's back and then dove down and got him off the rock he had been clinging to. Immediately she got him up to the surface only to look at the pale face which seemed devoid of life. The thought of the child who had seemingly become something of a precious person to her dieing or already dead frightened her and she got him to shore and looked at the almost lifeless body. She checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when she found one. She went to look at his other vital things when his eyes opened and then a grin made its way on his face: "Hello Kurenai-san…" she looked at him "Don't you ever do something like that to me again! I thought you were dead you brat! I saw you lying in the water seemingly lifeless. Now you go and scare me like that."

"I was just doing something that my 'guardian' trained me in." The word guardian was spat with such venom that Kurenai briefly looked shocked but regained her posture immediately. "He used me to go and dive to great depths so I could find treasure amongst the sunken ships for him to sell and only got beaten when I told him that there was nothing in it."

Ranma looked at the water for a moment and then said without even looking at her: "Kurenai-san… Ever since we first met do you have felt some attraction to me?" she looked at him and blinked once. Then after thinking it over for a bit she answered: "I don't know about my friend Anko but there is indeed some attraction between you and me. I can't explain it but somehow I get the feeling that you are more then you let other people know. You've got a certain air of mystery around you that makes people interested in you."

"Interested indeed. Over thirty people have come to kill me when I was still with my guardian and I spared their life out of pity. Now I realise that if I had killed them they wouldn't bother me. After all it was a wise man who had said that a Shinobi should ill their opponent lest they know your moves and can defeat you the next time. I'm tired of being around everyone who sends me those looks Kurenai-san. If not for the Sandaime who has shown me kindness by letting me stay in the village I'd have razed it to the ground and be done with it a long time ago. Kukukuku if not for that man you'd be dead a long time ago."

She was confused by his words why would she be dead if Hokage-sama hadn't allowed him entrance into Konohagakure? "Explain yourself! Why would I be dead if Hokage-sama hadn't allowed you into the village."

Ranma raised his head and looked her in the eyes. His eyes were a bloody crimson almost the same like hers but his held more intense the killing intent of a true monster. "Because I would have unleashed Kyuubi on Konoha the moment I was sent away. Can you love a Demon Kurenai? Can you love the monster that has killed thousands of people? The answer is no. nobody would ever love a Demon who destroyed the lives of so many and do you know why I held back from killing the entire village other then the Sandaime's offer?" He looked at her with those intense blood-red eyes and she shivered at seeing the eyes. Those were the eyes that had looked at her for a brief moment while she had been instructed to give ranged support by her sensei that had died in the battle with the Kyuubi. She was still a Genin then and had been promoted to Chuunin three years after that. "No…" A smile came onto his lips and he chuckled darkly: "Because I saw the love he held for me even though I had been away. The love like a father has for his child. That moment I decided that I would wait with destroying the entire village. It was the first time I had been given a look which resembled anything like love. Your Sandaime Hokage truly is a man who can change the life of many people. I think he even instated a law that nobody was to tell of the Kyuubi being sealed into a mortal shell was it?" at her nod he continued: "Well that mortal called Mizuki told me in the presence of Iruka that I carried the Demon Fox and afterwards it got a little bit bloody. Those forehead protectors aren't that good for eating but it didn't matter very much. Human meat always tastes good whenever it is torn from the bones while the victim is still alive. You should try it sometimes. The meat around the calves is delicious on females. With males the meat around the upper arms is kinda tasting like rubber. You should go for the stomach because it has some fat that's quite tasty."

By that time Kurenai had gone pretty pale to Ranma's opinion. Maybe he should have kept the topic onto the Kyuubi and not on the taste of the meat he had eaten. He just gave her a sheepish grin and said: "Would you please keep this a secret? I don't want people to know that I'm actually planning to kill them. That would ruin the surprise."

To her abject horror she found herself agreeing with the kid's reasoning. While it might not seem like she cared for anyone other then herself at times she also had a caring side and when she had heard some of the insults aimed at Naruto she had kept quiet but had waited making comments about the kid. She had seen him walk around the village like he were some hotshot ninja and she felt slightly uncomfortable whenever close to him. The fact that they had slept in the same bed did also make her uncomfortable. No man had ever slept with her in the same bed. Anko must have dragged the kid into bed after stripping him bare like she usually did to people who she wanted to sleep and cuddle with.

She knew how it was not to be liked. She was called a cold-hearted bitch by some of the Jounin because she had turned them down for dates. But then again the WERE jerks in her opinion bragging about all the kills they had done. She wasn't al that enamoured with their normal behaviour so she kept out of their way. Arrogant Jounin who only bragged about the kills they had done while on a mission were in her opinion worthless. She needed someone to rely on, to always be there for her. Was Naruto that person? She didn't know. Was there someone out there for her to love and him to love her back?"

Ranma sneezed rather loud at that moment and he wiped his nose and thought: "Someone must be talking about me." He looked at the woman who was wearing a contemplative lo0ok on her face and Ranma closed his eyes.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. The body might be that of a child but the intelligence he had shown and the sheer stance he was in showed that he was more mature then the kids of his age. The fact that he also had something within his stance that made her see something strange. The stance he usually took was that of an experienced warrior but to her knowledge he had only become a Genin this year. Could it be that the Kyuubi had taught him to fight. Or maybe that guardian of his? "Who taught you to fight Naruto-kun?"

Ranma just smiled bitterly and said: "My guardian did. I want to kill the man for all the things he has done to me but somehow I think that a few people would like to do that to him too."

The Hokage, Nodoka, Kakashi, Iruka and several other people sneezed simultaneously. They wiped their nose and suddenly thought about Genma's predicament.

* * *

Said waste of space was currently teaching Ryouga to become faster then Ranma ever was when Genma had known him. Genma did that by attaching weights to Ryouga and letting him run laps. A cord was tied to his neck so the boy wouldn't wander off. "Ungrateful boy! You shall come back and marry Akane. I as your parent decide what's best for you." The ranting within his mind wasn't even shown on his face as he began to instruct Mousse on how to use his martial skills to his advantage instead of attacking with chains and blades.

Ranma felt a slight shiver run up his spine and a smile blossomed on his face. So Genma was thinking about him again? Well then let the man think all he wants about me. Never I shall even listen to that fool and I won't rest until his corpse lies before my feet.

The sinister chuckles that escaped his mouth were enough indications to Kurenai that Naruto was distracted and as he suddenly focused on her she looked at him and sighed: "Can I continue my bath now Naruto-kun? I'd like to get ready for bed." Ranma absently noted that it had gotten dark and that the stars were now shining.

Ranma got out of the pool and looked at Kurenai while standing there in his full unclothed state. His eyes turned a burning red and he grew a few feet and became his eighteen year old self and said to her: "This is how I used to look before I went back to Konoha. Think about keeping silent but if you do tell anyone you'll be slaughtered like the rest of your pitiful species."

Then a wave of killing intent was sent at Kurenai which made her freeze. She had felt that killing intent once before and it had come from the monster that had attacked Konoha and was sealed in the man standing before her with his red eyes.

Ranma took one last look at the woman before he jumped intoa tree naked as the day he was born. With a slight hand gesture his clothes appeared onto his form and he looked at her with those piercing red eyes as if telling her not to tell a living soul about what she had just seen.

She looked at the place where Naruto had stood only moments before. She could sympathise with him. When he showed her that adult form of his she felt a brief flash of recognition but then it sank away again. The question on her mind was one tat she had trouble answering. She turned around when she heard a sound and saw Hinata approaching the pool with a towel around her waist. Managing to conjure up a smile for the girl she looked at the girl and said: "Please join me Hinata-chan. I'd like some company because I don't like bathing alone. And it's nice to talk to someone."

The pale girl just nodded and let the towel fall onto the ground and she straightened it out and then folded it. Then she dipped a foot into the water and then let herself be submerged into the water.

She swam towards her sensei and sat on a rock next to her sensei. She looked at her with her pale eyes and said: "G-g-gomen Kurenai-s-s-sensei. D-d-do y-y-you h-have a p-problem w-w-with s-someone?"

The girls stuttering was getting irritating. After that conversation with the Kyuubi's container and apparently the one who was about to deal justice to Konoha she was irritated beyond belief and she snapped at the girl: "Would you please stop stuttering? It's getting irritating and it's not as if I'm going to attack you and rip out you throat or something?" at seeing the already pale girl pale even more Kurenai knew that she had made a mistake and said: "Sorry Hinata-chan I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's only because I'm frustrated about something that I reacted so extremely towards you. Can you forgive me?"

Hinata looked at her teacher and in a voice which was for once not shaking or stuttering she answered: "Sensei I forgive you. It's alright because now I realise that you were under some stress. After all it must be hard for a Jounin like you to teach Genin like me." "Hinata I didn't mean to threaten you or anything. The thing I said about ripping your throat wasn't appropriate I would never do something like that."

"No, ripping out the throat ofhumans would be my job Kurenai-san." Both woman and girl turned around to look at the speaker who seemed to be hidden in the shadows as only a blurry figure could be see: "You shouldn't speak like you know how to rip out throats Kurenai-san. It's not very safe to say something like that while in the territory of a Kitsune. I heard your little chat with that strange kid a while ago and I couldn't help but notice one thing. You humans aren't that powerful like the kid made you out to be."

A three-tailed Kitsune stepped from the shadows with his three tails whipping in the air behind him. "It seems like I got two women to carry my offspring. Which one of you would like to be the first to get to bear the child of a Kitsune?"

"I don't think they would like anything to do with you." A man stepped from a shadow to stand in another shadow a few metres away from the Kitsune. The man's eyes were hidden by the shadows which also blocked the women from seeing what he looked likje. The only thing they could see was that he seemed to be tall. "You dare interrupt me mortal? It's not every day that mortals get offered to carry my offspring."

An amused smile could be seen on the man's face which had temporarily become lighted by the moon which peeked through the trees. The man opened his eyes and they could be seen even if they were hidden by the shadows: "Your time here is done Kitsune. Return to your lair or else I will need to dispose of you." The man got into a fighting stance, ready to attack at any movement."You dare think you can take me on mortal? Face my might then and perish!"

The three tails shot at the man who just watched them come at him and then was slammed through a tree with the tails puncturing his body. Blood was flying in all directions as the man hung directly above Kurenai and Hinata dripping blood in the once pristine pool.

"That's the fate of those foolish enough to oppose me. Now woman you shall be the first to bear a child for me." The Kitsune advanced towards Kurenai while he ripped the tails out of the man's torso and other points where the tails had hit and let the bloody tails swirl behind him and the man's body had fallen into the water with a splash. "Even if you scream nobody will hear you. This area is sealed in a way only known to Kitsune and only a Kitsune can destroy the seal I mad eon this place."

As the Kitsune came closer to the pool the water started to boil where the man had fallen in. the blood was spread over the entirety of the pool and suddenly a geyser of water erupted from where the man had been only moments before. The Kitsune looked at it unfazed thinking it to be some cheap trick used by the woman to let him believe that that man had returned to life once again. "Your mortal tricks won't work on my woman. I am the one who is in control here and you SHALL carry my child."

"Think again…" then a form shot out of the boiling water where the man had once sunk under the water and the Kitsune was rammed into a tree. The man stood there with blood red eyes and a fiery red Chakra whirling around him with nine tails coming out of his tailbone. Claws were on his hands and a crazed look was on his face. The blood red chakra began to increase and the man spoek: "YOU DARE HIT ME? I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! NOW DIE FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST THE LORD OF HELL!" "What crimes, oh great Kyuubi-sama?" "ALMOST RAPING MY MATE!"

Ranma was now identified as the man and he delivered a slashing attack with his claws onto the Kitsune's body and blood flew into the air and onto the ground a piercing howl was heard from the Kitsune and Ranma knew that the barrier that thing had set up had failed. Now others would come and it was in his best interest and for his chance of surviving that he'd kill the thing soon.

Ranma jumped at the Kitsune who was unable to defend itself from the stinging pain of Ranma's claws which had been poisoned by some poison that caused numbness. It had been a recent acquisition by Ranma who found that it should prove useful in combat situations.

Ranma wasted no time and ripped open the belly of the Kitsune letting its entrails spill out of the cavity he had created. Then he looked the Kitsune in the eyes and said: "Goodbye…" then he cocked back his hand and then slammed it forward making the skull of the Kitsune explode in a shower of blood covering the trees in the surroundings. A generous amount was now coating him along with a lot of brain matter on his claws.

Without much further ado he jumped into the pool and then jumped out and hoped that most of the blood had been washed away by his swift dip into the water. Then he jumped towards the trees in hopes to get away before Kakashi got there.

The Jounin appeared only moments after Ranma had made it out of sight and he stared at the remains of the Kitsune. Then he looked at the pool and got a glare from Kurenai who was covering her breasts and her vagina while motioning him out of the area.

After waiting a few moments to let the women get dressed Kakashi returned and promptly went back to studying the corpse. Then he turned to Kurenai who just nodded and said:

"Hinata and I were bathing at the moment when that Kitsune appeared. He said that he wanted us to bear his children and that he had to comply because we were completely helpless due to something that beast had set up. Then a guy appeared and challenged that beast to a fight or something like that. I couldn't hear the talk between them very well." She paused to take a few breaths and look at Hinata who just looked at the ground and then she continued: "I saw that guy getting impaled on the three tails that thing had. He fell into the water at the point where we sat and the water turned red from the blood. I don't know if the Kitsune had taken into account that the guy might be another Kitsune but when the water started to boil I knew that there was something wrong with the picture. Then suddenly that guy comes flying out of the water and landed in front of the Kitsune. Then that guy shouted something about doing something to him. Kakashi he called himself the Kyuubi no Kitsune and if there was one thing I saw then it were the Nine tails that that guy had. After Kyuubi had made that statement he went on and ranted something about the Kitsune doing a crime against it and then hen that beast asked what it had done wrong Kyuubi just answered it with: "One is my mate." Can you understand that Kakashi? Either me or Hinata-chan are looked upon as a mate by that creature."

Kakashi just looked at Kurenai and then sighed beneath his facemask. He hadn't seen Naruto for a while and he had a sneaking suspicion that the Kyuubi must have taken over when he had sensed that other Kitsune. From the deduction his genius mind made became clear that the Kyuubi had acted like any normal predator would by defending its territory or mate in a vicious manner. The fact that it did talk like a normal human was something that worried him how much of humanity was still left when Kyuubi took possession of Naruto's body?

"I got to go find someone. Please wait here" with that the man jumped into the tree line in the direction where Ranma had gone too. Ranma hadn't taken then time to erase the traces of something wet jumping from tree to tree so it was rather easy for Kakashi to find Ranma.

Kakashi looked upon the scene as he found a youth clad in clothes that Naruto had worn. The kid seemed to be around eighteen and had whisker like scars on his face. Then a change happened and he found himself looking at a blonde kid around twelve years in age. Kakashi realised that if the Kyuubi had used an older body then the form that he had just seen must have been the form that had protected the women from that Kitsune. So the Kyuubi or Naruto must have some feelings for one of the two women. But the only one who Naruto had been in contact with for some time was Kurenai and Hinata seemed to have a crush on him but it wasn't noticed by Naruto. Might the Kyuubi have selected Kurenai to be its mate?

With that older body nobody would dare object to them having a relationship even if he seemed to be younger then her. And the fact that it was black hair that adorned the head and not the blonde that the Kyuubi's carrier was often associated with helped a lot in disguising from the villagers and Shinobi. Kakashi would know because he was a member of the ANBU for some time. The time he had been a captain of his own squad had made him more perceptive to the looks of a person and give him some insight in the human psyche. If they didn't know how Naruto looked like when in adult form then they probably wouldn't curse him behind his back and that way the kid could be safe. But somehow Kakashi got the feeling that he didn't know some things about his young roommate and decided just to wait until the kid woke up and then ask him some questions.

* * *

He stirred a few times before he opened his eyelids. What the hell had happened to him? One moment he was busy with trying to get back to the camp and then suddenly he had felt some pressure on the back of his head and then he saw only darkness until he awoke here. He put one hand on the ground and shakily got up. What the hell was wrong with him? His body hurt like it had been stabbed by a thousand needles over and over again. He groaned as his eyes adjusted to the surroundings. "Fuck I must have been out of it longer then I thought I would normally after I black out I wake up within a few minutes. Why the hell do I even bother with their fucking comments?" He looked around and saw Kakashi standing close to him with his eyes smiling and the facemask being slightly warped.

"Come Naruto let's go back to camp. You have had a rough night and need sleep." Ranma nodded as he was feeling tired and aching. **"Kukukuku it seems that my actions haven't gone unnoticed Kit. Apparently Kakashi thinks that I took over for a moment to guard our mate from that Kitsune." **"What Kitsune?" he asked and the Kyuubi replied:"**The one we ripped apart but you weren't in possession of your body at then moment." **"You took possession of my body?" **"Well yes. Or would you rather have your black-haired mate get raped by a Kitsune and be forced to give birth to its Kits?" **

A growl came from Ranma's throat that managed to scare off several woodland beings. Kakashi took note of it before he got a hold on Ranma's body and lifted him effortless onto his shoulders. "It seems that in would need to take care of you once again Naruto. I want to thank you for saving my fellow Jounin from that Kitsune." Kakashi said while he jumped from a tree to another tree. "It was nothing. Kyuubi said something about its mate being in danger and taking possession of my body to protect her so I don't think I'll feel much if I killed it." A dark chuckle came from Ranma's mouth and a rather cruel smirk came to his face: "Do you really think that it will stop here Kakashi-sensei? Do you really think that it will be peaceful for the rest of the trip? I radiate chaos from every pore in my body. Genma has shown me that I shouldn't trust humanity because if they managed to produce one such as he the entire race is doomed. Join me and together we shall wipe out the ones that befoul civilisation be they Demon or human. Do you accept this offer?"

Kakashi just looked at Ranma and a small frown could be seen. "Are you alright Naruto? I think you might be having some after-effects of the Kyuubi within your body. This isn't like you. You mentioned something about a bloodline awakening so maybe this is just a phase but forgive me." Then with a small poke in the neck Ranma's world went black and the Jounin got back to the camp and gently put Ranma down. Then he looked at Sasuke and aid: "Sasuke please go and put Naruto into bed. I think he has been through too much today."

"I'll take care of him." Nodoka Saotome stood up from her polishing of the sword she wielded and strolled over to Ranma while looking at him: "I accidentally scared him a little so I guess I should repay him by letting him sleep with me in my tent. After all from what I've heard he is an orphan and probably never has slept next to a woman." With that she gently cradled Ranma's form into her arms and disappeared into her tent.

Inside she put Ranma into her bed and then sat next to him and looked at his face. "I wonder if he's still alive." Thoughts of her son came to her mind as she looked at the childlike face that was now sleeping peacefully. She remembered how she had cried in joy when she had heard that she had given birth to him. Then her thoughts went to the day that Genma took him away for training. She should never have given in to Genma's demand to train their son. For all she knew he could have been killed by a shinobi when he had arrived here. After all he looked like a demon according to the descriptions gotten from his friends.

A low moan from the boy took her attention away from her musings and she looked as sweat began to come onto his brow and he mumbled something inaudible.

She leaned in closer and heard his mutterings clearer: "No… mother please don't leave me with this man… mother why aren't you helping me? Why don't you save me from all this pain? Mother…" the small muttering for his mother to come and save him continued and tears slid from her eyes. Had this child been so disturbed by something that he actually cried out for his mother? No child should grow up without a mother. She looked at Ranma and a reserved look came onto her face. She might be a little bit interested in the carnal affairs of people but she knew how to be a mother. Now this child needed something to comfort him and she would provide that comfort.

She leaned in and hugged the boy who instinctively grabbed her and immediately quieted down. She whispered in his ear: "Don't be scared anymore Naruto-kun. Mommy's here and shall take a good care of her little boy." "Okaasan… I love you…"

* * *

Kakashi's head peeked into the tent two hours later when the man was about to go to bed after doing his round of guarding the camp and his eye widened as he saw the position those two were in. Nodoka would be a little sore the next morning since the position she was in didn't exactly allow someone to get away without some back pains. But the most startling change was Naruto to him. The boy laid calm in the arms of the older woman, seemingly sleeping without nightmares. A smile came upon Kakashi's face. He decided he had enough and went into bed after waking up Kurenai and getting a kunai thrown at him for looking at her while still in her sleeping clothes.

The next day was uneventful. Kakashi woke up Ranma and Nodoka who looked sleepily at each other before Ranma's face turned into a brief scowl that was quickly replaced with a smile. The scowl was probably because he had been rudely awakened by his sensei and the smile was probably because he realised he had slept without any nightmares, was Nodoka's reasoning.

Ranma got out of the tent and felt a brief sense of disgust wash over him as he looked at Kiba yawning loudly and showing off his hideous face to everyone. **"You aren't much of a morning person aren't you?"** "you aren't one too Kyuubi. Or else you wouldn't be so grumpy every time you begin to whine about the next time when we'll kill someone. Now let's meet with Shukaku in Sunagakure and then we'll be off. That Tanuki should know that his master is coming for him.

"**Sasuke looks horrible. I wonder if he has dreamt of someone killing off his parents or something like that. Anyways Pinky looks at you and it's not exactly one of the most appreciative looks. Seems like she hates you for some strange reason Kit." **"Let her hate me. No wait let her fear and hate me for we are far above her level of skill."

"HOW DARE HE BE LOOKING AT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" Inner Sakura raged at the blonde kid that seemingly glared at her precious boyfriend who wouldn't acknowledge that he was her boyfriend because he was shy. She went over to Ranma and then hit him on the head and said: "Come on Naruto-kun let's go."

"**Rip her apart! Tear her flesh into ribbons and roast them above a fire! Eat her bones! Kill her for trying to hurt us!" **"Sounds like a good idea. Do you have any idea how we could pull this off without getting killed by Kakashi or Kurenai not to mention the Hokage when we get back in Konoha if we even return to that village?" **"Just summon me and I'll flatten her."** "Nah I'd like to keep it a secret that I can summon you. I'll have to wait with that until I really need you."

Ranma brought up his fist and he hit Sakura in the back of her head making her slump unconscious to the floor thanks to the knockout punch he gave her. A sadistic grin was on his face as he grabbed her unconscious form and slung it over his shoulder and said: "I'm ready to go and pinky is also ready. Anyone still busy trying to get their stuff together? Yami-san let me help you with that."

He threw Sakura into a tree which she connected to with a rather audible crunch. Ranma walked over to Nodoka and helped her pack her pack. Then when they had finished he took the pack and went to the still knocked out Sakura and grabbed her. Then he walked to Kakashi and Kurenai who stood close to each other and said: "I want to try something out which should be beneficial to us all. Kakashi-sensei do you have a pass for me to enter Sunagakure?" At Kakashi's nod Ranma continued: "Alright then I propose we do a small exercise to work on the stamina of the group. I suggest that I go and wake up pinky here and then we can all go and run as fast as we can towards Sunagakure because even though we need to run through a desert I know that it will be a good muscle building exercise even though you really shouldn't run through a desert." Kakashi nodded and said: "Yes actually I had to do that once while evading the enemy. It's pretty hard but it manages to get your speed up a lot due to the sand slowing you down. Not to mention that the muscles in the legs will develop faster. "

"I remember that my guardian did something similar to that to me. He tied me to a chair and had me run from wolves while keeping the chair away from the wolves. The fat bastard sat on the chair fanning himself while I had to run from those creatures which were intent on eating the both of us. If that wasn't something that could strengthen the muscles in the legs then I don't know what will do that." Ranma looked at the girl who he had dubbed pinky and threw her onto the ground roughly and then searched into his pack and grabbed a small bottle of water and then unscrewed the lid and poured the water over the girl's face.

"Wake up. We're leaving." With that said Ranma grabbed the pack that belonged to himself and Nodoka and then went to stand next to the woman. "Yami-san please hold onto me. I'm going to carry you to Sunagakure. You just hold onto me and you will get to Sunagakure faster then if we were walking at a moderate pace. What we are going to attempt is taxing on the body and since my special 'condition' involving my 'tenant' and me I can run for hours without tiring even when carrying heavy loads like your ex-husband made me do. Especially when he was tired he let the two of us carry his useless hide to the closest place we could rest.."

After ten minutes Kakashi gave the sign that they were ready to go and Ranma grabbed Nodoka in his arms and said: " Try not to touch anything else then my body. With the speed we might be going at I don't think you'd like to lose a limb if it were ripped off by hitting something." Then Ranma took off as he watched the rest already into the trees and heading towards where he knew that Sunagakure lay.

Without looking back he jumped off the forest floor and the ground was ripped where he had stood only moments ago due to the force he exerted upon the ground when he had jumped off it.

Ranma jumped to a tree and bounded off it as the bark was blasted apart by the violent Chakra that was now flowing thorough him. Apparently while he had good control he still had a taint of Chaos around him and it showed due to his merging with Kyuubi that the power of the Kyuubi was also shown within his tree jumping as the mere contact with the tree made the bark be blasted apart. Hat the hell are you doing?" **"Allowing you some more freedom with my power. Since we are merged we share power equally. Since your body can't handle the power I have yet I will add more power until you are at your peak and then you'll receive a load of Chakra. But don't worry I'll always be there for you." **"You are like a father to me. You've always been within me even if I didn't know you were there." **"You actually would accept me as a father even though we are both despicable creatures?" **"Sure why not. Now please stop adding more of you power to me. I think they are getting g suspicious of me."

With that the Chakra stabilised and Kyuubi had stopped adding its chakra to Ranma and Ranma increased his speed easily shooting past Kakashi and into the desert. They were now approaching Mack 1 speed and Ranma could see a village lying in the middle of the desert. Within mere seconds he was there and the only thing he had to do was wait for his team and the rest to come.

He set Nodoka down and sat on the sand to await the teams. It didn't take long for him to grow bored and he said: "Tell me something about your son Miss Yami. I heard he's a Shinobi too or something like that." She looked at him and a smile came to her face and she said: "In our world we don't have any ninja anymore. But there are martial artists or what you call Taijutsu specialists. They are in harmony with the world around them. They protect the weak and defend their honour through honourable combat." "Aha, do they kill their opponents?" Ranma asked although he knew the answer. "No they don't. They defeat them and then train to achieve harmony or to atone from their sin of defeating an enemy."

Ranma nodded and said: "Thanks for explaining that to me. Do you think Ranma is still alive? This is a rather cruel world where everyone kills without regret. One who would only defeat without killing wouldn't survive very long here." "I'm sure that he has survived."

Then Kakashi and the rest arrived and Ranma briefly lifted an eyebrow as he saw Sakura being carried by Sasuke who looked put out that he had to carry his fan girl. Kakashi looked at the pair who sat on the sand while looking at him. He noted the cool Chakra all around Naruto and couldn't help but make a remark out of that phenomenon: "Maa Naruto-kun where did you learn that trick." Ranma thought up something quickly: "Haku-chan told me. She explained it rather thoroughly."

Kakashi accepted that as a reasonable explanation and then looked at Kurenai and said: "We should go to the Kazekage and deliver this scroll fast then we can be on our way within two hours.

Ranma was walking through the village of the Hidden Sand and looked at the houses seemingly built from clay or something else which looked like cement or something. It didn't matter since knowing whaqt the houses were made of was not important. He studied the people and noticed they shied away forma certain area. Rnama looked at the area and saw a blonde girl sitting there with something on her back which looked like a huge stick of some kind. Next to her sat a guy who had facepaint on hiss face and between them sat the container from the Shukaku, Sabaku no Gaara. Who was currently in the process of talking to the blonde girl about something that seemed to put the girl off balance if you judged it by the shocked look on her face.

"Excuse me Kakashi-sense but can I go and explore on my own? I think I need to see the sights and maybe make some friends." At the nod he began to walk away from the group and faintly he heard Kurenai and Kakashi tell the rest to have some fun. For now he was intent on at least trying to talk to Shukaku to tell him some things that he has got planned for the next upcoming event that would require the power of a Demon. If he wasn't mistaken then such an event would happen soon.

He looked Gaara straight into the eyes from his position and during the time he had locked eyes with Gaara he sent a mental thought strain towards the Shukaku: **"Shukaku let your container act like he usually does around me. I'm going to come up like some dumb child who wants to make friends or something like that. Let your container act like he usually does and then we can talk later."** At getting a mental reply that it was okay he saw Gaara briefly close his eyes as if he were in pain and Ranma took that as his cue and he began to make his way through the crowd until he got to Gaara and his friends.

"Hello." He plastered a happy smile on his face and made his eyes seem filled with happiness instead of its usual hatred for anything remotely human. Gaara just looked at him and replied in an emotionless tone: "Hello. Are you here to kill me?" Ranma blinked one for effect and said: "Kill you? No I'm kinda visiting Sunagakure and I'd like to make some friends. You look kinda lonely with your friends here." Then the blonde girl spoke up: "We are his siblings. " Ranma just shrugged and said: "Siblings then. My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'd like to become your friend. " Gaara just looked at him with cold eyes and said: "Why should I trust you? You might want to get close to me and then kill me." "Who'd like to kill you? You look like a normal kid." Sand started to swirl around Gaara's feet but Ranma pretended like he didn't notice it. "Come on be my friend. I'm sure we could have lots of fun." Gaara was still looking at him and then the boy spoke once again: "Why would I need friends? They are only in the way of my goal."

Kakuro's thoughts on this moment were erratic. His little brother was talking to a kid that was around Gaara's age without killing him with the sand. He knew that he should bolt from the area soon lest he be killed too. Temari seemed to be the only one who could calm Gaara to a certain extent.

Ranma bowed to Gaara slightly and said: "Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara stood up and bowed very lightly only making it look like he nodded and spoke softly without a hint of anger or killing intent in his voice: "Sabaku no Gaara. Pleased to meet you."

The sound of two people's mouth's falling open and hitting the floor was heard and Kankuro and Temari couldn't believe what they had just seen. Their little brother had just acted courteously to a complete stranger and had even stated his name in a manner that nobody had ever seen from him.

When Ranma began to make hand seals the sand began to swirl once again as it had come to a halt only a few moments ago when Gaara had acknowledged him.

"**Memory Wipe no jutsu!"**

The memory wipe Jutsu would wipe the memories of the selected people so they would only remember what had happened 5 minutes ago instead of having watched the strange encounter between Demon and Demon. Ranma had selected to wipe the memory of everyone around him except for Gaara but by Gaara he made a block in that specific memory and Gaara stood there looking at him.

Ranma smiled cheerfully and said when everyone was getting back their senses again: "Thanks for the help." Then he made off without the Sand siblings ever knowing that he had met them before. Only Gaara found that he recognised the boy faintly as if he had seen him before. It would only take a few moments for Ranma to make a seal which would restore the memories for Gaara whenever they met again.

With that he made his way out of Sunagakure with Kakashi and the rest following him. He appeared to be cheerful bit managed to do the acrobatic feats to travel as fast as possible to Konoha. He wanted to go back because he felt that something horrible had happened to Konoha. Actually he didn't care for Konoha one thing but if they allowed the NWC members into their Ninja ranks then it could get a little bit tricky for him to execute his master plan to destroy a large part of Konoha before one of them could either face him.

I'll be damned if I let that fat bastard try to mess up my plans like he usually does. If that man tries to enter Mousse, Ryouga and Kuno into the ranks of the Shinobi then I'll rip out his throat. I know that they have the skill to be a shinobi but with their idiocy all could be ruined since they would single me and my team out the moment they hear about me insulting Akane. And if the girls participate then I don't think I'll be able to manage my self-restraint any further. I keep thinking about the confrontation I need to have with them.

With his rage still boiling inside he released a great deal of killing intent so heavily that it scared most of the people in the vicinity. Kakashi was worried about his student succumbing to the Kyuubi while Sasuke and Sakurea were both looking frightened at that mass amount of killing intent. Akamaru slipped into Kiba's coat as if to hide from the massive killing intent. Hinata just paled at it and Shino just gave no response but felt fear slip within his heart and the bugs that lived all through her body were buzzing in fear. Kurenai just watched the blonde kid speed through the desert at a pace that was insane because it made him look like a blur to her trained eyes. With that speed the kid could be back in Konoha within half an hour.

Ranma just sped through the desert and his fellow travellers and shinobi could just barely keep up. Groaning about evil students Kakashi made his way as sand was kicked up by the blonde Genin and appeared right in front of Ranma and caught him with a hand outstretched making the both of them crash into a sand dune three meters away.

Ranma grumbled as he spat out some sand that got in his mouth. He looked at Kakashi and saw that the man was brushing the sand out of his hair: " WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" The screamed protest almost deafened Kakashi and it took him a few seconds to get back his hearing and he answered: " You were going a little bit too fast for us to keep up with. Sorry but it had to be done."

Ranma reluctantly nodded and said: " I think I'm going to kill that fucking idiot whenever I see him. That waste of space has lived the last day of his mortal days. Saotome Genma is going to die if what I'm thinking is true. If he teaches those retards some of his moves then they can use them without much trouble…" That got Kakashi's attention. Genma teaching those guys some of his techniques and Naruto getting all worked up about it. If the feeling he got was correct then Genma possessed some techniques which would be quite deadly.

"Why would he teach them his techniques?" Kakashi said and Ranma answered:" Because he's a retard of course and wants Ranma back into his paws so he can let him get married to some bitch who deserves to get killed in several of the most gruesome ways like roasting her on a fire or letting bugs inhabit her body and eat her alive from the inside out. That must be one of the most funny things to see Akane's stomach bulging while bugs come out of holes they made and the screams in the air would lighten his mood intensely.

With the dark grin in place Ranma got up and said: "I'll carry Hinata and Sakura. You take Sasuke and Kiba. Kurenai can carry the bug user. This way we'll get to Konoha fast. I need to go back soon or else we won't have time to prepare for the horror of those guys…"

With that he dashed at Hinata and as the girl saw him come at her she let out a shriek as he picked her up and then said: "Kernai- san please get Shino and Nodoka-san and follow me. Kakashi will get Sasuke and Kiba. We're gonna go back to Konoha within a day!"

With that he grabbed Sakura quite roughly and waited for Kurenai and Kakashi to grab their respective targets. Being Jounin they were able to lift the guys easily. Then Ranma´s grin increased and he said: Well then lets GO!" with that he began to run and soon the wind was whipping through the girl's hair as Ranma set a good pace and how disgusted he was to carry the two girls he didn't show it.

* * *

The land blurred around them and Ranma was dodging trees now as the desert had turned into a forest and soon they passed the place where they had set up camp a few days ago and had only left this morning. Sakura marvelled at the speed the Genin used but then ignored it as she saw Kakashi and Kurenai running next to Naruto at the same pace with kakashi looking bored. Kurenai was slightly exhausted which showed at the sheen of sweat that was on her forehead. Ranma briefly considered just going into his adult form and grabbing Kurenai since he knew that he could carry them all at the same time but decided not to. This was a good thing for both Jounin to train a little.

They got to the gate and Ranma decided to let the girls test their reaction speed as he suddenly threw them off him while standing still within a mere second. The reason Kurenai and Kakashi were darting through the trees all time and getting so fast to Konoha was because Ranma moulded some of his chakra to make them all travel faster then should be possible. The joys of being a Demon container were endless. Travelling was a lot easier if you knew how to bend space to your will and allow a small group consisting of a maximum of five persons with some baggage to travel at insane speeds with the user.

Hinata did some acrobatics and landed on her feet while Sakura slammed into the wall that was around Konoha and was knocked out. A brief chuckle came from Rnama's mouth as he looked at the pink haired girl and grinned and just left her there.

Kakashi looked at the fallen student of his and sighed. Naruto wasn't very kind to the girl since he met her. Ah well that was to be reviewed at a later date. Now he needed to report to the Hokage that the mission was a success.

Kakashi did his report to the Hokage and the Hokage showed some interest in the way they had travelled. When they had asked Ranma about it he just answered cryptically: "A friend of mine told me about a Jutsu which allows fast travel through terrain familiar to the user." The Hokage had known who exactly that friend was and had bade him to be careful not to get under the influence of his friend. Ranma had just laughed it off and said that he'd threaten to lock him into a cell without much room to move before he let that guy take over his body.

The Hokage didn't need to know that essentially the two of them were one. And thus Ranma sat on his couch with Haku in his lap looking at Nodoka who had just proposed they do something that was in the category of NC-17 and was absolutely not received well by Akane.

His mood had darkened when he had asked whether the new arrivals were in a Genin team and when informed that Genma was now a Jounin he cursed like a drunken sailor in a whorehouse. He had stormed back to Kakashi's and his apartment and there he had met Haku who looked excited to see him again. He had bade her to enter his apartment something which she had done without hesitating and as he had sat on the couch she had sat down on his lap which led the redheaded woman to cry in excitement about how many children Haku could get from Ranma.

After much persuasion Nodoka managed to calm down and after a suggestion that they'd lock her with her ex-husband in a nudist camp she quieted down. A naked Genma would make anyone to commit Hara-kiri. The rest of the evening Haku just snuggled up with Ranma who just sat there content with her in his lap and he, Nodoka and Haku were talking about ordinary things like the things they had done while being away on a mission. Haku told them about her success and Ranma smiled as he heard her tell about how she had killed. Nodoka told them about how she had learned a style that focused on powerful blows coupled with speed attacks to go through most defences. Ranma also told Haku that he had been trained in the same style at the same time by Kakashi and that he and Nodoka had sparred several times.

Then the time for bed came and without thinking very much Ranam just threw off his clothes and wandered into his bedroom without even having noticed the women looking at him the moment he threw his clothing to the side. Only dressed in boxers he walked into his room not noticing a young woman following him and he turned around briefly and he looked at her and then sleepily grabbed her and threw himself and her on the bed and was asleep within moments.

Haku on the other hand looked shocked as she was thrown on the bed and was literally used as some sort of cushion but it didn't matter. The fact that he was comfortable around her to sleep with her in the same bed made her feel less empty then she had before since her master had died. Slowly she drifted off into the land of dreams.

Unknown to the both of them Nodoka looked at the sleeping pair for a few minutes before smiling and closing the door softly and telling Kakashi that Haku would stay the night in Naruto's room. Kakashi just opened his eye a little and said good night and he went into his own room to dream about him and a few naked women. Nodoka just giggled as she went out of the door and entered her own apartment.

She sank down on her futon and sleep claimed her like the rest of the people she had met today.

* * *

A new chapter for you people. Almost thirty pages and I hope that you liked it. Next time a loyal servant will meet its master again and a blonde girl will come into the picture as well as the Chuunin Exam preparations.

Reviews as always will be appreciated…

Preread by Silverscale who broke his arm. I'd like to thank him for reading this for me and wish him well and that his arm heals fast.


	10. Chuunin Exam Preparations

**Infernal Fox**

A room full of movement becomes visible and a female steps onto some sort of Platform: "We are here to awaken our Master! Let the Ritual commence!" with that the lights went on and several unclothed nubile girls began to chant in a way that made it seem like something pout of a dream. Suddenly slashes became visible on the bodies of the chanting women as an unearthly being was summoned from the realm where it had lain asleep for over a thousand years. The blood began dripping onto a runic circle made from Demonic Runes which were glowing as the crimson liquid dripped onto them. With the final chant the bodies of the women trying to summon the beast split open and life left them as their Master appeared coming out of the Runic circle: "Who dares to summon Me, the Demon God of Chaos!" the head priestess came forth and said: "Master I am so glad that you are back again from your imprisonment. It has been a pleasure serving you." The Demon God of Chaos looked at her and his leathery wings flapped once while his surprisingly human looking body was clothed in a suit which seemed to reflect nobility. If one not knowing anything about that man stumbled upon the ritual site then they would say that the man looked like Agent Smith from the Matrix. The black hair whipping by an unseen wind was something which couldn't be explained. The crimson eyes hidden by sunglasses were also an indication that this man wasn't anyone but a Demon. "I'd like to say that I don't own anything which is written here in lest I be sued for using it!" with that the Demon God of Chaos looked upon his high priestess and claws grew out of his fingernails as his shoes burst open to reveal clawed feet. With a psychotic look on his face he ripped open the body of his high priestess and the rest of the still living worshippers fled out of fear of being killed. The next day the media would report that the bodies had been ripped open as if they were attacked by a rampaging beast.

**

* * *

Chuunin Exam preparations!

* * *

**

A sigh issued forth from his lips as he looked at her. She seemed to be so calm while lying with him that it looked almost surreal but in his heart he knew that it would be pretty difficult keeping her alive if he attacked the village. He needed to do something that would keep his wives or girlfriends safe. The Kitsune was just one thing that was wrong with it. That thing had tried to rape Kurenai and he had retaliated by ripping the Youkai into shreds. The blood had flown in the air and he had relished in it.

He felt a certain part of him grow as Haku nestled herself against him in her sleep. He didn't mind it and it was actually pretty good to feel it rubbing against her. She just seemed to excite him by just lying against him. He felt his eyes sting once again and a drop of blood began to roll down his cheek as the stinging increased. His blood felt like it was on fire. "What's the big idea?" he asked the Kyuubi sealed within him and got an answer: **"Your Kekkai Genkai is awakening Kit. Soon you'll be almost unbeatable if it is enhanced by my power."** The Kyuubi said and grinned behind the bars. The power of the Kekkai Genkai that Ranma had had been dormant for some time because of the Kyuubi being sealed within Ranma at the moment of his birth. It had been activated halfway making him able to think up counters for attacks but now, on the world of his birth it had become available to him again. Through his veins the blood of a clan fabled for their eyes was flowing and soon he would awaken the eyes which would cause so much fear.

His hair grew black again and he grew in length as he stumbled out of bed. He dragged himself to the bathroom where he locked himself into the room. He felt the pain in his eyes increase and he let out a startled gasp as his eyes felt like they were on fire. His eyes closed on his command and he felt them burn beneath his eyelids. Blood was streaming from his eyes as they tried to adjust to his changed blood type. The Kyuub I had made him a demon but still his Kekkai Genkai was about to activate due to some amount of blood being left within the body to make sure that it activated. He could feel the blood streaming down his face from his eyes and then he screamed in pure agony as he opened his eyes and looked into a mirror. His entire vision was red from the blood and he could see his pupils changing to become something new. Still the agony remained and the blood continued to pour.

His eyes opened when he heard a piercing scream come from the bathroom or that's where he thought it came from. Throwing off the covers he ran through his room and yanked open the bathroom and faintly heard another scream of pain, this time being that of a man. Before he could get to the bathroom door he saw a flash and black hair accompanying that flash pass by and stand in front of the bathroom door. He looked at Haku who had appeared from an Ice mirror. She looked panicked and spoke to him: "That was Naruto-kun! I heard his scream and know something is wrong." He nodded and rammed his hand into the door which split in the middle by the punch.

When he came into the bathroom still dressed in his sleeping clothes he looked to see a young man of around eighteen stand there looking at his reflection in the mirror. Blood was streaming from his eyes and they seemed to be changing. Cries of pain came from the teenager's lips and Kakashi sympathised with him.

Pain… So much pain in his eyes. He faintly felt that there was someone standing there next to him looking at him and he just closed his eyes while the pain intensified. "This is too much! TOO MUCH!" He sank to his knees as pain wracked his body and blood came out of his eyes flowing faster then before. Blood began to drip on the floor but he paid no heed to it. He started clawing at his face just to get rid of the pain. It hurt so much that it was almost unbearable. The pains made him just want to get rid of the pain and without much effort he cried out once again in agony as his eyes began to change…

* * *

"SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE ARE SLEEPING!" The voice of Tendo Akane was heard from behind the door and the door was knocked down and she walked in without much further ado and summoned up one of those gigantic mallets she uses and walked into the bathroom and pushed Kakashi to the side and then grabbed the handle with both hands and brought down the Mallet right onto Ranma's head with such force he was slammed right through the floor. Then she huffed something about screaming bakas and left the occupants of the apartment in a dazed state.

Ranma groaned as the weight of the mallet was brought upon his head somehow he knew that he should inflict grievous bodily harm on Akane but as of right now he felt like his head was splitting apart so he might want to try and take it easy for some time since his eyes were still killing him by the pain that came from them. They were changing to become something that was almost rejected by his new genetic makeup. But it hurt so much!

He didn't know that he had landed straight on the bed where Nodoka was still blissfully asleep only to be awakened when a guy crashed right on top of her. She opened her eyes and heard a whimper of pain come out from the man's lips and saw the blood dripping out of the eyes and immediately assumed her mother instincts that hadn't been used in some time. "It'll be alright. The pain's going to go away and I'm going to make you all better. What's your name?"

Kakashi dropped down from the hole and said: "That's Naruto. I think that with the activation of his bloodline either a growth spurt was activated or that your ex-husband did something to lock him in a younger form. From what I see now is that the hair is black and that he has muscle mass that exceeds that which he had."

Ranma groaned as the pain began to go away slightly. He felt a lot better then before. Somehow he felt like the worst had been done. Still having his eyes closed he could hear the conversation around him and he spoke up: "Indeed I am Naruto. But this physical change was the one Genma forced upon me. My best guess is that he had sold his son somewhere and couldn't get him back so he just took me when he found me lying somewhere."

Then Ranma opened his eyes and Kakashi went rigid. Three dots were present within a red iris which were slowly spinning and looking into the world with intelligence also seen in the eyes of another possessor of those eyes.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi sneezed as he and Kisame were walking towards Konohagakure. "I think that there will be some trouble up ahead Kisame. Let us increase our pace so we don't come in contact with any trouble." With that Itachi's cloak riffled and he was gone. Sighing Kisame knew that there was no arguing with the younger man and just followed him.

* * *

Ranma looked at the older man and frowned. Why the hell would that man freeze up when he looked at him. Then it came to him. The pain in his eyes! It must have been the reason why Kakashi froze up. "Kakashi are my eyes all torn up or something? I can see you perfectly but you look like you have seen a ghost or something?"

Kakashi just managed to tear his eyes away from those deadly eyes and said: "Naruto I want you to train with me today. We'll need some time to get you adjusted to the use of your eyes." Ranma looked at him strangely and said: "The bastard Kitsune hasn't done something to my eyes has he? I know he's been urging me to go out or kill someone or find my mate and screw her until she leaves consciousness but I manage to ignore that of him." Kyuubi cut in after that by saying: **"I'd rather like to have sex with that woman you are now lying on. She seems to be receptive to your charms Kit. Why not take advantage of that and screw her together with that girl who has a servant of mine within her? It would be a nice threesome."**

Ranma flinched visibly and said out loud: "A threesome? How the hell am I supposed to please two women at the same time?" that got the attention of most of the people in both apartments. Haku just flushed and mumbled something about liking Naruto but not to that extent. Not yet anyways. Nodoka just giggled and wrapped her hands around his waist and whispered in his ear: "I'm always there if you need me for some relief. Just tell me and I'll show you some nice techniques to please a woman." Ranma just didn't react and got off the woman and Kyuubi did forcefully take over just to say some things to the woman: **"Sure I'd love to fuck you sometime. I'd like to put it right between those lovely tits of yours and then give you a nice…" **Ranma took over again and said: "Well as much as I'd like to disagree with the Kitsune I can't say that I haven't been thinking about it. You and Haku possess quite a nice rack if I may be so blunt as to tell you. Haku feels nice when she's in the same bed with you. But now I and Kakashi got to run before miss dyke comes in."

With that Ranma grabbed the man's hand and jumped out of the window just in time to hear the door getting smashed open and a feminine scream to be heard: "DON'T WORRY AUNTIE I'LL COME AND SAVE YOU FROM THOSE MEN!" Ranma sped over the rooftops with the man that was his Jounin-sensei following him. His red eyes spun like mad as he took in the rush of sensations. He felt no drain on his eyes and wondered why. It had hurt the first time and the Kyuubi supplied him with an immediate answer: **"Your body is using my Chakra which heals any damage immediately. The pain you felt today was only the beginning of your Kekkai Genkai being unlocked. Now the only thing you need to do is make sure you achieve its highest form and you'll be a worthy container for me."**

He sighed as the implications of it sunk in. he didn't really mind the fur ball but when the fox wasn't making its comments he was a lot more at ease then when that thing shut up. He felt it within his eyes that they were being constantly repaired as something was happening with them. The two of them got to an abandoned training field and Ranma let go of Kakashi's arm and said: "I want you to train with me. If you go full out then I shall try to match you."

With that he got into a ready stance and then blasted loose with intense speed. His eyes kept up with the Jounin's movements perfectly and Ranma grinned as his hand became encased in a fiery red malicious Chakra and hit Kakashi's arm which the man had brought up to block the strike and had blocked it just in time. The result of Ranma's fist hitting the arm was audible as the bone cracked marginally. It would have been broken if Kakashi hadn't focused Chakra into his arms then moment he saw the blow coming.

A savage grin came on Ranma's face and he said: "You cannot beat me Kakashi. I am too powerful for you. You shall never defeat me unless I allow it. I have defeated a god with these hands Kakashi. I ripped apart his body and watched as he was reborn. The Kyuubi within me has made its presence known when that happened and for once I agreed, My life there was Hell in its purest form."

With that his speed increased to levels that Kakashi couldn't even keep up with. Dirt was being flung into the air buy the intense speed as suddenly Kakashi ducked beneath a strike being aimed at his right temple. He attacked Ranma with a punch to the gut which was shrugged off by the boy: "Cannot you see my magnificence? I am the perfect warrior. After every blow you lay upon me I heal within a mere second. The blood that flows through my veins gives me control about some things that one could possible hope to achieve within ten lives. Join me and together with the rest of the people loyal to me we shall bring about anew age… an age of bloodshed on a grand scale."

Ranma looked at the man and grinned at kakashi. Suddenly his form blurred and kakashi heard a voice speak into his ear: "Can you even imagine the torture I have undergone at his hands? Would you throw a child into a pit full of cats only to learn some insane technique?" A dark laugh came forth from Ranma's lips and he said: "Feel the fear Kakashi. Feel the terror that is the Kyuubi!" With that he summoned a sword into his hands. It was an ordinary Katana except that it was a blood red colour: "See this and weep Kakashi. This is the manifestation of my blood. Get cut by this and say goodbye to your Chakra and a piece of your soul. This sword is known as the corruptor of souls and only listens to the king of Demons or someone who gains its power through a ritual. One small cut and your mood will darken to see things my way. As darkness shall envelop this world I call out for my brethren which shall raze it to the ground. I, Ranma Kyuubi no Kitsune shall make sure that this shall happen like predicted in the ancient prophecies!"

With that he ran towards Kakashi who just stood there looking at him with the Sharingan uncovered. Ranma's grin split his face and he growled and said: "PREPARE FOR THE DARKNESS!" With that he slashed at Kakashi and the man poofed out into a log. Growling that he had missed, he noticed the man getting away as far as possible. With a furious growl Ranma darted after him letting his human looks dissolve to reveal his true self. With a terrifying howl he ran after the man and his nine tails hit trees as he passed he didn't mind it one thing as he was used to it. When he had come close to Kakashi he jumped at the man with the sword in his hands and managed to cut only a small part of the man's back. Immediately Kakashi groaned as a piece of his soul was lost to darkness. Ranma delighted in having the small piece of Kakashi's soul and he hungered for more.

He slashed once more and felt a piece of the soul being consumed within himself. He grinned and then let the blade disappear. "So do we have an agreement Kakashi?" The man looked worn out by the small cuts on his body and Ranma smirked as he looked tiredly at him and said to Ranma. "Naruto or Ranma. You have let me see the truth. Every cut you make had me realise that I'm still mortal. Before I fashioned myself a shinobi of great renown. Now I realise that my power is useless against you. With the Kyuubi no Kitsune apparently in agreement with you I shall lay down my weapons and swear allegiance to you after Konoha. I swear this on my eternal soul."

Ranma looked at the sweaty man in front of him and somehow he knew that the corruption had taken root within Kakashi. He noticed that the man seemed to be straining from not going into action and remaining calm. "Call me Ranma in private. It is after all the name that I was known by for the majority of my life. My name to the world would be Uzumaki Naruto but to my loved ones it is either Ranma or Ranma Kyuubi no Kitsune." Now let us fight full out barring no moves from each other. I will shift into my eighteen year old form which I have worn for the majority of my life. The fat fool bound that image to me to hide the fact that I am 27. Let us fight."

With that he transformed back to his eighteen year old form and he looked at Kakashi with a maniacal look in his eyes. Blood could be seen trailing down his lip as a fang had poked through. Then the battle was on once again.

Kakashi dodged with all his skill as Ranma delivered attacks that seemed to be blurs to the man. Slowly the fight advanced beyond the clearing that the change within Kakashi had been made and into a training field. The occupants of said training field watched in amazement as the infamous copy-cat Kakashi was pressed to his limits as punches rained at him and attacks were sent at his opponent.

Suddenly Kakashi jumped away and Ranma jus stood there with his Sharingan looking at the man's movements. "Witness my sole original technique!" the occupants of the field looked at the battling pair and Kiba made a remark: "If this is training then I don't want to fight that guy." Kurenai just gave him a glance and said: "If you ever fight Kakashi or that guy then I wish you all the luck in the world. You can't beat them. Hell I can even barely keep up with Kakashi's speed."

Lightning began to crackle around Kakashi's hand and Ranma noticed it was the same attack like Kakashi had use done time before but he couldn't recall where. Lately all that was on his mind was the wonderful figure of Haku-chan and Kurenai's lovely arse… Anko was just a psychopath woman who treated him like a pet. Of course he liked her but that didn't mean that he was in all that pain shit. Tying up people was okay when you were having sex but he wouldn't be the one tied up.

The lightning had converged around Kakashi's hand and aloud chirping sound was heard and Ranma grinned as he heard it. He might be able to evade the attack in time if he used his speed like he normally had even without Kyuubi.

Kakashi ran at him in a straight line with the Sharingan spinning in his eye. Ranma just shrugged a little and then a bright red Chakra began to seep from him as his eyes turned redder then before but it wasn't noticed by everyone watching the fight. All eyes were on Kakashi and his attack.

Ranma let the attack come at him and he let Kakashi hit him with the attack. Kakashi's eyes widened a little but then narrowed again. His hand was sticking right through Ranma's chest and blood began to fall on the grass. Ranma just smiled at the man and said: "Very good Kakashi-sensei. So this is really all your power. Impressive…" With that Ranma slumped over a little and gasped a little as a lung had been pierced.

Blood was coughed up and Ranma grinned at the man: "Seems like you pierced a few things with it Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi seemed to get some emotion within his eyes and he said: "Of curse Naruto. The purpose of the attack is to kill like every Jutsu is."

Hinata fainted at hearing that her crush was the one hanging on his sensei's arm which was sticking through his chest. Kiba gasped and Kurenai paled a little. With a shove Ranma pulled himself off the hand still within his body and he groaned as the skin began to heal itself. "Seems like my healing factor is kicking in once again. Now let's continue."

With that the Sharingan spun harder then before and a red chakra began to form around Ranma's right hand. A chirping sound was heard and suddenly a blood red Chidori sprang to life around Ranma's fist. Ranma ran at Kakashi who stood there looking at the Chidori that had manifested in Ranma's hand and then dodged to the right avoiding getting hit.

A tree was less fortunate as the Chidori impacted with it and the tree lit up in flames after the Chidori had slit it in half. Kurenai stood there gazing in awe as the young man had just managed to copy the attack that his teacher had used. Not only was he a match to Kakashi but she felt something strange go down her spine a chill of sorts that wouldn't go away. She found herself walking towards the man that was designated as Naruto and noted the subtle differences between the blonde kid and this teenager. She knew him from somewhere but couldn't place where she had met him before.

Suddenly it came back to her. He was the strange kid she had fought and felt a strange pull to. She had wondered about for some time and even didn't think of it when she had slept in the same bed as Anko and Naruto. So this was the form that he used only rarely according t the things she knew. But why not stay in this form? He looked so much hotter then in that small form. In this form his muscles were quite yummy if she had to tell someone about how he looked. She felt slightly awkward thinking about it at the time and vowed to talk to Naruto later. This would be investigated.

She quit her musings as Hinata stirred a little and then opened those milky white eyes of hers and looked at her. Kurenai stared back and then bent down and helped the girl up. Kurenai looked at Shino. "Shino would you please go and tell the hospital that they should expect Kakashi to be bright there soon. It appears like those two are going to spar for a while and that Kakashi will be on the losing side. As you have seen Naruto-kun heals fast so he won't need any medical help." Shino nodded and went to the Konoha Hospital in a swirl of bugs.

That done Kurenai resumed looking at the fight and saw that Kakashi was loosing badly. Now the man's lip was split by a lucky blow from Naruto's fist and since they only used fists that meant that there would be no fatalities but if one of them got a hold of a kunai then they might kill each other. No holds barred fights weren't common in Konoha but when they happened they resulted in the death of one of the participants.

Blood was dripping on the ground from wounds caused by Ranma. Kakashi looked to be worn out and tired and as he slowly sank to his knees he thought about how the hell Ranma could have hidden so much power from him. Surely he had the Kyuubi within him and might be merged with it but the only application of that Chakra was when he had done the Chidori. It puzzled him but he resigned himself to think about it later. Now the only thing that would need to be done was recover fast.

The knees hit the floor and Kakashi's silver hair was matted with blood from some head wounds. Then his body fell forward into the dust that flew away from the body as it landed. Ranma sighed as he looked at his bloodied hands. He went over to Kakashi and said. "You fought well Kakashi-sensei. But sometimes the student shall overcome the master."

With that he lifted the body and felt pain surge through his body. Clearly he was worn out from the training. He decided to just go and get Kakashi to the hospital since most of the wounds were internal. That was seen by some odd-looking bruises on his chest and the way that he laid on the ground. Ranma decided that that was the best course of action and thus picked up Kakashi and said: "It was nice seeing you again Kurenai-san, Inuzuka-san, Hyuuga-san. Give my greetings to Aburame-san." With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves which burned to a crisp once they touched the ground. Kurenai looked at the spot where he had been and sighed. Then she would need to go to Kakashi's house and get her answers there.

* * *

Ranma appeared before the front desk of the hospital with a bloody Kakashi being dragged on his back. He put the man own and sad: "My teacher is in dire need of assistance." The desk attendant's eyes widened and he sad: "Alright we'll take care of him. Was he mauled by wild beasts or something?" Ranma looked at the man for a few seconds and said: "When he was training me he was attacked by some unknown Shinobi who wounded him like that. Most of the bruises are of the sparring match." The attendant nodded and Ranma watched as some nurses took away Kakashi to get him back to full health. Ranma just sat there on a chair waiting. He briefly noted that three hours had passed since he had last seen Kakashi. A nurse came out dressed in a normal nurse's outfit. "Your sensei is out of surgery and is now lying in a bed. Would you like me to take you there?" Mysteriously three buttons of her outfit had come loose giving him a good amount of cleavage to view.

Ranma just looked grimly at the woman and she sighed and said: "Well then follow me." He followed her and she took him to a room where Kakashi was being held. The man looked like a mummy because he was wrapped within bandages. Ranma smirked at the man and said: "Seems like I won Kakashi-sensei. Do you think we are all ready for the Chuunin exams?" Kakashi nodded and added: "I think you can even skip the Chuunin Exams and go straight to the Jounin Exams. After all if you managed to beat me, the great Kakashi then you should obviously be ranked as a Jounin of sorts. But alas you need to be ranked Chuunin before you can advance to Jounin."

Ranma looked at the man and said: "I'll see you later. I have a hunch that we both need to be back tonight and I want to ask the Hokage something." With that Ranma was gone form sight and Kakashi just sighed beneath his mask and went to go and read Icha Icha Paradise and letting out a perverted giggle at some times.

Ranma was on his way to the Hokage's office when he suddenly felt the old man's chakra move and he looked to see the old man standing outside near the Hokage monument. Ranma jumped down next to the man and said: "Hokage-san I need to ask you something." The man turned around to look at him and said:"Well what do you require Naruto-kun? Ranma blinked once and said: "You can tell that I'm me?" The Hokage just laughed and said: "It isn't every day that I see an aura as peculiar as yours. You can hide it from many but not from me. It's something that I read when I was a child and ever since I could see the Chakra just like the Hyuuga. I still attribute this technique to be a kinjutsu but so far it has been useful."

Ranma decided just to cut to the chase and said: "Well I think it is time for me to enter the Chuunin exams. From what Kakashi-sense told me in the hospital we are qualified to join the Chuunin exams am I right? "A nod was all the information that he needed and Ranma smiled genuinely at the man and said: "Old man I think you've just saved this entire village from destruction. Originally I was planning on just doing something to kill off this entire village but since then I have reshaped my opinion. You and a few others are the only ones who treat me like a human being. This is why I won't release it into the world by breaking the seal. Be grateful that I like you Hokage-san. Or else you'd have to fight against the Kyuubi no Kitsune and myself, the god slayer."

The old man looked at him sorrowful and said: "Why have you turned out this way?" Ranma got a serious look on his face making him look like Uchiha Itachi and said: "I have been raised by one of the most inhumane scum you could ever meet. Genma is the cause of all of this and I'm going to take a great pleasure in the act of ripping out his spine and then torture him a little bit." Ranma said this all without even a facial muscle twitching and the Hokage knew that he was serious. He sighed and said: "At least promise me that while I'm alive that you'll help defend Konoha against any attack."

Ranma gave a brief nod and said: "Just because you treat me like a normal human being I will grant you this request. The power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune will be Konoha's to use in a battle while you are alive." A terrifying smirk came on Ranma's face as he thought about all the blood he would spill just to sate his bloodlust. His killing intent washed out of him scaring most people in the vicinity. Eyes turned blood red with the Sharingan spinning slowly. The Hokage looked at the Sharingan spinning and let out a small gasp of surprise. This was one thing that he hadn't known about Naruto but after this he would do some research into the genetic structure of Naruto's body. If his suspicions were correct then his father would have to be married to an Uchiha or at least have had a child with one.

Ranma disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared where he wanted to get to; just in front of the apartment building he and Kakashi were living in. thinking that it should be prudent to check where the people were he just walked in while scanning everything for an attack. You should be careful in a place where any Shinobi lived.

* * *

He noticed one aura that stood out from the rest of them within his own room. He growled in fury as he felt that Akane was there in his room probably looking for evidence to prove that he was a pervert. He was but if that girl found some evidence it would result in Mallet-sama getting summoned again and Akane being pounded into a bloody pulp and then thrown out of the house through the window where she would land in a dumpster.

He opened the door and noticed that it was slightly loose on the hinges. So Akane must have been training with Cologne. She can now pick locks and that's not much of an improvement. He noticed a slight aural disturbance in his room and he wasn't very surprised to see a little cat walk through the door the moment he entered. She must have smelled him on his clothes. Damn Shampoo to hell.

A fiery aura sprang up around him and he grabbed the little cat and said: "Hmm finally a cat comes right to where I want it. I'll be eating cat stew tonight."

Oh look at her as she struggles to get away but I don't relent. It grab her in the neck and then carry her over to a small cage and make certain that she can't escape. Why not make her afraid for her life? It's so much fun to see a girl freaked out because she's thinking I will eat her. Of course it is an idea to just cook her and be done with it. Now to do something to that girl who is still snooping in my room?

I opened the door and saw Akane peeking under my bed. I coughed and she turned around and held up a copy of Icha Icha Paradise: "YOU HENTAI! HOW DARE YOU READ THIS FILTH!"

I briefly considered if I just could throw her out of the window but then ignored that course of action. It would cost too much to have the window repaired. With a small flick of my wrist a kunai whizzed at her and cut her cheek "Listen girl I'll tell this to you one more time: What I do in my spare time is none of your goddamned business. If I want to jerk off as much as I want without stopping then you shall not interfere. And if you hit me with that mallet one more time I'm going to hunt you down and then make sure that you'll die a very painful death."

I felt an aura behind me and said: "Who the hell are you? " I turned to look at the ancient face of Cologne and thankfully I hid my Chakra signature. She would have spotted it a mile away.

"Don't worry youngling I'm not here to cause you any discomfort. We were merely testing our skill at entering without being seen." He just glared at the old woman and said: "Well then I suggest you take that baka onna over there and then leave me alone. I'm expecting company today and I want to make sure that everything is perfect for when he comes back from the hospital."

* * *

**Ranma** **POV**

* * *

At the time I said baka onna Akane manifested a battle aura. It was funny to see her livid once again and I had to suppress the desire to just go and trip out her throat and eat it while she was bleeding to death.

A dangerous Chakra appeared around me and my eyes turned a blood crimson and I said with my voice a few octaves lower: **"I wouldn't do that if I were you girl. I killed more then you in my lifetime and I'll make sure that nothing of your body will remain."**

When my voice changed a killing intent washed out from me and struck everyone in the room. Cologne stood there rooted in fear thinking about the terror and the magnitude of my aura. I see that she's thinking about how to make me a member of the tribe she's from. If she even tries something like that I'll execute her without many problems on my side.

Grudging Cologne left with Akane in tow. Hey they forgot Shampoo. Well that means that I and Kakashi will eat cat stew tonight. I think I know a pretty good recipe to cook cat.

I began to clean up a little since Akane had knocked over some stuff. When I finally cleaned up most of it I noticed there was a presence close to the door. I went to open it and when I opened it the first thing I saw was black hair. The red eyes that accompanied the hair were also looking good and I felt my body react to her.

Yuuhi Kurenai… The woman who was now standing before my door was dressed in an official Jounin outfit. I grinned as I noticed that there were some places where there were some things tucked in. I opened the door and said: "Please come in Kurenai-san. Kakashi will be here soon I think."

She seated herself on the couch and he sat down next to her. He watched as she fidgeted with something and said: "Naruto-kun please tell me something. How is it that you can change your age at will? I see you sometimes as a little kid then as a teenager. How do you do that? Or does it have to do something with IT?" Ranma briefly considered telling her the truth about him but he knew Shampoo was probably listening to them and would not hesitate to tell her granny about her Airen. He wouldn't like to be dragged away by the amazons.

"Well there is this technique I learned while I was away about someone who can change his size. It really makes an illusion around the body which becomes real. Like a Kage Bunshin but then a little bit more powerful. Think of it as some technique to spy on people. By the way shall we eat cat stew tonight? I found a cat here and have caged it just to make sure it wouldn't escape." He sent a wink at her and whispered in her ear softly: "The cat is a transformed human so don't feel bad. She tormented me before and I'd like to see her sweat a little." Kurenai smiled at him and said: "Well that'd be wonderful. I ate roasted duck once in a restaurant maybe cat stew would taste somewhat like it? Who shall do the skinning?"

Ranma grinned and sad; "I'll do it. Why not give the cat a bath to clean off all the filth that might be on it? I'll heat the water with my chakra." He grinned and went over to the cage and grabbed the cat by the neck and grinned at her. "Time for your nice hot bath kitty."

The door opened and a man stepped through the entrance with some bandages on his body. He looked like he had just walked from hell and back and Ranma greeted him enthusiastically: "Yo Kakashi! Want some cat stew that I'm going to make?"

Said man just looked and sad: "Sure Naruto-kun. Please hurry because I'm hungry. Hospital visits always make me feel hungry afterwards."

Ranma grinned and heated some water. With a hand he motioned for Kakashi to stay in the room and the older man just leaned against a wall. After the water was boiling Ranma poured it over the cat and alas the change began. Kakashi's visible eye widened as he saw the luscious figure of the girl. The fact that she was naked was pleasing to the eye and currently she was staring at Ranma with no amount of anger in her eyes. "You no cook Shampoo! I kill irritating boy!"

Then she withdrew her bonbori from somewhere and swung at Ranma who was prepared for that and was about to dive away but Kakashi blocked the strike and said: "Sorry miss but there shall be no violence here. I don't think you are welcome here anymore since you tried to attack one of my students. This time I will overlook it since you were put in an embarrassing position but the next time you try and attack Naruto you'll be killed by him. I was beaten by him today and I still bear the wounds. Now go to your apartment and get dressed. I don't want to look like some player who invites naked girls into his house just to look at them and then let them leave naked. Out with you!"

With that he grabbed the girl by her waist and lifted her in the air and then motioned for Haku to open the door which she did and with one throw he threw the girl out of the apartment. Kurenai slammed the door shut once Shampoo was outside and had crashed into the wall.

Then she looked at Ranma who was smiling at Kakashi and said: "Thank you Kakashi. It isn't wise to look at her once again though. She has a habit of going through walls just to get to you." Kakashi nodded grimly and said: "Well then Ranma why don't you go cook us something? I am so tired that I just drop on the couch and get some shuteye."

Ranma nodded and went to fix dinner. He looked at the floor for a moment and then went into the bathroom and jumped down. His Sharingan was activated the moment he dropped down and looked around. He saw nobody there yet and he smiled briefly and wandered into the main living area. He saw Nodoka sitting there sipping some tea from a cup while a woman sat next to her that made Ranma's eyebrow become positioned higher then it had before.

Brown eyes, black hair and one hell of a body were the identifying traits of the woman and he momentarily let his composure drop for only a second. He quickly straightened himself and he said: "Hello Nodoka-san, Haku-chan. Might I invite the two of you for dinner in Kakashi's apartment? "

The redheaded woman nodded and Haku just gave him a piercing glance. Ranma swallowed rather audibly and he looked slightly discomforted and said: "Haku-chan… please believe me that I would like it very much if you showed up tonight." A brilliant smile came onto her face and she said: "Just kidding Naruto-kun?" I'd love to show up tonight. Do you need some help with the cooking?"

Ranma just shook his head and said: "Kurenai-san is staying for dinner too so I think it'll be interesting. Kakashi's still recovering from his wounds so he should eat at least as much as possible. See you later Haku-chan, Nodoka-chan."

Nodoka raised one eyebrow and remarked amusedly: "That's the first time he called me Nodoka-chan. Hmm I like it. He can call me that in public too. He makes me feel like some teenager once again even though I'm around thirty-six."

A giggle escaped her mouth and Haku just smiled at the older woman. She really liked Nodoka-san for some reason. She seemed to be a kind lady and seemed to have a profound knowledge of things that she hadn't even dared to think of before she had met the woman.

Ranma just looked at the pots and pans that were filled with food in front of him. While not being a chef he was able to make eatable food. He looked at the pot and then decided that it was finished. He took it off the fire and sniffed the vapours for a moment then decided that it was truly ready.

When he served dinner he saw that the people that were invited to dinner were present and a grin came on his face. He briefly sighed to admire the beauty of the female participants and then wished that he would be able to do some things to them that were usually portrayed in several erotic magazines.

He was radiating such intent that some of his chakra became visible to the naked eye. It looked like there was a shine of chakra covering his body and it made it look like he was some all-powerful god. In reality he was the total opposite of godhoodbut that wasn't relevant at the time.

Ranma looked at Kurenai and said: "Do you like the food? I cooked it all for everyone that eats it in this room. This is my small present to you for believing in me and trusting me and even loving me like I were your own son." That last comment was aimed at Nodoka who beamed with something that could be seen as love and pride.

"I'd be delighted to have such a nice kid like you as a child Naruto-kun." Ranma grinned and said: "Let me put up some barriers and I'll tell, you something Nodoka-chan. I'll tell all of you what really happened to me all that time when I was away from this village."

With that he stood up from the table and walked to the corners of the room. There he began to trace ancient symbols on the walls. His hands turned into claws and he began to access the infernal Chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Nine tails began to rip through his clothes until they were shredded by the nine tails. The nine tails laid around him and Ranma grinned as he began to chant in Demonic:

* * *

Make this room impenetrable for the time I tell my tale

Oh walls take care of my secrets

I, Kyuubi no Kitsune came here to tell a tale of sorrow and horror

Take care of the secrets and I shall make thy fortified

By my will…

* * *

With that done he changed totally as his fangs grew larger and poked out of his mouth. His twenty seven year old form looked menacing at first glance. His long black hair was long while it wasn't tied up with a string in a ponytail. "It is done."

With that he stood in the middle of the room and looked directly at the people there and said: "I think it is best for all of you to sit down. Kakashi go and put the table aside. I'm afraid I might not be able to contain my power and accidentally incinerate something that belongs to you."

The older man nodded and put the table aside as well as the chairs. The people that were seated before just sat down on the floor. They were all sharing one thought: "What the hell is he going to tell?"

Ranma motioned for Kakashi to sit down and then said: "Well let me tell you why I sealed this room away from the outside world. I would like to tell you the tale of my life. How I became the person I am now and who is to blame for my mental problems."

Ranma still stood up to his full length and said: "Let me tell you my life story. Let me tell you the story of Ranma Saotome…"

* * *

Demon God of Chaos looks up from his grisly work: "Seems that you are here once again lowly mortal. As I said before I don't own anything here so sod off. I want to be left alone with this little woman.." the woman is now screaming as Demon god of Chaos slings her over his shoulder and starts walking away to an altar that was constructed of bones and pieces of flesh.

"Leave a review if you would like to see more of me and my work. I like that." With that Demon god of Chaos begins to softly bash the woman against the altar so a little blood is released from the skull and drips against the altar. Then he drags the woman onto the altar and grins at the spectators. "Seems that this unfortunate soul is about to experience the horror that is my punishment." With no further ado he just rips open the woman's chest and begins to rip out the filth that was within tie while he hears the woman's dieing screams. They are like music to his ears.

"Leave a review!" that is the last thing the spectators hear before they are teleported away to their respective homes.

The next day there is news coverage about a village being sacrificed by some cult.


	11. Story time

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: This is a normal one. I don't own Ranma or Naruto. I just work on this for fun and nothing of it can be mine except for my own characters.

I don't like people dissing my work. It pisses me off. But thanks to you people who support me by giving me nice reviews and saying that my work is great I will continue writing. goes into a Gai-like pose with pinging teeth and a thumbs up

**

* * *

Story time

* * *

**

He looked at the women and one man assembled before him and said. "Let me tell you my life story. Let me tell you the story of Saotome Ranma." If he expected any reaction his face didn't show anything when Nodoka looked at him with shock in her eyes.

"My life begins when I was around three minutes old. The man that is known as the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in my belly button. Then he died but not before I was sent away only moments before he died. The seal on my stomach that was supposed to keep the Kyuubi contained within me has been working for some time. At first I was sent to the world you originally came from. I must have lived there in an infant form or something because I have no memory of anything happening until Genma came into the picture. I figure that I should have been around ten at the time when that guy took me."

He studied the faces around him and thought back to when he had the first recollection of Genma.

* * *

It was a cold day and he wasn't feeling very well. It looked like there was no shelter for today and he would have to carry Pops his backpack for training. He didn't know why he wanted to become the best martial artist but if pops said that it was to become the best then he shall be the best. Not even that weird drawing on his belly could make him fail at the goal to become the greatest martial artist.

Genma suddenly appeared from a shadow carrying something and shouted at him. "Boy! Prepare a campsite for us! I've got some meat for us!"

With that the fat man sat down and pulled out a bag full of hams and sausages. As Ranma extended his hand to get some of the meat it was slapped away by Genma who said. "You'll get something when you've made camp boy. Hurry or it'll be all gone by the time you finish."

Ranma hurried and when he was finished he was handed one puny sausage by Genma who had eaten most of the food within the bag. Ranma just whined about it and was slammed on his head by the older man making Ranma wail in pain.

* * *

He was jerked out of the memory when he felt something pinching his arm. He looked at the one who did that and saw that Nodoka had pinched his arm. He sighed and said.

"Sorry. I was caught up in a memory. To continue this little story about myself."

He took a deep breath and said. "When I first met Genma he must have done something to make me look like his son or something because the earliest thing I remember is that he was telling me to set up camp as he struggled with a huge bag of meat he'd probably had stolen somewhere. After I made camp I saw him gobbling up all that meat and when I asked if I could have something he just handed me this tiny sausage and told me that a martial artist must know suffering before he can be a master of his art. When I asked him if would give me some more he just backhanded me to make sure I shut up and wouldn't stop hitting me until I shut up."

"_Hmm, well that certainly had an effect on the people in the room._"

Kakashi was restraining himself visibly. Kurenai, Nodoka and Haku were all glaring at the wall that separated them from Genma with extreme killing intent. Ranma grinned and said.

"That wasn't all that he did to me. I remember a time where he tossed me into a pit of cats just to let me learn some invincible technique. In reality it was a horrible technique."

His memories of that were so accurate he just had to close his eyes to get them back in his consciousness. It was so clear that a lone tear came from his eye and dripped on the floor after trailing down from his cheek. The salty liquid burst out in tiny droplets as it hit the floor.

* * *

The pure agony of the cats scratching him was still fresh on his mind. The claws ripping pieces of skin off his body was still a marking sign in his life. He shivered as he remembered a scene where the majority of his body had been so ripped apart that he had felt numb there until the training ended. Genma hadn't bothered him after that because he said that the boy was just too dirty. Ranma remembered how he had lain in the dirt with the dirt getting into his fresh wounds and that he got into a fitful sleep. He noticed that there were some wounds he'd missed or because he felt some power surge through his body into places he noticed he'd overlooked. He felt the wounds healing themselves and heard a deep voice in his head.

"**I'll take over the next time you are subjected to that torture. This is no way that a container of mine should be treated.**"

The next time he'd been trained in the technique her felt something incredible. He felt the power surging through his body and heard the cat's terrified shrieks as he ripped them apart. Deadly energy began to come out of his body as he let out a fierce howl as his tenant took over.

The lid was ripped from the pit and then Ranma jumped out and began to slash at Genma with claws seemingly made of pure energy. The man dodged and that probably saved his life as Ranma continued to come at the man until he calmed down a little bit but still oozing killer intent. He looked at the man with crimson eyes and then noted that there was a certain rhythm in the man's movements.

Dodging beneath a swing to his head he looked at the man's chest and then rammed a claw into it and shredding the skin a little bit. It didn't matter too much to him. Then he fell asleep for a few seconds by something that he couldn't explain. It made him feel woozy.

* * *

He awoke from the memory just to look at the women who were looking at him fascinated. It didn't matter much but it still was slightly creepy to have a few people just stare at you. He noted that his nine tails were swinging in the air a little and that they had made a few dents into the ground. It didn't do very much to divert attention from his story but it was slightly annoying to him.

He looked at Nodoka's face and found there pity and anger lying just beneath the surface. He felt her anger at Genma increase with every word he had spoken. Kurenai looked to be the calmest of the three women and she just looked at him with a dreamy look. He sighed for a few seconds and then decided that there were almost no ways for him to just let it all be done and so he went on with his story. Haku just sat there, her face a mask that couldn't be read. He had a feeling he was sensing only a small fraction of the anger within her.

"The next thing I knew I was awoken by him and then forced to do an exercise which would make me able to be under water without any breathing equipment for a long time. The bastard had me walk through a lake with a heavy boulder on my back. Why you ever married him is beyond me Nodoka-chan."

* * *

He then suddenly got a vision. He watched himself as wounds were on his body and he was bleeding all over the floor. His nine tails were almost limp and he could barely move. When he turned his head marginally he saw the corpses of the women that fought with him lie there with their eyes empty and unseeing. It didn't look like they were ever going to make something blow up or destroy anything. He felt hot liquid in his eyes and he closed them letting a tear drop on his clothes or what was left of them. So this was the thing that would happen if he made a wrong choice somewhere in the future. On one side he could come out victorious and bring the Kyuubi no Kitsune out once again to ravage the lands or be destroyed with most of those that supported him dead and not breathing.

He cried out in anguish at the scene and ruby tears streamed down his face. The scene was so shocking that it made him want to retch. He began to shake as he felt soft comfortable arms holding him with care and love, he started breathing slower as he started calming down. He opened his eyes to see three women hugging him. A smile came to his face as he looked at them and said softly.

"I'm sorry for letting go like that. It wasn't my intention to make any of you worry. But I saw something horrible that might happen in the future."

Kurenai was the first to speak up and said. "It's alright Ranma-kun. It doesn't matter whether you cry in my presence or when your alone. I just want to let you know that there are some people who care for you. Even though it might be lust that I'm feeling, I know that I want to be with you and make sure you are happy. "

With that she let go of him and looked at the face of the Kyuubi's carrier and then raised her arm and gently stroked his hair.

"I'll make sure that you'll experience the best night you'll ever have. I want you to make sure that you please me and then I will please you."

Then Haku decided she needed to say something. "It doesn't matter whether you cry in my presence or even make me upset. Being around you just makes me happy. And even though you're older then me I'd like to have sex with you because I know you'd care for me and wouldn't just leave me like some tramp who fucks for money." She smiled sweetly at him and then slowly let go to sit on the couch once again.

Ranma looked at the woman who still hadn't moved and was still hugging him. "Nodoka-chan?" She looked into his eyes and he mentally took one step back. The fire burning in those eyes was enough to remind him that she probably would be a copy of Gai if she lived here and would give a 'Power of Youth' like speech but using perversion as a focus.

"Well if you'd like me in your bed tonight I would certainly have no objections. It would even be a warped sense of justice that you slept with your own 'mother'."

Ranma didn't get what she was hinting at. While he possessed superior tactical intellect he just couldn't keep up with the mindset that this woman possessed.

"**She means that you could get revenge at Genma by fucking her, his ex-wife. That should be a good way to anger him. But while we're at the topic of Genma why not let me take over for a bit? It'd be a nice time for me since Genma can't very well defend himself against the true power of a Demon Lord. My power alone would make the fool soil himself out of fear. We would make a horrible team, horrible in the sense that we would be causing Chaos in other people's minds just by appearing with our nine tails and blood red eyes. I want you to summon me when Genma tries to attack you. It'd be funny to see his reaction when he looks at a giant demon standing ready to tear him apart. And why not take Konoha with that fool. They were foolish enough to try and give him a job here so they need to pay for letting him stay. Not to mention the fact that I and Konoha still have a little bit of catching up to do in the destruction department.**"

A low chuckle was heard from the great beast as it paced in the cage. It felt so frustrated, being contained in the cage with no way out. The seal was designed so that only when the seal was willingly released by the host that the prisoner could get out. With the summoning contract Ranma could summon the massive form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune into this world to wreak havoc. With only a bare minimal amount of Chakra available the massive Kyuubi could still be summoned by the connection they had. Ranma didn't know it yet but he would be able to resurrect himself by using the infernal power of the Fox.

Blood red eyes peered through the bars as it watched what happened out there. He wanted to see some action from his host and he knew he would get it soon. The bloodlust that he possessed was also flowing through Ranma's veins and thus would need to be sated. But the only thing that was a off was the connection between the women, Ranma had met. It was as if they had bonded themselves to the young man and this surprised Kyuubi, because it rarely happened especially to humans. While it was rare even with Demons there were entities that could bond with one individual and gain strength whenever that individual was close.

A paw smashed into the bars and though it was futile to try and break the bars it still let go of some frustration. He needed to get out there at least once even if it were in a battle. Although it would cheer him up to feel the blood on his form once again and to feel the coppery taste of blood in his maw. The Kyuubi looked at the woman who was still hugging Ranma and decided to make its presence known to the woman.

"**Why don't we just go to my bedroom and I'll show you how a real man fucks a woman. Genma was just some weak mortal male. I am a pureblooded Youkai of the Highest class from Makai royalty itself. Only through the Yondaime's sacrifice was I imprisoned here and now I have a certain extent of freedom and only as much as Ranma allows me. I've currently pushed his consciousness back for a few moments. But that is enough to make love Nodoka-chan. I'd love to see your naked form against mine and see the sweat on your body as you scream in ecstasy.**"

A grin was on Ranma's face as he regained control which was similar to Nodoka's it brimmed with perverted intent and Nodoka could barely suppress a small giggle that bordered on insane as she looked into his eyes and then placed a kiss on his mouth.

He looked at her with crimson eyes and said. "Well then Nodoka-chan why don't we all retire to my bedroom for the night. I'm sure that Kakashi wouldn't even think of disturbing lest he accidentally get mauled by me."

A crazy glint got in his eyes at the prospect of mauling flesh and he felt the beast within him grin as dark scenes played out on his mind. He looked at Kakashi and said. "This reminds me of a time he let me run from angry villagers while he hid and ate the food he'd stolen from them only moments ago. The bastard even taunted me afterwards that I would never be a son of his while I was so weak, and now look at me! I'm powerful beyond belief and that is even without using the Kitsune's power. I slew a god with these bare hands and still I crave for more bloodshed. I crave for the feeling of fear streaming through my opponent's heart and mind. To see the wild panic take a hold of them and then make them a weak gibbering mass easily disposed of. Kukukukukukukuku."

The eyes turned red a moment and then a smile spread over his face. He felt his nine tails rise in the air for a moment and then they lashed out and struck the walls. A shudder went through the room as his menacing aura seeped out. It was currently unclear to everyone whether Ranma was sane or insane. The look in his eyes made him look insane but the feelings that were within them gave an entirely other story.

"DIE GENMA!"

With a terrifying howl he was out of the room as the wards were pulled down by releasing his tails from the walls. He looked around as he rammed straight through the door looking for the target that had caused him so much anguish. He looked around and then smelled the fat man's stench on a door. He just crashed through it and then he looked at the fat man who stood there looking at him with surprise visible in his eyes. Ranma wasted no time and then ran straight at Genma who just dodged the lunge that was aimed at his neck. He looked at the strange furry humanoid fox creature and said.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

Ranma's eyes were full of bloodlust as he said. "You are going to die pitiful mortal and I will watch as you bleed to death by the wounds from my cla-HEY!"

That was the moment where Kakashi dropped down from the ceiling and landed in a cool pose while restraining Ranma with all that he had and just shouted.

"I got him under control!"

Ranma tried to shake him off but froze as something pointy was pressed right to his genitals and he gulped.

"Don't move or else I'll cut me off."

He looked backwards to see Kurenai crouching there with a kunai aimed at his balls. He gulped once and then just said.

"I'll stop moving if you get that thing away from me. He then turned to glare at the fat fool with glowing, crimson slanted eyes. "This isn't over yet Genma. I'll have the satisfaction of seeing your bloody corpse…"

A small growl came from his mouth as he opened it to reveal sharp teeth, being able to tear human flesh like nothing. He looked at the man who was almost wetting his pants and said.

"I'll never forget the way you scammed me in that cave Genma. You left your own bloody son to do your own dirty business and I'm here as repayment for that…"

Genma just shuddered under the merciless ruby eyes and Kakashi let go of Ranma and looked at the fat man.

"Alright sir. We're sorry for the interruption but one of our team members gets a little bit uncontrollable at times. There are some times where he makes contact with a spirit and then wants to do whatever the spirit had been doing in his life. Apparently you had the bad luck of being a target so I hope you are alright. Come on Izumoiki-san let's go."

He looked at the part Demon man and sighed. "Come on I don't want to explain to Hokage - Sama why we're late."

With a poof of ninja smoke they were off…

* * *

Ranma growled and said. "I was so close to ripping out his throat. I want him to suffer first but I want to taste the fear he will no doubt release. I want to feel my blood singing through my veins as I walk the path of darkness into the bloody beyond. I walk with him as I complete my deadly sonata and infernal justice will be delivered…"

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head and he said. "Damn I think Kyuubi must have been a poet in his last life or something because he's made me into Kuno!"

He briefly stood there in the middle of the room drawing looks from the occupants of said room and then said.

"Hmm any of you got any idea what to do now? Kakashi I thought you selected the team to go into the Chuunin exams? Can't I go and wreak havoc there?"

The older man just wrinkled his brow and said. "Wreak Havoc Ranma? Why would you do that? Isn't killing everyone boring?"

Ranma just looked at the man and said. "I don't know? I've been feeling anger and rage and love and compassion. I don't think I could control myself. Kyuubi is within me and we are bound like one. Human meat tastes pretty good once the human stops screaming but I know that this can't last. I am torn between either lust or rage… To kill or to make love… I'm torn between them and I can't gain acceptance…"

He looked at the wall for a few seconds before a comforting arm made its way around his shoulder and a voice whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Ranma. We'll make you feel good… We trust you…" More arms snaked around him and he felt their heat on his body. He looked at the three women and said. "You don't know how much that means to me… I am a beast of mere desires and lusts and still you are willing to accept me… that truly shows your strength of character."

He felt something hot fall onto his skin from his eyes and he realised that he was crying. When was the last time he had cried out of an emotion too overpowering for him to resist? It had been a long time ago…

He remembered how he'd liked the freedom that the wilds gave him. Freedom from the fat man and his abusive training. He could be himself and be free…

* * *

He remembered how he'd watched as things were killed by humans, how nature had been destroyed. He relished in the feeling of seeing things die. But then when he was within nature itself he could not help but marvel at the beauty of it all, making him feel at peace. He looked at the trees and briefly got a flash of himself standing amongst trees and seeing tiny men attack him. He swiped one of his hands and heard the screams. Then the flash was gone and he was once again looking at the tree.

Then the fat man had come and he would need to do another exercise which consisted of him running through an abandoned mine shaft while Genma collapsed the cavern using some technique while standing outside of it.

The maze of tunnels was maddening. Every time he tried to get away from the sound of the mine collapsing he found a wall standing in his path. He could see the earth falling from the roof as another path collapsed. He felt the power within him brim at a chance to swerve its host and he unconsciously released it at the time with the crimson aura flaming up around him and melting the path's around him until the Chakra had found a good way lout. The halls collapsed behind him as he began to run through the halls at a breakneck speed and he was about to just give up and let death come to him and knew that he would never be able to do those things Pops had said he could do with enough training.

He looked at the surroundings and noted that there was a small spot of light in one of the hallways that seemed to be brighter then anything he had seen. The darkness had been blinding to him at first but he somehow had gotten used to it. He looked at the little point of light within the darkness and using the last bit of power he had left he ran at it, not caring that his body was all broken and bruised from running into walls for the first twenty minutes while his eyes had become adjusted to his surroundings and his father had left him presumably to set off the chain reaction to the cave-in.

He jumped through the opening where the daylight was visible and then looked at the old man who sat there snoring and oblivious that his student had survived the training exercise. The collapsing of the abandoned mine woke the man up as a part of the land just sunk in as the tunnels had collapsed. Genma looked at his young apprentice and said.

"You'll never be good enough, son. Now train harder and try to keep up. We're going to town and you'd better do as I tell you." He snarled the last part.

Ranma had just gone with the flow. But the nightmares about a peaceful town and laughing children still were remembered every night as he had them again and again. Futures of things that should be were flowing through his subconscious as the massive Fox within him tried to contact him.

He felt out of place in large masses as he and the man who he thought to be his father walked amongst them. He looked at happy children playing with their fathers and then he let a tear slide down his face. He looked at the ground in sadness. Then he was pushed in the back by his supposed father and he heard the man's voice encouraging him to pick pockets of people and then give them to him. Ranma had no other choice but to comply. He looked at and elderly couple holding each other's hand and he felt anger and hatred well up within him. Swift as a flash he had stolen whatever money the elderly pair possessed and then had made his getaway with his form blurring. He met up with his caretaker at the top of a building and then he handed the elder couple's goods to his father. He looked at the man as the man got a greedy look on his face and they went out to eat with Ranma only eating a small bowl, of rice while his father feasted upon a large meal. He looked at his father and asked if he could please have some of his food since he was hungry and was promptly slapped in the face.

"A martial artist should sacrifice his own wellbeing for the Art and as I command you to eat you shall eat and as I command you to sleep you shall sleep. That is the way of the martial artist boy."

He shot his father a dark look and then said. "But why should I follow the path of the Martial Artist Pops? Why not follow the path of the Warrior and become stronger then any martial Artist alive?"

Genma smacked him against the side of his face, the sound echoing through the room and making Ranma's eyes widen. He looked shocked at his father and the conversation around them had seemingly come to a halt as almost every eye focused on the spectacle that was happening in the restaurant.

He cast his eyes down and mumbled. "Yes father."

He could hear murmurs of indignation around him, of people who were appalled as they watched the fat man eat while his son got almost nothing. He looked at the table in grief and felt an unfamiliar feeling flow through him. He looked at his father and then said.

"Why father? Why do I need to dedicate me to the Art?" The fat man stopped eating and then took a deep breath and then said.

"Don't disturb me while I'm eating Boy! That'll be another strengthening training after I finish eating all of this." A smack was once again delivered to his cheek and Ranma could faintly hear the murmurs increase and he heard mentions of child abuse as well as uncaring bastard.

He was ripped from the memory by a hand touching him in a private place and blinked a moment before he looked at the woman who had grabbed him by the balls and said.

"Was that really necessary Nodoka-chan? I know I'm hot stuff but you just don't do that if you don't wish to get grabbed by the waist and then forcefully dragged to my bedroom or anything that can serve as a good place to fuck. But of course we can do that right here. "

He grinned as he grabbed a hold of her hands and got them away from him and said with a slight hint of lust in his voice.

"You women are of course needed to join in at some moment in time. I think this would be the moment that you could either back out and leave with most of your dignity intact and not be so sore you can barely walk in the morning or you could just go along with me and then receive some of the best sex you'll ever get along with a hell of a sore pussy in the morning."

He grinned as he saw no objections and then suddenly his tails struck out and grabbed Kurenai, Nodoka and Haku and then he dragged them to his room and the door was shut by a tail. Laughter could be heard faintly as well as ripping sounds and then after a few moments moans could be heard by Kakashi who just resigned himself that he wasn't getting any and then a mental voice intruded on his musings.

"I don't think you'd like to get the same treatment from Ranma since he doesn't do guys. There is a girl out there for you, you just got to search for her."

He went to bed early and tried to block out the screams of pleasure as the women and one man in the room next to his were having the night of their lives and apparently it seemed like Ranma was large in the department of size since he could faintly make out a moan that it was simply too large to fit inside…

* * *

A new chapter after almost a few months. I'm sorry that no updates were made in all this time since I have been focusing on some of my other stories. I'd like to see some reviews for this since it has been some time since I last got a review for this story and I would like to know if you people still like my stories. 


	12. Chuunin exam no 1

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this. I don't own Naruto or Ranma ½. I don't own whatever else is featured in this fic except for my own ideas which are often a little bit confusing to the normal people.

**

* * *

Chuunin Exam no. 1!

* * *

**

He looked at the women surrounding his bed and he took note of how peaceful they looked as they slept. This was truly something to behold as he recollected how wild the night had been. With his twenty-seven year old body he had a perfect stamina which most guys would kill for, being able to perform the entire night without tiring very much. Kyuubi had made his own comments about different things and for this moment he had listened to them as he brought the women to the highest peaks of pleasure. He looked at the smile that lingered upon Haku's angelic face and he briefly stroked her hair. She had been very accommodating to him last night., even making sure that he was cared for well and had put some of her medical knowledge to good use.

Kurenai had proven that she wasn't a woman who was easily scared or ashamed as she had easily made him feel like someone had taken a bulldozer and rode over his body once she was finished with him. He had healed of course but the fact that she used a kunai to trace lines over his body was a little bit scary. She must have gotten that from her best friend, Anko.

Nodoka was a hell of a lot different. She proved to be the true challenge as she kept on making him perform every time he had gotten into a certain position that she seemed to enjoy. And the fact that the three ladies often gave each other some relief was good too…

Nodoka was too much of a bother really. She had been making him so tired that he eventually just pulled out and then had told her rather forcefully that he'd need some rest or else he might fail the Chuunin exams. Kurenai and Haku snorted and said that he could easily attain the rank of Jounin if he were to take the Jounin test. Although Haku had said that the Kirigakure Jounin test was rather brutal she knew that he could do it. After all it wouldn't be a very good show of power of the carrier of the Kyuubi no Kitsune as well as user of the Demon's power would fail at a simple exam. But still there were rules that would need to be followed and thus he would need to become a Chuunin before he could become a Jounin officially.

Ranma just stretched his limbs a little bit before he realised that the sheets were soaked with bodily fluids. He realised that it would need to be changed and then took a look at Nodoka and saw the content smile on her face and could not help but gently brush her hair and mumble something about her looking cute.

He smiled weakly as she seemed to be peaceful even at a time like this. But at least he had shown the one who had pretended to be his father a small amount of what was fear.

Around him and he got out of bed. Haku lay there slightly out of the bed. She was slightly out of the bed and he gently put her back in the bed.

* * *

He stretched once and felt the muscles within his body feel like he had them renewed. He grinned and then said: "Yo Kakashi. How's it going at the moment? Can I help you with that?" 

He saw how the man was struggling with the food and then decided to help the guy out a little bit. He knew that Kakashi was a bad cook but at least he could make edible food which would only be lightly burned. He grinned and then looked at the man who just gave a nod and then he slowly began to make some rice with some noodles for the people in the house. Kakashi's attempt at making the same things had resulted in blackened rice and half boiled fish. He began to help out by disposing of the food that was made by the Jounin and then while humming a tune that only he seemed to know he started on boiling some rice. He looked at the rice as it slowly boiled until it was almost finished. He looked at the fish he was preparing and then decided that that was finished and then he looked at Kakashi and said; "I 'm finished. Let's set this on the table."

The table was quickly finished and Ranma sat down just a moment after Kakashi and looked around the room for a small while as if trying to discern whether anyone could overhear them. Then he started on his food. The only sounds at the moment were the sounds of two people eating. When Kakashi swallowed a bit of rice he said: "How was it last night? I heard a loud scream once and it seemed like she was screaming about something."

Ranma lifted an eyebrow and said: "Yeah. That was Haku complaining about the size of me. It seems that I'm rather built in that area." A grin accompanied that statement and Kakashi looked at the young Demon container. Well young in looks at the moment. There was no doubt that Ranma was more powerful then him but there seemed to be some sort of confidence problem Ranma seemed to have. He looked at the blue eyes that peered out into the world and were currently focused on his face. He had opted to forget the facemask for the time being as he was with friends and Ranma, Kurenai and Nodoka and Haku had been one of the few ever to see his face. He looked at the signs of depression or angst feeling but saw none. Did the sex make him happy once again and forget about the small depression he seemed to have suffered from? He looked at the young man with the nine tails still on the ground and he sighed for a moment.

Ranma was feeling some sort of pressure within his eyes. He shifted them into the Sharingan and the pain went away. Immediately the feelings of doubt in his strength surfaced again and he suddenly felt afraid of something. What if he wasn't able to destroy Konoha? Would he be killed or just locked away? Would his girlfriends be killed too? Would they be banned from the village to live as Nukenin?

Those feelings were running through his head and he suddenly felt extremely weary. He might have the blood of the Uchiha flowing through his veins but he wasn't immune to feelings of loathing coming from himself or at least that they would make him feel even worse then before. He looked at the signs that Kakashi might be studying his face but found none. But who was he to know whether the man was looking at him? He was trusting Kakashi to a certain extent and could feel that the younger man seemed to place some trust in him. He looked at the rice in his bowl and then slowly picked on it and then decided to eat some. He grabbed some rice with his chopsticks and brought them to his mouth as if he were about to neat. He looked at the grains of rice and then placed them into his mouth and felt the food be swallowed by his own body. He could feel his eyes burn a little bit and then he looked at the young man and his Sharingan seemed to bore into the dark eye that was visible to him. He looked at the fact that the details seemed to be absorbed into his mind and he suddenly realised what the Sharingan was actively doing all the time: Copying things it saw and would recollect whatever it saw. He looked at the calendar and noticed a date that seemed to be scheduled for a Jounin meeting or something like that. He looked at the surroundings and found himself remembering every minute detail about them.

He grinned for a second and then he looked at Kakashi and said: "Kakashi, could you pleased explain to me what the Sharingan does? I seem to recall everything that I see. And it hurts to have it deactivated." Ranma looked at the Jounin who just stared back at him, breakfast forgotten for the moment. The Jounin seemed to think things over a little bit and then was suddenly distracted as a door opened and a naked Nodoka stepped inside without doing anything to cover herself. How the woman was to get back to her place without being spotted would be her own problem but ifshe asked nicely he would let her borrow some clothing from him.

She looked at him and greeted him rather cheerfully: "Ohayo Ranma-kun!" She just walked over to him and hugged him, pressing her breasts against his back. He looked at her and said; "Did you enjoy it Nodoka-chan?" She nodded and said; "You really were something. I haven't had that much fun in years. Especially the way you used your tongue that time when you were busy with Kurenai-chan. Is Kakashi-san alright?" she looked at the other man currently eating or at least trying to eat as some blood came out of his nose at the graphic tale and the blood seeped into his rice making it red in colour as well as making his blushing face look like it had been through a war and had a busted up nose.

Kakashi grinned and said; "I'm fine Miss Yami. Just make sure that you tell the entire story to me because I'm rather interested in it. So Kurenai did like his presence I take it?" the man got a lecherous grin on his face and Ranma just stared at him and said; "Your rice is getting all bloody so I suggest you either stop thinking about Nodoka who is in all effects my mother or at least my foster mother and get back to eat your rice or at least replacing your rice since the blood is really making it not so nice to look at it. But if you'd give me your bowl of rice with the blood in it then I'll give you mine. It's always nice to taste some blood. Kyuubi and I have a sort of agreement that he occasionally gets to eat something made from human flesh and he doesn't make any distinction between meat or some blood."

The deep voice of Kyuubi echoed within his mind:**" I do care whether I get some blood or can just devour a body full of the juicy fluid. Anyways I think it would be good to drink some blood now Kit. You have been experiencing some doubt which is totally illogical as it is seen from my viewpoint. If you would just release me then I assure you we'll wreak so much havoc that none shall be left alive but those who you choose to spare that fate. They'll be crushed by the power you and I possess as we both feel the hatred that fuels our body. The hatred has weakened within you so maybe it is time for a little bit of a memory to spur that hatred once again." **

The voice of the Kitsune dimmed and Ranma began to relive his experience with the Neko-ken, he looked around to see scratching cats on his body and he could feel the mental pain as well as the hatred swell up within him he heard his caretaker's voice talk about how lazy his son was to learn that technique and he felt that same anger and hatred for him swell but be repressed.

He looked around in the memory and then decided that this couldn't be changed and just watched as he was almost ripped apart by the cats only to get hauled up and thrown into the dirt where he would lay until the next morning and the training would continue with the cats making his back full of scars as well as some nasty marks where the claws had been left inside the body. He grinned as he saw his father stand above the pit and grin at him for his torture and could faintly hear him mumble that the replacement was good to be surviving this far but that he would break his will soon and then he could finally live off the kid's sweat while he could relax.

Hen felt the anger and something other surge through his body was he wished he would be able to take revenge against the fat bastard who wads probably still sleeping at this time he felt the aura of himself change and turn into a massive wave of heat that hovered around his body heating up the memory and making it unbearable to stay there. He looked with Sharingan eyes at his younger self getting eaten and clawed by the cats and then healing as if by magic but now he knew that the fox was responsible;. He felt such anger for nobody ever interfering and think Genma was actually sincere when he was fat and I was so thin. Damn you Genma! I'll see you rot in hell for that!

The thoughts went through his head as the memory played out and he seemed to have finally learned the Neko-ken and then shredded Genma a little bit. He grinned before trying to make the best of it. Suddenly he was looking at Kakashi again and saw that the man was holding a bloody bowl out to him and Ranma just grabbed his bowl and handed it to the other man and then accepted the bowl offered. The first bite was rather exquisite as the coppery liquid that had been coating the rice was tasted by his taste buds and he could feel the blood that had been on them make him feel the lust for combat once again.

He looked at the man and said: "You blood tastes rather good Kakashi. You taste rather good." With that he devoured the rice and he could feel the stare of the man on him. He looked at Kakashi for a second after he had finished his trice and the man had almost finished the rice he had been handed.

"Tell me about the Sharingan." Ranma spoke with a look at Kakashi who just coughed one time and then started telling the story about the Sharingan: " The Kekkai Genkai called Sharingan is a trait only seen in Uchiha clan members and through an eye transplant in me. The Sharingan can copy Jutsu when activated by just looking at the Jutsu and can track movement to a certain extent that should be able to deal with Taijutsu users. The ultimate form of Sharingan in named the Mangekyo Sharingan and is only attainable by killing your best friend or doing something so horrifying that your head will be in a shock and thus activates the Mangekyo just to make sure that the traumatic experience should be able to be drained away. The reason why you might have a head ache at time can be explained through the fact that you have just started to utilise the Sharingan and it seemed like it has been passively active thus giving you a high learning curve. Just look at the fact that you seem to have picked up quite a few Jutsu from the village I should presume that the Sharingan, while not being seen should be able to have attained the two dots that make seeing movement in advance possible although not utilised." Kakashi took a deep breath after having said that and Ranma just stared with his three dotted Sharingan at the man and waited for him to continue.

"The Uchiha Clan had a major amount of their members within the police force of Konoha until most of them were killed in a Massacre instigated by the heir of the Uchiha called Itachi. Sasuke was the only survivor of that massacre and it is believed that his elder brother spared him because he wanted to have a challenge against Sasuke." Kakashi looked at Ranma and then sighed. Ranma was focused on Nodoka instead and then suddenly Kakashi spotted something odd. The Sharingan seemed to spin at the time he was looking and seemed to gain another form or at least something which could be changing the shape of the pupil or something related to vision. He had often heard Obito complain about his eyes and he thought that it might have been related to the fact that the Sharingan had almost been activated. He sighed once again in memory of his friend and vowed that he would go and visit his memorial stone once again today.

With Ranma it was a little bit different. He was thinking about the Chuunin exam that was to start today and he was anxious to kill and devour. He felt like his blood was urging him on and on to kill, eat and devour human life. He loved the feeling of his blood pounding in his head and to see the fear in his eyes. He was confused by the feelings as he looked at the woman who he had made love to last night. Brutally fucked would he another word but he was polite in female company. He just grinned at her and said: "Nodoka-chan I'm off to participate in the Chuunin Exam. Make sure that you at least try to learn the sword style and I wish you good luck. Kakashi come with me…"

He was about to stand up but a knock on his door was heard and Ranma shifted back into his blonde person with the blue eyes lighting up in a hint of devilish lust for battle. He looked at the door and then opened it to find the avenger and the pink-haired girl look at him. He looked at them and said; "What do you want?" Sasuke just huffed and said: "We are here to get you to the Chuunin exam. So come on dope."

Ranma just scowled and said: "Come inside. Don't mind Kakashi since he's still staring at something." With that he stepped away and went into his room letting the pink-haired fan-girl and the avenger enter the lair of Kakashi and Ranma.

Ranma stepped into the room over some of the discarded clothing and got his shinobi gear. He placed a gentle kiss on Haku and Kurenai's cheek and then said softly: "Would either of you care to wake up?" the women just mumbled about wanting to sleep a little bit more and Ranma shrugged and said; "Your choice." With that he conjured up some water and let it fall down on the bed, soaking the sheets and the two women making them scream from the cold water landing on their skins and making them awake within a second. They both glared at him and Kurenai said grumpily: "What the hell was that for? I liked the bed and I didn't want to wake up so pay for making the two of us wet!"

Ranma evaded three kunai thrown at him by dodging backwards and then he said; "Get your clothes on. The Chuunin exam starts in 50 minutes and I doubt you'd want to be late. I wonder if there are some good preys there, but if I survive this I'll make it up to you big time okay?" Kurenai eeped and Haku just mumbled something about having guard duty or something like that. She looked at him and then went to get into her gear. She would be needed soon.

Within two seconds Ranma was out of the room and in a poof of smoke he appeared right next to Kakashi looking at the stunned visage of Sasuke as he admired the breasts of Nodoka and the horrified visage of Sakura who seemed to find the lack of clothing rather indecent. Ranma just slapped Sasuke to get him out of his daze and then said: "Come on let's go! I'm up to the task and so are you. Stop looking at her breasts and just come with me."

Sasuke got out of his daze and then went with Ranma and Sakura just went with him. Before they got out of the room Nodoka hugged Ranma and said: "Thank you for keeping me entertained last night. I never had so much fun listening to your adventures and afterwards Kakashi-san has been very gentle to me."

He looked at the woman who just winked at him and said: "Do you like what you see? You can touch them if you want." She held her breasts and then pushed them up and Ranma was about to touch them but Sakura interfered by slapping away his hand and giving him a speech about how he shouldn't act like Kakashi to which Ranma replied that he was living with Kakashi and that she had almost killed him one time and had only gotten away with a light cleaning of Kakashi's house instead of being stripped from her Shinobi status and exiled.

The end of the quarrel was introduced by Sasuke who pointed out that they only had five minutes to reach the testing area. A hidden smirk was on his face as he had seen that there were twenty minutes left but the two seemed to have been debating things too much to take much notice of time. He grinned slightly as the two stormed off towards the Chuunin registration building. When the dust cloud cleared he could see that Naruto seemingly hadn't moved and that Sakura was the only one who had moved and that Naruto was calmly sipping a glass of fruit juice and then put the glass down on the table and said: "You really shouldn't have said that Sasuke-kun. I don't think that she'd take it well that she was sent off on a wild goose chase and that she will arrive out of breath only to find that the exam will start in twenty minutes. I kept a good eye on the clock so I should known what time it is. I'm rather punctual instead of him." He points at Kakashi who just grinned lazily from behind his facemask and then decided to poof away leaving Sasuke, Nodoka and Ranma standing there in the room. He looked at Nodoka and said: "Miss Yami try to get to your apartment through the hole. Just get the boards away and you'll be able to drop down into your living room. See you later." With that he motioned to go outside. Sasuke just did the thing he did best. He 'hmed' and then went to follow his blonde team mate. He looked at the streets and then saw that there were more people on their way for the Chuunin Exam. There were people from all the five countries present and Sasuke could feel a thrill go through his blood as he knew he would need to fight them in one part of the exam. He could feel his blood fill with elation as he saw this as a test of skill to prove himself worthy to kill his brother.

When they got to the building he looked at the blonde companion and the pink companion that he had acquired upon becoming a Genin and said. "Let's go inside and see what this exam is about." With that he entered the building and in awe Sakura followed her shining light, her hero while mumbling praises to him.

Ranma just glared at the fan girl and the arrogant bastard for a while before deciding that his time was better spent in something different like doing the exam. He looked around once they came to the second floor and then looked at two Chuunin who were guarding the door to what appeared to be the Chuunin Exam and weren't letting them in. He snorted momentarily seeing through the Genjutsu with ease. He didn't even need to rely on the Sharingan. He looked at the Chuunin and said; "You really think that you could fool me?"

He slammed one fist deep in the Chuunin's gut and then followed up with a kick to the doubled-over Chuunin's chin. He watched as blood began to come out to the man's crushed nose and then he just watched as the other Chuunin stepped into action and then he dodged a kunai aimed for his head. He grinned and then decided that it was time for him to show some skill and then made a small turn around and then grabbed the Chuunin by the head and made a movement like he were about to crush the man's skull. The Chuunin slugged his fist into Ranma's side and Ranma let go and then looked at the man and said: "So you Chuunin do possess at least some amount of skill. I was afraid that you only knew how to do some cheap Genjutsu to hide the floor number from us but I see that you can also fight. But now is not the time. I need to get to the exam so I'll be going." He disappeared in a storm of leaves and the Chuunin looked at one each other and then decided that they better not try to mess with little children going to a Chuunin exam again or they might even be subjected to something worse then that.

Ranma appeared right before the doors that led towards the main examination room and saw Kakashi as well as Nodoka stand there. Nodoka was looking at him with something akin to pride in her eyes and Kakashi was just giving him a lazy loom that stated that all he wanted to do was to get some sleep and be at ease. Ranma stared at Kakashi's eye for some time until he could feel the Chakra of his team-mates behind him. He turned around and came face to face with the avenger himself and the fan girl following him at all times.

Kakashi spoke: "Ah you are all here. To be honest I didn't expect that you would all show up but since you did you can attend this exam. Naruto please stay behind a little bit. I think Miss Yami would like to talk to you." He nodded to the man and then waited patiently for Nodoka to speak.

She looked at him and she could feel her body still being a little bit sore from last night. She looked at Kakashi for a moment before making sure that there would be no interference as she looked at him and said; "Ranma-kun. I would like to offer my honest apology for acting like that in the world I was born. I was too obsessed with thinking that you were my son and would be giving me a grandchild to care for. Ever since you told me that you originated here and are here to do whatever you want I have felt something amiss. Did you know that your rivals as well as your fiancé's are also in this exam? I heard them get in through the window by jumping. That one that gets lost easily was carrying Akane-chan and seemed happy to be around her. She looked more like she was angry at the moment. Please be careful Ranma… I don't want to loose you…" He looked at her with a small tear shining in his eye. He felt rather strange at the moment as he felt that the emotions bottled p within him was trying to overflow his conscious centre. He looked at her and then said; "I don't know how to say this but I'll stay alive so I can care for all of you. If I get to be free of this village then I will make sure that I'll marry each and everyone of you."

He looked at her and his eyes shifted into the red eyes of the Sharingan. He looked at her and said; "That's the promise of a lifetime, Nodoka-chan." he suddenly felt a presence behind him and the Sharingan fizzled out of existence within his eyes. He turned around to come face to face with someone who had a bowl cut and two huge eyebrows and who seemed to be happy. "YOSH! You possess the true power of Youth! Youth is an explosion! A miracle! To make such a promise to such a beautiful lady."

He looked at the one clothed in a green jumpsuit and then said: "Lee? Are you here to take the Chuunin Exam too?" He looked at the enthusiastic boy and then remembered to keep his emotions hidden by masking them within some of the creases in his face. He looked at the small team-mate of Lee and then at the one with the pale eyes. He briefly wondered how well they would take to Gai's speeches and he watched as Lee babbled about how it was an honour to meet with him again and that they should spar some time after the exam. "Lee? Is Gai-sensei in good health?"

Immediately he felt a presence behind him and he gave an elbow at the person who appeared right behind him and Gai doubled over as he felt the elbow connect with the muscles in his stomach and was caught unprepared although he had experienced it once before. He looked at the strange blonde with the Kyuubi sealed inside of him and just said: "Ooffff…"

He seemed to make some effort on trying to regain the use of his breathing facilities but somehow it failed. He looked at the blonde and said; "I'm fine… or at least I was before your flames of Youth caught me unaware. An EXPLOSION OF YOUTH!"

Gai and Lee looked at each other and Lee got tears in his eyes… "Gai-sensei…" Gai looked at his student and said: "Lee…" a scene with a flowery background appears behind them and makes a sound like they were in a flowery garden with birds humming strange songs.

"Gai-sensei…" Lee speaks once again and the tears are streaming down his face. Gai looks at his student and says: " Lee…" the background shifts once again becoming a sea and sea sounds are coming form the background where Ranma was standing with the pale eyes and the bun girl. Ranma is having a massive sweat drop grow on the back of his head and Tenten just sighs and Neji just looks stoic at the sight of his sensei and his team-mate. It didn't bother him all that much to see them hug like that.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouts and hugs Gai with his arms touching the man's jumpsuit and Gai just shouts: "LEE!" and hugs his student with his hands gently cradling the boy's suit and body. By now Ranma's sweat drop appears to be bigger then his head and Tenten is just busy with trying to forget that this scene is even being acted out at this moment while Neji had just turned around with the excuse that he had something in his eyes…

Ranma watched the scene between student and teacher play out and then decided that it was good that he hadn't gotten such a weird teacher. Although it would be fun to see that happening to Sasuke.

He looked at the scene as shouts of: "LEE!" and "GAI-SENSEI!" rang through the room. He sighed for a bit and then said; "I'll see you later Lee. I got to meet up with my team once again…" he looked at Nodoka and said; " I'll see you whenever I got some spare time Nodoka-chan. Keep the bed warm for me…" with a lewd grin on his face he looked at her and Gai momentarily pulled away from his student and shouted: " THAT IS THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! TO SEDUCE OLDER WOMEN!"

Ranma and Nodoka both got a massive sweat drop on the back of their heads and one thought went through their minds at the same time: _Damn… I hope that I don't get into a relationship with him. I don't want to be near the guy for too long…_he looked at the people still looking at the pair and then he just decided that he would just go away and get to the exam.

He left Nodoka there after planting a small kiss on her cheek and then saying his goodbyes and telling her that he'd take a souvenir with him when he returned. He looked at the door and then opened it and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing there talking to a guy who had silver hair. He looked suspicious to his senses and smelled kinda like a snake. He dismissed it and then decided to just sit down.

He saw that there was a bandaged up kid with some guy wearing the silliest outfit he had ever seen and a girl who had long black hair standing near each other and apparently took offence to the fact that the silver haired guy had insulted their village or something like that.

The bandaged one tried to punch the silver haired dude but it missed and the silver haired one fell to the ground with the glasses that were on his nose, having cracked due to something. Ranma just looked passively at the situation and then he just shrugged and just went to wait for the examiners to arrive.

He was fairly bored until a guy wearing a coat and being fairly tall entered the room with a poof of smoke and then shouted for them to keep silent. He looked at the rest o the examiners while the guy had introduced himself as Morine Ibiki and had said that he would lead this exam and then began to set rules that included that there was a ten points system and that for every question that was answered wrongly that there would be a point deducted from their points. Then he told them that the teams would fail if they lost ten points altogether. He also explained that none must be caught Cheating or they would be instantly banned form the rest of the Chuunin exams. And finally he began to announce that he would be looking through their sheets of paper to try and see who had answered a question correctly.

Ranma was just busy with thinking about the things he could do with the paper. It could be used to make paper cuts on people that would make them bleed. He was kind of thirsty at the time and he would like nothing more then to lick off the blood of smooth skin. He looked at the paper and noticed the questions seeming to be easy to answer if he used some cheating methods.

"**Mortals always think up such foolish questions. Let me take over for a moment. I'll answer them since I know pretty much of the Shinobi lore. After all I DID roam this land in human form for some time before I went on my annual rampage." **The massive Demon Fox chuckled about the things it remembered that he had done and then decided that it would be a good thing to hide his eyes from view since to would nonetheless cause many questions if they were to turn blood red during the examination. But he couldn't find any clothing or something else which to cover up his eyes and he just glared at his paper and then just let his body be taken over by the Kyuubi whose answers appeared on the paper as if they were burned onto it. He looked at the examiner called Ibiki and said, with his eyes still a bloody red: "What can you do once you have finished the questions?"

Ibiki looked up at the strange blonde Kyuubi carrying kid and then noticed the red eyes and said; "You can go and laze around for a little bit until the rest of you worthless maggots finish up with the questions." The red eyes were really disturbing if one didn't know what they belonged to. He still remembered the night that the massive Demon Fox attacked Konoha. He could still hear the screams of the people who died under the Fox's onslaught and he remembered with vivid detail the way the fox had crumpled when its soul had been transferred into the boy's body.

Ranma just looked at the man and then decided that something had to be done about the man. With a small hand gesture he silenced any question that might be asked and said: "Alright then Morino-san. I'll go and relax a little bit by watching all the pretty women in the room…"

* * *

Kurenai sat down opposite of Kakashi and Asuma and Gai and looked at the latter as he sported tear marks on his face: "Why did you call us here Asuma?" the man looked at her and said; "Is something the matter Kurenai? You look rather ill." She winced once as she remembered that it had been fun at the time but she was not going to let something like last night happen anytime soon. She would need to recover a little bit before she attempted anything like that ever again. "I'm fine. Just a little bit sore. Why didn't you leave me some breakfast you bastard! You left me to make my own breakfast! And I just want to say that you are out of rice for the moment." She looked at Kakashi with her red eyes zooming in dangerously on his face. He didn't even look at her for a moment and then said: "So it must have been nice last night…" Kurenai's eye twitched and a dangerous maelstrom of Chakra began to grow around her. She was tempted to just use a Genjutsu on him and make sure he died out of fright from it. 

Both Asuma and Gai were stunned. Kurenai and Kakashi had done it together? That was one of the most startling discoveries to be made. The reactions were varied: "MY ETERNAL RIVAL HAS BEATEN ME IN THAT STRETCH! NOOO!" Gai's reaction was loud while Asuma's cigarette just dropped from his mouth and then fell onto his lap. He had made it no secret that he fancied Kurenai and here goes Kakashi and take her away.

Kurenai's eye twitched and she whacked Gai on his head to shut him up. His wailing was getting distracting so she had shut him up. She looked at the still men and said; "Kakashi isn't the one I call my boyfriend. Well let's describe him: he's cute, funny and knows how to please a woman. And he's also older then me but not as old as the Hokage. And he's made me feel like hell… And he lives with Kakashi and the Kyuubi's container."

* * *

He looked at the interrogator as he made a final speech and then a few teams decided to leave and then Ibiki spoken up again: "Congratulations on staying. The second test will commence in a bit if…" he was interrupted by an outcry of: "PET!" and a Tokubetsu Jounin flying through the air to hug Ranma, rubbing her generous bust against him and generally making all the men in the room envious of him. 

"Anko get off of him… He isn't your pet and I don't want you to go cause another scene like you did a few weeks ago…" She just gave him a look and pouted: "But I missed him so much. All I want to do right now is to cuddle with him Ibiki-kun." She looked at the man with cute eyes that seemed to be filling to the brim with tears but the effect was lost upon the man who just shrugged and said; "Do what you get paid for."

She grinned and then slowly started to untie the nettings from her body. Ibiki coloured and said: "Don't do that! I know you were in that branch one time ago but don't do it here. You are here to give these idiots their exam and do it now!" she pouted once again but gave Ranma a quick hug and then said; "I'll see you later, my precious pet." With that she appeared in front of the classroom and said: "Everyone follow me! The name is Mitarashi Anko but you can call me Mistress! Follow me to the second test." With that she waited for the Genin to stand up.

Ranma felt the presence of the interrogator behind him and he felt the man's hand rest on his shoulder and heard the man speak: "You stay behind a little bit."

Ranma just looked at the man and said; "As long as you don't want me to stay so you can perform tortures on my body that will render me insane enough to kill everyone present then its fine with me." He grinned in a manner reminiscent of a certain nukenin with a long tongue whose presence could be felt in the room, but only by those with extremely fine-tuned chakra senses or just simply that none of the people at the moment could sense it. Only the Hokage could pick up on it if he were in the same room.

He waited patiently until the Genin had left the room and he was scowled at by Akane and Ryouga made a small comment about how runts like him should be killed lest they make the entire world weaker by their presence and that none of his calibre could ever defeat the great Hibiki Ryouga and then he stared at the man and said; "Alright what do you want with me?" Ibiki looked at him and said; "I saw your eyes, boy. They were the eyes of IT. I can never forget how much pain that thing has caused this village so I'm going to send for Hokage-sama and he'll decide your fate." He waved to one of the Chuunin and the man was off only to find that the Hokage was already standing in front of the door with a smile on his face. He came inside and then looked at Ranma and said: "Ahh Naruto-kun. How glad I am to see that you've made it past the first exam. Ibiki why are you detaining him? I checked on the exam and there wasn't a single thing I could find about the boy's spying technique."

Ibiki's face lost its look and he said; "But Hokage-sama he used that Thing's eyes. This might be a sign of it pos…" The Sandaime Hokage cut the man off and said; "Don't worry about it Ibiki-kun. Naruto-kun knows a technique that lends him the senses of the beast within him so that he can gather information better. Isn't that right Naruto?"

Ranma just nodded and knew that he would have to come up with a decent explanation: "I won't tell you how the technique works in case you might want to copy it but I'll tell you that everything I see will be recorded. It's kind of like my Kekkai Genkai." with that he activated his Sharingan and then stared into Ibiki's eyes with the Sharingan spinning a little bit at a slow pace.

Ranma grinned and said: "It's easy to see the answers once you have the way they write it combined with the visual abilities of the Kyuubi as well as the hearing ability of it. Although I would like it if you stopped pacing so hard. It hurts my ears, you see." With that he looked at Sarutobi and said; "Hokage-Jiisan could you please bring me to the testing area for the second one? I don't think I know where it is… Anko-chan took off without telling me where she was going to. And please give Kurenai-chan this…" with that he pulled out a small bottle of something that was soothing for muscles and other ailments that were sustained by intense training.

He handed it to the old man and then he looked at Ibiki and said; "I think my presence is no longer required here so lead along Hokage-san and I'll follow." Ibiki gave a look at the Hokage that seemed to be one of the looks that said that he wanted to speak to the man later and the Hokage just nodded and then the Hokage went to the door and began to lead Ranma through the city and Ranma just followed the Hokage at a fast pace through the city and they met up with Anko near the gates of Area 44 where the second exam would be held. Anko squealed once she saw her pet return to her and he just indulged within the sweetness of her breasts pressing against his head. He really enjoyed their little meetings because he always could be snuggling up to her breasts at any opportunity when he wanted to cuddle with her. He could already feel the envious glares of the other males present fixated on him while Anko started talking about how she was going to let him experience her room at night with the inclusion of some acts that had him blushing quite a bit as she mentioned the casually.

Then it was time for the second exam and he was anxious to shed the blood of his enemies.

* * *

A chapter made for my birthday which is today! ( 5th of December...)I am turning eighteen today and am very happy! And I'm thinking of getting drunk or something so I don't have to go to school tomorrow but I think I need to go to school or my mom will get mad at me. 

Please give me a review for this fic and I'll be happy with you. I'm aiming to get at least 300 reviews when I finish this fic and I hope you will give me the three hundred reviews before I finish this story somewhere around chapter 30 or something like that.

Please review!


	13. Bloody Exam!

**Infernal Fox**

Disclaimer: I don't own this… I love writing this for my fans… IF I have any and will love to see some reviews on it but I don't own this.. Ranma is made by Miss Takahashi and Naruto is made by it's creator whose name probably will pop into my head once I post this or something like this. I just had to write this as a small gift to everyone who congratulated me with my birthday which was on the 5th of December.

--

**Second Test! Slaughters are for those in lust of Blood!**

**---**

He looked at the gates surrounding the forest and he grinned as he looked at Anko who grinned at the rest of the Genin assembled before her. She grinned and then began to repeat the rules for those that hadn't really listened the first time she had told them. She saw her precious pet arrive next to his team and she grinned and said: "How nice of you to have finally arrived my pet. Come to mommy." She hugged him in an intimate way, mashing his head against her breasts.

The first feeling he got was the feeling of her soft breasts against his head. He grinned and then made sure that the breasts would caress his face even better then before by moving his face a little bit. He could practically feel the envious stares being directed at him at the moment.

Ranma took no time to think more of it as he hugged Anko a little bit and then decided that this was enough cuddling with the woman. He slowly let go and hoped that she would let go. She did let go but only after fondling him a little bit in some areas that were likely to be groped. He could still fell his butt as she had punched it. He didn't know why she had a fascination with her but still he didn't want to know where she got those weird ideas from. Maybe it was genetically transferred from mother to daughter. He'd like to meet her parents once and see if they were also loony like Anko

He looked around and saw the big trees and could faintly hear the cries of different animals from within the forest. It looked like some ominous fortress they had to invade, with death traps in every corner of it, aching to kill them. He looked at a particularly massive tree and then eh saw it topple to the ground and a giant caterpillar or whatever it was crawl up a neighbouring tree and he watched as it fell to the ground with a creaking sound.

His face seemed to be uninterested in the speech that Anko was giving at the moment and she threw a kunai at him, intending to scare him a little bit before she continued. The kunai came closer and closer to the boy and she was about to watch the blood come from the wound the kunai would inflict but she saw his hand already in the motion of grabbing the kunai out of the air. She could see that he was actively looking at her and then the kunai was grabbed from the air and then she could feel a presence behind her as well as cold steel rest to her throat and could feel a slight pressure on her back.

Ranma grinned as he could feel the kunai come closer and closer to him and he began to slowly charge up his muscles to grab the metal out of the air. He wouldn't allow himself to get hurt. He was going to seek out the rest of the loons that followed him and then he was going to make something of a massacre occur._ They won't know what hit them if they survive._

With those thoughts running through his head he looked at the Genin. Most looked to be harmless and one even seemed to be capable of inflicting at least some damage to his team-mates. He felt a sting of loathing pass through his body as he looked at those who were looking at him with disapproving eyes.

_I'll make them feel the agony they have made me feel while I was in Nerima. I will make them scream in fear whenever they meet me. _His thoughts took a turn for the dark side and then he began to think about how easy it would be to just grab the purple haired slut by the hair and then smash her face into a tree. _Gaijin. You I kill…what irony it would be to scream that into the bitch her face and then watch the life seep out of her eyes. _He mentally scoffed at the memory he had of the girl and then tried to focus on different people.

His eye fell upon a youth who was wielding a sword with practised ease but didn't seem too mart in the brains department. The hamaka that he wore seemed to be a size too large and Ranma mentally groaned. The only thing that was off was the poetry and then Kuno's presence would be complete. He didn't know whether the man's mouth had been taped shut or that he was just in awe of the fact that Anko was practically half naked standing there but Ranma would expect him to go and rave on and on about a wild untamed princess…

His eyes left Kuno and he mentally shuddered when he thought about Kuno reproducing with some female. It would be totally devastating to anyone looking at the children of him. His eyes landed upon a girl wielding a spatula and a bandolier with spatula shuriken. _So the self-proclaimed 'cute' fiancé has also come to play with the big and bad Shinobi. This might turn interesting…_

He looked at her face and saw that training under Cologne seemed to have done her some good since she seemed to be trained more in the use of the weapon she favoured, the spatula. _She'll kick some ass with the spatula. But she'll not be able to stand up to me_. He looked at her face which had a focused expression on it. She actually seemed to be focused on something. _Probably me, since I'm always on the top of her list. I wonder how she would react if she knew that I screwed several women at the same night and in the same room. It was funny to see how Haku liked it… she screamed louder then I had anticipated. Maybe I should drop a hint that Kakashi would need to invest in something that would keep the sound inside so we don't interrupt the sleep of the neighbours. Oh wait… they are humans so they should be able to bear with the sound…_

His thinking had made him zoom out of the living world and the kunai got closer and closer to his face before he suddenly snapped back to attention and then with a lightning fast movement pulled the kunai out of the air and then he looked at Anko and he turned into a small blur which then reappeared behind Anko and put the kunai at her throat, making it dig slightly into the flesh but not enough to hurt her.

"Do you like being put into this position?" he asked her and she grinned. She knew that he could easily kill her if he moved with that speed and still he didn't kill her. She grinned and said; "If you would kindly let me go, my precious pet, then I can continue with giving you measly Genins the rest of the instructions…" she grinned and then turned to look at him and then caressed his cheek a moment before she turned back to the Genin and said; "Now that's and example of how a Chuunin should react to any aggressive action directed at them. Come on and sign your forms and then we'll start the test." She gave a cheeky smile and then handed Ranma an empty form and then whispered in his ear: "Survive this and I'll allow you a very special gift, pet. Not many men would dare to deny themselves my body and you might just get it if you surprise me during the exam. I'll be monitoring you, my pet so don't worry. All I want to see is the crimson flood from your enemy's veins."

She gave him a small kiss on his lips and then began to get her own gear prepared. She would need it to survive in the forest. It would make her life easier while in the forest. She looked at the Genin, some were chatting with their team-mates about the exam and the others were warily looking at the rest of the competitors. She saw the red-haired kid send glances of reverence towards her pet. She grinned once again as she noted the attention the red-haired boy seemed to lavish upon the blonde kid and she could not contain her mirth and let out a series of giggles, which seemed to become more insane after each had come forth from her mouth.

The way the people were looking at her didn't bother her too much. She was used to the stares from people ever since she was a child. Whispers always seemed to follow her wherever she went and she had adopted an outgoing personality which fitted her just fine. The bloodlust that had always being running in the family seemed to have taken root within her as well and she was just every bit as sadistic as her father is. She could sill remember how she used to hang skinned rabbits in front of the doors of people that she disliked and then hear their screams as they saw the skinned rabbits hang with the rope around their necks.

She had never been caught by anyone except her father who had at first mildly scolded her and then he heard the screams and had praised her on making that prick scream. She had eaten Dango with him that evening and he had gotten her hooked on the stuff. She still remembered how his pale visage was so proudly looking at her and then he spoke to her with that voice that always seemed to be something like a snake's hissing: "Anko-chan why don't you go and train tomorrow in the new technique you learned today? I will join you in practise after I finish a mission that Sarutobi-sensei gave me this afternoon."

Her feelings at that moment were indescribable. The joy she felt when she was training with her father always made her feel loved. The way they fought each other made her feel happy whenever their kunai's clashed. She sighed once, a trance slipping over her as she thought back to the fights she and her father would have as a training session. She looked at him and saw the pale skin, so unlike her own skin which she had inherited from her mother's side of the family. She watched as he came at her with high speeds, becoming a blur to her eyes. He looked at her and then decided that she was worthy of attacking ands he delivered a blow with the kunai to her left calf and then disappeared once again.

She cursed as she knew that she had lost him at the moment and waited for the next attack. She could sense him moving all around her and knew that he wasn't afraid to hurt her in any way to incapacitate her. He wouldn't kill her but at least send her to the hospital for a few weeks. Every time she got there she was subject to the sighing from the medic-nin that would help her recover slightly and she often found herself thinking about the things that she had already done to this date. She blocked the kunai as it was about to be impaled into her shoulder and then she decided to do something different. Her hand began making one-handed seals and she could feel the current of Chakra flowing through her body and a snake came forth from her sleeve and bit her father in the arm. A proud grin came onto his face and he said: "Very good Anko-chan. You are a true successor to my style. Here's a present for almost defeating me."

She could see his neck lengthening and then felt two fangs sink into the flesh of her neck. She gasped as she could feel something alien being injected into her veins and she fell to the ground. Her father looked at her and then said: "Taste ultimate power Anko. Taste the power and do not let it consume you. Goodbye, my daughter."

He was gone in a storm of leaves and she remembered how the room had looked before she blacked out. She could feel the pain of whatever her father left behind on her body and she groaned once before she could feel the pain beginning to dull as she felt her consciousness slipping and she fell into a world full of maddened dreams of people dying.

When she had woken up she could feel a stinging pain in her neck and could see the white ceiling that usually accompanied her visits with the hospital. She looked to see if someone was close to her and she saw an old and wizened man wearing the hat of the Hokage and a grim look on his face. "Anko-chan… Can you tell us where your father is?" she shook her head as she had no idea where he was and what he had done to her.

A remorseful look came over the old man's face and said; "Your father defected from Konoha three days ago. While ANBU checked your home they found you lying in the training ground, apparently undergoing some sort of seizure. What did he do to you, my child?" she could feel nothing but trust towards the man, who had been the one to take care of her father in his Genin days as his sensei and said to him, her voice shaking a little bit: "He told me something about me being his successor to the style. Then he told me something about ultimate power and the last thing I remember is pain…"

She shook her head to clear herself of the fuzziness that was still lingering in her head from having been unconscious for so long. She looked at the man who was looking at her. She could feel his tenseness and she just stared at the man who was the Sandaime Hokage: "What are you going to do about daddy, Hokage-sama?"

The man just gave her a weak smile and said: "Your father just made some bad choices in life, Anko-chan. He left the village for his own gain and thus is branded as a Nukenin. I'm sorry Anko-chan." She looked down and a tear slipped from her eye. "Daddy…. Why did you leave me Daddy?" she was feeling the ache of having her father abandoning her just like that and she could feel the ache increasing every moment as she recalled the times she would play with her daddy and sometimes with Tsunade-Neechan. For some reason her daddy and Tsunade-Neechan were best friends of sorts while Jiraiya-jiji always seemed to be left out. She vowed that she would get something.

She called herself out of her memories to see that tears were coming from her eyes and she softly said: "Why did you leave me daddy? I miss you so much." She snapped her head up once she heard a shout from a Chuunin to let the Second Exam begin and she saw that the teams were already rushing inside. _Damn I did let them get away without me. Now I need to search for my precious pet… maybe this will be fun…_

He looked at the other contestants the moment that he had signed his form as Uzumaki Naruto and then gave it to the Chuunin. He saw that Anko was preparing her gear as she was also going into the forest to keep an eye out for the teams. _I wonder how those idiots are going to survive within the forest…_ he was looking at a boy who seemed to be around seventeen and was in the possession of an umbrella with foreign designs on it.

The black hair as well as the spotted bandana was a clear give-away. The boy known as Hibiki Ryouga was amongst them and probably had some lessons in speed training from Genma. He looked to have more speed capability since his legs looked a little more adapted to running or it might just be that the light was making them look thinner. He didn't seem to have gained some special skills but Genma you could never know. The time Genma had surprised him by kicking him into one of the cursed pools was still fresh in his mind.

His gaze rested upon another person, a boy wearing thick glasses and a white robe. The sneer was hard to hold back once Ranma saw that duckling trying to act cool like he actually had a purpose and to enact revenge against him. Mousse still looked like the frightened little duckling he remembered him to be. The mission Ranma had done where he had met with Haku had proved to him that there were no qualms about killing your opponent and he knew that Mousse would be a good competition for Lee's team-mate. He seemed to be in the possession of even more weapons and no training potty at this time. _So he still has revenge on his mind. I can see it in his eyes, that lust for vengeance that also shines in mine. But we shall teach him his place as a lowly mortal, shan't we do that Kyuubi?_

The voice that answered him from within held a small hint of amusement as it spoke to it's container as well as partner in crime. "**Hmm so the little frightened ducky has already become one of our preys. I remember how he used to pull out a lot of weapons the time we fought him back in that horrible world. The pollution was slowly beginning to kill off my body and made me want to destroy that world and rebuild it from the ashes. Can't the humans see that they are harming themselves by the things that they call technology?"** Kyuubi's response to Ranma's query was simple at to the point. Ranma looked at Mousse for a few moments before he decided that he had enough things to worry about and that the wonder duckling should be regarded as a minor threat to his health.

His eyes traversed the group of Genin and he watched as the ones from the different villages quietly conversed about the strategy they would use. He could feel some powerful Chakra's between them, some hidden behind barriers and some hidden due to the force of will from the user. He began to mask his own chakra and then decided that it would be easy to do just like those he had seen and began to make sure that he wouldn't be singled out, but merely seen as not worth the effort to kill. Why exert yourself if you can kill them when they don't think you are worth the effort to kill?

A dark grin spread over his face as he began to think of killing these measly Genin. He had no love for them and that showed with the way his eyes turned a brilliant red as he activated his Sharingan, but was careful to mask it with a minor Genjutsu. He looked at the gates and then headed inside with Sasuke and Sakura, not really paying too much attention to them but saying: "Let's go and get ourselves a scroll!"

He grinned widely as all three of them disappeared into the forest and he said; "I'll go and check out the forest, I'll be back in ten minutes at most." With that he was off, leaving behind a bunshin that looked exactly like him. He grinned and he transformed into his normal self once he was out of sight. His nine tails swayed slightly in the wind and he looked positively creepy the way his Sharingan eyes seemed to spin, taking in every bit of the scenery and adding it to his memory which could be useful to him. He began to dart through the trees in search of an enemy to fight and blood to shed.

He looked at the three Nerima Wrecking Crew members and he grinned. He had found his first target. He began to hide in the tree he was currently standing in and he looked at Akane who was talking excitably to Ukyou about how they would rescue Ranma and then make sure he got his just punishment for going away.

Ukyou was thinking among the lines of making sure that they had a huge batter of Okonomiyaki dough and a room and a bed and some shackles to bind one to the bed and then they could have some fun with him.

Shampoo was more interested in having Ranma's child and bringing them both back to the tribe. It would bring her great honour as well as a possible place as matriarch.

Ranma began to feel his blood boil in his veins as he looked at the trio. His eyes seemed to spin very fast and he dropped out of the tree and grinned as neither of the women had discovered his presence yet. He tapped Shampoo on the shoulder, making her turn around but he was long gone and had tapped Akane on the shoulder too, making her turn around too and stare at the empty space. Ranma felt an exultation well up within him and he couldn't resist but grab Ukyou's butt although he knew he had to wash his hands afterwards in the hot blood of his enemies…. Not these enemies though. He had a rather special fate in mind for them….

Something involving heavy crunching and eating… he watched as Ukyou turned around and looked straight into his Sharingan eyes. He grinned and said: **"It's a pleasure meeting such fine young girls in the forest… You are searching for a scroll, are you not?" **the question was asked with his voice being slightly different then the one he had used while he was still in Japan. He looked at the girls and a terrible smile came on his face and he said before any of the girls could reply. **"Just let me take yours and in won't kill you. You look too weak to be of much use in the exam." **He grinned and then suddenly felt something heavy hit him in his head, and then promptly watched how the mallet turned into sawdust the moment it had hit his head, making his hair become full of it and he looked at her, Sharingan blazing and he said: **"Wrong move little girl." **With a motion he was behind Akane and then grabbed her hand and then pulled her close and then began to ignite the air around him, making an inferno spring from his body, while he was protected from the heat by the use of his tails, letting Akane gain a nice tan and also putting her out for the count just because the heat sucked out all the air in her lungs and she blacked out because of it. He looked at the unconscious girl and said: **"Any of you wanting to try their luck with me? And don't even think about pulling out those bonbori, purple girl."** He looked at Shampoo who bristled in fury and shouted:

"DEMON MAN NO DEFEAT SHAMPOO! SHAMPOO KILL!" she attacked with her bonbori and Ranma nimbly dodged, being amused by the girls attitude and when she was close enough he grabbed her and then began to squeeze her breasts roughly, making the Amazon flush even more because she hated being molested by someone. Ranma pushed her away from him and then let his tails hit the ground, and a massive earthquake was felt all over the Forest of Death, the trees shaking under the seismic attack from Ranma no Kyuubi. He looked at the girls who lay scattered on the floor and said; "**I don't think you are fun enough to play with. I'll see you in the finals. Ja Ne!" **With that he was gone, leaving behind and unconscious Akane and a confused Ukyou and a fuming Shampoo who vowed to kill the Demon man once she got time.

Ranma sailed through the trees in his run towards the next living target. The Konoha Hitai-ate wasn't visible but it didn't need to be visible when he encountered a party of Iwa Genin. He grinned and then slammed his tails into the ground, causing an earthquake once again and making some of the trees fall down, which the Iwa Genin evaded, all but one and Ranma relished in the dull thump and the screams of the trapped one while his team-mates tried to rescue him.

Ranma landed on the tree, causing it to sink down on the Genin even further and he relished as the screams grew even louder, begging for rescue and if someone could please kill him if it wasn't possible to rescue him. **"Such weak humans… Is that all you can do, just scream and hope someone will rescue you? Such foolish dreams for one so young as you."** He grinned and then raised his clawed hands to the sky and then let them impact with the tree trunk and he watched as the tree trunk split in half, making the unlucky Genin also be split in half. Ranma looked at the Iwa Genin who assumed an attack position and then all things happened so suddenly that it made Ranma's blood boil out of the excitement for the kill.

One of the Iwa Genin hoisted a piece of ground out of the air and then threw it at him while the other apparently was busy with a long amount of seals and Ranma could feel his blood beginning to reach out for their blood splattering over him. He looked at them and then disappeared in a flash, smashing the boulder made from the ground into bits and then disappeared once again in the cloud of dust that had been made by him. He grinned as he stabbed one of the Iwa Genin, the one making the hand seals, in the back with his claws, ripping out his spine and then making sure that there would be no pain involved or any sound, so he ripped off the head too. He looked at the other Iwa Genin and saw that he was not paying any attention to him and Ranma decided to make some use of his genjutsu so he made a few simple looking hand seals and the team-mate looked around to see what the hell was happening when he felt strange and suddenly saw all kinds of spiders and other things appear. Ranma took that time to steal the kid's scroll, seeing that it was the one that they needed to pass.

He began to walk backwards, frightened by the limbs of the spiders that were still coming towards him, not realising that they were simply a genjutsu. He bumped into someone and was relieved that his team-mate was there to help him. He turned around and saw his team-mate looking at him, a cut at his neck and blood coming out of his neck with a great gushing amount the bloodied form began to walk towards him, making sounds to indicate he wanted help. A scream came from the Genin's mouth as he could feel the spiders crawling up his legs and begin to go under his clothing, still not realising that it was just a genjutsu and that it wasn't real. He saw his team-mate come at him and embrace him. The stench of death filling his nostrils and making him sick. He looked at the bloodied form and screamed once again, a heart wrenching scream this time as he was hopelessly caught within the genjutsu.

Ranma's insane laughter joined his screams as they were heard through a part of the forest, making everybody wonder who the hell was laughing in such a matter and why the person was laughing. Ranma made a few hand seals and his tails all flared to life, making a bright light appear around him and suddenly one reached out and grabbed the scroll from the corpse of the spine ripped one and then a huge flare of crimson chakra was given off and a firestorm blanketed the area all around the genjutsu'ed Genin.

The firestorm continued until Ranma's chakra died out, letting an area come into view which was totally devoid of anything save a few charred and burnt trees, with some burning trees on the side. A maniacal grin was on Ranma's face as he looked at the carnage he had brought to this place and he grinned and then was gone in a poof of smoke.

He darted through the trees, scroll in hand, and transformed back into Uzumaki Naruto and then came back to Sasuke and Sakura who stood frozen on a branch. He looked at them and then noticed a huge Chakra source in the neighbourhood and then turned around to look at a serpentine man who exuded the same chakra he had sensed. "Who are you and what the hell have you done to Sasuke?"

"Kukukukukuku and who might you be, little boy?" the man looked at him and Ranma fought the urge to just sock him in the face but kept it to himself and said; "I am Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage for this… _village_." The word village had been spewed with venom in it and the man looked at him with some hint of surprise before covering it up and said; "Well, well, it seems that one such as you might not be able to fit in my plans at all. Then there is nothing left but to dispose of you…" the man looked at him and then snakes shot out of the sleeves, aimed at Ranma who grinned as he saw the attack. He had been anticipating it, the attack making him feel alive once again as the bloodlust reached a critical mass within his body and he exploded in movement, jumping forwards, towards the snakes that came out of the man's sleeves. Then he got to the snakes, his sword lashed out and cut them in two with a small movement of the blade. One slipped past and its fangs sank into Ranma's shoulder. He stopped on a branch in front of the man and said: "I'm impressed by that technique… it looks like you summon the snakes within your sleeves and then command them to attack a target…"

Without a warning he jumped forwards, right at the strange pale man who smiled and a shockwave of energy washed over Ranma, who simply wasn't fazed at all as the Killing Intent came over him, having felt worse whenever he met up with the Kyuubi as the Demon emanated pure terror. He wasn't afraid of it since he feared none…

"Impressive…" Orochimaru commented as he saw the child still come at him, knowing that there would have to be some sort of trick involved since no child would be foolish enough to rush into danger headfirst. But then again, there could be people who were dumb enough to try and do that. He dodged the first strike by leaning backwards, then blocked a kick with his hands, also beginning to counterattack immediately, using a kick as a good measure to keep his opponent at bay.

A sly smile was on Ranma's face as he tested his opponents defence. It seems like this guy was on a totally different level then any other Shinobi that he had met, even Kakashi not reaching this amount of skill. "Tell me who you are and I will leave… I would like to know the name of a being which can resist me…"

Orochimaru made a small smile slip onto his serpentine face and he said; "Very well… I suppose I could give me name since you seem to think of me as lower then dirt, something which I am not, let me assure you. My name is Orochimaru Mitarashi."

Ranma perked up at the name and said; "A relative of Anko-chan?" he looked at the man who also looked at him and said; "Yes, I'm her father… What's your relationship with her?"

Ranma absently scratched his head, feeling the urge to sweat drop. "Well… she calls me her pet, hugs me close to her whenever we meet, usually cuddles me and has given me a leash and collar which I usually wear… look its here, underneath my coat…" he let the collar become visible to the serpentine man who simply sweat dropped.

_Ahh… she has her first crush… on a kid no less… but still there must be something that compelled her to do it since she is usually conscious to do what she wants…_

Orochimaru almost chuckled at that thought… Anko did have a great love for Sake, he had experienced that first hand when she had grabbed a small bottle of Sake and had proceeded to drink it until it was all gone and then she had stripped and had been about to show her naked 12 year old body to the world to see until he had grabbed her, tied her to the ceiling and then had made sure that she got sober by concocting a hangover cure which would literally be able to revive the dead IF they ingested it… he hadn't tried to do it because he knew that it wasn't possible but Jiraiya had named it the living dead potion once… but it did get rid of the hangover within ten seconds… and managed to sober up anyone… instantly…

"The name is Ranma… the last name is still under debate though…" he grinned once and assumed his true form, the tails swishing in the air, making Orochimaru tense up a bit. If the Kyuubi's container resembled the Demon in itself then there might be one hell of a fight going to occur if he didn't halt it. The feeling that there would be a gigantic battle was also within Ranma's mind as he looked at the Sennin, who looked back at him with a dark smile on the man's face. The feeling of power within his veins increased until Ranma knew that there would be enough to light up the world for an age, though Kyuubi commented that it was but the barest minimum that he could use, due to the fact that there wouldn't be enough chakra pumped through his body without instantly immolating the body.

Orochimaru sized Ranma up and Ranma did the same, the power filling him with the image of carnage within his mind. "Help me destroy…" He uttered, before shooting forwards, the image of himself blurring into a shapeless blur, Orochimaru dodging it with difficulty, the tree behind Orochimaru being torn apart by the hit that was delivered to it, and Ranma attacked once again, a punch landing on the man's cheek, sending the man into the foliage, from which serpents shot, which attached themselves to his wrist, biting deep within the flesh, making him feel the pain of them biting him and poison being injected in his veins. The feeling of the venom within his body ignited the blood lust within his body, making him look at the serpentine man, his body springing forth like a bullet from a gun and his hand hit Orochimaru in the chest, the claws digging a gash deep into the man's skin, making the man's eyes widen slightly and a glimmer of light reflecting off something in the man's mouth could be seen, the feeling that something was amiss being within Ranma's veins. A sword shot from the man's mouth, making it almost impossible to dodge, but Ranma's tail lashed out and caught the sword by the blade, the blade cutting into the tail slightly, the blood dripping on the unsheathed metal.

"Kuso!" Ranma's voice hissed, looking at Orochimaru with venom in his eyes and voice. The feeling was mutual as the man looked at the gash, from which blood was coming at a steady pace, and suddenly the man's lips seemed to part, a grin forming on the man's face. "Very well… You've become strong, Ranma-kun. I will let you date my daughter… but now I must be off, I got more things to do…" the man disappeared suddenly, before Ranma could react, and he shook his head, muttering about old men always having such a hurry…

Orochimaru watched the Kyuubi's container for a few more moments, satisfied with the reaction. The plan to make sure that the Kyuubi's container would be on his side was working, since the kid showed a great deal of disloyalty to Konohagakure. An alliance would be mutually beneficial…

Somewhere, Ranma sneezed…

The feeling that something monumental would happen wouldn't be shaken off, but he wasn't worried at all, since there was very few that could harm him…

He made his way back to his team-mates, only to see Orochimaru giving Sasuke a little kiss on the neck, after which the boy screamed and then a marking appeared, with orochimaru disappearing afterwards. He looked at the pinky and then sighed, henge'ing back into what Naruto looked like and then joining her, showing his scroll to her, and she said that Sasuke still had their scroll.

They made their way to the Tower, Ranma thinking about a good way to invent some new technique, which would be of use to him in a large scale battle against a single opponent, thinking about a good way that it could be used…

---

A new chapter done after a long time… SORRY! But my hand is a bit hurt, so my productivity goes down a bit… As it is today the day in which 5 years ago a plance crashed into the Twin Towers, i express my dearest wishes that something like that does not happen again, since it made me rather afraid to go on planes... but that is merely side business...

To everyone who lost a relative in that disaster: you have my support!

As a second question: Reviews are appreciated...


End file.
